


Спасение не-рядового М.

by AsianHistoricalDorama, jetta_e_rus



Series: БарЛанъя [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Crossover, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Кроссовер "Саги о Форкосиганах" и "Списка Архива Ланъя"Авторы - jetta-e и tuullyСамоуверенность спасает жизни - и она же может их погубить. Пройти по лезвию этого меча, поддерживая друг друга, предстоит Молодому Хозяину Архива и барраярскому Имперскому Аудитору. И все ради одного человека.Вторая часть цикла фиков.Первая - "Толкование сновидений" - на https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463779





	Спасение не-рядового М.

**Часть 1. Черное стекло и зеленый нефрит**

_Великая Лян, Архив Ланъя, 9й год эры Чэнпин  
Барраяр, Форбарр-Султана, осень 2904 г. по Галактическому летоисчислению_

*1*

Небо над Архивом Ланья — почти всегда безоблачное и словно выцветшее от нестерпимого сияния горного солнца. А стремительные почтовые голуби, один за другим выпархивающие из небесной бездны, чтобы с мягким хлопаньем крыльев опуститься на родной насест, — всегда белые. И Линь Чэнь тоже неизменно появлялся на людях в голубых и белых халатах, тонко вышитых, просторных до щегольства и не омрачённых ни единым пятнышком. Не самый практичный выбор для того, кто постоянно имеет дело если не с чернилами, то с кровью, — или, напротив, еще одно свидетельство для простецов, какие волшебные вещи умеет делать Молодой Хозяин Архива.

Линь Чэнь соглашался: воистину, он могуч, прекрасен и способен на истинные чудеса. Только к умениям не заляпать халат это не относилось. Тут все элементарно: если человек точно знает, где его разум – ему несложно помнить, где находятся его собственные руки, а там и до рукавов одеяния недалеко.

Но все равно удобно, когда тебя считают волшебником.

В павильоне, отведенном Молодому Хозяину, царила почтительная тишина. Не считать же шумом журчание воды по камням в декоративном пруду за окном, хлопанье голубиных крыльев, скрип механизмов, поднимающих и опускающих свитки в хранилище, или, скажем, постукивание пестика.

Растирание субстанций в ступке не занимало мысли Линь Чэня ни в малейшей степени — как не трудят разум шаги во время неторопливой прогулки. Конечно, для простых трудов есть подмастерья. Но снадобье, приготовленное собственными руками лекаря с соблюдением определенных приемов, создает сродство между ним и пациентом, и не стоит пренебрегать этим подспорьем. Да и отец строго наставлял Линь Чэня с самого детства, что руки никогда не должны быть праздными.

Возможно, как раз в пику этим, несомненно справедливым, поучениям тот, едва подрос, обзавелся веером и вечно таскал с его собой. Заняты руки? Заняты. Веер в зимнюю пору делал его похожим на ветротекучего бездельника из столичной молодежи, для которых чем причудливее, тем лучше? Прекрасно. А с чем именно целителю исполнять ежедневные сто упражнений для пальцев, необходимые всякому, кто дерзает перенаправлять в живом теле потоки ци — это в конце концов, дело самого целителя.

Только сейчас ни игр с веером, ни танцев с мечом ему не хватало, чтобы унять беспокойство. Два предмета его интересов – сбор сведений и искусство исцеления, – смешиваясь друг с другом, порождали новые мысли и вопросы, ответов на которые у него пока не было.

– Ин Цинь, – вздохнул Молодой Хозяин, переводя взгляд на подмастерье, исправно замершего с подносом возле ширмы, – хватит украшать мои покои, подобно воротному столбу. Принес выписки?

– Да, мастер! – отрапортовал ученик, выпрямив спину, как образцовый солдат перед десятником.

Хотя постоять с легоньким бамбуковым подносом в руках, да в помещении — это вам не с чайником горячего чая на голове, на коленях, посреди двора. А именно так учил самого Линь Чэня искусству сосредоточения его почтенный отец. То, что чай не остывал, непосвященные считали свидетельством даосского волшебства, но Линь Чэнь-то знал о стекле и серебре в недрах чугунного чайника — и о том, что шея от такого веса болит вдвое сильней.

– Так рассказывай. Сколько случаев полного исцеления от яда Огня-Стужи отмечено в Архиве?

– Четыре! – гордо доложил Ин Цинь, словно в том была его личная заслуга, и выложил записки с подносика на стол. – Одного из страждущих спасла потом чудесная пилюля из травы Бинсюй, прочим же суждена была жизнь недолгая и хворая, в течение которой они были то и дело одолеваемы слабостью, расслабленностью членов и обмороками.

– Насколько недолгая?

– Н-не знаю… Там не было написано!

Все заметки сходились в том, что исцелившийся под ножом лекаря от внешних проявлений яда Огня-Стужи долго не протянет: как бедняк окончательно впадает в нищету, так лишенный запасов ци обречен на раннюю кончину. Красивая метафора. Но что конкретно означает «ранняя»?

– И отчего они умерли?

– От угасания сил? – родил «блистательную» догадку Ин Цинь.

— Ты еще добавь, — фыркнул Линь Чэнь язвительно, — что таковы всем известные признаки истощения ци.

— Для мудрого учителя нет неведомого в человеческом теле, — скромно ответствовал подмастерье, отчего мастер заподозрил, что тот одарен еще одним ценным качеством – умением дерзить, не меняясь в лице. И не швырнешь ничего в негодника, подносом прикроется, если не совсем безнадежен.

«Нет, этот в целители не пойдет, — твердо подумал он, взмахом руки выставляя ученика вон. — А вот в глашатаях пригодится – посетителей принимать и в красивых фразах прославлять перед ними мудрость Архива. Болван, хоть и старательный».

Память Линь Чэня не обманула: сколько жизни кому из излечившихся было отмерено и по какой именно причине каждый из них в конце концов отошел к Желтому источнику, записи умалчивали. Зато чудесный рассказ о том, как один исцелившийся с помощью зелья Бинсюй эгоист дожил до правнуков, дело запутывал окончательно.

Нельзя сказать, что Линь Чэнь не искал ответов сам. Он лично перерыл небольшую гору медицинских трактатов, включая ветхие и заплесневелые; посылал голубей с запросами к известным лекарям — разумеется, не от собственного имени; а также выкурил пару фэней первоклассных грибов рейши, за что был вознагражден дивным сном от Архива, в котором трижды обогнул пик Ланъя верхом на лазоревом драконе в компании девы Ма-гу и выслушал от нее лекцию по основам родовспоможения. Увы, все не то.

Он пока не знал, каким словом можно было бы назвать науку о повторяющихся случаях, позволяющую без всяких гадальных костей оценить шансы того или иного исхода. Он эту науку пока не придумал, но времени у него впереди было много, так что название оставалось вопросом умозрительным. Все равно сейчас у него был один-единственный и неповторимый пациент, составлявший его постоянное беспокойство.

Единственное точное упоминание было: «менее десяти лет». Мэй Чансу жил на этом свете с новым лицом и телом уже двенадцать. Он мучился от простуд, от худобы, от общей слабости, от болей в суставах, с ворчанием запивал пилюли целебными настоями – но жил же! Как надколотая драгоценная чашка из тонкого фарфора, соединенная со всем тщанием посредством золотого клея, держался себе и дальше. Да еще взваливал на себя столько трудов, сколько иному здоровому не под силу.

Иногда Линь Чэнь всерьез думал, что Чансу подпитывается силой от духов с изнанки бытия. Он бы ничего не имел и против такого положения вещей, но точно знал, что души мертвых живым не помощники, будь их хоть семьдесят тысяч. А единственный подтвержденный случай, когда в те дни еще Линь Шу умудрился призвать себе на помощь создание из иного мира, остался в прошлом. Да и не похоже, чтобы у маленького Май Лзы с небес достало бы сил все это время вытягивать вторую жизнь на своих плечах…

Линь Чэнь вообще-то считал, что это – его собственное дело. Давний спор с отцом о продлении жизни пациента как-то незаметно перерос для него в занятие настолько же обыденное и важное, как дыхание. А одну, две, или три дюжины лет – это неважно.

 

*2*

Вот даже странно иногда. Ты — взрослый, уже женатый человек, уважаемый, на солидной — нет, на уникально высокой — должности, и ворох твоих наград в ящике не помещается, и в Совете ты привычно заседаешь от имени вашего графства... А родители все равно не стесняются при своих редких визитах домой зажать тебя в угол, чтобы подсказать, как тебе правильней обустроить собственную жизнь.

Это мама, в основном. Отец относился к достижениям Майлза с благодушной гордостью и не видел необходимости в наставлениях, если его о том специально не попросить. Майлз и просил — иногда, испытывая затруднения при особо сложных хитровывертах дел в Совете Графов. Но чаще он вспоминал, что отец, супердредноут барраярской политики в последние три десятка лет, конечно, способен вытащить любую и самую безнадежную ситуацию, но Грегор недаром отправил его отдыхать на спокойный провинциальный Сергияр. Ни годы у Эйрела Форкосигана уже не те, ни сердце, нечего его дергать делами попусту. А вот графиню Корделию барраярская политика нынче не слишком интересовала, да и годы обходили стороной, поэтому она не упускала случая сама одарить Майлза житейским советом.

В сущности, логично. К Грегору с разговорами по душам не пойдешь, он постоянно либо занят высокими государственными делами, либо искусно имитирует этот процесс, выкрадывая время для собственной семейной жизни. Марк, столь восприимчивый к материнской заботе, сейчас далеко (то ли на Бете, то ли вовсе на Тау Кита). Айвен хоть и испытывает в последнее время дефицит рекомендаций со стороны старшего поколения, но на него как сядешь, так и слезешь. Что касается женщин, которых мама считала находящимися под ее опекой... Майлз категорически не хотел знать, какие задушевные беседы она ведет что с Катериной, что с Куделками-младшими, но и их без внимания она явно не оставляла. Однако сам Майлз — о, это была персональная вишенка на ее торте.

А самое худшее было, что она почти всегда оказывалась права. Вот и на этот раз – посоветовала:

– Через пару недель – посмотри точную дату – загляни к Саймону в гости. Ему это будет кстати, да и тебе совсем не вредно.

Майлз не стал удивленно чесать в затылке – так, волосы небрежным жестом взлохматил. До дня рождения Саймона Иллиана оставалось больше полугода, это он помнил еще по своей прошлой жизни: подчиненные просто обязаны знать день рождения шефа, чтобы понимать, отчего на него внезапно напало скверное настроение. А сейчас что же... конечно, в начале осени и случилась та история, стоившая Иллиану чипа и чуть было не стоившая рассудка.

— М-м, это определенно не та годовщина, которую стоит отмечать, – сказал он осторожно.

— С букетом идти не стоит, но бутылка хорошего вина и визит вежливости не повредят, – припечатала графиня Корделия.

Мягкий тон ее прозвучал для опытного уха Майлза почти как приказ. И он – взрослый человек, наследник, Голос графа, Аудитор и вообще – к своему удивлению, по-подростковому буркнул в ответ:

– Это обязательно?

– Ничуть. Но я заметила, что на людях ты довольно редко с ним общаешься. Может, наедине вам будет проще? И повод есть.

— Мам, – терпеливо уточнил Майлз, – почему тебя так это заботит?

— Уж точно не потому, что Иллиан скучает дома один, – фыркнула она. – Я скорее о тебе забочусь. По-моему, ты никак не можешь толком решить, кто из вас кому жизнь поломал… Вот и поговорите.

По сути верно: Иллиан Майлза с треском уволил, но и покушение на него самого случилось сразу после того, как он открыто высказал намерение готовить Майлза Форкосигана на должность своего преемника. Не то чтобы это Майлзу не давало спать по ночам, но некоторую неловкость создавало. Так что он изобразил внимание, исполнил свой коронный трюк с приподнятой бровью и нарисовал на лице выражение «почтительный сын слушает маму».

Графиня не обманулась его физиономией ни на минуту. Но одобрительно покивала и милостиво сменила тему разговора.

***

Майлз сам толком не понял, как вообще завел разговор об этом с женой. Не жаловался ведь и точно не спрашивал разрешения – так, отдаленно поинтересовался, сильно ли загружена леди Элис (с которой Катерина в последнее время вела дела насчет будущего зимнего сада, так что да, все к слову пришлось). И как это все перешло в полувопрос, не стоит ли ему на днях заглянуть к Иллиану в гости - посидят, выпьют?..

Катерина идею одобрила:

– Я только за. Хочу, наконец, узнать, что это такое – будни семейной жизни, когда муж идет выпивать с приятелями, а жена получает повод его за это пилить.

– За выпивку с Айвеном ты меня не пилила, – пунктуально напомнил он.

– А это было бы просто бессмысленной жестокостью. Против него у тебя шансов ноль, – нежно пояснила Катерина. – Годы опыта и килограммы массы.

Майлз хмыкнул, обнимая жену:

— Уж у Саймона опыта хватает. Тот-то он по большей части приятельствует с немолодыми отставниками. Хотя, чем я не отставник? Пойдет.

– Пойдет, пойдет. Ты это себя убеждаешь, Майлз? Судя по масштабам подготовки, ты в бой собрался, а не в гости.

– Ну это же Саймон Иллиан, – протянул он чуть не жалобно.

Катерина послушно выдержала паузу. А Майлз подумал: что, в самом деле, с кем мне еще об этом поговорить, как не с ней? Затем люди и женятся, чтобы в конечном итоге понимать друг друга с полуслова и не стесняться любых своих тайн. Как его мать с отцом, которым он всегда втайне завидовал.

– Понимаешь… Когда-то я считал его чуть ли не небожителем и своим идеалом командующего – и натурально трепетал, когда он держал в своих руках мою судьбу. Сны всякие снились забавные, ты не представляешь, — Майлз неожиданно припомнил почти забытую историю и усмехнулся. — Теперь... скоро будет два года, а я медленно привыкаю к самой идее, что мы оба обычные люди, каждый со своими проблемами. Что мне из-за припадков теперь предпочтительней не пить, зато ему, без чипа — только теперь и можно. Или что мы можем обмениваться едкими шуточками насчет Главного Тараканника, не рискуя друг друга обидеть. Это сразу не переварить, знаешь ли.

– За два года?

– Да хоть бы и два. И чем дальше, тем более мне неловко ему в этом признаваться, если честно.

– Гм. Неловкость – это да… Когда я была подростком, для меня не было ничего тягомотнее, чем визиты к пожилой бабушке, – прокомментировала Катерина безжалостно. – Спрашивать о здоровье, тщательно отмерять новости, хвалить чай. Ты что же, решил, что Иллиан – тоже старый дед со склонностью забывать простые вещи, тапочками и пледом?

— Я стану считать Саймона Иллиана старым дедом не раньше, чем у меня самого вырастет длинная белая борода, — буркнул Майлз.

– Тебе не пойдет. – Его жена склонила голову, очевидно, живо представляя Майлза эдаким престарелым гномом в колпаке.

– И я не подросток, – возмущенно спохватился Майлз, сообразивший, что сейчас ему, кажется, бросили вызов. И нет, не в том, что любимая и прекрасная женщина считает его застенчивым юнцом даже в шутку. Не считает она, а поддразнивает. Просто…

Просто…

Просто он додумает эту мысль наутро.

 

*3*

Линь Чэнь снял плюющийся чайник улуна с углей и разлил по чашечкам соломенно-желтый, сладко пахнущий напиток.

Глава Мэй Чансу расправил рукава красивыми складками и обеими руками принял чашку. Его пальцы заключили в себя тонкий фарфор крепко и бережно, как драгоценную бабочку.

"Опять греется, — наметанным взглядом определил Линь Чэнь. — Подушечки пальцев к стенкам не прижал, да и на улице поздняя весна, значит, дело скорее в ноющих суставах, а не в том, что кровь не доносит до кончиков рук тепло. Ну, это мелочь. Простейшее решение — настоять цветки сирени на очищенной ханьши, и пусть протирает кисти... если что, соврем, что это эликсир для белизны и гладкости кожи". Для человека, чья жизнь буквально зависела от соблюдения лекарских предписаний, Чансу до смешного терпеть не мог всякие целебные снадобья и добавление к списку каждого нового встречал с несоразмерным недовольством.

— Мы огласим новые списки в канун Праздника Урожая, — напомнил Линь Чэнь. — Тебе пора начинать действовать.

– На принцев Северной Янь, – протянул Чансу задумчиво, – мне с запасом должно хватить четырех месяцев.

– Если так, никто не задаст вопроса, почему в списке ученых талантов Ланъя ты поднимаешься на первое место. Воистину ослепительный своими дарованиями муж, — он усмехнулся: — гений, подобный цилиню...

— Я до сих пор считаю, что это звучит чересчур высокопарно, — вздохнул Мэй Чансу.

— Уж позволь мне самому заняться тем, в чем я разбираюсь, – созданием репутации. К тому же, если ты целое семейство драконов намерен заставить сплясать под твою флейту, быть тебе божественным зверем, не меньше.

Чансу молча кивнул. Губы у него порозовели от горячего чая, и вид сейчас он имел обманчиво юный, кроткий и послушный.

Послушный, как же! Более упрямого человека Линь Чэнь не встречал за всю свою жизнь. И то, что к его упрямству прилагалось тихое спокойствие, нечеловеческая предусмотрительность и обольстительная речь, могло обманывать кого угодно, но не Хозяина Архива. Когда этот цилинь вступит на свою небесную тропу, он пройдет по ней до конца, ясно видя путь перед собою и спланировав заранее каждый свой шаг.

Вот только была одна загвоздка.

Линь Чэнь, конечно же, не был человеком суеверным, не верил в приметы, не читал судьбу по звездам и не толковал пророческие сны у гадальщиков. Человеку, который работает со знанием, не следует даже на ноготь доверять людским предрассудкам. Но сны Архива – это было дело другое. Люди или прочие существа, приходящие в них, всегда имели собственную волю; события — предназначенный хозяину сна смысл; а результат должен был послужить спящему на благо, если у того хватало ума понять и принять урок. Опытный же Хозяин Архива плавал в этом море сновидений, как морской змей Шэнь в пучине, всякий раз выныривая с новой жемчужиной. Вот только за последний месяц Архив тревожил Линь Чэня своими снами уже трижды, и всякий раз в этих снах Мэй Чансу падал в пропасть с закрытыми глазами.

Поломав голову над этой загадкой, Линь Чэнь в конце концов сдался и пригласил Мэй Чансу заехать в Павильон Ланъя. Объяснил он это соображениями чистого гостеприимства, но втайне надеялся, что его ночевка под кровом воплощенной мудрости пойдет разрешению загадки на пользу.

А пока — чай, неспешная беседа, разговор о ближайших планах и круги вокруг неразрешенного дела, которые Линь Чэнь описывал, словно коршун в небе над добычей.

– Легкой ли была твоя дорога до горы Ланъя?

– На удивление. Разве что в повозке меня растрясло.

– Верховая езда не для тебя, сам знаешь. А сейчас отдохни. Ты как, предпочтешь массаж нефритовым скребком, укрепляющий настой или просто выспаться?

На узком точеном лице Мэй Чансу отразился преувеличенный ужас – так же тщательно изображенный, как улыбка до того.

– Линь Чэнь, помилуй! Я с открытой душой откликнулся на твое приглашение, а гость, сам знаешь, неприкосновенен.

– Пристала ли достойному мужу такая трусость, – вздохнул тот. Шутки шутками, а с мышечными спазмами, которые то и дело скручивали это худое тело, он поделать ничего не мог, и его золотые руки были тут бесполезны. – Ладно, уже поздно, сейчас тебя проводят в покои. Но учти, взамен с тебя рассказ о том, что тебе приснится под полной луной.

— Сны мне снятся нечасто, и хвала Небесам, — ответил Мэй Чансу неспешно, покачав чашку в ладонях. — Про Мэйлин, ну да ты сам знаешь.

— Это не сон, это кошмар, — поправил Линь Чэнь машинально и только затем удивился: — Одно-единственное дурное сновидение, и только?

Мэй Чансу посмотрел на него прекрасно отработанным взглядом мудреца, который вынужден терпеть идиотизм окружающих. Мол, кому "и только", а кому — неизбывный смертный ужас. Но Линь Чэня занимало совсем другое.

— Нет, погоди. А как насчет обычных кошмаров обычных смертных? — Ему не пришлось слишком долго вспоминать примеры. — Никакого тебе явления в одном исподнем на совместное заседание Трех Приказов? Или взбесившихся палочек для еды, которые гоняются за тобой по всему дому, стремясь проделать в твоем бренном теле лишние дыры? Или предчувствия сокрушительного провала при сдаче экзамена на чин, когда ты понимаешь, что весь год до того пропьянствовал в доме радости, а теперь не можешь вспомнить ни одного изречения учителя Кун-цзы? Или хотя бы возникшей прямо во сне настоятельной необходимости немедля переехать вместе со всей ланьчжоуской резиденцией Союза в подпол хижины нищего рыбака, где тот обитает вместе с престарелой матерью, женой, девятерыми младенцами и козой?

Он внимательно следил за лицом Мэй Чансу. Результат был ожидаем. Там, где иной рассмеялся бы, губы главы Мэй в ответ раздвинула изящная вежливая улыбка, которая всегда напоминала Линь Чэню ледяной шербет с Восточных гор: холодно, изысканно, сладко и тает без следа, стоит отвернуться.

— Увы, нет. А твоей поэтической изобретательности я могу только позавидовать, — добавил Чансу к призраку своей улыбки еще и сомнительный комплимент.

— Архив, — Линь Чэнь пожал плечами. — Зачем быть изобретательным, если достаточно прочесть? Ты никогда не интересовался толкованием сновидений, а я как-то полистал на досуге несколько трудов...

Он помолчал, примеряясь к главному, и все же спросил напрямую:

— Когда ты выздоравливал здесь, к тебе приходили необычные сны...

— Мало ли, что рождает бред недужного тела, — ответил Мэй Чансу решительно. — И уязвленного безнадежностью рассудка. А почему ты вспомнил?

«Еж-еж, опусти колючки!» Разговор о снах Чансу не по вкусу, надо это запомнить и обдумать на досуге.

— Когда я смотрю твой пульс, ты же не переспрашиваешь, почему, – усмехнулся Линь Чэнь. – Ладно, держи твои тайны при себе, если желаешь. Может, мне стало просто любопытно, как ты станешь странствовать по горнему миру.

— Вряд ли. Я слишком занят делами днем, чтобы ночами мне снилось что-нибудь еще. – Показалось, или в этом признании прозвучала скорее тихая гордость, чем зависть?

– О да, вы деловой человек, глава Мэй, – Линь Чэнь с преувеличенной серьезностью свел руки и поклонился. – А поглядишь – и не скажешь. Смиренный книжник, дом обставлен скудно, из женщин в его стенах одна повариха, певичек хозяин не приглашает, вина не пьет, голоса не повышает, оружия при себе не имеет, одежды носит только неяркие – белые и сизые, без единой нитки вышивки: прямо бесприютное облачко — дунь, и улетит...

– Не всем же щеголять серьгой в ухе, – ответил Мэй Чансу беззлобно – Мое второе «я» – действительно скромный книжник, и желания его скудны, как подобает простолюдину. Для Су Чжэ — и такого владения много...

Чудесный актер, господин Мэй Чансу. И идеальный лжец.

— Неужели ты желаешь через свое пренебрежение суетным достичь чести быть взятым живым на Девять Небес? Тогда уж сними с плеч накидку с соболями и вынь из волос нефритовую заколку.

— ...а для Мэй Чансу — мало, — твердо договорил тот.

Линь Чэнь вздохнул. Еще бы ему не знать Мэй Чансу с его грандиозными планами. Честолюбие того равнялось его же хитроумию, и во владении ему хватило бы разве что всей Лян, с ее горами и реками. Не навсегда, так, ненадолго позаимствовать: исключительно чтобы искоренить свершившуюся в ней дюжину лет назад несправедливость.

— Одно непонятно. Ты все-таки глава гильдии, а не уличный босяк. Уважаемый человек. А за десять с лишним лет не взял в дом ни жены, ни наложницы, – высказался он неожиданно. Вопрос, который его занимал не один день, он и не намеревался поднимать сейчас. Даже странно, как третья заварка улуна и приличная усталость могут развязать языки.

– Линь Чэнь, ты, никак, меня сватаешь?

Хозяин Архива смерил Мэй Чансу медленным взглядом сверху вниз. Хрупкое сложение, несмотря на рост, узкие пальцы с полированными ногтями, неподвижная фарфоровая красота лица, на котором даже сейчас не зажегся румянец. Его посетила странная мысль, будто тот, кто сидит сейчас перед ним, – лишь кукла в руках кукловода, одушевленная с талантом и тщанием.

– Нет, просто расспрашиваю. Что с тобой не так, Чансу? Я даже питал надежду, что ты втайне утешаешься теплом южного ветра, но и это неправда. Если что и согревает твою постель, то одни нагретые камни. Ни прелестника, ни девы. Ни... нет, пожалуй, про грубые развлечения диких пастухов мы и упоминать не будем. – Глядя на изумленно округлившийся рот Чансу, он пояснил: – Слыхал я про одного государственного мужа, который предпочел бы в постели овцу, потому что у тех нет привычки болтать и шпионить...

Ответа Чансу придумать еще не сумел.

– Ты ведь нарочно взял в телохранители ребенка, в управляющие — солдата в летах, в поварихи — почтенную матушку, а в лекари — старца? Чтобы никто точно не усомнился, что на ложе ты исключительно спишь и болеешь.

— Линь Чэнь, с каких это пор тебя заботит мое ложе?!

«С тех пор, как ты сидишь передо мной, спокойный, словно дух твой не здесь, и не замечаешь даже тот невинный флирт, который я подпускаю. С тех пор, как ты улыбаешься скупо и деланно. С тех пор, как мне начало сниться, что ты падаешь в пропасть. И не надо тут изящно поднимать бровь, меня этим не проймешь».

— С тех самых, с каких оно не заботит тебя.

Мэй Чансу недовольно поджал узкие губы:

— Тебя это вряд ли должно удивлять при моем состоянии здоровья. Не ты ли постоянно пугаешь меня, что мне и до Нового Года не дожить, при таком истощении сил?

«Эх, если бы ты пугался как положено, может, и вышел бы толк...».

— О своей мужской несостоятельности рассказывай кому-нибудь другому, а не своему лечащему врачу, – ответил Линь Чэнь честно. – Даже расслабленные старцы не пренебрегают по ночам юным теплом под боком. А ты — молод и в меру уже окреп, со всем, что из этого следует: летать и танцевать с мечом ты, конечно, не сможешь, но уж янский столб — не засов на городских воротах, его двумя руками поднимать не нужно.

— Тебе не идет простонародная грубость, брат Линь, – вздохнул Чансу. Он снова улыбался, точно приказал себе больше не чувствовать неловкости – и свой приказ исполнил. Легкая нотка иронии скользнула в его голосе, как тень от облачка — по земле, и пропала. — И ты неверно судишь о моих нуждах. Когда я заканчиваю дела, время уже за полночь, и я обычно вымотан настолько, что подушка влечет меня куда больше, чем девушка.

— Ты оправдываешься?

— Всего лишь хочу на правах твоего давнего друга раз и навсегда рассеять это заблуждение, — сказал Мэй Чансу мягким тоном учителя, разъясняющего мудреную науку высокородному, но непонятливому ученику. — Тот ограниченный запас сил, что у меня есть, и то немногое время, что мне осталось, глупо тратить на сплетение тел. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться о том, чтобы мое ложе не пустовало.

Линь Чэнь вздохнул. Странный у них получился разговор, и более всего странным оказался ответ Чансу на его бесцеремонное вторжение в те телесные области, которые мужчины обычно починают частью своего «я». Другой бы разозлился – этот улыбался.

— Тогда вот тебе совет от лекаря, и покончим на этом. Хотя я опасаюсь, что ты к нему отнесешься так же, как к прочим моим советам, то есть начнешь придумывать тысячу и один способ ему не последовать. Помни, завершилась ли победой постельная битва, или нет, ласка все равно полезна здоровью. Твоему – особенно. Руки-ноги согреваются, возникает уравновешенность жизненных токов в теле, и образуется тот секрет радости, что заморские варвары будут называть мудреным словом на «э».

– Когда? – только и спросил Мэй Чансу.

– Что «когда»?

— Когда будут называть?

Линь Чэнь перебрал в воспоминаниях сны Архива, пожал плечами и ответил честно:

— А об этом тебе, брат Мэй, при всем твоем уме, рано знать. Тысячелетия так на полтора рано...

 

*4*

Для новоявленного родственника Майлз поразительно редко захаживал к Иллиану в гости.

Конечно, степень этого самого родства была чисто номинальной. Сердечный друг вдовы двоюродного брата его отца, подсчитал как-то Саймон свое положение в этой системе (для чего ему теперь понадобился лист пластбумаги и стилус). Но даже чувствительный разгильдяй Айвен, которого искренне корежило при мысли о почти-отчиме, бывал в общей квартире Элис с Иллианом чаще, чем его кузен Майлз.

Тем ценнее были эти визиты.

Или – тем больше неловкости испытывал Майлз, видя своего бывшего шефа в тапочках и домашнем халате. Как счастливчик, которому не пришлось тридцать лет не вылезать из одних и тех же сапог, прелесть тапочек парень пока не оценил.

Но все же Иллиан был для Майлза «дядей Саймоном» многие годы, пока тот не дорос до взрослого «сэр», и подозревал, что и потом остался, несмотря на вежливую смену обращения. Поэтому он почувствовал необходимость позаботиться о мальчике: так что бренди на стол выставил, а домашнюю обувь – задвинул под диван поглубже.

Иллиан точно знал, что сегодня за число – не помнил, разумеется, но заранее отметил в календаре. Майлз, может, тоже помнил, но нашел в себе такт не уточнять: «Это ведь ровно два года назад Гарош отравил тебя прокариотом?». Оба по молчаливому согласию не обсуждали сейчас события той осени и вообще не заговаривали о серьезных вещах.

Майлз свой первый бокал бренди хлопнул решительно. Саймон свой потягивал неспешно, тихонько любуясь.

«Вот так, пролетают какие-то тридцать лет адской работы, и вдруг ты – старый хрыч в отставке и немного в маразме, а те, кого ты помнишь еще в пеленках – уже вполне самостоятельно двигают миры. Император трех планет, милорд Аудитор… и даже этот болван Айвен дослужился до ответственной должности в Генштабе».

Говорили они о разном. Сперва – про женщин («мисс Комарра этого года, разумеется, совершенно случайно, такая же пепельная блондинка, как наша Лаиса…»), про кораблики («и траектория спуска у новой серии суборбитальных катеров курьерской службы такая, что я снова почувствовал себя в десанте!»), обсуждали трафик в столице, мемуары… А что? Тут, понимаете ли, бывший дендарийский начштаба Ки Танг опубликовал на Земле свои мемуары, там все имена и события изменены, но, судя по ним, тому, кто в теме, ясно, что флот мало что брал за свои операции не отраженную в бухгалтерии двойную плату, но и вообще предпринимал активные действия в точках, не отраженных в рапортах. Может, Иллиан многого и не помнит, но не до такой же степени, да-с! Майлз, ухмыляясь так, словно он не почтенный Аудитор, а какой-то мелкий хулиган, разливался в ответ, что, дескать, Ки Танг тяготеет к беллетристике и вообще к научной фантастике…

На этой минуте Иллиан уже решил, что милорду Аудитору не стоило так усердствовать с пятилетним форкосигановским бренди: оно, конечно, мягкое, зато весьма коварное. А высокая должность хоть и прибавила Майлзу веса, но сугубо политического; даже на чудесных яствах матушки Кости отъесться у него так и не получилось. А впрочем, тот – уже большой мальчик… кажется, он об этом уже говорил? Он на всякий случай повторил эту истину вслух. А потом они еще поспорили, смог бы капитан Форталон победить Форталию Лысого в греко-римской борьбе, или нет, а затем Майлз сполз по спинке дивана, пробормотал: «Я на минуточку…» – и явственно захрапел.

– Разучилась пить молодежь, а ведь этот один из лучших… – процитировал Иллиан какую-то присказку, совершенно не помня, откуда она, но сейчас его это совершенно не волновало. В голове приятно шумело от бренди, от прежней жизнь ни капельки обиды не осталось даже на самом дне души, и он внезапно подумал, что рано честить себя старым хрычом в шестьдесят с небольшим и в самый разгар романа с ослепительно красивой женщиной…

– …Да не виноват я ни в чем! – внезапно заорал Майлз, подскочив на диване. Глаза у него в эту секунду были ошалелые, как у любого, кто просыпается не в своей постели, под не слишком знакомым потолком и не твердо уверенным в своем месте в мироздании — вплоть до вопроса «на какой я планете?».

— Не сбивал я вашего гения с пути, и Великую Лян тоже не трогал! — продолжал возмущаться в пространство нетрезвый Майлз.

— Сон приснился? — уточнил Иллиан. Вопрос не из умных, но, собственно, почему бы джентльмену в отставке, с удовольствием принявшему на грудь хорошую порцию спиртного, хотя бы на этот вечер не дать отдых мозгам?

— А то! — воздел палец Майлз и с пьяной откровенностью поделился: — Мне иногда такие сны снятся... ух. Я вам не рассказывал, шеф. А теперь расскажу.

Он вальяжно устроился на диване, а Иллиан посмотрел на него совершенно умильно. "А то, расскажи, конечно, развлеки дядю Саймона. Тот тебе больше не начальник и не станет допытываться, о чем это ты умолчал прежде, почему и какие у тебя для этого есть оправдания".

— Я давно этого сна не видел, еще со времен СБ, — Майлз со вкусом зевнул. — Саймон, это ты на меня влияешь, да. Там, во сне, понимаешь, такая штука есть — всеведущий информцентр в сказочном китайском антураже. Архивом называется. Отвечает на любой вопрос, возвращает к жизни смертельно раненых, разбирается в подоплеке политических убийств и все такое. А сидят они в таком красивом здании с бамбуковыми стенами в прозрачную клеточку прямо на вершине горы; там вообще так все стильно сделано — даже у цетагандийцев в Райском саду не так красиво было. О, вспомнил! Управляет всем этим делом, не поверишь, мужик с физиономией молодого Флетчира Джияджи, но точно не цет. Вреднющий такой тип, и умный, что особенно обидно...

В мозгу у Саймона Иллиана щелкнуло, и недостающий кусочек информации встал на место.

— Точно! — радостно произнес он. — Император Джияджа. А я-то мучился, на кого эта физиономия похожа, знакомых всех перебрал. Спасибо, Майлз!

— Чего? — Майлз выпучил глаза. — Наши умники в СБ изобрели способ читать чужие мысли и смотреть чужие сны, а мне не доложили?

Они уставились друг на друга с явным и обоюдным подозрением "кто из нас кому снится сейчас?", но потом Иллиан помахал рукой у Майлза перед носом, и оцепенение с обоих спало.

— Я тоже смотрел этот голофильм, — объяснил он непонимающему Майлзу.

— Какой голофильм?

— Это ты мне скажи, какой, — Иллиан развел руками: — Сам понимаешь, я не могу вспомнить...

На физиономии Майлза немедля утвердилось стандартное выражение вины и неловкости, искусством вызывать которое у любого собеседника Иллиан овладел в совершенстве. Он немного потянул паузу и великодушно прибавил:

— Но отдельные кадры оттуда я все-таки помню. Там горы за окном и главная вершина со снеговой шапкой на бок — как берет у десантников на одно ухо. И у самого главного архивиста, этого, который на цета похож – веер. В такой-то холод. Звали его как-то... на Л, или на М... Точно голофильм. После книги у меня не было бы таких одинаковых картинок каждый раз, верно? Так что тебе не сложно будет найти.

Саймон еще раз полюбовался сменой гримас на живом выразительном лице своего бывшего подчиненного. В сообразительности Майлзу не откажешь, но рефлексы есть рефлексы, и пока тот пытался сообразить, должен ли выполнять этот приказ, или, наоборот, это милорд Аудитор сам вправе приказывать всем, Иллиан добил его уверенным:

– С твоими нынешними возможностями это труда не составит, Майлз. Считай это упражнением по добыванию информации при ограниченных вводных.

– Умеешь ты ставить задачу, Саймон, – ответил Майлз искренне. Он порой еще сбивался с «вы» на «ты» и обратно, никак не в силах примирить в голове старые и новые рефлексы субординации. Но, взявшись за дело, явно отбросил условности. – Голофильм, гм, я и не подумал, что это было просто кино и что ты тоже мог его видеть... Ладно. Холодной минералки не найдется? Пластырь с синергином, не поверишь, у меня все время с собой – с тех пор, как я заполучил регулярные припадки.

Он шумно выхлебал бутылочку и сел немного прямее.

– Попытаемся сравнить показания. Саймон, включай свой регистратор и приготовься издавать «гм» и «угу». Гора со снеговой шапкой наискось – было. На склонах горы домики…

– Павильоны, – ввернул нужное слово Саймон. – Павильоны с изогнутыми крышами.

– И, кстати, какого они цвета?

– Красные, – безошибочно назвал он, тут же вспоминая, как нечаянный луч света отражается от полированной красной древесины и она проблескивает ярким пятном среди зелени. Нынешняя его память была странной штукой, в отличие от чипа – пугливой и самостоятельной, как какое-то дикое животное: станешь подзывать – точно не подойдет, а перестанешь думать и отвернешься – вдруг высунет морду из ветвей и выдаст картинку непрошеной.

– А одежда у главы Архива?

– Белая. Майлз, ты что, меня экзаменуешь? – притворно возмутился Иллиан.

– Просто не хочу подсказывать ответ, – буркнул Майлз с некоторой неловкостью. – Саймон, человеческая память она такая… человеческая. Достраивает. Может, мы вовсе разные фильмы видели, их же много, вроде как популярный жанр. В Главном Тараканнике был один такой сержант Федя… не помню фамилию, так он смотрел их просто запоем. Не мой кусок счастья, но, видно, и я где-то насмотрелся, раз опять во сне увидел.

– Не отвлекайся, – строго сказал Иллиан. – Лучше расскажи мне, что ты сейчас видел.

Он заметил, что Майлз вдруг то ли замялся, то ли смутился – будто в коротком пьяном сне, от которого тот так резко проснулся, показывали что-то неприличное. Но в охотничьем азарте расследования Иллиан и не вздумал проявить деликатность.

– Хозяин Архива, – неохотно сказал Майлз, – меня ругал.

– За самонадеянность? – прищурился Иллиан, сделав пробный выстрел наугад, но попав в точку, словно воспользовался наилучшим лазерным прицелом.

– Типа того. За то, что надолго пропал, что не давал о себе знать, что вмешался в дело, которое меня не касалось, и теперь там… Гм. А тебе какая разница, Саймон? Хочешь сказать, я скучаю по разносам, которые ты мне порой устраивал? – Майлз фыркнул. – И поскольку больше некому сделать мне выговор, я делаю его себе сам и прямо во сне?

– Майлз, – проникновенно сказал бывший шеф СБ, – скажу тебе как человек, который всегда пекся только о твоем благе: ты, должно быть, перечитал книжек по бетанскому психоанализу по совету твоей глубокоуважаемой матушки. Все проще. Почтенный господин Лань…

– Линь. А Ланъя – это название места.

– Возможно; я путаю эти восточные термины. Указанный господин, если мы говорим об одном и том же, обладает достаточно язвительным характером, но сказанное им следует делить на десять и не принимать близко к сердцу. Я, например, так и делаю.

– Э-э… Саймон? Мы же говорим про сон?

– Про голофильм! – воздел палец Саймон. – Ты не забыл?

 

*5*

Почти всякий раз сны Архива приводили Линь Чэня в один из его любимых павильонов – тот самый, с видом на обрыв, где стоял его рабочий столик с «четырьмя сокровищами» и раскатанные бамбуковые циновки тихонько покачивались на ветру, перегораживая большой зал. Прямое, в лоб, указание: садись и работай. Иногда еще он видел себя на любимой горной площадке, где в дневной реальности тренировался с мечом – и в этом случае ожидал в сновидении либо странствий, либо опасностей – неважно, угрожавших лично ему или тем, кто был на его попечении. (Частное мнение Хозяев Архива, что на их попечении находилась, в некотором смысле, вся Поднебесная, было проявлением недостойной Небес гордыни, однако и его следовало учитывать при оценке предъявленных проблем).

Иногда на одной из стен павильона раскатывался огромный переливающийся свиток, на котором сменяли друг друга полезные движущиеся картины, или прямо перед рабочим столом выплясывали покрытые татуировками с ног до головы нагие девы; иногда на тренировочной площадке приземлялся лазоревый в полоску дракон или падал дождь из жаб – все это были частности. Но общим правилом оставалось то, что в провидческих снах Линь Чэня было светло, ясно и отчетливо видно происходящее.

Но не на этот раз.

В павильоне оказалось темно. Нет, не так, как в подвале на нижнем уровне Архива, специально отведенном под хранение особо ценных ингредиентов, распадающихся даже от малейшего лучика света. Скорее, как в разуме наитупейшего из учеников, не только не выучившего дневной урок, но и в безалаберности своей забывшего, как пишутся самые простые слова. Ощущение для Линь Чэня предельно непривычное: словно кто-то взял самую толстую кисть, обманул в киноварь и отчётливыми иероглифами вывел на внутренней стороне его лба «Ничего не понимаю».

Конечно, сны с Мэй Чансу, медленно падающим в пропасть с горной площадки – причем самому Линь Чэню умение полета в тот момент отказывало начисто, – не способствовали хладнокровию при принятии решений. Но все равно, не следовало ему суетиться и добавлять в порошок грибов рейши еще и пять размолотых цветков горчичника. Надо будет записать это на полях свитка, когда он вернется в сознание.

– В сознание, в сознание, – бормотал Линь Чэнь, тихонько пробираясь по знакомому помещению во мраке. Под ноги норовил попасться то закатанный край ковра из Восточной Ин с экзотическим рисунком, который он использовал, чтобы сосредотачиваться для медитаций, то драная соломенная сандалия, которой тут вообще было некуда взяться. – И куда именно тут выходят в сознание? – Простейшим способом было бы вылететь в окно, но, вот незадача, они оказались плотно закрыты ставнями.

Отец недаром всегда бранил Чэня за попытки пробиться к истине напролом через рискованные духовные практики. Знание, учил cтарший господин Архива, несовместимо ни с поспешностью, ни с пристрастностью. Одно дело – всеми силами решать интересную, неординарную задачу, но совсем другое – прикипеть к ней сердцем и уже не соразмерять результат и цену его достижения. «Знание о слабостях своего сердца – тоже знание», – отшучивался Линь Чэнь в разговорах с батюшкой. После того, как Чэнь выиграл тот давний спор и вытянул недужного Линь Шу к пристойному существованию, Старый Хозяин изрядно смягчился и не грозил его больше наказать при неповиновении. «Ты сам себя накажешь, если что», – ворчал он. Вот, кажется, сбылось.

Темнота впереди казалась особенно густой и еще вдобавок ворочалась с тихим гудением. Любому нормальному человеку на ум пришло бы нечто вроде осиного роя – то есть вещи, в которую неразумно тыкать пальцем. Линь Чэнь не был нормальным человеком ни в едином толковании этого слова, поэтому вытянул вперед веер – да-да, с чего бы ему даже во сне расставаться с любимой игрушкой? – и коснулся загадочного сгустка.

…Пробравшись насквозь через это нечто, гудящее и нещадно треплющее его распущенные волосы – хорошо, хоть не мокрое; Линь Чэнь ненавидел ощущение свисающих на лоб влажных прядей, а заодно с ним – и укоризненные взоры друзей, чьи туго увязанные в приличную прическу и щедро намасленные волосы выдерживали даже дождь, – так вот, продравшись из одной темноты в другую, Линь Чэнь замер. В новом «здесь» было тоже темно, но уже как в глазах у воина, ослепшего от удара боевым топором по голове. И пахло по-иному. И кроме того – где-то снизу начал разгораться тихий зеленоватый свет. Слабо светилось, подобно болотной гнилушке, одно из украшений с его веера – овальная нефритовая пластинка. Вроде бы, с резным изображением собаки, но Линь Чэнь любил вещицу отнюдь не за искусность рисунка (животное на нем больше походило на слабоумную ящерицу), а за гладкую, почти масляную тяжесть, позволяющую отлично тренировать чувствительность пальцев. И, словно спереди была водная гладь, этот едва видимый глазами свет отразился в ней, не делая яснее ничего вокруг, но приманивая взгляд.

Линь Чэнь решительно шагнул – и немедля у него под ногой что-то неведомое и мягкое возопило неживым голосом. «Соломенная сандалия была лучше», – мрачно подумал он, застывая на полушаге. Глаза ли потихоньку привыкали к темноте, или темнота понемногу рассеивалась – но впереди он разглядел очертания чего-то массивного, мягко блестевшего сверху, как полированная яшма.

Сны Архива всегда имеют смысл. Сны Архива – не бессмысленные ночные видения обычных людей, то кошмарные, то смешные, то путаные; это способ познать изначальное Дао, приспособленный к ограниченным чувствам человеческого тела. Если тот, кому Архив посылает сон, не в силах его понять и сделать полезный вывод – он может винить только собственную ограниченность. Ну, возможно, и цветки горчичника, чтобы эта трава на корню засохла!

Шаг, еще шаг, да полегче ступать, чтобы не спотыкаться о посторонние предметы. Перед Линь Чэнем стояла огромная то ли тумба, то ли алтарь, покрытая наилучшим черным лаком, на гладкой поверхности которой в беспорядке были разбросаны мелкие вещицы и сложена стопка тончайших листов бумаги, прижатая светящейся тем же неярким гнилушечным светом нефритовой фигуркой. Если это не прямое указание для самого несообразительного странника по снам – то уж вовсе непонятно, что такое.

Разумеется, Линь Чэнь немедля наложил на фигурку руку. Человек – хозяин своего разума и своего сна, а просвещенному даосу бояться перипетий духовного путешествия и вовсе никуда не годится. Мир вспыхнул со всех сторон, преображаясь из тьмы незнания в совершенно чудн _ы_ е покои: уставленные высокими – до потолка – полками с книгами и странными вещами, с несообразно массивной мебелью, со спящей на подушке кошкой, а одну из стен в этих покоях и вовсе заменяла диковина в виде стены твердого воздуха. Но самым главным было то, что на высокой кушетке беспечно валялся тот, кого Линь Чэнь и не чаял уже увидеть – коротышка Май Лзы из мира небесных кораблей, давний сновидческий собеседник Чансу, пропавший внезапно как раз в канун его выздоровления.

– Ты! – выпалил Линь Чэнь возмущенно. – Это все ты! Тут мироздание шатается, я думаю, кто в этом виноват, а это все твои штучки…

Май Лзы захлопал глазами с ошалелым видом человека, которого оторвали от десятой за этот вечер чарки вина.

– И тебе привет, приятель. Э-э… Чэнь? Давно не виделись.

Его глуповатое недоумение показалось Линь Чэню сплошь наигранным и разозлило до крайности. Настолько, что он не вспомнил, что с духами надо бы говорить осторожно, мало на какие каверзы те способны.

– А я-то все гадал, что стряслось с Чансу. А о тебе даже не подумал!

– Э-э, с кем?

– С Линь Шу, – поправился Линь Чэнь. – Нет, что ты ему сказал, уходя? Почему он так изменился?

Все несомненно сложилось. Странные перемены в характере Чансу, случившиеся сразу, но не вызвавшие у Линь Чэня настороженности, а лишь одно восхищение актерскими талантами его друга. Закрытость Мэй Чансу, возрастающая с каждым днем. Его необъяснимое пренебрежение отдельным сторонами жизни, как если бы часть души у него отняли и заперли под крепкий замок в сокровищнице, куда ему не было ходу. И главное – то, что он вообще не видел снов…

– Что ты унес в виде вот этой статуэтки? Что отнял у нашего гения цилиня и за какую плату? – напирал он. – Май Лзы, это не шутки, поверь мне. Я знаю, что он находится на краю гибели, несмотря на все мои усилия, а с ним – и Великая Лян, и если дело в тебе… Ты наставлял его, ты проявлял в нем участие, ты не имеешь права бросить его вот так!

Май Лзы замахал руками с видом глуповатой птичницы, отгоняющей цыплят:

– Да я в чем виноват? Не сбивал я вашего гения с пути… – и с этими словами он натуральным образом лопнул, рассыпавшись брызгами искр.

 

*6*

Несомненная прелесть бывшей работы — в том, что она бывшая. Нет необходимости быть в курсе дел трех миров 26,7 часов в сутки, не звонит будильник в 4:54 утра, начальники Департаментов СБ не врываются к тебе во время обеда с истерическими воплями «Шеф, всё пропало!..» …нет, конечно, они приходят с оперативными докладами, зачитываемыми самым скучным голосом, но мелькает у них в глубине глаз что-то эдакое.

Хотя, ради справедливости придется отметить, часто доклады гласили: «Нейсмит опять пропал!».

Ныне эти волнения, тревоги и адмирал Нейсмит как ипостась лейтенанта Форкосигана остались там, в прошлом. Саймон Иллиан наслаждался заслуженной пенсией, неторопливыми завтраками в компании леди Элис Форпатрил и достаточно занимательными, иногда — заставляющими сработать рефлексы матерого эсбэшника, но, в принципе, предсказуемыми, а значит, скучными беседами с уже лордом Аудитором Форкосиганом.

Какое это счастье — предсказуемость! Все беды, способные случиться, уже случились, кое-что так и осталось в несгораемом сейфе под грифом «Совершенно секретно» («Перед прочтением сжечь», как шутит этот болван Айвен), а кое-что идёт себе и идёт. Но это теперь забота генерала Аллегре.

Сегодня отставной капитан Иллиан все же направлялся в СБ, но не в Главный Тараканник, сиречь штаб-контору, а в один из филиалов в полутора часах езды от столицы. Бывший графский особняк в свое время захватило себе Управление Надзора за Коммуникациями и Цензуры и каждые два месяца устраивало там небольшие профильные мероприятия, ради которых, собственно, некоторые офицеры и выбирали карьеру цензоров.

Чтобы сформировать общую картину, придется уточнить, что от сотрудников Управления требовалась научная степень по какому-нибудь разделу лингвистики, культурологии, психологии, социологии или чему-то близкому, плюс ежеквартальное наблюдение у психиатра. Ибо у многих психика не выдерживала.

Саймона Иллиана приглашали на эти закрытые мероприятия по старой — гм! — памяти, как, впрочем, и полдюжины других высокопоставленных отставников от армии, Генштаба и Космофлота. Почтенные офицеры и джентльмены с охотой приезжали, отпускали личных водителей пастись на окрестной лужайке, вспоминали былые деньки, показывали голографии внуков, призовых собачек или другой живности, а потом устраивались в мягких креслах, выстроенных в два ряда в небольшом зале с самой продвинутой медиа-системой. Здесь к тому же подавали отличный натуральный кофе и вполне сносные канапе, а еще держали наготове аптечку с успокоительным. Ее большинством голосов решили иметь под рукой еще несколько лет назад, на просмотре ремейка «Пленительной дикости», упоительного результата взрыва мозга медийных магнатов Колонии Бета. (Вообще-то, сначала предложили прилагать упаковку таблеток к любому билету на этот шедевр, потом плавно перешли к обсуждению идеи орбитальной бомбардировки Колонии Бета, просто чтобы потренировать разогретые социально-культурной фантастикой мозги, а потом проснулся лорд Аудитор Форпарадис и потребовал, чтобы для него включили повтор с девятнадцатой минуты первой серии, и не унимался, требуя объяснить, отчего у медведя такие грустные лапти и почему перестала действовать его персональная накопительная скидка на посещение Сферы Неземного наслаждения).

Сегодня планировался закрытый просмотр бетанского мини-сериала исторической направленности. Собравшиеся в «кинозале» специалисты по оперативному планированию, П-В-логистике и космодесанту предвкушали добрую потеху и запасались попкорном.

Оживленный и бодрый Иллиан поприветствовал собравшихся, запасся бутылочкой воды и выслушал доклад начальника Отдела Цензуры. Тот тоже через раз забывал, что шеф уже в отставке, поэтому был многоречив и подробен. Соскучившийся Иллиан обвел аудиторию взглядом и заметил еще одного знакомца, скромно присевшего у самой двери. Его медведеобразная туша была запакована в тщательно отглаженный мундир, волосы аккуратно зачесаны на правую бровь, а общий вид изрядно напоминал Айвена Форпатрила. Причем не сегодняшнего, а где-то двадцатилетней давности, когда парень жил соображениями исключительно гормональной сферы.

— Здравия желаю! — подскочил сержант… теперь уже старшина Лукин. — Капитан Иллиан, какая честь!

— Слышал, вы тоже поучаствовали в создании нынешнего шедевра? — протянул руку для рукопожатия Саймон. Лукин потряс его ладонь с осторожностью, которой леди Элис так и не могла добиться от горничных в отношении дворцового фарфора и хрусталя.

Лукин зарделся и баском пророкотал, что всего лишь показал парочку приемчиков сначала консультанту по эпохе (на самом деле — служащему Управления, работающему на голостудии под прикрытием), потом — режиссеру, потом постановщику трюков и актерам. И фильм получился замечательный!

Последовавший бетанский фильм про попавшего на Барраяр опального аут-лорда оказался именно таким, каким шеф Управления обещал: господа офицеры ржали в голос и на четверть часа позволили себе забыть служебные тревоги. В общем, для паники, с которой шефа Иллиана после пригласили пройти в фойе, не было абсолютно никаких причин.

То есть - никаких служебных, официальных, связанных с космосом или внешней политикой причин не было. Но был Феденька Лукин, активно покоряющий высоченную, в двадцать три метра, генномодифицированную пальму, украшение местного зимнего сада. Охранник, потирая подбитую челюсть, оправдывался, что хотел всего лишь остановить бузотера. Второй нервно размахивал табельным оружием и переспрашивал, чем таким СБ кормит своих старшин, что их даже парализующий луч не берет! Тем временем упомянутый старшина уже перескочил с пальмы на декоративный теремок-светильник, на крыше которого ворковала парочка белых голубей («дар Института Генетики Беты, проверены в лабораториях СБ, опасности не представляют»).

В памяти Иллиана всплыло досье бывшего подчиненного вкупе с вердиктом доктора Смитсона: психотический эпизод невыясненного генеза в анамнезе, к службе ограниченно годен, социально контактен, опасность уровня «валенок не оружие, а средство передвижения». Хотя как раз Лукин и валенком мог убить: мирно, незлобиво и технически совершенно, что и продолжал демонстрировать седьмой год, тренируя личный состав Службы Безопасности в должности старшего помощника инструктора по рукопашному бою.

— Федя, — осторожно позвал Иллиан. — Федя, ты чего?

— Голуби, — коротко ответил он, кровожадно разглядывая опешившую добычу в правой руке и обделавшуюся — в левой.

Декоративное сооружение с тихим кряканьем надломилось, но прежде, чем обломки коснулись земли, Феденька взвился соколом, вбуравился в воздух и мягко приземлился. Голуби, которым измененный генокод доселе не позволял ощутить радость полёта, взбодрились и принялись нежно пощипывать ладони своего летателя.

— Федь, а зачем ты их ловишь? Светильник вот сломал, — ласково пожурил Иллиан. — Пошли что ли в кафетерий, посидим, расскажешь.

— Пельмешки будут? — подозрительно уточнил Лукин.

— Поищем, — пообещал бывший шеф СБ и перевёл многозначительный взгляд на охранника. Тот мгновенно догадался, кого в случае чего перекрутят на фарш, и помчался всё организовывать.

— Понимаете, сэр, я это то не вижу, то снова вижу… — рассказывал Федя час спустя.

Подействовало ли на того лекарство, Иллиан толком не понял: от инжектора примчавшейся психиатрической бригады Лукин отмахнулся мягонько и без лишнего травматизма, таблеточку скушал, потом как-то резко обмяк, повращал глазами и затрясся, настойчиво выясняя, что же случилось. Сейчас он глотал горячий крепкий чай, с хрустом закусывал плиткой рациона и нервно поглядывал по сторонам.

— …оно вроде бы как сон про меня, — продолжил басовитым, как гудение шмеля, шепотом Федя. — Но я знаю, что это — не совсем сон и не совсем я. Просто кто-то на меня похожий. Или я похож на него. Как в зеркало смотришься, только по ту сторону — мир, настоящий. Одежда странная, но я - тамошний я - знаю, как ее носить, как к людям обращаться. Чем различаются сорта мандаринов. Что голубей есть нельзя, но лучше их поймать, иначе они принесут дурные вести. Мужик какой-то постоянно бросается в меня вещами, один раз так веером в лоб прилетело, что лучше бы гранатой… Но когда я пытаюсь объяснить тамошним людям, кто я и что мне нужна помощь, чтобы вернуться домой, они меня не понимают, поят разными травками… — Лукин сердито дунул в чашку и решительно выпил остатки. — И вообще, я же помню Устав и внутреннюю инструкцию, как действовать, если у кого-то крыша поедет… Но только не поехала она, я под чужую косую крышу попал… Да как же объяснить! Понимаете, шеф, это как будто два почти идентичных файла, вот система их и путает. Или вирус какой завелся… Да я просто не знаю, что происходит!

Саймон столько раз в своей жизни был свидетелем бурных нервно-психических срывов, что мог сказать точно: сумасшедшим парень не был. В полном, стопроцентном смысле этого слова. Он сочувственно потрепал Федора Лукина по плечу и утешительно соврал:

— Держись, старшина. Не думаю, что генерал Аллегре захочет терять такого надежного и проверенного специалиста.

— Меня тогда доктор Смитсон гипнозом лечил. Правда, толку чуть, мне постоянно зеленый каменный кругляш снился, а что он собой символизирует — я за полгода так и не придумал… Эх… — Федя загрустил окончательно и уныло поплелся за медиками.

Врач же пребывал в полной прострации от сочетания значимости свалившейся на него миссии и осознания, что у него нет никаких шансов ее выполнить, если только доверенный его заботам псих не пойдет навстречу. А он не пойдет, потому что ненормальный: по воздуху летал, ага-ага, горсть снотворного заглотил, под разряд парализатора попал, а до сих пор на своих ногах стоит, здоровым румянцем что твой Форкосиган-Вашный в темноте светит. И во все эти сказки про молодецкую удаль настоящих эсбэшников, придется верить, ибо — гриф секретности и ответственность перед Империей. А что рассказы похожи на легкий бред — так это глупости. Ему, врачу, должно быть знакомо, как легко люди с разнообразными нарушениями маскируются под нормальных, и раз явно ненормальный Феденька Лукин представлен ему как пациент — придется верить, что он именно такой. Так, на каком витке дилеммы «здоровый-больной» сам врач сейчас пребывает? О черт, запутался… и спросить, кроме как у грозного Саймона Иллиана, не у кого…

Медик тихонько достал тубу с лекарствами, отсыпал горсть драже и проглотил все, не считая. На выходе Феденька подхватил сомлевшего горе-лекаря на ручки и понес к реанимобилю.

— Зеленый, говоришь, — пробормотал Иллиан, глядя в пустоту. Раньше такой отстраненный вид он принимал, просматривая хранящиеся на чипе записи. Шутка, что Саймон Иллиан может вспомнить каждый вздох за минувшие тридцать два года, вовсе не была шуткой — до тех пор, пока работала его суперпамять иллирийской сборки. — И круглый…

 

*7*

Майлз думал, что справится с обещанным легко, но явился к своему бывшему шефу аж через неделю. И сразу потащил его в кабинет, даже не поздоровавшись толком с тетей Элис.

— Саймон, — сказал он серьезно, — сядь.

— Что, мое потрясение будет настолько велико? — попытался пошутить Иллиан, но вертикальная морщина у него на лбу сложилась немедля.

— Не-а, надеюсь. Но разговор будет долгий, и у меня непременно затечет шея, если я буду глядеть на тебя снизу вверх столько времени подряд.

Иллиан внял долгу заботливого хозяина:

— Хм. Тебе кофе, вина, или еще раз проверить, заперта ли дверь?

— Параноик, — улыбнулся Майлз довольно. — Ладно, я хочу задать тебе несколько, гм, щекотливых вопросов.

— До какой степени щекотливых? Про пестики и тычинки — это тебе к графине Корделии.

Они обменялись понимающими ухмылками, но все-таки Майлз начал издалека.

— Я понимаю, что на мой вопрос ты скорее всего ответишь "не помню", но все же...

Он отлично сознавал, что со своим "не помню" Иллиан часто лукавит. Если подумать, любой человек после болезни, уложившей его надолго в постель, изрядное время ходит слабым и на подгибающихся ногах, но потом и это проходит. Так и Саймон за годы наличия чипа отвык пользоваться своей естественной памятью, но это не значило, что его мозг сам все это время не запоминал все, что с ним происходило. Но... «старый больной человек» имеет право на причуды и притворство, тем более, что это как по волшебству уменьшало число врагов, имеющих какие-то интересы и счеты к бывшему шефу всея СБ.

Он вздохнул и сформулировал почетче:

— Саймон, скажи, было ли принято при тебе в СБ подвергать своих офицеров глубокому медикаментозному допросу с последующим стиранием памяти о самом факте допроса? В качестве обычной процедуры или исключения; и, что важнее, мог ли этим исключением, или типовым страдальцем стать я — в то время, когда меня обвиняло казначейство по делу о хищении?

— С чего ты веришь подобным страшилкам? — опешил Саймон Иллиан. — Это не я параноик, это ты сам.

— Я сейчас расскажу, с чего, — пообещал Майлз. — И да, если ты думаешь, что я обиделся или там затаил на родную контору зуб — это не так. А еще я не параноик, не спятил и не начитался желтой прессы. Ты только скажи: было или не было?

— Головой об заклад я не побьюсь, — протянул Иллиан задумчиво, — но я бы твердо сказал "не было". Фаст-пента — само собой, случалось, но стирание памяти? А зачем? И, главное, как? Если бы мы так умели, сколь бы упростилась жизнь нашего отдела расследований...

— А если гипноз? — не отставал Майлз.

— А объяснить?

Майлз вздохнул:

— Ты тут предлагал вина... плесни мне на самое дно бокала.

Он уселся в гостевое кресло, поерзал, устраиваясь, поставил бокал на столик, снова взял — и все же продолжил:

— Я начал искать твой фильм про Архив и никак не мог его найти. Ну, тут меня и взяло за живое. Я все-таки Аудитор, так что не постеснялся использовать служебное положение в совсем личных целях. Да-с. Подключил ваших спецов по цензуре масс-медиа, потом Дува как историка и еще его одного его знакомого культуролога. Не сверкай глазами, до того мы донесли информацию только самую общедоступную, даже подписку брать не потребовалось... Так вот. Резюмирую. Никаких голофильмов, книг, комиксов и тому подобного именно на этот сюжет — про всезнающий Архив на горе и крутого мужика всего в белом, с веером — у нас не выпускали. И не переводили. И на Бете среди популярного за последние пару десятилетий не нашлось. И на Цетаганде даже, если брать самое у них массовое, что могло бы попасть мне в руки. Было что-то похожее на Земле в дообъемную эпоху, но это на сугубых любителей, на специальных носителях, где-то в недрах Института Культуры, в общем. Я сам, слава богу, никогда этими вещами не интересовался.

— Ну, я очень признателен, что мою скромную просьбу ты принял так близко к сердцу, Майлз, но при чем тут допрос под фаст-пентой? — спросил Иллиан осторожно, словно разговаривал сейчас с непредсказуемым психом.

— Потому что я эту штуку видел во сне, — буркнул Майлз. — Только и исключительно во сне. И если наши казенные душеведы с фармакологами давным-давно не нашли способа залезть мне в голову так, чтобы я даже не узнал, а потом — доложить про ее содержимое тебе…

— Сон?

— Сон.

— Давным-давно?

— Восемь лет назад, если округлить. Не считая вчерашнего.

— И в рапортах ты про него не писал?

— Я что, идиот? — Майлз все-таки отхлебнул из бокала, который до того вертел в руке с риском разлить.

— И... ну, я не знаю, Айвену тоже не рассказывал?

Майлз мысленно просчитал несколько цепочек передачи информации, которые могли бы начаться с Айвена, и мысленно согласился, что звучит правдоподобно. За одним исключением — он бы ни за что на свете не стал рассказывать Айвену про свое метафорическое «я» в повязках после изуверской операции. И про историю китайской армии Чиянь, полегшей в огне и снегах.

— Понимаешь, — признался он, — не такой это сон, чтобы о нем даже с близкими друзьями болтать. От него у меня было ощущение… черт, как сказать? Будто я вывернул наизнанку душу и хорошенько в ней покопался. Или как будто меня вышвыривало несколько ночей подряд в параллельную реальность, самую настоящую, вплоть до звуков и запахов. Чего конечно, не бывает — но охоты об этом болтать у меня тоже не было.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас — не знаю! — взорвался Майлз. — Ты вправду видел такой же сон? Точно меня не разыгрываешь, Саймон? Как человека прошу, скажи честно.

— Твои мозги — твой рабочий инструмент, — ответил Иллиан неожиданно строго. — Я бы не стал. Допей этот несчастный глоток сухого, и давай продолжим, что ли…

Он с почти официальным видом щелкнул крышкой аудиорегистратора и положил его на стол. Майлз поморгал — видно, вино играло с ним шутки, раз на долю секунды померещился на шее бывшего шефа СБ жесткий воротник форменного кителя и блеск серебряных Глаз…

Откровенничать с Иллианом о вывертах своего подсознания? После бокала белого? А почему бы и нет.

По ходу Иллиан затребовал от горничной чаю («Нет, не вина. Ты столько не выпьешь, а горло посадишь»), Майлз исчеркал с десяток листов корявыми набросками горных пейзажей, они перебрали варианты с телепатией («как там это ваш привозной специалист, на букву У?»), спрятанным в столице вражеским излучателем и даже сержантом Федей Лукиным — непосредственно агентом древних китайцев. Иллиан рассказал к слову про виданную им недавно атаку на голубей, но голубь птица тупая и безвинная, к делу его не пришьешь…

А потом Саймон Иллиан предложил беспроигрышное в своей простоте решение.

— А не поспать ли нам? — спросил он и выразительно зевнул.

 

*8*

Считается, что избравшие своей стихией ветер и сами ветротекучи и переменчивы. Однако для человека, в облике и привычках которого на приверженность воздуху указывало решительно все (веер — распущенные волосы — полеты — голуби — умение читать по дыханию больного, в конце концов!), Линь Чэнь был непоколебимо упрям. Если уж держался за что-то важное, то крепко, не оторвешь. Как его любимая серьга в ухе или как корни горы Ланъя за земную твердь. Тоже ведь подходящий символизм, а?

Итак, что за нефритовый осколок унесли духи по ту сторону небесных врат и почему бывший Линь Шу так переменился? То, что Линь Чэню отказали в ответе, уже было достаточной причиной этот ответ получить.

Разумеется, любая привлекательная цель может оказаться то ли обманкой в мираже, то ли приманкой в ловушке. Поэтому даже в сон надо собраться так, как собираются в бой. Легкость, с какой дух Май Лзы вышвырнул незваного гостя из своего диковинного чертога, требовала от Линь Чэня должных предосторожностей.

Он отложил меч и взял маленькие серебряные ножницы, пригодные разве что для изящных дев, коротающих праздные часы за вышивкой по шелку. Но — будем считать, что символизм наше всё.

Простецы считают, что даосы способны серебряными ножницами вырезать фигурки из бумаги и одушевлять их в могучее войско для своей защиты. Полезная магия, если бы она могла существовать на самом деле, а не в сказках. Даже так — если бы магия существовала где-то, кроме сказок. На самом деле техника, хоть и называется «бумажные люди», не имеет ни к ножницам, ни к войскам никакого отношения. Требуется мысленно создать в процессе медитации тонкую непрочную маску — слепок своего я, воплощение одной из сторон своей души — и немедленно от нее отстраниться, чтобы изучить со стороны, а затем использовать, поставив преградой между собой и той стороной бытия, от которой желаешь защититься.

И так несколько раз, чем больше — тем сложней, но и полезней. Ученик Ин Цинь, например, умеет пока создавать всего лишь одну маску, да и то жалуется, что, как бы ни старался при ее сотворении, все равно в результате на него глядит ухмыляющаяся рожа обезьяны... А что? Самокритика — это неплохо, это означает, что, несмотря на вечно умиленное выражение лица, юноша небезнадежен.

Самого Линь Чэня «бумажным человечкам» учил лично отец в ту пору, когда будущий Молодой Хозяин еще юношескую челку не остриг. И меньше трех масок за раз считал леностью и уклонением от постижения урока.

«Сняв все отражения суетности со своей души, — объяснял тот, — ты обнажишь ее сердцевину, безупречную и не подверженную никаким воздействиям тварного мира, точно золотой слиток. Станешь совершенномудрым, сделаешь еще один шаг к преодолению иллюзии, отстранению от боли и избавлению от желаний. Ну или хотя бы, даже если не выполнишь упражнение до конца, быстро поймешь, где лежат корни твоих собственных ошибок. А ты их еще натворишь, хе-хе…».

Первая маска — честолюбивая гордость.

Да, он — гений, без ложной скромности. И батюшка его таков, да еще если возвести это качество в превосходную степень, и дед наверняка был таким же — только у Линей с горы Ланъя жизнь долгая, потомством они обзаводятся поздно и обычным домом не живут, поэтому большую часть своих почтенных предков Чэнь знал либо по поминальным табличкам, либо по отцовским рассказам. А как это можно — гению и вдруг сдаться перед нерешенной задачей? И ладно перед той, которую можно спокойно отложить на будущее, приступив к ней после с новыми умениями. Но здесь — время, время! Самая неподатливая материя, с которой и сам Архив почти ничего не мог сделать. Да Линь Чэнь на части порвется, но справится!

Вторая маска — беспечный азарт.

Это было как танцевать с обнаженным мечом на краю узкого горного уступа в полной уверенности, что ты не позволишь случиться ничему дурному. Как горячить кровь опасностью, проверяя на себе самом новое снадобье. Как отдавать силы из своих жил в буквальном смысле слова — зная, что там остается еще и еще. Линь Чэнь никогда даже не думал ставить свое имя в собственные Списки, но это не значило, что излишняя скромность делала его слепым и мешала сравнивать. Уж людям он как-нибудь сумеет противостоять, даже не сбив дыхания. А что до судьбы и смерти — разве не достойно мужчины узнать, каково это, схватиться с ними?

Третья маска — жадное любопытство.

Всем известно, что драконы лелеют жемчуг, а хранители Архива собирают знания. И никакая великая мудрость не помешает ни первым, ни вторым в их азартной охоте. Не надо прятать знание от его потомственного хранителя. Вцепится в драгоценную загадку — сами потом пожалеете, что добром не отдали… Говорите, куда важнее, что нынешняя загадка сопряжена с угрозой непостижимому, блистательному, хрупкому господину Мэю? Ах, оставьте, что за глупости…

Четвертая маска — непреходящая любовь.

Этот слой пролегал так близко к сердцевине, что снимать его было страшно. Но какой лекарь боится отдирать повязки? Да, ему не стоило сердцем привязываться к типу, упрямо желающему спалить свою с таким трудом спасенную жизнь на алтаре справедливости. Империй вокруг много, водоворотов политики и капканов заговоров еще больше, правители меняются что ни день, а Архив Ланъя — один такой. Отец в свое время был дружен с Линем-полководцем, однако с сожалением, но оставил былую приязнь в прошлом. А вот Чэнь — не смог.

Но не в силах человеческих было перед этим обольщением устоять, определенно. Огонь, горящий подо льдом, и нет, Линь Чэнь это не про яд Огня-Стужи. Сила, держащаяся на одной воле. Красота, тщательно вылепленная отцовскими пальцами в соответствии с идеальными представлениями о сообразном, и ум, сравнимый с его собственным. Только почему этот ходячий идеал так упорно желал угробить самого себя в полной уверенности, что он лишь бездушный инструмент, не достойный ни любви, ни приязни?!

Последняя, пятая маска — бессмысленный гнев.

Ироничный насмешник Чэнь даже изумился, вычерпав его уголья с самого дна души. Горячий, не имеющий ни приложения, ни цели, готовый перелиться в разрушительное отчаяние, слепой гнев на свою беспомощность и на упрямство друга. Словно жгучий огненный шар в ладони, которые маги-даосы умеют метать только в сказках. Притаившийся огонь, который никак нельзя сочетать с ветром. Много ли будет пользы, если он в сердцах наорет на маленького хромого духа, требуя с того ответа? А уж на Мэй Чансу кричать и вовсе бессмысленно: тот избегал всяческих проявлений эмоций почище, чем злокозненный гуй — персиковой метелки.

Линь Чэнь дал гневу прогореть до пепла на своих ладонях, не поморщившись, и сдул его легким порывом азарта. Прикрыл любовь гордостью, как щитом, а из любопытства сделал пестрое знамя. Прицепил ножницы на пояс рядом с нефритовой собачкой и кисточкой от веера. И, закрыв глаза, шагнул за порог этой реальности.

 

*9*

«Все же Аудиторство на меня дурно влияет, — решил Майлз. — Я стал очень важной задницей и решительно отвык, чтобы от меня кто-то чего-то требовал».

Мысль эта настигла его не просто так, а во сне, оттого выглядела более чем логичной и рассудительной. А учитывая обстоятельства — так и вовсе признаком мудрости. Лорд Аудитор, оказывается, даже во сне не забывает про свою особость и нешуточно раздражается, когда над ним нависают, цедят по одному изысканно ядовитые слова, машут рукавами и чуть не тычут в нос веером.

Да и вообще, чей это сон, и кто тут хозяин?

Разумеется, с маленькой буквы — хозяин. Потому что явившийся к нему звал себя похоже: Хозяином Архива. И в чужом сне держался властно, уверенно и выглядел до последней черточки настоящим — вплоть до узоров на голубом халате, побрякушек на поясе и складки в уголке раздраженно сжатых губ.

— Кто прячется, тому есть что прятать. Ты ведь прячешь здесь то, что забрал у Чансу, я знаю. Не бросай вызов моему любопытству, маленький адмирал… или теперь тебя стоит называть по-иному?

— Не мешало бы, — парировал маленький-теперь-уже-Аудитор Майлз. — Кто другой отговорился бы незнанием, но ты?

«Все ведь знает, зараза. И издевается?» Просто удивительно, как легко Майлз что тогда, что сейчас воспринял персонажей своего сна, как самостоятельных фигур со своей волей и намерениями. Нет чтобы зажмуриться и проснуться.

Он для пробы все-таки зажмурился. Но щелчок веером, на этот раз глухой, как хлопок птичьих крыльев, раздался у самого его носа.

— Не пытайся сбежать. Или, клянусь, я буду гнаться за тобой из одного сна в другой, как за малышом Фэй Лю по крышам, пока наконец не получу желаемое!

Определенно его гость имел дурную привычку обижать маленьких, как бы тех ни звали. И этот его намек Майлзу совершенно не понравился. Как и угроза, произнесенная пусть ровно, но напористо, и снабженная непонятным намеком. Майлз, знаете ли, не имел привычку брать чужое, по крайней мере — не получив на то отдельного оперативного задания. И вообще, то было раньше, до того, как он повесил себе на шею Аудиторскую цепь.

«Ладно, Аудиторство — это сама по себе магия чина, и поддается на нее лишь тот, кто признает правила игры. Но офицер СБ я, или где? Бывший, не бывший, неважно. Держу пари, Иллиану бы не понравилось, что я сдрейфил перед каким-то наглым псевдоцетагандийцем, пусть даже во сне».

— Тебе следовало бы поумерить свои желания, — недружелюбно буркнул Майлз, поднимаясь и оказываясь с визитером нос к носу. Тот вызывающе упер руки в боки, Майлз упрямо набычился в ответ — и тут в их беседу вмешался новый голос.

— Назад, — скомандовал этот голос. — Медленно. И руки подальше от холодного оружия. Да-да, вы, в халате.

Линь Чэнь растерянно обернулся, уронив руку от пояса под верхним халатом, на котором действительно оказались пристегнуты ножны с чем-то длинным и архаичным. Майлз вытянул шею.

Физиономия Саймона ничуть не переменилась и не помолодела. Все та же русая, щедро приправленная сединой в год после отставки, шевелюра, все те же морщинки у глаз — только глаза эти напоминали два ружейных дула. Стоял он, чуть пригнувшись, в стойке для броска, и поверх домашней рубашки с закатанными рукавами на нем прямо на глазах проступали пластины тактической полуброни для наземных операций. Правда, тапочки так и остались тапочками.

— Откуда вы здесь? — пробормотал Линь Чэнь с явной долей удивления, но шаг назад сделал.

— Вопрос как раз к вам, — парировал Иллиан. — Откуда, зачем, почему думаете, что можете здесь выдвигать какие-то требования и угрожать?

«Имя, звание, личный номер… — продолжил Майлз мысленно и уже вполне по-настоящему захлопнул себе ладонью рот. У Саймона Иллиана броня тем временем доползла ниже локтя, а на предплечье начали формироваться очертания чего-то подозрительно похожего на малый встроенный плазмотрон. — Ни хрена я себе выдумал защиту в лице символа всея СБ! И, главное, зачем?»

Он откашлялся и осторожно выговорил:

— Лучше веди себя вежливо, Линь Чэнь. Настоящий ты, или только мне снишься, а у Имперской СБ никогда не было чувства юмора.

— Ты действительно меня перепугался, Май Лзы? — спросил тот с неподдельным любопытством и развел руками. Ничего страшнее шелкового веера у него в пальцах не было.

— Я бы не называл это испугом. Скорее — рефлекторной паранойей. — Майлз поморщился и лишь затем спохватился: — Саймон, прошу, отбой тревоги. Мы все будем благоразумны. Даже я.

— В последнее позволь не поверить, — вздохнул Иллиан, распрямляясь. Броня на нем медленно таяла, будто была сделана из прозрачного льда, но в остальном он выглядел совершенно настоящим. — Мистер Линь, да? Раньше вы мне казались эдаким безобидным библиотекарем, правда, с чересчур вызывающими манерами — но манеры это не ко мне, это епархия Элис.

— Мастер Линь, — поправил тот.

— Пусть так. И все же, повторяю свой вопрос, если вы забыли. Что вам здесь надо?

Майлз быстро потряс головой. Одно порождение его сна беседовало с другим, самого спящего нагло игнорируя. Стоит вернуть себе инициативу, а то эти двое то ли договорятся, то ли подерутся, и непонятно, что будет хуже.

— Э-э… Линь Чэнь? Раз уж зашел в гости, садись, — решился пригласить он.

Увы, в таком раздрае усилия воли Майлзу не хватило, а его подсознание просто жаждало устроить вредному гостю мелкую неприятность. Нужно было вообразить приличное кресло, а вместо этого из майлзового воображения у дальней стены библиотеки выскочила какая-то неуместная здесь коновязь, взгромоздившись на которую, Линь Чэнь в своих длинных одеждах должен бы смотреться особенно нелепо. Однако тот усмехнулся и буквально взлетел на перекладину — только складки рукавов плеснули, да крупный нос на мгновение заострился на манер птичьего клюва. Вот позер!..

— Ну а теперь, — сказал Хозяин Архива, описывая круг раскрытым веером, — я тебя слушаю.

— Меня?!

— Я люблю шутки. И знаю хитрости духов. И даже понимаю условности договоров между живыми и Иным миром. Но! — Щелчок веера. — Сейчас я прошу тебя преодолеть свою природу, вспомнить, что когда-то ты звал себя духом-хранителем Чансу… то есть Линь Шу, и все же отдать то, что взял у него на сохранение. — Линь Чэнь поморщился. — Если нельзя без выкупа — скажи мне о нем прямо.

Майлз медленно, обеими руками подобрал отпавшую челюсть. Что он взял?

За случившееся семь лет назад хождение по снам в восточном антураже (которое он честно полагал проекцией собственного изобретательного подсознания) он успел подружиться с замотанным в бинты после хирургических издевательств пареньком, в чьей судьбе нашлось так много общего с его собственной. Китайское имя и чуждые обычаи тому были не помеха. Майлз успел сыграть с ним не одну партию в шашки, обсудить родных, отогнать буйствующих духов, померяться воинским званием, посмеяться, поплакать, а под конец — не дать ему надорвать себе сердце известием о страшном горе. Сяо Шу почему-то считал Майлза своим духом-хранителем, а тот был настолько польщен сравнением с настоящим ангелом, что и не спорил толком. Тем более что спасательные операции — это был всегдашний майлзов конек. Забрать у него что-то в уплату — да упаси бог! Майлз бы и своих сил тогда ему отдал сколько надо, если бы мог.

Он выразительно пожал плечами в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Иллиана: «Не брал! Ничего я не брал». Покосился вправо, влево в поисках ценной пропажи Линь Чэня — безрезультатно. Почесал в затылке.

— Какой выкуп? Ты о чем? Да я клянусь своими Серебряными Гла... нет, пардон, своей Аудиторской цепью, что ничего такого не забирал. Не помню, чтобы забирал, — осторожно поправился он. Вот так, поклянешься Цепью — и случится… всякое. «Договоры между живыми и Иным миром», ишь ты, надо же так хитро завернуть формулировку. — Не мое это — красть у раненых, я не мародер какой. И вообще… это ведь был просто сон?

— Конечно, сон, — ответил Линь Чэнь почему-то досадливо. — Ты уже взрослый и вряд ли веришь в сказки. В реальности драконы не летают, звери не говорят, а люди из-за дальних небес не спускаются на землю Поднебесной. Где еще Чансу мог бы с тобой встретиться, как не во сне? Где я сам мог бы до тебя добраться?

— Ты мне ничего тогда не сказал, — укоризненно произнес Саймон Иллиан — негромко, но с нажимом. Переводя: «Сны — снами, а о контакте с иностранным источником, тем более по нестандартному каналу, офицер Безопасности доложить обязан немедленно, чтобы те, у кого градус паранойи еще выше, вовремя приняли меры».

— Я не знал! — попытался оправдаться нынешний Аудитор, как какой-то проштрафившийся зеленый лейтенант.

— Вот именно, — сурово заключил бывший шеф СБ и махнул рукой, прерывая все прения на эту тему. Блеснула истончившаяся почти до невидимости броня.

«Мало, что я Иллиана в свой сон, э-э, приснил, так он в этом сне меня еще и распекает», — мысленно вздохнул Майлз и повернулся к тому, кто утверждал, что был реален за пределами любых сновидений. Чего, скорее всего, быть не может, но…

— Ладно. Предположим, ты — настоящий. И сяо Шу тоже. И эта ваша гора, и Архив, и императорский двор, и уничтоженная армия, и… что, вы правда лечите человека, свежуя его заживо?

— У вас же спасают человеку жизнь, выпуская у него из жил всю кровь. Не сочти за обиду, обсуждать с тобой лекарское искусство времени нет, да и не слишком ты в нем сведущ.

— А что ты тогда хочешь…

— Я, — перебил его Линь Чэнь, — пробился к тебе с немалым трудом, чтобы выяснить, что именно ты отобрал — ладно, что сделал с Чансу, чтобы заставить его настолько перемениться.

— Да ничего сверх того, что с ним сделали у вас, — раздраженно отмахнулся Майлз. Воспоминания семилетней давности неожиданно нахлынули, яркие, едкие, словно он откупорил бутылку с кровавым духом той истории. — Вырезать у человека всю семью и братьев по оружию, друзей — сослать, самого — искалечить, да еще подвести под обвинение в измене… тут либо в петлю, либо мстить. Я ему так и сказал. Уж извини, насчет «в петлю» не распространялся, а вот про месть мы поговорили.

— Этот парень, мастер Линь, умеет быть чертовски убедительным, — подал голос Иллиан. — Язык — самое опасное его оружие. Но то, что он сейчас говорит, звучит резонно и без подвоха.

— Ты не брал с него обещаний? Залогов? Не накладывал заклятий? Не дарил заговоренных вещей? — продолжил допытываться тот.

— Я… ну да, дал сяо Шу каменные бусы. Придумал и дал. Простая мнемотехника, шарики на нитке. Ничего я не заговаривал, конечно, я что, дикая знахарка из дендарийской глуши? И вообще, сон это был! — Майлз повысил голос. — Не знаю, как у вас в вашем волшебном королевстве, а мы свои сны не контролируем.

— М-м… — Линь Чэнь помотал головой, задумчиво выпятил нижнюю губу. — Ну ладно. А это ты откуда взял?!

— Что?

— Вот это!

Взмах веера указывал на стеклянную поверхность стола, где обретались два стилуса, пачка пластбумаги под пресс-папье, рулетка, кружка из-под кофе, ридер, кованый стаканчик с тремя датачипами, резиновая фигурка супергероя капитана Форталона, початая пластинка витаминов и столбик десятигрошовых монет, и это не считая липких листочков с записями. Обычный беспорядок, который любой человек с удовольствием разводит своем на комм-пульте. Кстати, понял Майлз, это был не его комм-пульт, а иллиановский.

Линь Чэнь шевельнулся было, чтобы перебраться со своего насеста к столу и показать, что именно его заинтересовало, но Иллиан предупреждающе поднял ладонь:

— Стоп! Во-первых, это мой комм, и я сам с ним разберусь, а во-вторых, сидите-ка вы на месте. Всем спокойней будет.

«Если шеф так бдителен целых два года спустя, в отставке, во сне и после нешуточных проблем с памятью, то до его паранойи мне и вправду как пешком до Комарры, — признал Майлз честно. — Хотя что это я: он же не на самом деле, а всего лишь мне снится, значит, по определению должен быть идеальным СБшником».

Игрушка, таблетки и сувенирный стаканчик внимания Хозяина Архива не удостоились, но, едва Саймон Иллиан поднес руку к зеленоватому куску нефрита, прижимающему листы, тот кивнул.

— А это вообще у меня, а не у него, — Саймон прикрыл ладонью резной камешек. — Сувенир с моей прежней службы, к вам никакого отношения не имеет. Майлз, должно быть, видел его у меня в кабинете, вот и вспомнил во сне.

— Но он светится!.. — выдохнул Линь Чэнь с каким-то отчаянием.

— Не радиоактивен. Проверено, — отрезал Иллиан.

Хозяин Архива легко спрыгнул на пол и протянул руку. Пальцы его сомкнулись на вложенной в ладонь резной фиговинке так цепко, словно ему сейчас вручили по меньшей мере бриллиант короны. Под всеобщее молчание он изучил полированный камешек с узором, поднес к глазам, чуть ли не лизнул, сравнил с чем-то прицепленным к поясу. Потом вздохнул — и покорно вернул обратно.

— Архив шутит шутки, — сказал он, пожав плечами. — Любопытно. Надо подумать. Что ж, рад был тебя увидеть в добром здравии, Май Лзы, — и рад был познакомиться, почтенный цин. Если вы соблаговолите больше не обращать пристального внимания на недостойного, я попробую раствориться в тенях. — Линь Чэнь церемонно свел ладони, придерживая веер пальцами, точно меч, а затем подмигнул: — А если мне это не удастся, юный Ин Цинь получил от меня ведро с холодной водой и строгий наказ вылить его мне на голову ровно в полночь.

Майлз невольно представил, как на эти щегольски распущенные локоны и надменную физиономию обрушивается поток холодной воды – и картинка оказалась настолько смешной, что он против всякой вежливости захохотал, аж жмурясь от удовольствия. И мгновения смеха почему-то хватило, чтобы незваный гость исчез с его глаз, а смутно видимая в полумраке обстановка тут же завертелась вокруг него, сливаясь в полосы, как на карусели, – и он проснулся.

Один в кабинете, разумеется. С затекшей от лежания на гостевом диване шеей, смутным удивлением и заново воспрявшей рациональностью. Сон, герои которого утверждают, что никакой это не сон? Глупости! Игры подсознания.

Он поднес к глазам комм, помаргивая и пытаясь разглядеть время, и тот моментально завибрировал беззвучным сигналом вызова.

— Майлз, ты ведь уже не спишь? — поинтересовался из динамика Саймон Иллиан удивительно бодрым голосом для такого часа. – И только что видел во сне непричесанного цетагандийца без грима и с веером? Я так и думал. Включай запись, протоколируй все в подробностях, пока свежо, потом сличим показания. Надеюсь, на своей недосягаемой Аудиторской высоте ты еще не забыл, как это делается?

 

*10*

Пару дней после того Линь Чэнь пребывал в меланхолии. Выражалась она в первую очередь в том, что, гоняя подмастерьев свирепей вдвое обычного, он заставил их разыскать все содержавшиеся в Архиве списки «Бэнь цао» и точно датировать каждый. «Да, по чернилам, стилю рисунков и манере писца, а вы как думали?» Сличать друг с другом найденные перечни лекарственных растений стало уже его собственным, самому себе назначенным наказанием за самонадеянность. Или еще одним способом подстегнуть разум в поисках решения.

А ведь его изначальная догадка была чудо как хороша! Стройна, как лучшая красотка дома удовольствий, глубока, как Восточное море, своевременна, как целебный отвар наутро после возлияний! Но, увы, жизнь — не сказка, мир-за-небесами оказался совершенно не при чем, и отобрать у духов некую похищенную часть души Чансу Линь Чэню не удалось за полной абсурдностью этой идеи в принципе. А цветки горчичника он после этого вообще вычеркнул из списка полезных для духовной практики веществ.

Однако способ поддержать Чансу следовало найти, и быстро. Ведь с того дня, как в Северной Янь сменился наследный принц, события покатились, точно снежный ком.

Казалось, что нам Северная Янь и где она? Но один камень на доске для вэйцзи строит вокруг себя целую позицию... а один камень, пущенный со склона в горах, может вызывать лавину. Управляемая лавина, запущенная хитроумным Мэй Чансу, уже грохотала себе вниз, когда на Линь Чэня наконец-то накатило вдохновение и он спешно принялся воплощать свою новую мысль в жизнь.

Чансу запустил в действие главную часть своего великого плана, требующую от него полной самоотдачи, и. по-хорошему, дальше стоило бы блюсти его состояние неусыпно, находясь рядом - вот только этот упрямый, злобный, бесчувственный цилинь сразу сказал: «Нет». Даже так: «НЕТ!» И объяснил не терпящим возражений тоном, что знаменитый Хозяин Архива рядом со скромным книжником Су Чжэ сведет на нет все его усилия и будет в его обществе уместен не более, чем нефритовый трон в крестьянской хижине. Лекаря Яня, дескать, ему вполне хватит. Они с Чансу тогда сказали друг другу еще много слов, слишком цветастых и вспыльчивых, чтобы после их повторять, и разошлись до крайности недовольными друг другом.

— Цилинь! — ругался Линь Чэнь, оставшись один в своем павильоне. — Баран упрямый, однорогий, чтобы у него все четыре копыта переплелись...

А потом его осенило.

Конечно, понятно и даже естественно, что удачная идея непременно должна прийти в голову гению в самую последнюю минуту, когда еще чуть-чуть — и будет поздно. Если бы не это непреложное правило мироздания, умным людям жилось бы слишком легко, а на земле само собой бы установилось совершенное правление.

К ланчжоускому поместью Мэй Чансу Линь Чэнь успел практически в последнюю минуту, всего на несколько шагов опередив пару юных бездельников, в компании которых глава Мэй собрался в столицу. Привычно шуганул малыша Фэй Лю, чей разум для исцеления нуждался в регулярных шуточных уколах не меньше, чем тело Чансу в тонких акупунктурных иглах, — и широким шагом прошел в дом. А там с ходу начал с того, что раскритиковал вполне разумный план Чансу спрятаться в доме кровного врага — единственно чтобы тот заспорил с ним в ответ и успокоился собственной победой…

Все это время у Линь Чэня не проходило ощущение, будто где-то рядом с его сердцем звенит тоненький камертон, какой используют музыкально одаренные барышни, настраивая свой цинь. Что-то вибрировало, тянуло, рвалось на свободу… Линь Чэнь прекрасно знал, что именно, и к сентиментальным чувствам оно не имело никакого отношения. Надо было просто перетерпеть и не спешить.

– Почему ты делаешь такое лицо всякий раз, как проверяешь мой пульс? – укорил его Чансу.

А почему солнце восходит на востоке? Исполнение ритуалов – способ успокоить чересчур проницательного собеседника и дать ему почувствовать умственное превосходство над тобой. С Чансу такие вещи проходили нечасто, но сейчас, перед отъездом, у того на сердце было тревожно, как ни пытался он это скрыть, и это давало Линь Чэню крошечное преимущество. Которым он и воспользовался, не забывая выразительно хмуриться, язвить, отвечать вопросом на вопрос с видимым нежеланием уступать по пяди…

– ...Нет, я не намерен тебя остановить. Разве я смог бы, если бы даже хотел? – ответил он совершенно искренне.

«Я знаю, что для тебя во всей Поднебесной сейчас нет ничего важнее твоего плана, который ты по крупицам воплощал в жизнь больше десяти лет. Так же, как стреле всего важней вонзиться в цель, к которой ее направил лучник, и с каждым чи рассеченного воздуха она трепещет от нетерпения все сильней. Ты просишь у меня два года, да? Намерен провернуть свои дела за ограниченный срок и покорно лечь в могилу? Нет уж, и не надейся. Но этого я тебе тоже не скажу. Просто попроси меня пока о малой помощи, чтобы получить большую, друг мой».

– Вот. – Флакон темного стекла наконец-то лег в узкую ладонь, смуглые пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись с бледными. Струна у сердца Линь Чэня натянулась. – Принимай это всякий раз, когда почувствуешь, что истощен.

\- Ты вполне можешь заменить десять лекарей, - победительно улыбнулся Мэй Чансу.

«Не только, Чансу, не только! А еще как минимум десять хитрых горных лис».

Линь Чэнь заранее знал, что из его рук друг любую дрянь возьмет с такой же доверчивостью, как Фэй Лю — облитый карамелью боярышник на палочке. Особенно если его предварительно заставить выпрашивать чудесное снадобье. Даром что глава Мэй был умнейший человек, метаниям чувств не подверженный, и в движениях человеческой души он разбирался не хуже, чем ученый муж — в свитках почтенного учителя Ли Чуна. А все же Хозяина Архива ему было не перехитрить!

Кому еще, кроме Линь Чэня, пришло бы в голову заключить зародыш своей силы в золотое семечко и обернуть его в полынную горечь пополам с углем женьшеневого корня, чтобы всяким умникам не пришло в голову жевать то, что следует глотать?

Рассказывать Чансу об этой хитрости он разумеется, не собирался. Уже давно они крепко поспорили, имеет ли право один человек тянуть жизненные силы из другого ради своего спасения, и переубедить этого упершегося рогом цилиня Линь Чэнь тогда так и не сумел. И само намерение такое давно оставил. Обман – не слишком почтенная вещь между друзьями, но уж точно не Чансу, намеревающемуся обмануть в Цзиньлине всех и вся, жаловаться на это! Зато теперь, едва тот почувствует, что жизненных сил у него в запасе не больше, чем вина на донышке чашки у пьяницы, а дело предстоит большое и тяжелое, потянется за чудо-пилюлей – а с ней без всякого своего ведома подпитается каплей чужой ци. Элегантно и просто.

Гм, да. Правда, во всякой прочной стене есть камень, ударив по которому, разрушишь всю кладку, а во всяком стоящем волшебстве – ограничивающее условие. Эх, если бы Линь Чэню не пришлось изобретать решение, когда у него был каждый час на счету! Прознав о спешном отъезде Мэй Чансу в Цзиньлин, он сумел вручить своему пациенту лишь готовый на ту минуту — так сказать, экспериментальный — образец снадобья. Коварство горькой снаружи и золотой внутри пилюли заключалось в том, что содержащаяся в ней сила упорно желала вернуться обратно к своему источнику — до тех самых пор, пока не будет принята десятая и последняя, и лишь тогда тело пациента полученную ци окончательно поглотит и успешно растворит в себе.

Но ведь Чансу все равно гонит его от себя до тех пор, пока его хитрое дело при дворе не окажется завершено и Восточный дворец не переменит хозяина? Вот и ладно. Значит, Линь Чэню можно пока отправиться… да хоть в Южную Чу. Давно стоило туда съездить. Родная матушка Чэня была из этих далеких краев, отсюда проистекала и масса интересных вопросов, которые ему стоило бы решить прямо там, если он не хочет и дальше топтаться на месте в деле с цветком белого дурмана...

– Позови меня непременно, когда эти пилюли будут подходить к концу, – предупредил он напоследок.

Можно было этого и не говорить. В пилюлях спала его собственная ци, в стеклянный флакончик была вплавлена крошка от нефритовой собачки с веера, и струна у сердца тихонько пела. Сейчас Линь Чэнь не сомневался, что при должном сосредоточении ощутит и за тысячу ли, когда Мэй Чансу соблаговолит-таки принять его укрепляющее снадобье. Волшебник он или нет, в конце концов?

**Часть 2. О пользе голубей**

_Просторы Великой Лян, со второго по четвертый месяцы 11го года эры Чэнпин  
Галактическая сеть П-В туннелей, Сектор V, август-сентябрь 2905 г._

*1*

Копыта гнедого коня резво переступали по накатанной дороге. Его всадник, облаченный в светлые одежды, которые должна была не пощадить дорожная пыль — и все же вовсе к ним не приставала, правил конем почти небрежно, не натягивая поводьев. Серебряные бляшки на них весело играли в солнечном свете, зеленела трава у обочин…

А вот на лице у всадника застыла недовольная гримаса.

— Тайны, тайны… — бормотал он сам себе под нос. — Я — без ложной скромности, великий специалист по тайнам, и знаю, что это товар нежный, который требует бережного обращения, — он воздел палец, придерживая поводья едва ли мизинцем. — Тайна — не чашка риса, не надо щедро делиться ею со всеми, даже если ты бескорыстный последователь Будды, желающий осчастливить этот мир.

Конь, увы, не ответил. И с луки седла промолчали.

— Надо будет мне озаботиться и написать даосский трактат о вредоносности лишнего знания. Объяснить для простецов на примерах: разведенным вином не насладишься, лишь зря загубишь напиток; из отломанной половины чашки не выпьешь и глотка чая; и разделенная слишком на многих тайна перестает быть тайной по-настоящему и делается опасна. А поданные в недолжную минуту сведения могут оказаться ядовитее любой отравы. Это вам говорит человек, понимающий и в отравах, и в знаниях!

— Тайнам лучше оставаться там, где им и место: за надежными стенами Архива. Откуда мы их сможем выдавать нуждающимся по каплям, как особо сильное снадобье. Но дай распоряжаться тайной человеку, одержимому одной идеей, будь он трижды гением цилиня…

Линь Чэнь, Хозяин Архива, сам был гением не из последних. Отчего считал себя вправе критиковать, ворчать, бурчать и поверять информацию высокой степени секретности вслух собственному коню.

— А ведь я проделал такую замечательную работу! Собрал этому неблагодарному Мэй Чансу, назовем его так, идеальное лицо и внешне безупречное (сколько можно было при исходных данных) тело. Даже то, что ему предстояло еще расти, и то учел, рассчитывая нагрузку на суставы и как вытянутся кости... Кости у него получились ломкие, честно говоря, но ему не в бой идти и не с лошади падать. И не меньше я потрудился для того, чтобы сложить его новую личность. Да ни один глава тайной службы, создавая личины для своих самых ценных лазутчиков, которым предстоит работать при дворе чужеземного государя, не проявляет столько изобретательности и тщания! И как же он теперь использует этот, прямо скажем, рукотворный шедевр?

Он был готов возмущенно перечислить каждый шажок своего подопечного и друга в этой деликатной области. И явно не одобрял ни один из них.

— Что предпринимает для осуществления своего плана этот изысканный ум? Первым делом пишет письмо главнокомандующему Мэну, человеку, чья верность крепче даже, чем его нэйгун — что бы ни имели в виду под этим забавным словом; но если мощь руки того никогда не подводит, то язык... м-да. Любимую фразу этого достойного мужа — «А я что-то не так сказал?» — все знают? Вот то-то. Расспроси кто угодно цина Мэна о персоне Мэй Чансу, и уйдет расспросивший с твердой убежденностью, что тут что-то нечисто. То ли один другому — незаконнорождённый сын, то ли они вдвоем роют подкоп под городскую стену с целью ограбить казначейство, не меньше. А идея расспросить может сейчас прийти в голову любому, ведь эти двое приятельствуют, в столице это каждый знает. Цин Мэн помог господину Су выбрать дом; Великий Мэн ведет шуточные бои с маленьким телохранителем на службе у гения цилиня; и не раз и не два командующий гвардией лично провожал недужного ученого до дома, самолично оберегая от нападений. Ясно любому: эти двое слишком разнятся, чтобы иметь общие интересы, значит, связывает их не более и не менее чем приязнь. Самая опасная вещь, если на то пошло.

Выговорившись так обильно, он шумно выдохнул и замолк. Его собеседник, устроившийся на крупе лошади перед ним, в ответ только моргнул и склонил голову.

— В суп тебя, — сказал Линь Чэнь с удовольствием и поправил клетку. — Или Фэй Лю на забавы. Надо как-нибудь в точности проследить, что же этот несносный мальчишка делает с голубями, если ему не помешать.

Голуби в Архиве были первоклассные: резвые и осторожные. Хотя порой Линь Чэнь сожалел, что нельзя как-нибудь хитро заговорить глупую птицу, чтобы она доставляла послание в обе стороны, а не уносилась вдаль, подобно стреле, которые лучнику после боя еще собирать приходится.

Да ладно магически заговоренные голуби... В голове у Линь Чэня с интересном курлыкали и вили гнезда разные пока не имеющие воплощения мысли: например, как бы сделать штуку, чтобы доставлять целебный экстракт прямо внутрь костей, чтобы не было необходимости их пациенту ломать. Или как соорудить лампу, которая светила бы по ночам ярко, не чадила, да еще не рисковала бы плюнуть открытым огнем в бесценные свитки. Вот тогда бы он всласть поработал по ночам в хранилище… А должен, как какой-то не знающий устали гонец провинциального вана, рассекать по дорогам Поднебесной от одного интересующего его человека к другому, и все ради нужд одного друга, мощь ума которого сравнима только с хрупкостью его здоровья, а склонность к авантюрам равна преданности всех его людей вместе взятых! Воистину пожалеешь, что в этом мире у смертных нет возможности магически разделяться и разбегаться сразу в восемь сторон света. Тогда бы он точно всё успел, всех поймал за рукава и вовремя вложил более-менее разумные мысли об осторожности в кое-чьи слишком горячие головы.

— Ладно, — продолжил Линь Чэнь задумчиво, — первый признавший истинную личность столичного гостя — простодушный солдафон, зато преданный и хотя бы не болтливый. Пять лет молчал, не проговорился! А кто второй? Ах этот второй, то есть вторая! Древняя старушка, чей разум давно уже не отмечал мелких подробностей вроде того, какая именно эпоха сейчас на дворе и кто из родных давно лежит в могиле. От кого угодно бы ждал, но от нее… Зато старая дама молчанием не озадачилась. На глазах у десятка человек, не считая слуг, отчетливо, ясным голосом сообщила: здравствуй, дорогой внучок Шу, давно не виделись. Не перепутала, не замялась, даже не назвала его по ошибке именем какого-нибудь другого дорогого ей покойника, ай да бабка. И как это она смогла? Напрямую прочла в книге изначального Дао, или уже настолько была близка к Небесам, что ей духи с той стороны бытия подсказали? Теперь не спросишь, увы.

Зато с подсказки всеобщей бабушки сразу задумалась о прошлом гения цилиня и бывшая невеста бывшего Линь Шу, а уж когда она получила возможность понаблюдать, как тот долго выпендривался и красовался перед лицом знавшего его почтенного учителя, опознание стало неизбежным. Похоже, Мэй Чансу настолько отточил собственный ум и так в этом смысле возвысился, что решил недооценивать это же качество у людей, его окружавших. Сам Линь Чэнь ему никогда спуску не давал, и с ним Чансу был настороже, а вот от девушки он, похоже, разоблачения не ждал.

И добро бы узнала его только она!

— Варвары недаром говорят: «Секрет, который знают двое, знает и свинья», — заявил Линь Чэнь с апломбом, для выразительности подтянул поводья, и конь дернул головой. — Что же сказать про тайну, которой владеет по кусочкам целая толпа? От престарелой госпожи до бравого генерала, от скромного старшины гильдии до могущественной княжны, от известного музыканта до беглого мятежника, от наложницы императора в стенах Запретного города до вольного мечника из цзянху... Хм. Удивительно, что глава Цзянцзо не повесил золоченую табличку со своим прежним именем над воротами в поместье Су, для самых тупых и непонятливых, которым голову на солнце напекло!..

Напекло макушку, откровенно говоря, самому Линь Чэню. Жаркое солнце изо всех сил старалось разморить всадника, наводило дремоту, прямо-таки намекало остановиться, возлечь в холодке у ручья, опустить в воду флягу с легким просяным пивом, глотнуть холодненького, зажевать лепешкой…

Линь Чэнь встряхнулся, как выходящий из воды лис, и прищурился на небо. До полудня было недалеко, а вот до уездного городка, куда он направлялся, много дальше, поэтому добродетельному мужу следовало отложить мысли о пиве и продолжить свой путь. А чтобы противостоять настойчивым попыткам солнца постучаться в его голову, следовало занять эту самую голову… да неважно, чем. Колебаниями цен на розовый речной жемчуг и кошениль, перебором редких ругательств, имеющих хождение в чусской глубинке, или сочинением стихов.

Про кого он там сейчас думал, про Му Нихуан? Значит, будет героическая ода бесстрашным воительницам предгорий. Такая, чтобы была достойна прочтения в императорском дворце, не меньше, на пиру в честь отважной княжны Му, и чтобы красный ковер во всю длину парадной залы, и чтобы чарки с лучшим вином, и чтобы героиня, выслушав хвалебные речи, схватилась за шелковый платочек и стала утирать слезы гордости и счастья быть великой собой…

Увы, солнце играло с головой Хозяина Архива злые шутки, и рифма к слову «всадница» все время норовила подобраться особая. Та, после использования которой песнь приобретала воистину воодушевляющие свойства, достойные гостей любого веселого дома, а юньнаньская княжна, едва ее заслышав, наверняка схватила бы первый попавшийся дадао, вскочила на коня и отправилась высказать поэту свои «восторги» и «благодарности». А это уже совсем никуда не годилось.

Мудрецу и воину, сознательно регулирующему потоки ци в собственном теле, негоже страдать от жары, но Линь Чэнь пребывал сейчас в раздраженном состоянии, отчего все время соскальзывал с точки равновесия, в точности как лишенные почтительности к предкам души – с небесной радуги. «В холодок бы…» – мечтательно вздохнул он, прикрывая глаза от палящего полуденного света, вот буквально на одну секундочку.

И дверь из белейшего, гладкого, непрозрачного льда распахнулась перед ним сама.

Благословенная прохлада за ней была, это точно. Но был и свет, который ужасно резал глаза – яркий, холодный, словно кто-то запер горную молнию в сосуд, взболтал, а потом разлил ровным слоем по идеально ровным стенам и потолку громадной пещеры. На свету лежали невиданные сокровища: бугорчатые глыбы цвета бледного нефрита, в три линь-чэневских роста, пухлые розовые мешки и длинные бревна невиданного ярко-оранжевого цвета. Дикий цвет оказался подсказкой: присмотревшись, Молодой Хозяин Архива опознал в зеленых глыбах кочаны салата, в бревнах — морковку, а в мешках — хм… такого овоща Линь Чэнь не знал, а теперь и узнавать не хотел. Такой овощ тебя сам съест, не заметит.

Что ж, иногда Архив любит подкинуть подобные иллюзии. Обычно не без причины. Лин Чэнь взошел на холм, оказавшийся гигантским маньтоу, уселся — спина прямо, ноги скрещены, веер прикрывает сердце, — и тяжело вздохнул.

Итак, он хотел пищи для ума — и определенно ее получил. Вдосталь. Откуда-то снизу, из белых пышущих холодом недр, донесся звон посуды, перешедший в характерное цоканье: на просторы капустных гор и морковных завалов выехала давешняя головная боль. Всадница. Передвигалась она на низкорослой упитанной лошадке, бойко обежавшей стожок петрушки и сунувшей голову в огромную глиняную чашу-озеро, полную кислого молока. Девица зыркала по сторонам ледяным взглядом, а ее длинные волосы невозможного цвета соломы сами собой скручивались в кольца. Зрелище, конечно, диковатое, но чем-то привлекательное.

Пока Линь Чэнь раздумывал, стоит ли ему окликать девушку — кто ее, порождение Архива, знает, может, просто призрак недописанной поэмы, а может, и хули-цзин перед весенней линькой, вон как шерсть за зиму поблекла, — всадницу догнали еще три подружки. Почти одинаковые — различаются только цветами халатов (молочно-зеленый нефрит, бледно-желтая яшма, чувственный бледно-оранжевый сердолик и нежный розовый кварц), — сестры посовещались, о чем-то договорились и бодро потрусили дальше, к видневшемуся далеко на горизонте хребту. Не исключено, что из лучшего сорта сыра.

— Эх… — вздохнул Линь Чэнь.

— Сам дурак, — ответили ему слева. Линь Чэнь повернулся — величественно, изгибая бровь так, чтобы наглец тут же на месте удавился от осознания собственной дерзости, — и увидел — себя же.

В халате из снежно-белой парчи, так и брызжущей алмазными искрами, тщательно причесанного, с отполированными до жемчужного блеска ногтями, глаза и брови подведены сурьмой, веер — не какая-то там бумажная безделица, а произведение искусства, расшитый шелком, и кисточка раскачивается.

— Нет, а почему во всем всегда виноват я? — спросил этот одетый по последней столичной моде Чэнь. — Да, я скромный гений и хочу получить признание окружающих. Я стараюсь, тружусь как пчелка… — тут модник прослезился, изящно промокнул уголок глаза краем шелкового платка. — А кто-нибудь спасибо мне сказал?

— Брат Чансу не устает возносить хвалы твоему искусству, — растерялся Линь Чэнь-настоящий.

— Кхм-кхм, — сухо откашлялись за правым плечом. Там обнаружился еще один Чэнь, в халатике простом и настолько старом, что впору нищему отдать. «Неужели у меня тоже бывает такое лицо — как у сдохшей от голода крысы, подавившейся закаменевшей урючиной?» — едва успел подумать Молодой Хозяин Архива, как его второй двойник продолжил: — Давайте-ка не будем обобщать, молодые люди. Лечил Мэй Чансу в основном я, сей факт отражен в секретных отчетах Архива, коробка хранится в сейфе 154/965, подземелье Желтого Усатого Сомика, шестой коридор справа налево. Но я же не требую поставить мне памятник и при жизни возвести в ранг небожителя!

— Еще бы ты что-нибудь требовал! — пренебрежительно заявил разодетый сибарит. Изящно, чтобы не испортить красоту лица, скорчил гримаску. — И так на полном нашем содержании сидишь!

— Именно-именно! — поддержал модника еще один Чэнь. Он вскарабкался на маньтоу, держа в руках счеты, за плечами — торбу со свитками; лицом же оказался изрядно перемазан в чернилах, а одет как скромный чиновник. — Все статьи бюджета в одну морду захапал: тут тебе и здравоохранение, и образование, и библиотечные фонды, и социализация через реабилитацию… У меня тушь заканчивается тебе новые верительные грамоты писать!

— Истина бесценна, — гордо заявил потертый жизнью Чэнь-Архивариус. — Мы должны положить жизнь на ее алтарь!

— Протестую! — хором закричали еще два Чэня. Они сидели поодаль, и по очень важной причине. Один из них — объемами раза в четыре превышая настоящего Линь Чэня, масляногубый, пыхтящий, с обвязанным вокруг шеи полотенцем, на котором ясно читались пятна тысячи сортов вин и пяти тысяч соусов, — постоянно что-то жевал. Сейчас он как раз вгрызался в розовый овощ-мешок, хлюпая, чмокая, по уши погружаясь в сочную мякоть.

— Я и так себе во всем отказываю! — проворчал он. — Истина да наука, заговоры и хлопоты, поесть нормально не дают!

— А я уже три месяца на ложе не был! Ни с кем! — возмутился его сосед. И этак ненавязчиво, заботливо, вытер ротик Обжоре и ласково погладил его по колену. Тот было отпрянул, но по причине больших размеров получилось неубедительно. Толстяк-Чэнь попыхтел, попыхтел, да и смирился. — Про меня половина Великой Лян анекдоты рассказывает, один пикантней другого, а я живу с вами, как монах! — обличительно махнул он в адрес себя-собратьев сложенным веером.

— Сопровождать гения — уже честь, — самодовольно заявил Чэнь-сибарит.

— Величие человека определяется величием цели, которой он служит, — поддакнул Архивариус. — А если хотите знать про личную жизнь здешних монахов, добро пожаловать в залы Серого Тигра, Синей Крысы и Головы Лошади, желательно в первую половину дня.

— И не забудьте дать подписку, что согласны топиться в бадье с холодной водой! — поторопился добавить Чэнь-Счетовод. — И вообще, почему никто не прошел диспансеризацию?

— Я прошел! — возмутился Архивариус.

— А мне не надо, — заявил глубокий, мрачный голос. Над маньтоу медленно и величественно, как и полагается уважающему себя демону, воспарил сидящий на троне из золоченого черного дерева Чэнь в ярко-алой мантии. Глаза его горели янтарным блеском, с волос и ногтей сыпались искры. Аура безграничного могущества сияла над головой, улыбка, подчеркнутая черной помадой, могла вселить ужас. — Я меня справка есть, из Адской канцелярии, с печатью Яньло-вана, что как высший служитель Архива имею право действовать по личной прихоти, не считаясь с логикой и возможными последствиями.

Тут Чэнь-демон адски расхохотался, отчего из его трона повалил клубами огненный дым и снежно-белое пространство фантастической кладовой стало тускнеть и желтеть. Настоящий Линь Чэнь попробовал призвать демонического себя к порядку, но тот лишь сменил тональность и, пощелкав рычагами, торчащими из глубин трона, принялся летать кругами над холмом-маньтоу, пугая попеременно то Сибарита, то Обжору, то Обезложенного.

— Какая же я иногда сволочь! — рассердился Линь Чэнь.

— Ага, — поддакнул очередной он сам. На этот раз, для разнообразия, не в белом одеянии, а в черном, как и полагается ночному татю — еще и лицо шарфом закрыто, одни лишь глаза с легкой искоркой безумия видны. Да меч в руках очень знакомый — сам с таким всего лишь четыре часа назад упражнялся. — Давай мы тебя убьем, и сразу все станет замечательно?

— Всадница! — с надрывом ударил по струнам очередной Чэнь, вылезая на свет морозильный из очередных глубин Архивного подсознания. — Почему у тебя такая красивая задница?!

— Убей лучше его! — хором закричали Сибарит, Демон, Архивариус и Счетовод. — Он нам статистику гениальных произведений портит!

— Убийством ничего не исправишь! Мы должны воспитать новое поколение в любви и согласии! — прокричал откуда-то еще один Чэнь. Весь такой добродетельный, почтительный, послушный… аж плюнуть хочется.

— Именно! — спохватился Обезложенный, понимая, что это его шанс. — Любовь — это ко мне! Давайте мне его сюда! Я вас всех перевоспитаю, всех научу!..

Линь Чэнь, позабыв о намерении доказать свою точку зрения (хотя на что? о чем спорить-то?), тихо наблюдал, как сам лупит себя же, шлепает веером, обзывается и крутит обидные кукиши. Над разгорающейся потасовкой взметнулись в воздух клочья одежды, пряди волос и обрывки вееров. Маньтоу под Линь Чэнем-наблюдателем заволновался, словно спина вылезающего из грязевого болота чудовища, и скинул его вниз, на пластину прозрачного льда.

Что-то мягкое коснулось его лодыжек. Линь Чэнь даже подумал, не успел ли сам отрастить пушистый лисий хвост, но нет, это был крошечный звереныш. Подняв его на руки, Молодой Хозяин Архива убедился, что на морде у того пробивается рог над ноздрями, вместо бровей – гребни, а передние лапки так и норовят обзавестись оленьими копытцами. Цилиненок, да еще в ожерелье из цветов сливы. Опять на его, Линь Чэня, голову, как будто одного брата Су мало…

— Твои проделки? — строго спросил Молодой Хозяин свой Архив.

— Нет, твои проблемы! – фыркнул цилинь. – Ты ведь сам не можешь решить, чего хочешь. Славы? Любви? Справедливости? Знания? Власти над миром? Красивого решения задачи? А злишься почему-то на Чансу. С ним-то все просто, он хочет только одного и раздвоением личности не страдает, даже когда тебе кажется, что их двое…

– И чего он хочет? – с внезапным замиранием сердца спросил Лин Чэнь, хотя казалось, уже десять с лишним лет знал ответ на этот вопрос.

– «Сдохнуть, но сделать!» – раскатился в воздухе хохот непонятно откуда, и цилинь рванулся у него из рук, разворачивая огромные, совершенно не приставшие ему ни по каким описаниям крылья. Жар от их взмахов ударил Линь Чэню в лицо, хлопанье резануло по ушам…

…и он проснулся, мешком осев в седле и чуть не уткнувшись носом в клетку с перепуганным голубем.

*2*

Свет был такой плотный, что пробираться сквозь него приходилось с усилием. Наклонить голову, закрыться ладонью от приближающегося препятствия, сделать полшага, утвердиться, спружинить коленями, сделать еще полшага. И противное бульканье сигнала. Оно растворялось и тянулось по поверхности, как капля подкрашенного масла по льду.

Лёд… холод…

Ему показалось, что он снова на Кайриле и его со всех сторон сдавила, сжала и всасывает в себя ненасытная псевдозамерзшая грязь. Майлз забарахтался, отчаянно вцепился руками во что-то – теплое, слава всем богам и духам, теплое! – и очнулся.

– …лорд, пожа… – что-то выговаривал медтехник в биозащитном костюме, одновременно направляя лампочку диагностического прибора прямо Майлзу в глаза. – Милорд, сосчитайте до десяти. Вы слышите меня?

– Сл…у… – с третьей попытки выдохнул Майлз Форкосиган. Холод. Спасительный, мать его, холод. Режущий свет и писк индикаторов, ввинчивающийся в уши. Вырвавшись из кошмара, он быстро произвел рекогносцировку: он лежит на койке в медотсеке, в носу дыхательная трубка, в вены заливают адскую смесь, назначение которой – временно заблокировать размножение мерзкого цетагандийского изобретения.

Если не получится, если они не успеют – зубастая цетская сволочь раскроет пошире свою метафорическую пасть, подвяжет несуществующее горло выдуманной мерзкой салфеточкой с вышитым вензелем Райского Сада и приступит к пожиранию его, Майлза Нейсмита Форкосигана, лорда Аудитора Барраярской Империи, ДНК, клеток и внутренностей.

Так что пусть будут капельница в руке и трубки в носу: хорошо, что не в горле. Трубка в горле означает наркоз, а наркоз — отказ органов или криозаморозку, прямо никак не выбрать, что хуже, все такое вкусное…

Да ладно если бы речь шла только о спасении его единственной и неповторимой шкуры. В результате хитрой провокации и изощренной лжи две воинственные империи, два давнишних военных противника оскорбленно сходились, быстро одеваясь броней, маневрировали, занимая выгодные для атаки позиции, и только хрупкая иголочка корабля с еще более хрупким полудохлым Аудитором у нее на борту могла бы остановить это движение.

«Пустельга», быстрейший курьерский корабль вооруженных сил Барраяра, и ее спутник — безымянный истребитель с «Принца Ксава» с гулом прорезали застывшее, как клей, бесконечное пространство, двигаясь в сторону Цетаганды, но это происходило все равно невообразимо медленно. Отчаянно долго. Невыносимо. Плюс еще несколько подходящих эпитетов, описывающих нечто очень скверное и чересчур большое, чтобы с ним можно было справиться.

Да, вот именно: большое, как межзвездная пустота, и такое же страшно холодное. Несмотря на капельницы, переливания, очистку крови, лошадиные дозы иммуностимуляторов, Майлза трясло так, что зубы, казалось, сейчас раскрошатся. И оставшиеся команды он будет отдавать, шамкая беззубыми челюстями.

Да и что мог приказать всемогущий Имперский Аудитор? Кораблям — лететь быстрее? Лейтенант Смоляни вместе с пилотом адмирала Форпатрила, имя которого Майлз спросил с самого начала и, к стыду своему, сразу забыл, и так выжимали из двигателей своих кораблей сто шесть процентов допустимой мощности. Как там учили в Академии, «двигателям грозит опасность взорваться только при нагрузке более пяти процентов выше нормы»? Ох, Майлз давно уже не молодой мичман, а пятнадцать лет по меркам флота — все равно что «сто лет назад». Сейчас, наверное, и стандарты другие, да и катера, на которых отрабатывали пилотирование его сверстники, нынешним пилотам должны казаться подобием фанерных... черт, как же называли на Старой Земле первые летательные аппараты? Полочки? Тумбочки? В ужасе, что ему действительно начала отказывать память, Майлз встряхнулся.

— Э-э, кхе? — выдавил Майлз неопределенное. Под белым материалом звание медтехника было не разобрать, да и не черты лица сквозь шлем виделись ему нечетко.

— Да, милорд, — наклонился к нему тот.

– Г-где мы? Н-новости?

– «Пустельга» движется через локальное пространство к точке входа в П-В тоннель на восьмом плече маршрута. Новостей нет… Но я сейчас спрошу у офицера связи свежее обновление, – с догадливостью у медика отношения явно складывались хуже, чем с основной профессией. Он затеребил наушник, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Майлз терпеливо уставился в потолок. Тот был выложен тускло-серыми квадратами плиток, и сквозь полуприкрытые веки казалось, что это карта, с которой исчезли все обозначения, осталась только координатная сетка, и приходится гадать вслепую, каково их нынешнее местоположение. Восьмое плечо, десятое… Интересно, у квадди считаются четыре плеча, раз у них целых две пары рук?..

— Последний пакет независимой почтовой сети мы перехватили пять часов назад, — виновато сообщил военный медик, словно это был его личный недосмотр. — С тех пор – ничего.

— Это тот, где кх-х-ха… было про Олу-Три?

— Так точно, милорд.

Ф-фух, еще на что-то мозги Майлза годны, и память ему не совсем отказала. Ола Три – одно из союзных Цетагандийской Империи государств. Если в подробностях, то уже известная ему новость гласила: правительство Олы Три объявило об интернировании на своей территории всех соотечественников Майлза и аресте имущества барраярских дочерних компаний. Более недружелюбным шагом стал бы только обстрел барраярского консульства. Если ничего не изменится дальше, дойдет и до него.

Блокада П-В туннелей. Сосредоточение кораблей. Дипломатические маневры, едва не более угрожающие, чем перемещение флотов.

— А мое сообщение… Бенину?

— Связист получил приказ повторять его каждый час, милорд. Не беспокойтесь, вам это вредно, — посоветовал ему медик тем утешающим тоном, каким общаются врачи с особо капризным пациентом, Аудитор он или нет.

Все-таки у врачей, даже военных, с субординацией особые отношения. Хотя Майлзу все чинопочитания были до лампочки что раньше, когда он носил лейтенантские кубики, что сейчас, когда обзавелся вторым по значимости титулом в Барраярской Империи, после лично его величества. Вот только… где же ответ на его сообщение? Вдруг он уже получен, а какие-то заботливые идиоты решили просто не беспокоить больного?!

— От-твет?! — выговорил он, стуча зубами.

— Не было, милорд, — признался медик сокрушенно и не удержался, чтобы не подпитать надежду тяжелобольного пациента: — Возможно, он ожидает нас у точки перехода к Ро Кита? Пока мы движемся, вряд ли нас поймают даже направленным лучом для передачи...

Все до последнего мичмана на обоих кораблях знали содержание отправленной депеши — незашифрованной, высланной по открытому каналу, повторяемой вновь и вновь. Отчаянное воззвание к главе службы Безопасности Райского Сада, гем-генералу Бенину: «Поверь, пропусти, дай нам оправдаться в том, в чем мы не виноваты, помоги нам спасти ваших похищенных детишек». Но неправдоподобное сочетание обстоятельств — точнее, умело подстроенное так, чтобы в него нельзя было поверить — плюс фирменная паранойя СБшника высочайшего ранга оставляли нешуточный шанс, что по ту сторону туннеля у Ро Кита их все равно встретят плазменным огнем.

Майлз бы отдал десять сантиметров роста… да нет, остаток жизни бы отдал, как отчаянно ему ни хотелось бы выжить, за одну возможность переговорить с главой цетагандийской СБ лично. Уж Бенина он-то смог бы убедить, а дальше все покатилось бы, как цепная реакция, как масло, вылитое на бурные воды…

— П-повторить… п-продублировать на резервной частоте…

— Вы это уже приказывали, милорд, — терпеливо напомнил ему медик. — Исполнено.

Переждав затяжной приступ кашля — раньше его не было, вот вам, господа медики, и новый симптом! — Майлз задал свой второй стандартный вопрос:

— Бел?

— Без изменений, сэр, — то ли медику надоела полная формальная манера обращения, то ли он, как всякий служивый барраярец, не задумываясь различал ипостаси собеседника. А сейчас его, конечно же, спрашивал не Аудитор при исполнении, а просто Майлз Форкосиган, в тревоге за жизнь давнего друга. Бел получил большую дозу чертовых цетагандийских паразитов и получил их раньше; в некотором роде он представлял живой (едва живой) прогноз здоровья самого Майлза. Правда, верно и обратное; и если он сам слабеет день ото дня, то и в случае Бела «без изменений» — это слабое, но равномерное ухудшение.

— То есть… кха!.. ему делается все хреновей, как и мне?

— Мы подключили в контур циркуляции четыре фильтра, понижающих температуру и фильтрующих паразитов из кровяного русла, — с необоснованным оптимизмом сообщил ему медтехник так, словно Майлз с Белом были сложными экспериментальными устройствами вроде ядерного реактора и охлаждающий контур гарантировал, что они не взорвутся.

— И помогло?

— Пока нет.

Следует отдать должное цетагандийским аут-леди — уж если они делают смертоносное биологическое оружие, то делают его на совесть. Конечно, никто не предполагал, что это оружие бесконтрольно вырвется из закрытых лабораторий аутесс во внешний мир. Интересно, способны ли будут эти дамы справиться с собственной заразой, если Майлз все-таки доберется до Ро Кита живым: если его не распылят плазменным зарядом, если не пойдет в разнос реактор его корабля, если, в конце концов, паразиты в его крови не успеют довершить начатое? Только на это остается и надеяться.

– Минуту терпения, необходимо снять кардиопоказатели, – потребовал медтехник.

Майлз глубоко вдохнул и дисциплинированно замер, заставив себя держать подбородок по возможности высоко, а руки – чинно вытянутыми вдоль тела. Яркий свет и звук подключенной к медицинскому оборудованию сигнализации, да еще обжигающе холодная дрянь, с любопытством стада голодных минотавров блуждающая по лабиринту его кровеносной системы, не способствовали ни физической неподвижности, ни психическому спокойствию. Мысль, что он, как последний идиот, попался в ловушку хитроумного цета и жить ему осталось недолго, сверлила мозг.

«Отставить панику, – приказал себе Майлз, заставляя сердце биться ровнее и реже. – В ситуации нет ровно ничего нового. Ты с самого детства знал, что тебе суждено умереть молодым, и вопрос только, всю ли жизнь ты проведешь, валяясь на больничной койке, или сумеешь выкроить час-другой и станцевать танец отражений с какой-нибудь прекрасной леди. Боже, Катерина! Прости, что подвел».

– Леди Форкосиган?

– Отдыхает. Если желаете, я разбужу миледи.

– Н-нет…

Его жена, подруга Бела Николь и тысяча готовых родиться аутских детишек в репликаторах летели на втором корабле их маленького конвоя, в благословенной изоляции от цетагандийской заразы. Вселенная полна опасностей, на грани войны — тем более, но Майлз обязан был твердо верить, что с обитателями «Пустельги» ничего не случится. Даже если не выкарабкается он сам.

— А что ба? – вспомнил он.

— Без изменений, милорд Аудитор. Мы держим его на психоактивных препаратах, прогноз благоприятный, — отозвался медик сурово.

Да, этот вопрос определенно задавало не частное лицо, а Аудитор при исполнении. Виновник всего происшедшего, в процессе погони за которым Майлз и попал под удар биологического оружия, беглое ба находилось в состоянии прострации, но было необходимо довезти его обратно на Цетаганду как минимум живым и способным на внятное признание. В противном случае его задача все уладить и не довести дело до войны двух держав… ну, не то чтобы делалась безнадежной, но изрядно осложнялась.

Тем временем медтехник рассматривал кардиограмму с чувством недоверчивой брезгливости, будто та была его женой, но злостно изменила с десятком извращенцев сразу.

– Мне не нравится ваша аритмия. Придется ввести… – Белые рукава биозащитного костюма затанцевали над боксом с лекарствами, выбирая из дюжин ампул нужную. Майлз попытался сфокусировать взгляд и прочитать надписи, но сейчас они выглядели менее понятными, чем тайнопись личных слуг аут-императора Цетаганды.

— Вам не стоит так беспокоиться, — добавил медик, видимо, встревоженный его молчанием, — Капитан Клогстон говорит, что в случае ухудшения у любого из пациентов еще остается возможность погрузить больного в анабиоз и тем самым затормозить развитие паразитов…

Майлз на полувздохе подавился кашлем и слабо задергал непривязанной к капельнице рукой, прося водички. Анабиоз — звучало слишком похоже на криозаморозку. А если он ненавидел что-то больше, чем криосмерть, — это разве что смерть настоящую.

– Дышите ровнее и постарайтесь поспать… – уговаривал его медик, поднося трубку поилки ко рту.

«Угу, – продолжил Майлз мысленно. – Ты еще скажи: «и никуда не выходите из каюты». Хотя медик в чем-то прав. Отставить панику! Ну да, ситуация хреновая, но еще никто не умер! Бел жив, Катерина жива и в относительной безопасности. Даже ты жив, не говоря уже о тысяче младенцев-аутов в багажнике «Пустельги»! Еще не всё потеряно! Ну же, парень, возьми себя в руки! Неужели всему виной выученная идиосинкразия на холод? Так представь, что лед, заливаемый тебе в кровь, на самом деле огонь, раскаленный до ярко-белого света…»

Свет, такой плотный и яркий, что приходится пробираться через него, как через снежную завесу. Как на Кайриле, во время бурана…

Отставить Кайрил!

«Представь, как будешь рассказывать отцу эту историю. Помнишь, как ему доверили отправить с Сергияра на Барраяр семнадцать репликаторов? Быстро сосчитай, во сколько раз ты больше беременный, чем граф Эйрел когда-то! Тысяча аутских младенцев – это весомый довод по любым меркам. Представь, как лет семь-восемь спустя ты навещаешь их всех в каком-нибудь детском саду… Не знаю, как растят ауты своих ребятишек, но надеюсь, они не дают им в руки ничего опаснее овсянки с рокфором. И они обступают тебя, как армия новобранцев, в руках плюшевые медвежата, робозавры и водяные пистолеты, заправленные кленовым сиропом…»

Тысяча – и еще два. Кроме тысячи единиц драгоценного груза, ради которого одна межзвездная империя начнет войну, а другая, защищаясь от несправедливого обвинения, будет вынуждена принять ответные меры, есть еще два младенца. Они мирно спят в особняке Форкосиганов, слушают убаюкивающие мелодии струнных квартетов, зевают и иногда сжимают-разжимают крошечные кулачки. Родители, вволю поспорив об их именах и планах на дальнейшую жизнь, решили, что будет весело прокатиться в давно откладываемое свадебное путешествие и вернуться как раз к их рождению из репликатора, но, похоже, они вернутся только, когда подросшие близнецы будут танцевать танец отражений на своем первом балу во Дворце.

Если будут. Если залп из цетагандийского гравидеструктора не разрушит в ближайшее время особняк, вместе с Форбарр-Султаной и половиной Барраяра.

Оставить, отставить панику! Форкосиган, ты должен выкарабкаться! Хреново было частенько, а сейчас, похоже, и вовсе нет надежды, но это не повод сдаваться. «Сдохнуть, но сделать!» Сообщение о случившемся на Станции Граф передается. Бел еще не умер. Катерина… Его прекрасная фор-леди не сдастся, нет. Даже когда Майлз остынет окончательно, она продолжит как его Голос.

И уж ее-то голос преодолеет и межзвездную пустоту, и этот навязчивый, неугомонный свет, бьющий в лицо миллиардом обжигающих снежинок.

Майлз напрягал все силы, стараясь не впасть в тяжелое, лихорадочное забытье за стеной бурана. Придет он ли в себя после него — каждый раз ему верилось все меньше. Только лекарства, которыми накачал его исполнительный медик, имели на это счет свое мнение.

«Начудил ты, братец, с успокоительным, – рассеянно подумал Майлз, чувствуя неровные толчки сердца. – Вон на тебе почки распускаются, цветочки с веточками… о, и слива на голове растет!»

Здравствуй, бред. Бред – это хорошо, это бывает. Его появление означает, что клетки мозга сейчас рвут друг у дружки из рук (или как их – нервных окончаний) – разносимые с током крови лекарства, закусывают ими и пускаются в пляс. Лучше бред, чем кошмары – особенно те, в которых является дед, граф Пётр, и требует голову лейтенанта Марко, чтобы продолжить партию в поло. И напрасно Майлз уверяет, что не может разбрасываться частями тела своих дендарийцев, это вообще моветон, да к тому же Марко не был представлен милорду графу, их же тетя Элис заругает, если застукает! Но еще хуже – застукать саму тетю Элис вместе с дядей Саймоном в беседке, пока во Дворце идет официальный прием!..

– …На ближайшие полчаса он в отключке, – донеслись до Майлза слова медтехника. Ответный голос что-то пробурчал (метелица образов не позволила расслышать) и вовсе размылся за свистом снега.

*3*

За что Молодой Хозяин Архива ценил подмастерье Ин Циня, так это за способность внимательно слушать, не пытаясь при том сделать умное лицо, а затем преданно забывать услышанное. Ума и памяти у Линь Чэня и самого хватало, а разум подмастерья представлялся для него идеально разровненной площадкой со свежим песком, на которой можно было чертить любые знаки. Иногда они складывались в искомый ответ или, во всяком случае, в дорожку к нему.

А еще тот был незлобив и вынослив. Вот стоит сейчас у входа с седлами и парой дорожных котомок, вид имеет преданный, и можно быть уверенным: ничего важного он в котомки сложить не забыл, а любимый чугунный чайник Хозяина все равно оставил дома. Впрочем, ехать им всего лишь в Гуанчжоу, это не дальний свет и даже не Восточная Ин за морем.

Линь Чэнь в который раз рассеянно погонял пальцем по блюду скрученные в тугие трубочки клочки бумаги. Их было так много, словно на этом блюде кто-то недавно поломал на кусочки целый веник сухих светлых веточек. Лекарь Янь писал ему отчеты с той же скрупулезностью и частотой, как вливал в своего пациента новые дозы отваров. Даже малыш Фэй Лю не имел шансов переловить всех его голубей.

Линь Чэнь полностью доверял умениям лекаря Яня. Его неусыпный надзор, строгость, травки, иглы и порошки успешно справлялись с побочными осложнениями, а зоркий глаз старого лекаря умел поймать ухудшение здоровья трудного пациента в самом его начале.

«Так откуда, скажите на милость, все время берется эта вредоносная дрянь?!»

— Кровавый кашель в следовых количествах, слабость, бледность кожных покровов, недостаточный ток крови в руках и ногах, периодическое беспамятство... — Линь Чэнь раздраженно раскручивал и отбрасывал в сторону крошечные свитки один за другим. Их содержание он успел выучить наизусть. — В какую пропасть я швыряю свои усилия, если вместо ожидаемого выздоровления получаю в результате обмороки и кашель?

Он еще раз праздно погонял бумажки на блюде, но те так и не сложились сами собой в иероглиф «мудрость».

За мудростью ему придется поехать в пригород Гуанчжоу.

***

Бесприютный лекарь Сюнь Чжэнь, как следует из его прозвища, нигде не задерживался надолго. То он жил с почетом в поместьях знатных сановников, то странствовал по цзянху, то гостил в Архиве, а то и останавливался для переписывания рукописей в каком-нибудь горном монастыре. В свое время именно он составил лекарство от кашля для хворого главы Союза Цзянцзо. Говорили, что из каждой сотни тех, кто прибегал к его помощи, исцелялись самое меньшее девять десятков. Молва приписывала ему плащ Волшебные Крылья, переносивший его с горы на гору, и утверждала, что у него хранится осколок агатовой ступки для лекарств, упавший с самой Луны из-под лап чудесного зайца.

Линь Чэнь понятия не имел ни про какие крылья или зайцев, однако проехаться в окрестности Гуанчжоу, где в это время года с моря дул легкий бриз, счел нелишним. Скажем, поесть тамошней змеятины, тушеной в сливовом соусе, посидеть в харчевне с видом на море, поговорить... Вот с кем встретится, с тем и поговорит.

Он любил странствия. Сидеть в Архиве, как будда в цветке лотоса, в состоянии полного недеяния, и тем не менее знать обо всем и иметь возможность на все повлиять — это, конечно, забавно, но он еще успеет этим сполна насладиться, когда его волосы станут совсем белы, а усы с бородой можно будет заплетать в косицу. А пока до старости далеко, он предпочтет сам проехаться к нужному ему человеку.

Ученик Ин Цинь трусил себе рядом на крепком муле, навьюченном припасами. Ответственной задачей ученика было молчать и слушать, пока Хозяин Архива рассуждает.

— Пять! Пять рецидивов болезни за полтора года жизни в столице, и это только те, которые оказались настолько серьезны, что гордый господин Мэй не сумел утаить их от своего лекаря.

А сколько раз этот хитрец просто тайно кашлял кровью в белоснежный платочек? Ставил дополнительную жаровню, чтобы не выдать, что у него сводит от холода пальцы? Оправдывал отсутствие аппетита срочными делами?

— Сто раз ему было говорено: «Болезнь твой враг. Нет позора в отступлении перед превосходящим врагом»? Но, похоже, ему проще считать противниками целителей, а за высшую доблесть почитать, когда удастся уклониться от какого-нибудь нашего предписания.

У лекаря Яня, при всем его упорстве, недоставало умений в разведывательно-диверсионных операциях, и глава Союза Цзянцзо бил его по всем фронтам. То бишь то и дело сидел на сквозняке, пропускал прием лекарств и зарабатывался до полусмерти. Стоило бросить Архив и лететь к Мэй Чансу самому, не жалея лошадей, чтобы поскорее увидеть симптомы своими глазами и прощупать пульс собственными пальцами. Но батюшка недаром так часто корил Линь Чэня за самонадеянность. Его «золотая пилюля» оказалась не только подспорьем, но и ловушкой: пока не будет принята последняя, десятая доза, двери дома Чансу для него закрыты. Явись он сейчас в гости к своему другу, тот, пожалуй, упадет в обморок прямо на пороге.

— Но как бы он там ни упорствовал, а мое снадобье вместе с лечением лекаря Яня должны была отбросить этого врага к самым дальним границам. Оно даже со смертоносной гадостью Уцзинь справилось, что говорить о кашле и слабости!

А что лекарь Янь быстренько списал чудесное исцеление на волшебство яда Огня-Стужи, который ревниво пожирает всю прочую отраву в крови, было только к лучшему. И Линь Чэнь, пусть он эти пару суток неистово маялся головной болью и дурными снами, порадовался своей предусмотрительности. Однако почему его золотое чудо ничего не могло поделать с мелкой регулярной дрянью, которая проявлялась все чаще и чаще с тех самых пор, как скромный господин по имени Су Чжэ въехал в столичные ворота?

— И ведь как удобно, — вздохнул он. — Слабость здоровья не мешает ему ни дышать ровно, ни говорить ясно; он не передает заразу всякому, кто приблизится, да еще и выглядит изящно, вызывая сострадание в сердцах самых закоренелых злодеев. Вот как это понимать?.. Ин Цинь, гуй тебя напугай в полночь, ты меня вообще слышишь?

Ответ определенно порхал где-то рядом, как хрупкая и яркая бабочка, но в руки не давался.

— Возможно, это говорит о торжестве духа над слабостью тела, Молодой Хозяин? — предположил подмастерье.

Бабочка издевательски пересела с левого плеча Линь Чэня на правое, только и всего.

— Дух, как же! На этот дух только понадейся, он в эффектном фейерверке самого себя сожжет.

Видя господина Мэй, легко обмануться, поведшись на исключительно тихий голос, гладкий фарфор лица и кажущийся лед натуры. Но тот, на чьем пепле вырос Мэй Чансу, в прошлой жизни носил прозвище «Огонек». И ради своей великой цели, которая его, можно сказать, из могилы подняла, этот идеалист не пожалеет спалить ни невинных свидетелей, ни хороших друзей, ни, тем более, себя самого.

Хоть это и расточительство — разменять одного гения на справедливость для семидесяти тысяч душ. Но ведь этот самый гений возник, проклюнулся, как птенец из яйца, из полубезумного, потерявшего человеческий облик мальчишки исключительно ради этого деяния. А Линь Чэню, значит, досталась незавидная роль курицы-наседки: ворчать и ахать, пока твой выросший в беспощадное чудовище птенец реет над полем боя в ливне стрел, прицельно клюет и когтит...

Линь Чэнь энергично помотал головой, избавляясь от лишних метафор и заодно от картинки летящего зверя цилиня, способного еще и гадить с высоты на врагов. Скосил глаза — едущий рядом подмастерье смотрел на него, как положено, преданно и бессмысленно.

— Ин Цинь, спину ровнее, упражнения для пальцев не забывай, — меланхолично заметил он. — Если полагаешь, что приятная прогулка верхом в моем несравненном обществе избавляет тебя от необходимости составлять предсказание урожая риса в провинции Фунцзянь на ближайшие три года, ты ошибаешься сильней, чем повеса, решивший запрыгнуть в окно спальни добродетельной соседки. Да, составляй в уме. И скажи спасибо, что я задал тебе рис, а не фунцзянских устриц. Они такие… скользкие.

***

Харчевня в Гуанчжоу оказалась вполне себе неплоха. И ветерок с моря задувал в двери, и чай весеннего сбора у хозяина нашелся, и даже музыкой слух посетителей деликатно услаждали. И всё бы ничего, но сама песня оказалась на редкость пакостной. В ней с мучительными подробностями излагалось жизнеописание некоей супруги хоу. Вернувшись после недолгого визита к родне, она застает на месте дома пепелище, небольшую армию цензоров, подпирающих обгорелые стены и требующих возвращения «взятого в долг» у городской казны, растратчика-супруга в виде бесприютного призрака, пятерых младших жен и весь выводок детишек, требующих заботы и внимания, и прочая, и прочая. Подробно расспрашивая домочадцев и соседей, она узнает, что всему виной, оказывается, демон в образе лошади, обманом проникший в усадьбу…

К пятому куплету Линь Чэнь окончательно убедился, насколько был прав представитель потустороннего мира, решивший порезвиться за счет сиятельного хоу. Что за привычка винить в каждой попытке казнокрадства случайно подвернувшуюся животину? Живешь не по средствам – так отвечай перед законом, при чем тут лошадь?! Завел шесть жен – так содержи их. Нет же! Сначала все смельчаки, горазды красоваться, а потом – брык умирать, и взятки с них гладки! А бедным вдовам теперь расхлебывай.

Но, хочешь не хочешь, приходилось слушать бесконечное сказание и ждать, пока человек, сидящий за столом напротив, утолит первый голод.

— Позднерожденный пристыжен, что ради его скудных знаний Господин Архива проделал такой долгий путь, — заявил тот наконец, отправив в рот и обстоятельно прожевав порцию лапши.

У сотрапезника Линь Чэня была редкая пегая бороденка, пальцы в пятнах от травяных отваров, а плащ — самый обычный, пусть и на добротной шелковой подкладке. И резной амулет с Лунным зайцем, действительно свисавший с пояса, был вовсе не агатовым, а из яшмы, желтой, как айва.

Но подмастерье Ин, притулившийся за общим столом у входа, выпучил глаза. На его глазах несокрушимая сила сталкивалась с непреодолимым препятствием: его мастер, в принципе не склонявший голову ни перед кем, был просто обязан отдать знаменитому целителю земной поклон в ответ на его показное уничижение, не то нарушил бы все мыслимые и немыслимые ритуалы.

— Смиренно прошу прощения. Ваш недостойный собеседник поклонился бы почтенному учителю в пол, но стоит ли этого ждать от ветротекучего бездельника вроде меня, пытающегося познать истину, но не знающего вежества? — нет, Линь Чэнь и сейчас не собирался идти на поводу у обычаев, и это, кажется, заслужило у Сюнь Чжэня одобрительную усмешку. — Искренне стыжусь, что отрываю вас от важного безделицей, но, увы, эта безделица составляет сокрушение моей души.

— У вас есть для меня больной, мастер Линь?

— У меня есть для вас вопрос, почтенный Сюнь.

Кустистые, с сединой брови удивленно приподнялись:

— Воистину, я дождался чуда. Есть ли под этими небесами такой вопрос, ответить на который Архив Ланъя сам не может? И если скромному лекарю не изменяет память, Архив всегда выставляет цену за свои ответы — так сколько же должен стоить этот?

— Забота о друге делает ваш ответ воистину бесценным для меня, велико или мало окажется ваше беспокойство. Назовите вашу награду сами, почтенный, а я согласен заранее.

Ин Цинь у дверей аж губу закусил от волнения, уверенный, что сейчас перед ним мироздание вывернется наизнанку, а Бесприютный лекарь потребует в качестве платы самое малое жемчужину Царя Драконов.

— Вы пристыдили меня своей щедростью, мастер, — хмыкнул лекарь Сюнь, покачал головой. — Тогда я всего лишь попрошу с вас ответ на один вопрос — из тех, на которые вы сможете ответить прямо здесь и сейчас. Будет ли это справедливо?

— Почтенный Сюнь знает все о справедливости, и он – не дух и не оборотень, чтобы поймать меня на игре в загадки.

— Хотел бы я стать бессмертным духом, но я всего лишь старый человек, чьи волосы — поредели, а любопытство — оскудело с годами. Так чем я могу помочь вам, мастер Линь?

Линь Чэнь сперва налил себе и собеседнику подогретого вина и начал обстоятельно:

— Как я уже упомянул, почтенный, у меня есть друг. Человек выдающихся талантов, но недужный, который обращался ко многим лекарям для облегчения своих хворей, и вам тоже приходилось его пользовать. Господин Мэй из Цзянцзо.

— Разумеется, я помню этого достойного господина. И в чем же состоит затруднение?

Про яд Огня-Стужи в крови Мэй Чансу Бесприютный лекарь знал и прежде, оттого Линь Чэнь пропустил предысторию и сосредоточился на нынешнем обескураживающем положении. Он описал всю ситуацию скупыми точными фразами, без рисовки, с той же откровенностью, с какой отчитывался бы перед собственным отцом. Симптомы, которые проявляются у больного постоянно: обмороки, холодные конечности, бледность, кашель с кровью, недостаток аппетита. Симптомы, которых стоило бы ждать вместе с кровавым кашлем, однако нет ни одного из них: одышка, жар, изменение голоса, боли в груди или расстройство желудка. Предположения, перебранные и отброшенные: незажившая внутренняя рана, чахотка, паразиты, легочная лихорадка, язва желудка, больное сердце… нет, все не то. Предпринятое лечение и увеличивающаяся частота внешних проявлений недуга. Истощение ци? Нет, в этом отношении приняты все возможные меры, и будь дело в нем, болезнь не развивалась бы так быстро. Линь Чэнь осторожно добавил, что по неким причинам сейчас не может наблюдать больного сам, однако добросовестности его нынешнего лекаря доверяет всецело.

— А выводы… выводов у меня нет никаких, — признался он. — Единственное объяснение, приходящее мне на ум, — предположение об одержимости духами. А это, по моему мнению, самое беспомощное оправдание, какое может выдумать целитель, стоящий над ложем больного и просто не знающий, что про него сказать. — И он неожиданно добавил: — Лекарь, сваливающий свою работу на заклинателя, хуже нерадивого повара, который, пропив муку и масло, лепит к праздничному столу баоцзы из волшебной грязи.

Лекарь Сюнь послушно хихикнул, потом несколько раз пропустил бороденку между пальцев.

— А почему вы полагаете, мастер, что духам не место вокруг господина Мэй?

«Потому что у него в голове их и так семьдесят тысяч обретается», — мысленно ответил Линь Чэнь, но ответил, конечно, так, чтобы даже полусловом не намекнуть на чужую смертельную тайну:

— Я умею лечить лишь то, что знаю, лекарь Сюнь. На волю богов и происки духов я повлиять не способен.

Сюнь Чжэнь пожевал губами.

— Говорите, у него проявляются все виды телесной слабости и недостаток полнокровия… Скажите, а гостил ли он у вас на Горе Ланъя? И если да, как ему дышалось в горном воздухе?

— М-м… да прекрасно, — припомнил Линь Чэнь.

— И его драгоценное здоровье вызывает опасение именно сейчас, когда он переехал из холодного Ланьчжоу в мягкий климат Цзиньлина?

— Воистину так.

Лекарь Сюнь молча кивнул и принялся не спеша доедать свою лапшу. Линь Чэнь терпеливо ждал, поглаживая пальцем пластины веера. Если на его вопрос есть ответ, он его сейчас узнает. Если нет — хотя бы испытает разочарование на несколько минут позже.

Наконец Сюнь Чжэнь заговорил:

— Зная вас, мастер Линь, и будучи наслышанным о репутации лекаря Яня, я не сомневаюсь, что господин Мэй получил наилучшее лечение сообразно признакам своей болезни и что от вашего внимания не ускользнули ни его пульс, ни зрачок, ни дыхание. Я могу, если вы пожелаете, навестить господина Мэя в столице, осмотреть и вынести свое суждение. Но, по моему разумению, при единичном осмотре мне вряд ли повезет заметить нечто важное, ускользнувшее от двух опытных лекарей. И я полагаю, что, будь его недуг безусловно смертелен, вы бы не пришли ко мне вовсе.

— Все так, — коротко подтвердил Линь Чэнь. Если и оставалась угроза, что когда-нибудь потом глава Мэй просто заснет — и уже не проснется, то «безусловным» он такой исход считать отказывался как неприемлемый, да и просто оскорбительный для целителя.

Бесприютный Лекарь вздохнул:

— С возрастом мы делаемся многословны. Не обессудьте, если я начну свое рассуждение с вещей, которые вы наверняка знаете еще со времен ученичества.

— Как будет вам удобнее, почтенный, — развел ладони Линь Чэнь, ощущая что-то среднее между предвкушением и страхом разочарования. Что знаменитый лекарь мог уловить в его рассказе такого, что бы натолкнуло его на новую мысль?

— Считается, что болезни бывают пяти родов. Те, которые находятся в коже, лечатся простым прижиганием; болезнь, попавшую в кровеносные сосуды, исцеляет иглоукалывание; болезнь, спустившаяся в кишки, требует для излечения отваров и пилюль; и наконец, ту болезнь, которая сосредоточилась в мозге костей, можно побороть лишь введением лекарственного снадобья в каждую кость, и лишь немногие целители могут это провести, а немногие больные — пережить. Впрочем, о последнем мастер Линь наверняка знает куда лучше меня. Но что вы скажете про болезнь, которая вместе с духами витает над кожей, и это не моровое поветрие?

Как интересно… Действительно, «Жизнеописания» великого врача Хуа То Линь Чэнь по настоянию отца заучивал давным-давно, когда был куда моложе нынешнего Ин Циня. Только вот про пятый род болезни там определенно говорилось, что она неизлечима, а шестой и вовсе не упоминался.

— Когда я был молод, мой учитель поведал мне случай, которому сам был свидетелем. Некий купец занемог вскоре после того, как его почтенного родителя хватил внезапный удар. Нутро его больше не принимало пищи, и та становилась ему ядом: он то и дело весь опухал, точно покусанный дикими пчелами, и задыхался чуть ли не до смерти, если тотчас не извергнет съеденное. Сперва заподозрили отравление ядом гу, но, когда не помогли ни отвар из белого кошачьего хвоста, ни истолченный безоар, лекари отступились, сойдясь на том, что дело не в яде, а в том, что дух покойного не почтили должными обрядами. Заклинатели из даосского монастыря изгоняли гневный дух в столетние утиные яйца, окропленные кровью; дым от бумажных денег, сожженных на алтаре предков, стоял в воздухе так густо, словно это был туман; обессилевший купец клал один поклон за другим у поминальной таблички отца — ничего не помогало, и он шаг за шагом приближался к концу своих дней.

Ин Цинь слушал это повествование издалека, не отводя глаз и восторженно приоткрыв рот. Сам Линь Чэнь прислушивался к рассказу с долей рассеянного скептицизма, воспринимая его как притчу, а не точное и полезное ему описание излечения. Сюнь Чжэнь, конечно же, заметил это.

— Вашему ученику было бы поучительно выслушать полную историю, рассказанную без единого отступления от канонов повествования, но вам самому не терпится знать суть, верно, мастер Линь? Это был чай. Больной всякий раз отторгал пищу, когда запивал ее глотком обычного чая, свежего улуна из лучшего весеннего сбора. Оказалось, что, когда его отца хватил внезапный удар, купец ходил по чайным лавкам и потому не смог ни помочь своему родителю, ни принять его последнее дыхание. Почтительность же в нем была такова, что вина и горе превратили для него добрый напиток в яд. Духи не тронули ни его кожи, ни костей, но пробрались вместе с дыханием в голову и затаились там; вот вам и шестой вид недуга, о котором «Жизнеописания» не говорят за его сугубой редкостью.

Запив глотком вина долгую речь, Сюнь Чжэнь подвел итог:

— Где больной одержим злым духом, способны помочь усилия заклинателей: не будут лишними и колокольчики, и сутры, и окуривания. Но там, где захваченный одним чувством человек впускает духа в себя сам, и его воля держит поводья... Спасти его могут разве что разом умения лекаря, талант дознавателя и собственная удачливость.

— И вы, почтенный, полагаете, что мой случай именно таков?

Предположение было настолько диким и противоречащим лекарскому опыту Линь Чэня, что даже, пожалуй, взывало, чтобы его перепроверили по всем правилам. «Этот дух в фейерверке самого себя сжечь способен», — вспомнилось ему кстати.

— Ничтожный не мнит себя подобным чудотворному Хуа То, который прозревал суть и видел невидимое, хе-хе, — добавил положенные церемонии в конце Бесприютный Лекарь. — Не знаю, есть ли хоть крупица пользы для вашего больного в том, что я вам сейчас поведал. Но, как говорится, если черепаха начинает вести речи человеческим голосом, ищи оборотня; а если болезнь сопротивляется должному лечению, может, ее истоки коренятся вовсе не в теле? Я уверен, что с тем рвением в поиске знаний, каким одарен Молодой Хозяин с горы Ланъя, он сумеет отделить в этом деле истину от пустых домыслов.

Что ж, значит, желанный ответ Линь Чэнем получен, и такой, до которого он, пожалуй, сам бы не додумался. Теперь его дело решить, насколько совет полезен и как решить новую задачу, выросшую на источенном его размышлениями теле старой, словно гриб на трухлявом пне. Пора закругляться. И так глаза его подмастерья, наблюдавшего за происходящим в предписанном ему строгом молчании, сделались уже с блюдца величиной.

— Благодарю, вы облегчили тяжесть у меня на душе и задали загадку моему уму. Так чем я могу отблагодарить вас за вашу мудрость?

Сюнь Чжэнь степенно кивнул.

— Вы обещали мне ответ на мой вопрос. Но, когда я брал с вас обещание, я не знал, что мой собственный ответ уже вертится на кончике языка. Мне не достичь небес, попроси я о ценном воздаянии за сущую малость, не стоившую мне ничего. Так что мой вопрос совсем прост. Скажите: вот тот отрок, на скамье у двери, он же с вами пришел? Почему у него на голове корзинка с вареным рисом и миска устриц?

— А? Домашнее задание, почтенный, — расплылся в невольной улыбке Линь Чэнь и наконец-то склонил голову перед мудростью старшего.

*4*

Мягкая, безоблачная ночь послушно распростерла свой покров над императорским дворцом. Звезды на небе были видны так отчетливо, слово каждая из них была проколом в ткани небес, откуда изливалось на мир беспощадное сияние.

Зоркие глаза императора и сейчас могли различить каждую из них по отдельности.

— Одни видят в звездах драгоценные бриллианты вселенной. Другие светляков, расцвечивающих ночное небо. А мне сейчас кажется, что они — прицелы плазменных орудий, нацеленных нам в самое сердце. В средоточие наших надежд.

— Мы окружены варварскими мирами, сир, — склонился перед своим повелителем человек в красном мундире. — И в этом величие нашей нации.

— И ее же несчастье, — тихо поправил Флетчир Джияджа. — Все инопланетники — низкие воры, не заслуживающие ни чести, ни доверия, несмотря на любые свои уловки. Но до сих пор они не смели посягать на то, о чем им даже подумать было бы запретно. На то, в чем сосредоточен смысл нашего существования...

— Я разделяю скорбь Небесного Господина по погибшим и пропавшим на Ро Кита.

Император Джияджа впился в главу своего СБ пронзительным взглядом черных глаз.

— Ты же понимаешь, гем-генерал, что это, по большому счету, твоя вина?

— Если Небесный Господин пожелает, чтобы я принес ему извинения по всем правилам, я немедля это сделаю, — пожал тот плечами равнодушно, словно речь не шла о ритуальном способе покончить с собой. Рисунок сложного грима на его лице – черно-белого с красной подводкой – не дрогнул ни одной линией

— Если я этого захочу, Бенин, я тебе так и скажу, — огрызнулся император. — Несомненно, на пороге войны отрубить себе правую руку будет с моей стороны очень уместным решением, как полагаешь?

— Вы уже приняли решение, сир? — в голосе генерала Бенина прозвучала едва заметная тень напряжения.

— Недостойно нашего величия было бы снести любое наглое деяние с их стороны. Но, что беспрецедентно, здесь оказались затронуты не только политические материи, не только интересы Небесной Империи. Пострадала сама раса аутов! Наше новое поколение одной из сатрапий похищено, и их судьба неизвестна; планетарный консорт захвачена или убита. Мы не можем оставить такое преступление безнаказанным.

Он поднялся и принялся расхаживать по кабинету в вихре шелковых одежд — белых, как того настойчиво требовало случившееся. Император Джияджа еще не решил, выносить ли свое горе на люди, но наедине с собой и самым приближенным к нему человеком облачился в траур просто по велению охваченной негодованием и яростью души.

– Пока что барраярцы утверждают о своей непричастности, – осторожно предположил Бенин.

– Эти заявления не способны обмануть и слепого. Факты, генерал, факты! Корабль Звездных Яслей с детьми Ро Кита пропал на маршруте к планете, находящейся под управлением барраярцев. Его груз был тайно вывезен с барраярской планеты на корабле, принадлежащем их императрице! А теперь еще выясняется, что тысяча пустых репликаторов нашего производства были спрятаны поблизости от ее дворца. Ровно тысяча, по числу похищенных ими детей. Разве это не говорит само за себя?!

– Да, сир.

— Мы должны жестко, беспрекословно, раз и навсегда дать понять зарвавшимся инопланетникам, что экземпляры аут-генома — не фишки на столе для политической игры. Что даже поднять глаза в этом направлении для них будет равносильно коллективному самоубийству. И дать понять это любыми средствами!

— Мы уже несколько столетий не вели войну на истребление с государством, чья военная мощь по порядку почти сравнима с нашей, — хладнокровно заметил генерал Бенин.

— Но все же не равна ей!

— Я так и сказал, сир.

— Мы сможем залить плазменным огнем их столицу и сравнять ее с землей. Но опыт показывает нам, что в этом случае надо будет вычистить планету до голого камня, чтобы потом их мстительность не отлилась будущим поколениям. Мы могли повергнуть их, не уничтожая, когда они были дикарями — хотя и тогда была среди твоих собратьев по расе радикальная клика, намеревавшаяся сделать это и снять барраярский вопрос с повестки дня раз и навсегда… Тогда эти гемы оказались в конечном итоге казнены за измену, но сейчас я жалею, что они не преуспели.

Его жесткое бледное лицо сейчас казалось вытесанным из мрамора, только пятна полыхали на щеках.

– До чего только может дойти создание, называющее себя человеком! Посягательство на нерожденных детей и аут-консорта со свитой? Я знаю, барраярцы не щадят и своих собственных детенышей, мне знакомы ужасающие истории про то, как во время Великой войны они подкидывали тела новорожденных в расположение наших войск в качестве бомбы или нещадно уничтожали собственных женщин, несмотря на все декларации, что жизнь матери священна. Но я полагал, что это людоедское поведение они избыли со временем. Зря полагал, выходит. Чего ещё ждать? Чтобы барраярские варвары обнажили свои ножи прямо в моем дворце и начали срезать наши скальпы себе на сувениры, как у них это принято?

— Но, ваше величество…

Император Цетаганды остановился на полушаге. Глубоко вдохнул. Снова превратился из мечущего молнии небожителя в бледную статую. Обеими руками подобрал пряди длинных смоляных волос и откинул за спину.

— Это метафора, Даг Бенин, — произнес он сухо. — Выражающая степень моего возмущения. Не пытайся выглядеть тупым солдафоном, который этого не понял.

— Я понимаю, что вам надо излить свой гнев, сир, — признал генерал Бенин, — и готов предоставить для этого собственную склоненную голову. В конце концов, речь идёт о пропаже груза, отправленного из Райского Сада, а значит, я действительно разделяю вину. Но когда он утихнет, я прошу вас отдать мне распоряжения, связанные с моими непосредственными обязанностями, чтобы я не терял ни минуты. Если вы пожелаете обрушить карающий меч на их народ, промедление ослабит нас.

– Так-то лучше, – проворчал цетагандийский император.

Помолчал немного и произнес задумчиво:

— Я отдаю себе отчет, что справедливое возмездие посягнувшим не может стать полумерой. Однако если мы истребим эту нацию за дерзкое преступление ее правителей, это поставит Небесную Империю в долговременную оппозицию ко всем остальным обитателям Сети. Возможно, даже в политическую изоляцию. Я не вправе исключить возможность, что произошедшее является не варварской эскападой этих дикарей, а провокацией со стороны тех сил, которым желателен именно этот исход. Однако в любом случае мы не имеем моральной роскоши оставить злодеяние безответным. Иди, разбирайся, гем-генерал. Или ты предоставишь мне вскоре и прямо здесь виновника этого горя и позора нашей расы — связанного, коленопреклоненного и с предельно ясными доказательствами его вины, которые удовлетворят любого пристрастного свидетеля. Или мы покараем тех, в чьем злодейском умысле до сих пор не имели оснований сомневаться. Свободен, исполняй!

***

Черные волосы стекали по белым одеждам. Широкие рукава взлетали, как увенчанные пеной волны перед началом бури. В глазах застыл арктический лед.

– Небесный Господин принимает сейчас решение о возмездии одной державы за злодеяния другой, – твердо провозгласила императрица Райан. – Это в его воле. Но что бы он ни решил, лично виновные в гибели нашей сестры и детей должны будут понести кару. Это – наше, аутов, дело. У нас достаточно для этого собственных возможностей.

– Скорее, средств, – заметила женщина столь же прекрасная и высокая, но не черноволосая, а с сетью искусно переплетенных рыжевато-светлых кос. Про арсенал биологического оружия, которым располагали аутские генетики, и диапазон их возможностей создать что-либо свеженькое и точечно нацеленное она знала все.

– СБ Райского Сада подчиняется мне, Пел.

– Безусловно, – согласилась аут Пел, консорт Эты Кита, имевшая дело с внутренними делами Райского Сада чаще, чем любая из ее сестер. – Так же безусловно, что гем-лорд Бенин лично предан твоему супругу, и вряд ли любой отданный тобой приказ не достигнет слуха Флетчира в тот же лень.

– В этом деле нет ничего, что я не могла бы сообщить Флетчиру Джиядже, глядя ему в глаза, – отчеканила Райан. – Я – императрица, старшая по генетической ответственности, и это означает не только обязанность делать ему наследников, как ты прекрасно понимаешь! И для этого решения мне не потребуется созывать совет консортов!

Парящее кресло Пел подплыло чуть ближе к Райан.

– Выглядело бы крайне демонстративно, если бы ты действительно отозвала сейчас консортов с других сатрапий. А учитывая, что одна из них погибла именно во время такого путешествия, еще и неблагоразумно.

Райан мгновенно оценила все невысказанные подтексты этой фразы. Ее давняя подруга Пел не доходила в разговоре даже до мягкого упрека, но напоминала, что открытые действия всегда уязвимы куда больше, чем тайные намерения. Но Райан была не в силах и не в праве бездеятельно ждать. Мало что могло вывести из себя аут-леди, однако наглое покушение на суть и цель их существования, на генетическое будущее постоянно изменяющей себя расы сверхлюдей, было именно тем несмываемым оскорблением.

– Ты полагаешь, что проклятые варвары грозят нам и в самом сердце нашей империи? – парировала она, сознательно отвечая лишь на высказанное вслух. – Тем правильнее будет нанести им удар немедля.

Пел Наварр должна была понимать все ее чувства до мельчайшего оттенка, однако ответила:

– Я разделяю твое горе и гнев, аут Райан. Но позволь спросить, не потому ли твой гнев на барраярцев так яростен, что прежде ты питала расположение к одному из них?

Да, Пел умела читать в ее сердце. Райан устало вздохнула:

– Само собой, Пел. Конечно, питала и не собираюсь этого скрывать. Ты сама отвозила мои поздравления маленькому Форкосигану, когда он получил свою высокую должность. – Она понизила голос: – И их нынешней императрице, когда эта женщина, будь она проклята, взошла на барраярский трон.

Новое поколение расы – дело женщин. Эту нехитрую истину понимали даже варвары, но аут Райан никогда и помыслить не могла, что новая барраярская правительница, извратив саму суть этой мысли, прикажет похитить партию младенцев-аутов, доставляемых из Райского Сада в пограничную сатрапию.

– Не лично же она руководила диверсией, – покачала головой Пел. – Тот, чьими руками осуществилось это злодейство, затаился в самом сердце нашей Империи. Наш долг покарать задумавших преступление – но прежде всего отыскать исполнителей и устранить угрозу безопасности. Мы не можем принять окончательного решения, не зная точно, кто содействовал этим планам здесь.

– «Мы»?

– Безусловно. – Голос Пел стал тверже, чем когда-либо за весь разговор. Напоминая, что цетагандийская императрица воплощает чаяния всей расы аутов – и, значит, редко когда получает право на принятие решений единолично. – Ты ведь не откажешься принять помощь сестер в деле, которая затрагивает нас всех?..

***

Расстояние между Комаррой и Барраяром.

Переход между Комаррой, Архипелагом Джексона и Сектором Квадди. Варианты П-В перемещений между Ро Кита, Тау Кита, Ола Три, Землей, Архипелагом и опять-таки Сектором Квадди. Расчеты топлива для пересечения локального пространства звездолетами разных типов и полётных масс, нормы потребления кислорода и системы жизнеобеспечения для экипажей.

Варианты, варианты, варианты.

Горничная… конечно, не только горничная, а агент СБ со специальной подготовкой, невысокая и не способная выиграть конкурс красоты (зато способная уделать любого киллера, гангстера или даже джексонианского биоконструкта, покусившегося на официальный приз), флегматично проследила за очередным листком, упавшим с письменного стола. Подобрала и добавила к стопке таких же смятых и исчерканных обрывков. Лаиса не сомневалась, что беглого взгляда, брошенного девушкой на записи, достаточно, чтобы запомнить их и при необходимости воспроизвести до последней запятой.

Для этого вовсе не нужен чип эйдетической памяти. Всё, что делает столь значимый человек, как император Барраяра, ты просто помнишь.

Или, в данном случае, императрица.

Хотя, справедливости ради, запоминать сложные формулы вычислений, да еще с точностью до пятнадцатого знака после запятой, та еще работенка даже для матёрого СБ-шника.

Из соседней комнаты послышались шаги. Еще одна придворная дама, на сей раз – лично рекомендованная леди Элис няня. Не столь брутальная, зато элегантная и благопристойная, как и всё, что имеет отношение к леди Форпатрил. А еще у этой женщины мягкая, еле уловимая смешинка в карих глазах, трое детей-подростков на попечении мужа и его родни, и она уже вторые сутки НЕ спрашивает разрешения послать запрос Службе Безопасности о том, где они находятся и вообще, что происходит в их маленьком мире.

Цифры, конечно, говорят обратное, все эти парсеки, звездные года и прочие способы измерения Вселенной и технологий перемещения в ней, но на самом деле всё это фикция, дым. Мошенничество! Вот правильное слово! Вселенная – это мега-мошенничество; на самом деле мир гораздо меньше. Купол Солстис, под хрустальными небесами которого Лаиса Тоскане провела большую часть жизни. Теперь – Форбарр-Султана, ее безграничное ярко-синее небо, свободно бегущая река, разделяющая город, зеленые терраформированная и бурые исконно барраярские леса вокруг.

Нет. На самом деле мир еще меньше. Особняк в десяток комнат, из которых наиболее важны сейчас две – ее, императрицы Лаисы, личный кабинет, и соединенная с ним детская. А еще – комната в замке Форхартунг (или во дворце, или в каком-нибудь неизвестном бункере СБ), где сейчас выслушивает очередной доклад Грегор. Высокий, худощавый и спокойный до паранойи человек, ответственный за мирную жизнь трех планет.

Нет. Просто – за жизнь трех планет.

Поток цифр, выбегающих из-под золотого пера, приостановился. Лаиса поняла, что вот уже минуту сидит, уставившись на экран комма, где отображается сеть П-В -тоннелей, и ничего не делает. Даже не слушает, что ей докладывает придворная нянька.

Космос всемогущий! Да что же происходит! Она ли это – комаррская девочка-деляга? Во что она ввязалась?! Это не просто жесткие переговоры, и не проблемы с организованной преступностью, это, мать вашу, планетарная война!

То, что однажды уже пережила семья Тоскане.

То, чего Лаиса Тоскане, изучив вопрос со всех экономических, юридических и социальных точек зрения, в свое время поставила целью всячески избегать. По причине нерентабельности, трудностей процесса контроля и нецелесообразности большого количества человеческих жертв.

Сколько их будет в случае, если Цетаганда решится перейти от угроз к действиям?

Лаиса тряхнула головой и заставила себя не смотреть на комм, который мог бы через полсекунды вывести ежечасно обновляющуюся статистику населения Барраяра, Комарры и Сергияра.

– Простите, я отвлеклась.

– Я сказала, что его высочество спокойно спит, – терпеливо повторила няня. Посмотрела участливо и спросила, не желает ли ее величество чая.

– Чай – это хорошо, – покладисто кивнула Лаиса. Покрутила в пальцах ручку со старинным «вечным» пером, один из памятных свадебных подарков. И добавила свою привычную шутку: – Особенно когда он кофе.

Горничная невозмутимо развернулась и поплыла в сторону кухни.

Есть надежда, что она так же спокойно будет отстреливаться от цетагандийского десанта, или что там может произойти во время военных действий…

«Война как причина не получить ежевечерний чай? Какая умопомрачительная глупость! – сказала барраярская императрица отражению красивой блондинки, случайно пойманному стоящей на углу рабочего стола рамкой с голографией. На снимке высокий худощавый человек в красно-синем мундире вёл белоснежную лошадку, на которой, смеясь, красовалась девушка в свадебном платье. – Да, возможно, в расписании чаепитий и возникнут проблемы, но пусть об этом думает леди Форпатрил».

Вместо того, чтобы бегать по потолку и кричать «Всё пропало!», надо хорошенько спланировать свои действия в разных исходах ситуации и просчитать единые факторы, обеспечивающие наиболее приемлемый результат. А он заранее известен: это жизнь твоей семьи, еще неплохо бы – жизнь клана Тоскане, а значит – потенциальное невмешательство Комарры в бойню галактических масштабов. Только как это сделать, космос всемогущий? Какое чудо может спасти планету, которую природа наделила выходом к десятку обитаемых миров и которую только ленивый захватчик не хотел бы превратить в личный карманный путеводитель?

Соберись. Есть «здесь и сейчас». Есть твой муж и ребенок, которому нужна мать, а не комм, перегревшийся при решении задачки с делением на ноль. Окончательное решение еще не принято; обвинение в краже корабля с аут-детьми всего лишь истерия средств массовой информации, а не официальная нота. Значит, есть возможность подготовиться к ответу.

Как?

Рассчитать полётное время при переходе от Архипелага Джексона, где пропавший корабль выходил на связь с Райским Садом в последний раз, и всеми – всеми! – возможными точками выхода из п-в-тоннелей.

Время. Расстояние. Потребление кислорода. Энергорасход системы жизнеобеспечения экипажа. Возможности, возможности, возможности…

Лаиса, подарив милую безадресную улыбку миру, пребывающему где-то там, за бронированными окнами ее временного охраняемого обиталища, вернулась к своим занятиям.

Она снова бросила взгляд на рамку – на сей раз голография изображала ее отца с первым внуком на руках. Почти одинаковые круглые лица старшего Тоскане и юного Форбарра смотрели друг на друга с испуганным обожанием.

Семейство Тоскане эксперт по возможностям. Оно знает, как создавать ключевые узлы различных выборов, как расстояние и время превращать в деньги, а деньги – в жизнь. Конечно, не в сами молекулы ДНК, но то, что очень и очень облегчает существование их итоговой «упаковке»: дома, биофермы, заводы, технологии.

Довольно паники. На Барраяре достаточно специалистов по ведению войны всеми возможными способами, и даже присутствующие в данной комнате не исключение. Пусть и со смешинкой в глазах, пусть и в платье горничной с идиотской пелеринкой.

Специалистов по выживанию меньше.

«Поэтому мы так ценимся», – усмехнулась Лаиса, меняя слайд на комме. Цифры надо почувствовать, пропустить через собственный мозг, написать собственной рукой на пластбумаге. В этом есть своеобразная магия.

Может быть, именно ее и не хватает сейчас, чтобы остановить космические армады, неспешно плывущие через пространство и время к позициям атаки?

Нельзя думать о том, что может случиться. Надо – о том, что есть здесь и сейчас.

***

Летняя ночь давно миновала – ушла тяжело, нехотя, отступая от старинных окон дворца, точно прилив. Наступило хмурое, темное утро. А Грегор еще не ложился, да и не собирался.

Неделю назад он распорядился, чтобы Лаиса с маленькими уезжала. Нет, сама она была решительно против, но... Официальный предлог – здоровье недавно родившегося принца требует курортного климата и спокойствия. И, как Лаиса ни возражала, что принцип «женщин, ослов и ученых – в обоз!» устарел, что они супруги и должны разделить общую судьбу, что, если начнется война, ее бегство уже никого не спасет, – Грегор был непреклонен. Официальное обвинение в похищении детей цеты выдвинули именно против барраярской императрицы, значит, и прятать надо ее. И… Он тяжело вздохнул. И сыновей, чтобы в роду Форбарр остался хоть кто-то, если Грегор погибнет, защищая свою страну.

Женщины – в тылу. Мужчины – на переднем крае.

Хотя нет – передний край сперва пройдет не здесь. Если Цетагандийская Империя все же решится напасть, первой линией обороны станет выход П-В туннеля ближе к Сергияру. а первыми, на кого обрушится шквал огня – командующий флотом адмирал Джоул и вице-король граф Форкосиган. И уж крупнейший стратег прошлого века в стороне от битвы не останется: даром что ему хорошо за семьдесят, но в недавних планетарных учениях его сторона выиграла с приличным преимуществом. Знает ли Майлз, который в отчаянной попытке все исправить рванул в сторону врат к Ро Кита, что сейчас в первую очередь спасает жизнь своего отца?

Грегор еще раз вгляделся в строки письма, пришедшего по прямому лучу с Сергияра: Эйрел Форкосиган излагал свои соображения сухо и четко, без церемоний и вводных фраз, с почти машинальной привычностью перечисляя свои предположения и рекомендации на все возможные случаи развития ситуации, вплоть до самого критического. Блестящий образчик стратегии, для самого Грегора недосягаемый. Хорошо восседать на монаршей табуретке и руководить Империей в дни мира и процветания, упражняться в политической эквилибристике, ловко проталкивать через упрямцев в Совете непопулярные решения – но, когда доходит до балансирования на грани и войны, сразу вспоминаешь, что именно регент адмирал Форкосиган прикрывал страну от самого острия вражеской атаки во время Второй Цетагандийской войны четверть века назад. И что ты сам так не умеешь.

Уйдет предыдущее поколение, всесильное и жесткое, прошедшее не раз через горнило войн, но давно уже постаревшее – что будут делать нынешний император и его сверстники? Ему вдруг остро захотелось поговорить об этом с Майлзом. С Майлзом, который успел уже не одно кровопролитное сражение зацепить краешком, терять в них своих людей, убивать и даже самому оказаться убитым, к счастью, обратимо. Но Майлз был далеко. Только недавно с другого конца Вселенной от него пришло известие: похоже, он поймал за хвост источник всех нынешних бед и намерен попытаться спасти ситуацию. Доклад в типично Майлзовском стиле «не делись подробностями с начальством до завершения дела». Однако сообщения в сети П-В туннелей ползут небыстро и уж точно запаздывают в сравнении со скоростью плазменного огня. Звезда, свет которой ты еще видишь, может уже вспыхнуть и отгореть. В каком состоянии сейчас Майлз, жив ли, где находится, что предпринимает – неизвестно. Единственное, что остается Грегору – тянуть время, чтобы скорость событий сравнялась со скоростью прихода информации.

Вот это его стихия. Не будь он императором, из него вышел бы сносный дипломат с хорошо подвешенным языком. Переговоры шли раунд за раундом, обе стороны отчаянно обвиняли друг друга в оскорблении, провокации, нападении, точно перекидывались, словно мячом, готовой рвануть термоядерной гранатой на боевом взводе. Украденные младенцы! Отравленный Аудитор! Убийство планетарного консорта! Диверсия на кораблях торгового конвоя! Много восклицательных знаков, еще больше недоверия, бряцания оружием и праведного возмущения. Одна мысль о том, что цетагандийцы посмели обвинить его жену в каком-то людоедстве, в похищении детей для невесть каких научных опытов, заставляла Грегора вспыхнуть тяжелым гневом. И единственное, что его сдерживало – то, что он видел неподдельное отражение такого же гнева в глазах цетагандийского посла, пожилого и всегда невероятно спокойного аут-лорда.

– К вам коммодор Галени, сир, – тихо объявил от двери оруженосец. Грегор потер ноющие от бессонницы виски и сел ровнее.

– Данные по трафику на комаррском узле за запрошенный вами период, сир, – сообщил шеф Комаррского департамента СБ тоже вполголоса, предварительно молча откозыряв. Интересно, эта деликатность означает, что темные круги под глазами Грегора видны даже в полутьме или что оруженосец особо инструктирует его посетителей, прежде чем впустить их?

Все же он добросовестно прошелся вместе с Галени по всем пунктам доклада. Результат – отрицательный. Нет, невозможно опровергнуть факт прохождения груза аналогичной массы в указанный период через комаррский узел в сторону Барраяра. Нет, предполагаемый цетагандийский агент также просочился через локальное пространство Комарры без каких-либо следов. Нет, нет…

– Как вы полагаете, Дув, – спросил он без церемоний, – это несчастливая случайность или искусно подстроенная провокация?

– Не могу достоверно судить, – ответил Галени незамедлительно, – но я бы поставил на второе. Слишком идеально все было устроено.

– Вы о том, что цетагандийский агент не оставил явных улик?

– Э-э, не совсем. Вы позволите, ср? – Бывший историк, ныне высокопоставленный СБ-шник замялся, подбирая слова. – У каждой нации, если можно так выразиться, свои демоны. Свои исторически обусловленные болевые точки, при давлении на которые рациональное решение вопроса, к несчастью, становится маловероятным. Обвинение, выдвинутое против ее величества – одна из них. Похищение э-э…

– Детей? – подсказал Грегор зачем-то очевидное.

– С цетагандийской точки зрения произошло гораздо худшее – пропажа уникальной генетической разработки аутов. Вещь для них такая же немыслимо оскорбительная, как для вас, сир, – требование выдать им императрицу. Поэтому я почти уверен, что все это спланировала чья-то злая воля. – Он вздохнул: – Хотя почему – чья-то? Мы, по крайней мере, знаем исполнителя.

– Мы считаем, что знаем исполнителя, – устало уточнил император.

Если агентом-провокатором является собственное создание цетов, то лицемерное возмущение Цетагандийской Империи как повод для войны… просто отвратительно. Политика – грязное дело, межпланетная – не исключение, но эта мерзость и ложь выходят за любые пределы. И это значит, что любые переговоры, в конечном счете, бесполезны, и единственное, что им остается – ввязаться в кровопролитную войну на уничтожение со своим вечным противником, который по своим материальные ресурсам превосходит Империю Барраяр как минимум вдвое. Победа или смерть. Но Первая цетагандийская война стоила жизни пяти миллионам, длилась двадцать лет, и еще столько же заняла последующая отдача долгов галактическим кредиторам гордым, но нищим победителем.

Если же они все ошибаются, неверно определив виновника…

Где же пропадает Майлз, с разгадкой всех этих ужасающих загадок, которую он, по собственному утверждению прячет в рукаве? Жив ли он?

*5*

Въезжая в лагерь юньнаньской княжны у императорских гробниц, Линь Чэнь извлек из глубин рукава шелковый мешочек, где лежали скатанные в крошечные трубочки полоски рисовой бумаги, и набросал на одной тонкой кистью: «В горах лес выгорел дотла, осталась лишь одинокая слива». Отдал записку страже для передачи в руки драгоценной княжне и принялся ждать.

В свое время отец, Старый Хозяин, прозорливо приказал собирать сведения обо всех посватавшихся к княжне Му сразу же, как Архива достигли вести о мятеже Армии Чиянь. Линь Шу, кажется, еще не успел постучать в ворота Ланъя, когда объявился первый желающий. Какой-то сын мелкого князька, решивший, что невеста знатных кровей, на волосок разминувшаяся с обвинениями в пособничестве, укрывательстве, соучастии и еще небожители знают чем Ся Цзяну в голову взбредет, будет дрожать от счастья прыгнуть в его потные ладошки.

Не сбылось.

Эх, обидно было в свое время, что старый князь Му погиб на поле брани. Слишком много свидетелей, на все рты шелка не хватит платки набрасывать. Это ведь в случае Чансу и его ныне полуразбойной братии прилюдная смерть — идеальное прикрытие. Нет бы князю пострадать где-нибудь в тиши дворца! Реанимировать после сердечного приступа дело нехитрое, если знаешь, как. Там полгодика, там год… И дети вроде бы пристроены — молодой княжне, скомпрометированной неудачной помолвкой с государственным преступником, самое милое дело — сидеть при недужном родителе, излучая почтительность, милосердие и прочие женские глупости. А малолетний княжич пусть себе по двору бегает, погремушкой голубей пугает. Женихам же один ответ: князь страдает и в размышлениях. И не обидел, и почти правду сказал, и желающим получить почтительную дочь благородной семьи, чинно коротающую дни за вышивкой и музицированием, придется погодить.

Княжна Му сама (молодец, умная девочка!) догадалась сразу же после смерти отца дать клятву, что не выйдет замуж, пока не передаст младшему брату доставшееся ей в управление наследство. Но нынешнее совершеннолетие княжича Му означало, помимо перехода власти над Юньнанью в новые руки, что Му Нихуан теперь свободна. Смерть Великой вдовствующей императрицы и положенный траур дали ей новую отсрочку, но и та была не бесконечной.

Возможное замужество княжны, каким бы оно ни стало — равным, подчиненным, владетельным или даже случайным, — самим своим фактом сломает выстроившееся равновесие. Намерена ли воинственная девица превратиться из камня на доске в игрока теперь, когда встретила своего давнего суженого? Захочет ли она поддержать Мэй Чансу всем, чем возможно? И, что особенно важно, сумеет ли ответить на все вопросы Линь Чэня с предельной искренностью, достаточно ли она внимательно наблюдала все эти месяцы рядом с человеком, с которым до сих пор оставалась помолвлена?

Впрочем, один намек на него уже послужил для Хозяина Архива пропуском к княжне Му.

Круглое, скуластое ее лицо было сосредоточенным, темные глаза глядели на Линь Чэня пристально и цепко, как, наверное, привыкли изучать вражеские ряды перед тем, как приказать трубить наступление.

— Чем позднерожденная может быть полезна ученому Господину Архива?

— Драгоценная княжна, — Линь Чэнь приветствовал ее церемонно, сложив ладони. Но между ними он зажимал меч, который не пожелал оставлять при входе в палатку. Вольная манера цзянху, и эта тонкость от княжны явно не укрылась. — Надеюсь, вы осчастливите меня беседой.

— Я всецело в вашем распоряжении. Желает ли господин красного юньнаньского чаю? — Му Нихуан уже подняла ладонь, готовая позвать — вряд ли служанку, кто там у них в армии бегает с жаровней и чайником, десятники? — но Линь Чэнь прервал ее, почти невежливо:

— К чему тратить ваше бесценное время на условности гостеприимства? Снаружи стоит дивная осенняя ночь. Говорят, подобным вам военным людям нравится свежесть — почему бы вам не прогуляться со мною под звездами?

Мысли промелькнули по ее лицу мгновенно и легко, как тень от облака по земле, не поднимешь глаза к небу — и не заметишь: негодование на его невежливость, узнавание своей же фразы, некогда брошенной господину Мэй, неудовольствие излишней осведомленностью гостя, размышления, где сложнее оказаться подслушанной — в полотняном шатре командующего или просто в темноте лагеря…

– Мастер Линь полагает, что нам на разговор хватит полстражи, пока он не успеет замерзнуть на ночном ветру?

— Вы всегда сможете предложить мне поединок, госпожа, чтобы согреть бездельника с веером в его тонких шелках, — съязвил Линь Чэнь. Му Нихуан в списке бойцов Ланья восьмая, это будет забавно.

— Молодой Хозяин Архива известен… своим остроумием. Возможно, я последую его совету, если мне срочно понадобится урок смирения, — махнула она рукой. — Я все же рискну поговорить в палатке, однако позабочусь, чтобы при разговоре не было лишних ушей. Ночной лес не так располагает к откровенности.

Княжна решительно хлопнула в ладоши и одному явившемуся молодцу в легком панцире приказала охранять палатку «за десять бу», другому же просто кивнула и широкими шагами прошла за ширму, куда тот заторопился вслед. Послышался скрип ремней и позвякивание металла. Ну хоть ночью она снимает доспехи, а то Линь Чэнь так и представил, как она спит в полном облачении — рядом с любимой лошадью, тоже стоя и опершись на кавалерийскую пику. Добрая из нее получится жена, построит любого мужа навытяжку, будь то хоть здоровяк командующий, хоть хилый стратег.

— Господин не желает зря тратить время, потому что случилось нечто важное, что мне следует знать немедля? – спросила она сразу.

— Ничего неотложного для вас, княжна, — сразу пресек ее ненужное беспокойство Линь Чэнь. — Для меня – быть может. Однако вам нет причин беспокоиться: если и станут рассказывать, что я свалился вам на голову ровно в полночь, а решив свое дело, улетел, взмахнув веером, это не будет отличаться от прочих баек об Архиве.

— И в чем же состоит это дело?

— Я хочу поговорить с вами о Чансу. О Линь Шу, если вам так проще.

— Желаете предостеречь меня? Напрасный труд.

Вот так, зря он сомневался: вся порыв, вся готова немедля защищать своего брата Шу, черные глаза сверкают. Определенно Чансу упускает свое счастье.

— Согласен. Все, чего вам надо в этом деле опасаться, ваши глаза видят не хуже моих, а то, что не касается вас напрямую, пусть тайной Чансу и останется. Нет, Му Нихуан. Я пришел просить о помощи — и не как лекарь княжну, а как один друг Мэй Чансу другого. Без вежливых церемоний, без титулов, без промедления — потому что дело важное.

Он уже думал, каким образом донести до этой умной, но не склонной к лекарским премудростям, зато любящей рубить сплеча воительницы суть своих проблем. Получалось разве что вот так:

— Мэй Чансу одержим духом справедливого возмездия за дело Чиянь…

— Как будто он не имеет для этого оснований, мастер Линь!

— Имеет, я не спорю. И будь «одержим духом» всего лишь красивой фразой, я бы первый воспел ему хвалу. Да что там, я его специально ради этой цели к жизни возвращал и больше десяти лет выхаживал — вы разве не знали? — Линь Чэнь фыркнул. — Неблагодарный, друг называется, мог бы и рассказать! Хотя, конечно, когда демон справедливости оседлал твой загривок и погоняет — не до благодарности, не до друзей и не до любимых. Любимые, правда, на то и любимые, чтобы все стерпеть…

Девочка слушала его тираду, приоткрыв рот и впитывая каждое слово, ложившееся на уже подготовленную почву.

— Но демон никогда не действует без платы. Давая Чансу то, что тот хочет, он пожирает его душу, высасывает силы. И если не изгнать его вовремя, нам останется похоронить лишь пустую оболочку, которая от Мэй Чансу останется, — договорил Линь Чэнь сурово.

— Это что — всерьез, про демона?!

Подействовало! А теперь — немного снизить накал мистического. Время, конечно, самое подходящее, полная луна, и в лесу неподалеку какие-то филины ухают, но перебарщивать не стоит. А то отважная генерал Му вскочит на коня и с копьем наперевес помчится в ближайший храм красть оттуда заклинателей, да числом побольше. Чтобы потом вязать в охапки и класть к ногам обожаемого Линь Шу.

— Всерьез. Но не в точности. — Линь Чэнь достал веер, со щелчком раскрыл. Все его ученики уже прекрасно знали этот сигнал: «Смотри на меня!». — Ради точных знаний я сюда и приехал. Вы были подле него дольше полугода, Му Нихуан. Вглядывались так пристально, что сумели опознать в нем своего сяо Шу, несмотря на полнейшее отличие наружности, голоса, манер — а это дорогого стоит. Расскажите мне все. Насколько и в чем он изменился в сравнении с мальчиком, которого вы знали раньше? Как часто его болезнь обострялась у вас на глазах и при каких обстоятельствах? Все, без утайки, без этой внезапной девичей скромности, пожалуйста!

Нихуан неожиданно хмыкнула.

— Вы льстите себе, мастер Линь, если полагаете, что моя девичья скромность предназначена вам. Я даже рискну отказаться от чая в пользу напитков покрепче, чтобы наша беседа не ограничилась благовоспитанными намеками. Желтое или киноварное вино? — заметив недоумение на его лице, она усмехнулась: — Не байцзю же очищенного вам наливать, уважаемый гость.

— Если для вас этот напиток слишком крепок, драгоценная княжна, можно и желтого вина, — покладисто согласился Линь Чэнь.

Черные глаза Нихуан вспыхнули.

— Я не смею показаться негостеприимной, ограничивая господина хоть в чем-то, — нежным голосом ответила она. — Желаете узнать, как пьют байцзю у нас в Юньнани? Не мне поутру садиться на коня и отправляться в дальний путь. Впрочем, тогда господин Архива сможет приоткрыть краешек великой тайны и на собственном примере показать, как врачуют тяжкое похмелье.

Моложе, легче весом, девица — неужто она вправду решила перепить его?

Определенно. Княжна сама подливала ему и себе байцзю, вынимая узкогорлый кувшинчик из горшка с горячей водой изящными пальчиками, которые, поди, могли не только не чувствовать жара, но и металл при необходимости гнуть. И рассказывала, добросовестно стараясь не упустить подробностей:

— Я встретилась с ним… с тем, кого считала господином Су, еще при въезде в столицу. Его привез погостить мой друг, и, хотя я тогда не знала ни лица, ни имени, но заметила, что занавеска повозки приоткрывалась. И нет, он не кашлял, хотя дорога от Ланьчжоу долгая, а дождь в тот день закончился совсем недавно. И возле башни Встречи Феникса, где он был мне представлен, и позже — никаких приступов болезни. Даже в день, когда на меня покушались — Мэн Чжи подтвердил, наш общий друг тогда всего лишь изобразил нездоровье ради своих целей. В прочем это был просто хилый молодой господин, совершенно мне незнакомый. — Она невесело улыбнулась. — Юношей сяо Шу был склонен к розыгрышам, но я не предполагала, что нынче он способен обманывать так искусно.

— Отрадно слышать, — пробурчал Линь Чэнь, зажевывая выпитое подсохшим маньтоу с курятиной. Не так представляют себе наивные простолюдины трапезу в гостях у князя, определенно не так. — Ну, а позже?

— Что? — княжна опрокинула чашечку крепкого залпом, выдохнула и потрясла головой. Линь Чэнь смотрел на нее с умилением. — Что — позже? Обманывал ли он меня?

— Становилось ли ему плохо в вашем присутствии. По словам лекаря, недомогания у него были нередки. — «Может, и мне повезло в том, что вам не повезло, и он кашлял кровью у вас на руках, а значит, у меня теперь есть свидетель». — Когда, как именно, подробности, ну же…

Княжна задумчиво погрызла костяшку пальца и кивнула.

— День моей радости стал первым днем моей тревоги. Когда я узнала в Мэй Чансу моего брата Линь Шу, я сама плакала без стеснения, но его глаза оставались сухими. Когда я выпросила у него разрешения прийти, он дал его словно нехотя, но и это меня не встревожило. Смерть отпустила его, а прочее исправимо. Но, явившись в его дом вскоре, я узнала, что он лежит тяжко больной…

«Ну наконец-то конкретика!..»

— …с жаром, в беспамятстве и с кровавым кашлем, так что домашние опасаются за его жизнь.

Дальнейший рассказ Нихуан подтвердил Линь Чэнь, что они правильно остановили свой выбор на байцзю, а не на чем-то послабее. Кувшинчик подошел к концу, княжна раскраснелась, излагала бойко, жестикулировала, подробностями сыпала в меру, припоминала не только то, что видела своими глазами, но и что слышала со слов друзей (знаем мы этих друзей, которые днюют и ночуют в доме господина советника; и, главное, не подумайте ничего плохого, но человеку слабого здоровья надо бы спать по ночам, а не работать!). Система в хворях Мэй Чансу постепенно вырисовывалась — и покуда она состояла в том, что системы не было вовсе. Сначала прогулка по холоду укладывала его в долгий обморок и жар, затем часовое стояние на морозе не сказывалось вовсе; чуть не сложив голову под обстрелом, он спал затем усталым, но здоровым сном, а через несколько дней едва не выкашлял легкие при известии о смерти какой-то барышни, которую видел-то, может, всего раз в жизни; а еще он тяжело и почти сразу занемог при несении тягот траура, зато за пару недель до этого потребовал от лекаря помочь ему с трехдневным целебным постом и перенес тот без всякого труда…

— …а на могиле генерала Не Фэна его как скрутило, ужас, сестра Дун рассказывала, — заплетающимся языком и совсем уж по-простому излагала княжна.

Траур по прабабушке. Могила товарища по оружию. Смерть какой-то девицы… Мысль никак не удавалось ухватить за хвост. Линь Чэнь прикрыл глаза, но проклятый хвост колыхался и там — тяжёлый такой, яркий, павлиний, и от его мерных движений слегка мутило. Лучше было открыть глаза и смотреть на Нихуан. Личико у нее живое, свежее... пусть даже глаза спьяну слегка косят.

— А вы ничего не преувеличиваете? — спросил он с подозрением. — Все-таки влюбленная женщина пристрастна…

Она посмотрела на него удивленно, словно из-под подола его халата показался кончик хвоста лиса-оборотня, и расхохоталась, практически заржала, звонко и без стеснения, вздрагивая от смеха так, что аж полированная нефритовая подвеска на поясе звякнула и мотнулся кончик пряди, заплетенной в тонкую косицу. Потом она с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью наполнила обе чашечки и посмотрела гостю прямо в глаза.

— Я — влюбленная? Не в обиду будь сказано, мастер Линь, но что вы в женщинах и любви понимаете… эх!

Уж в чем-в чем, а в женщинах Линь Чэнь прекрасно понимал благодаря обширному личному опыту! Но об этом скромно промолчал, а лишь удивился:

— А что? Вы ведь за минувшие двенадцать лет так ни на кого и не взглянули. Как и брат Чансу, кстати. И ведь не в отсутствии предложений дело!

— Да ладно, — она махнула рукой. — Просто утехи спальных покоев никогда меня особо не занимали. Что вы так смотрите? Да, о браке и речи никогда не шло, раз на кону стоит независимость княжества, но под моей рукой ходит сто тысяч человек, которые меня обожают – думаете, я не нашла бы среди них одного, чтобы жить с ним, как с мужем, если бы хотела?..

Линь Чэнь смолчал и тут. Тема щекотливая, скажешь что-нибудь не то этой круглоглазой, она спьяну обидится, сцапает из стойки первый попавшийся клинок, и потом от нее веером не отмахаешься!

— В чем женское счастье, а? Думаете, в добром муже или в песнях, которые навеки прославят твою красоту? Мне ни первого, ни второго никогда не было достаточно. Нет, слушайте! — воздела она палец. — Вот я из Юньнани. Думаете, у нас там каждая первая девица годна на коня и в атаку? С детских лет упражняется с цзянем вместо пяльцев с иголками? Женщина-воин — не такая редкость, как двухголовый теленок, но и в наших краях их можно по пальцам пересчитать.

— Угу, — вежливо подтвердил Линь Чэнь, косясь глазом на оружейную стойку. Упомянутый цзянь там присутствовал и просто-таки просился в руки хозяйки.

— Зато я всегда росла наособицу, и подруг у меня почти что не было. Да и друзей тоже не слишком много. Пока не появились Линь Шу с Цзинъянем. И мой Шу-гэгэ сказал, что нас теперь трое, и точка! Конечно, я всегда обожала его. — Она сделала весомую паузу и объяснила: — Как старшего брата! Как самого лучшего на свете брата, которого к тому же никто и никогда у меня отнимет, потому что прабабушка сказала, что мы поженимся. И давайте без шуток, разницу между братом и мужем я и тогда понимала, но это было неважно. Я бы… ладно, мастер Линь, вы лекарь, вам можно. Я бы для него цветов из сада владычицы Сиванму нарвала, если бы он попросил, а не то что женский пион ему отдала! Но вот любовь ли это?

Голос княжны прозвучал почти свирепо, но когда Нихуан отвернулась, скрывала она не румянец на щеках — а влагу на глазах. Она резко встала, отдернула полог — и порыв холодного ветра плеснул ей в лицо, отрезвляя, и заплясал по палатке, играя с широкими рукавами Линь Чэня.

Даже железо когда-нибудь ломается. Недели горя по умершей прабабушке, месяцы заточения в изнеженной и коварной столице, годы борьбы против всех и вся, десятилетие одиночества… Многоопытный Хозяин Архива ожидал, что сейчас княжна разразится рыданиями, но оказалось, что в диагностике женских слабостей он позорно неопытен. Не на тех женщинах учился он определять приближающуюся истерику. Не на тех…

– За эти годы, – ровно заговорила она, обернувшись после долгого молчания, – я видела, как мои подруги и родственницы одна за другой находят свое счастье. Примеряла на себя их выбор. А потом подсчитывала, что имею в реальной жизни. И получалось… – она вздохнула, – …получалось, что я вполне счастлива и без любви. Да, Цин-эр заставляет меня беспокоиться, а положение на границе могло быть гораздо стабильнее, чем сейчас; опять же, от понимания, что козни двора могут в любой момент принудить меня к браку, во рту горько. Но последние десять лет я прожила, счастливая одним тем, что я – княжна Му Нихуан, опора рода и защитница Юньнани.

Воцарилось молчание. Холодный ветер сунул любопытный нос в светильники, пламя потанцевало и выровнялось.

— Нет, я не влюблена в Линь Шу, или в Мэй Чансу, неважно, как его теперь называть. Он вернулся – и мое сердце продолжило биться спокойно. Оно должно было вспыхнуть, как сухая трава, и мысли действительно понеслись вскачь, обгоняя ветер – что произошло, как именно удалось спастись моему братику, почему он изменился, чем я могу ему помочь, как защитить от клеветников, завистников и наемных убийц… да я за него и прежде, и теперь готова правую руку себе отрезать! Но детская наша влюбленность давно развеялась, а новой не родилось.

— И он это знает? — запоздало поинтересовался Линь Чэнь.

— Может, и догадывается, — Она пожала плечами. — Сама я никогда ему подобного не говорила и не скажу. Потому что любовь любовью, а мужскую гордость я его никогда не задену, тем более сейчас, когда он считает себя бессильным калекой… Если он пожелает видеть меня своей женой, я снова не стану колебаться не минуты. Только он, знаете, не желает.

Нет, это была не жалоба; и слезы у Нихуан уже высохли, да и голос звучал не с женским сокрушением, а скорее с холодной рассудительностью, как у солдата, который после боя безжалостно изучает, насколько тяжелы раны его товарищей.

— Спасибо, что позволили высказать то, что камнем лежало на сердце, мастер Линь. Ведь если разум целителя беспокоят недуги, то сердце девушки тревожат чувства. Вы спросили, что изменилось в моем Линь Шу? Теперь мне проще вам ответить. — Она повела рукой, словно предлагая ответ ему на ладони, как крутобокий мандарин. — Раньше, когда он был Огоньком, он вспыхивал от каждого переживания, живо откликался на любое чувство. Теперь же всякое чувство в нем глохнет, гаснет… как звук колокола в тумане, как факел в воде. Ум у него резок и остер по-прежнему, но в Мэй Чансу как будто не осталось ничего, кроме ума, а когда он улыбается или хмурится — это всего лишь проявления должного вежества. Вы говорили про демона — не мог ли этот демон пожрать часть того, что составляло его душу?

— Это... возможно, — согласился Линь Чэнь обтекаемо. Во хмелю эта воительница еще вообразит себе, что от нее требуется гоняться за упомянутой им метафорой с копьем наперевес и криком: «Демон, верни, что отнял!». — Но может быть и так, что у нашего друга просто не осталось прежней силы, и то, что прежде горело ярко, теперь скупо тлеет. Тут заклинатели не помогут.

— А вы — поможете? — потребовала она ответа.

— Разве не за этим я проделал весь этот путь? — вздохнул Линь Чэнь.

— Теперь я думаю — а ведь взаправду! Когда Линь Шу меня предупреждал, что не вправе вовлекать в свое нынешнее дело прежние чувства, на слове «чувства» лицо у него стало такое, словно он скользкую лягушку из колодца тащит. Цзинъянь, простая душа, даже злился сперва на его расчетливость, мол, советник Су из тех ненавистных ему людей, кто даже чужие страсти сосчитает и обернет к своей выгоде! — Нихуан сжала руками виски и обеими ладонями пригладила стянутые в воинский «хвост» волосы — Не расчетливость это. А будто он теперь считает, что сам не человек — а точно дух бесплотный и выше всех этих слабостей, и все такое. Демоны — они ведь умеют лгать?

«Умеют. И сам Мэй Чансу умеет не хуже. Он, драгоценная княжна, обманывает всех и всегда, и самого себя в том числе, просто чтобы соблюсти любимую им справедливость», — это Линь Чэнь мог бы сказать с полным основанием, но не стал. Говорить ему вообще не хотелось, пока байцзю полыхало в гортани и желудке уютным оранжевым пламенем…

*6*

Маленький конвой мчался сквозь пространство – две песчинки в космической бесконечности. Пустота дышала вокруг, прорастала ледяными кристаллами в сны, щупала холодными пальцами белые костюмы врачей. Ну да, биозащитное одеяние плотное, такое, чтобы ни одна молекула хитроумного вируса, бактерии или даже не имеющего определения паразита не смогла прорваться к ответственному телу медтехника. А каково замерзшему Майлзу под тоненькой простынкой?

– Милорд?.. – едва донеслось к нему сквозь похрустывание льда. Майлз всмотрелся в склонившуюся над ним фигуру. Плохо различимое лицо, скрытое за прозрачным щитком шлема, сделалось почему-то зеленым, как новенькая военная форма, и украсилось цветущими ветками.

«Ты это, братец, прекрати! – строго выговорил Майлз порождению своего бреда. – Роспись по физиономии – не наш метод». Так, медтеха явно надо заменить. Биозащитный костюм оставить, он вписывается в окружающую бредовость, но вот начинку желательно другую. Пусть будет кто-нибудь сообразительнее и эпатажней. «Хи-хи, раз ты уж так любишь раскраску, будешь бусинной ящерицей!» Ничего более неподходящего на борту военного корабля, чем хищная зверюга размером с крупного волка, вся в ряби пурпурного, желтого и черного цветов, он с ходу придумать не мог. Что ж, вот вам отличный индикатор бреда.

Медтехник послушно закружился, покрываясь последовательно сверкающими наростами, гибкими цветущими побегами и длинной черной шевелюрой. Подумал – и прибавил к ним роскошные голубые накидки до полу и еще расписной веер. Может, это у тау-китянских бусинных ящериц так принято? Должна же ящерица периодически что-то отбрасывать; земные прощались с хвостом, а эта, выходит, с веером?

Ящерица, точно фокусник – кролика из шляпы, выщелкнула из веера скальпель. И никакая она уже была не ящерица, просто черноволосая женщина в голубом хирургическом костюме, длинные волосы сами взлетели и свернулись в пучок, и только рукоятка веера торчала из них, словно кончик шпильки, увенчанный фиолетовым цветком. «Ирис? Ну пусть будет Ирис, люблю свою фамилию, – хмыкнула она низким контральто. – Сейчас выпустим всю кровь, соберем, почистим и будет он у нас как новенький в криокамере лежать…»

Лицо Ирис менялось ежесекундно, как текучая вода: девочка, старуха, молодой парень, зрелая женщина, младенец. Но он узнал бы это лицо любым: эти припухлые губы, горбинку на крупном носу, раскосые темные глаза.

– Не надо в криокамеру! – беззвучно заорал Майлз, отшатываясь от скальпеля многоликой Дюроны, целящегося ему точно в горло. Пространство отпрянуло, сжалось в точку, окатило его волной липкой ледяной криожидкости.

Майлз задергал руками, страстно желая стряхнуть с носа щекотную каплю – нет, не получалось. Привязаны. Пристегнуты? Окружающая нереальность стремительно достраивалась. Наручники, комаррская опытная станция на пустоши, ледяная ограда вдоль дорожки, замерзшее тело его неудачливого спутника Тьена, пустеющий кислородный баллон… Почему все самые большие неприятности в его жизни связаны с холодом, скажите на милость? Не иначе как он в прошлой жизни злостно угнал сани у Папаши Мороза. Кислород стремительно иссякал. «Эй! Я не хочу умирать. Дайте воздуху!»

Подступающий сон пропустил из реальности еще одного персонажа. Стройная фигура, вырастающая из вихря юбок. «Катерина, любовь моя, ты снова пришла меня спасти?». Она присела рядом, положила обжигающую ладонь на его ледяную руку. Моя прекрасная леди, позвольте пригласить вас на танец!

Свет сжался, как и положено абстракции, которая существует в какой-то своей реальности, не вписывающейся в изученные пять измерений. Сжался и холод, превращаясь в алмазное стекло, которое продолжало лететь со страшной, космической, неестественной, неизбежной скоростью Майлзу в лицо.

Он поднял руку, инстинктивно прикрывая глаза, и фигуры, выступившие из белого кружащегося ничто, сделали тот же жест.

– Выживи!.. – закричал кто-то. Катерина? Узнать голос не было никакой возможности: видимость сминалась, как лист бумаги, осязание горело запахами, свет рвал кожу, звуки крошились и выворачивались из окровавленных пальцев. – Выживи!.. – теперь Майлз понял, что его зовет отец. – Ради…

…Конечно же, ради того, чтобы попасть на бал в императорский дворец. Там, где в благословенном тепле и ярком свете, кружатся пары, как кружит по улицам поземка. Майлз, спотыкаясь, рванул туда через сугробы, сквозь бьющую в лицо зимнепраздничную метель – худшую за последнее столетие. Злой, полный колючих льдинок снег летел почти горизонтально, забивая воздухозаборники машин – или это размазывались в светлые полосы звезды за иллюминатором? Но там, за метелью, ждала его благородная леди жена и еще нерожденные дети.

«То есть как это – пускать запрещено?» Стражники у кованых ворот, похожие сразу на ряд ампул в коробке, на пули в обойме и на грубо отлитых оловянных солдатиков, скрестили пики с грозным:

– Вам, мистер Нейсмит, с вашим бетанским панибратством, во дворце делать нечего. И вообще, сдайте труп в гардеробную!

Майлз растерянно оглянулся. Не труп – всего лишь раздувшийся воздушный шарик в дендарийском мундире адмирала, пустота, фикция, решительно уничтоженная им несколько лет назад. Шарик подпрыгивал на веревочке и тянул его в черные небеса.

Пролетая в вихре снега мимо освещенных окон, он увидел, как его взрослые дети – Эйрел Александр в коричневом с серебряными кленовыми листьями мундире и Хелен Наталия в бежевом платье и болеро, расшитом серебряными, золотыми и бронзовыми нитями, – танцуют танец отражений. Один поднимает руку – и другая рука уже поднята; два лица, настолько же похожих, насколько разных; два человека, каждый из которых существует для своего мира в свое время…

Или же один, а всё, что вокруг – шутка Абсолюта?

Майлз поднимался ввысь, в зубодробительный холод, в пустоту неба, и оскорбленно ржущие драконы, вынырнувшие у него перед самым носом, оказались полной неожиданностью. «Здрасьте, ваш’величество», – оторопело окликнул он Снежную королеву, восседавшую в ледяных санях. За ее спиною напирала хищная свита – зубастые, злые биоинженерные гадины, творение цетагандийских генетиков, готовые кинуться на него и растерзать по мановению прекрасной руки черноволосой королевы в белом.

Не королевы. Императрицы.

– Райан! Это же я! – безуспешно вопит Майлз, когда ледяные челюсти впиваются в тело, высасывая разом энергию и жизнь, точно молочный коктейль из пакетика. В глазах темнеет. Черное небо надвигается ближе, черный туман затмевает зрение.

– Не смей умирать, – заглядывает Майлзу в душу кто-то свой, родной и знакомый. – Не смей умирать, дружище…

Майлз летел через космос. Технически, разумеется, пространство и время пронзал корабль Его Величества Космического Флота «Пустельга» вместе со своим собратом, но что есть пространство для больного, прикованного к койке? Что есть время для умирающего?

Свет под потолком, писк приборов, убегающие секунды.

Майлз с трудом разомкнул глаза, сфокусировал взгляд. Поймал движение – Катерина стояла в двух шагах, внимательно слушая сообщение из комма. По ее артикуляции и мимике Майлз понял, что пока хороших новостей нет. «Повторяйте передачу», – распорядилась леди Форкосиган. Хорошо. Можно облизать сухие, холодные, как у покойника, губы и промолчать.

«Еще один укол, Майлз, пожалуйста», – прошептала мама. Ее улыбка была теплой – еще бы, впитать столько жара бетанской пустыни! – но грустной. «Держись, сынок, так надо», – подбодрил отец. В яркой рубашке с распахнутым воротом и форменных брюках он выглядел уставшим. На столе рядом остывала каша с лужицей кленового сиропа; из-за спины лорда Эйрела показался сержант Ботари, аккуратно, как и полагается вышколенному слуге, выложил на скатерть столовые приборы, выкидной нож с измазанной кровью и чьими-то мозгами рукоятью, связку акустических гранат. Двигался телохранитель бесшумно, тяжело и совершенно, как иллирийский тактический бронекомплекс, единственное, что выдавало в нем живого человека – еле заметная растерянность, с которой он попытался отряхнуть свой форменный форкосигановский мундир от следов, оставленных вонзившимися в него смертельными иглами.

«Ты же сейчас умрешь!» – хотел закричать Майлз верному другу, но Ботари – бледный, неподвижный, застывший в хрустальном гробу, и сам это знал. Он уже умер – и оставил своего ученика без поддержки. Умер, бросив дочь и всю Вселенную на произвол судьбы!..

«Форкосиган не имеет права отступать», – презрительно бросил дед. Старый граф сидел верхом на странном звере с оленьими ногами, головой дракона и тигриным хвостом. «Н-но, пошел, зелененький», – скомандовал дед, намотал поводья, вернее, длинные усы зверя на кулак, освободившейся рукой аккуратно оторвал краешек пластины из сока гам-листьев, счастливо зачмокал и потрусил в родные горы. Даже, кажется, напевая что-то немузыкальное, но воодушевляющее. Чудо-скотинка резво прыгала с кочки на пригорок, со скалы да через ручей, и Дендарийское ущелье выглядело точь-в-точь как на эмблеме, выбранной Майлзом для его «карманной» армии.

«Один Форкосиган – уже армия», – подмигнула Элли. Кажется, подобный рекламный бред Майлз сам выдал во время планирования операции на Дагуле. «Мы перевернем космос, чтобы вернуть своих мертвецов», – а вот это сейчас вообще не в тему, но именно это правило дендарийцев строго соблюдал Ки Танг. Черные глаза смотрят упрямо, тактический экран превращает обычное евразийское лицо в маску безжалостного, охочего до крови и мести демона. Кровь? Месть? Какие глупости, демонам подавай души!..

Робкий голос сознания, доказывавший, что дружище Танг вне поля боя и мухи зря не обидит, и вообще, вот уже который год возит туристов по Амазонии и видит кровь только в школьных учебниках, когда помогает внучке с домашним заданием, тихо угасает. Мир кружится всё быстрее: черное и белое, правда и небыль, хаос и порядок, настоящее и несбывшееся… Нули прорастают в единицы, зайцы, резвые, как сперматозоиды, не могут догнать вяло плывущих сквозь эпохи черепах, и есть только мгновение, только «сейчас», ускользающее и невесомое, легкое, как дыхание, срывающееся с губ. Взгляд, брошенный в зеркало – единственное доказательство, что ты еще существуешь.

Столь же неопровержимое, столь же материальное.

Сердце колотилось всё быстрее, и Майлз понял, что бежит. Бежит сквозь лабиринт, полный зеркал и фальшивых реальностей, сквозь водопады из цифр и светящихся точек, сквозь закольцованные загадки по дорожкам, нарисованным разноцветной тушью. Среди лабиринта возвышающихся стен мелькнула живая картина – Майлз еле успел затормозить, чтобы рассмотреть подробности: добродушного вида толстячок в роскошном, шелковом с золотой вышивкой, халате и молодая женщина на последних неделях беременности; она о чем-то умоляет, и видно, что мужчина готов уступить и помочь, но есть решение, а есть его цена; за одну спасенную жизнь придется заплатить другой, и добро бы одной…

«Марк!» – осеняет Майлза. Здесь, в лабиринте отражений, должен скрываться Марк, ведь Марк Пьер – это почти копия Майлза Нейсмита! И Форкосиган бросается на поиски. «Марк!»

«Мрак, мрак», – посмеивается лабиринт, бросая в Майлза сухие листья и обрывки свитков.

«Марк, услышь меня! Мы же братья, ты должен услышать меня! Найди Иллиана, пусть он передаст сообщение по прямому лучу Дагу Бенину в Райский Сад, скажи им – скажи всем! – мы не крали аутских младенцев!.. Скажи им! Марк, да услышь же меня, черт тебя побери!»

Вопли Майлза заглушает музыка. Девочка лет пятнадцати, круглолицая, с серьезным взглядом, дисциплинированно перебирает струны старинной балалайки, или как там зовут эту дурынду, похожую на огромную суповую ложку. Девочка старается изо всех сил – сидит чинно, неподвижно, просто ожившая картинка: черные волосы скручены вроде бы простым, но изящным узлом и украшены мелкими цветами, шелк светло-голубого платья разложен идеальными складками. Да и музыка хороша, жаль, что никто не слушает. Вокруг толпится народ, важные господа – потные руки, злые рты, жадные глаза…

Он же помнит, что было дальше! Майлз врывается в застывшее мгновение и лихорадочно озирается в поисках барона Риоваля. Вот уж кого он не желает видеть ни живым, ни мертвым! но эта девочка-музыкантша так похожа на квадди Николь, и сцена, пусть и играется актерами в древних костюмах и нелепых прическах, точь-в-точь повторяет их первую встречу на Архипелаге Джексона. Значит, где-то рядом должен быть Бел – Бел, дружище, ты еще жив?! Бел! Николь!

– Николь, помоги мне… – Майлз подбегает к музыкантше и пытается схватить ее за руки. Его ладони невесомы, как воздух, как тень, как отражение, и поэтому ничего не выходит. Девочка действительно на мгновение прерывает исполнение пьесы – только затем, чтобы резким, невероятным по скорости и точности движением швырнуть темную горошину в чашу стоящего неподалеку господина. – Николь?..

Музыка продолжается. Горошина растворяется почти мгновенно, и господин не успевает ее заметить. Только сделав три или четыре мелких глотка, он с подозрением смотрит на чашку, недоверчиво постукивает себя по груди, откашливается… Откашливается сильнее, бьет себя в грудь, стараясь вытолкать застрявший там ком, давится снова, хрипит, скребет пальцами горло…

Забытая в суматохе, музыкантша оставляет балалайку-пипу и вместе со всеми испуганно охает и причитает о злосчастной судьбе доброго господина. Лишь опешивший, растерявшийся Майлз успевает заметить, как по гладенькому круглому личику пробегает звериная усмешка.

Тоже до боли знакомая. Правда, тот зверь умел улыбаться не только со злобой, не только разорвав кому-то горло, но и так, что сердце сворачивалось ласковым щенком и само завязывалось розовым бантом.

– Та… Таура!

Оборотень единым прыжком, сократив до невозможного время перехода из обычного состояния в режим взбесившегося миксера, выпрыгивает через дверь (в стороны летят перепуганные слуги и обрывки-обломки) и несется прочь. Майлз – следом, по узким кривым улочкам, по кирпичным крепостным стенам и скатам крыш, через погрузочный док, через нутро заполненного ржавой хренью фелицианского орбитального завода. Вёрткая лиса в черном маскировочном костюме не даётся в руки, а Майлзу не хватает сил и дыхания, чтобы ее догнать; сердце бьется как бешеное; погоня завораживает и становится смыслом существования. Они пробегают по центральной оси огромный звездолет – кажется, цетагандийский, по крайней мере, величия в нем хоть отбавляй, и агрессивная красно-черная символика разбросана по стенам, лицам обслуживающего персонала и ближайшему космосу в неприличных количествах. Майлза и здесь никто не замечает, будто он из второго (ну ладно, даже не третьего, но явно входящего в первую десятку) лица Барраярской империи превратился в обычного смертного. Или даже бессмертного, но призрака, чье слово, а тем более присутствие, не значит для живых ровным счетом ничего. Оборотень же каплей воды проходит сквозь толпу, которая, если позволить себе роскошь затормозить и вглядеться, занята крайне увлекательны делом – истребляет себя же. Безмолвные люди в белых доспехах убивают таких же безмолвных людей в черном и серебристом; впрочем, люди ли? С одной головы слетает шлем, открывая лицо с африканскими чертами, с другой – голова слетает вместе со шлемом. Продолжая при этом верещать на пятнадцати языках одновременно, вращая золотистыми круглыми окулярами и уверяя окружающих, что носитель оной части тела всего лишь протокольный робот и действительно обладает знаниями об этикете восьмисот шестидесяти девяти инопланетных миров, способен справиться со сложившейся конфликтной ситуацией, только дайте же ему, ради Первого Байта, применить эти знания и навыки!

В головной рубке мелькают разноцветные лазерные лучи, но звуки заглушает тяжелое дыхание. «Таура, куда же ты! Остановись, это я, Майлз, я…»

– …твой отец, – доносится через безумие гонки и сражения. Катерина! Майлз открывает глаза и снова видит свою леди. Странно искаженное видение… ах, нет, всего лишь опустившиеся на ресницы снежинки. Не слезы, нет. – У вас с графом столько тем для разговора, вы сядете на веранде в Форкосиган-Сюрло, я принесу вам лимонад и попрошу матушку Кости сделать любимые Эйрелом расстегайчики с озерной форелью, а мы с Корделией отправимся инспектировать школу, чтобы не мешать вам…

Держись, Майлз. Картина, которую сейчас сочиняет твоя жена, стоит того, чтобы поучаствовать в ней главным персонажем.

Если объяснить Катерине его задумку, она все поймет. Только и надо – научиться управлять снами, поймать лису-оборотня, которая выведет из зеркального лабиринта, а там…

Видения хлынули, как летняя гроза. Мельтешение знакомых и полузабытых лиц; разбитый непарный рог несостоявшегося всекомаррского «орудия возмездия»; зеленый чешуйчатый полу-дракон, полу-олень тоже с одним рогом – и на его спине пенсионер-партизан, сглатывающий черную слюну; Таура, смеющаяся и поднимающая в воздух двух десантников в штурмовых скафандрах; Элли, оседлавшая гравибайк…

Элли!

Он побежал за ней, заставляя мышцы хромых ног работать на пределе возможностей. Элли штурмовала Дендарийское ущелье – снизу вверх, подъем под углом в 70 градусов, – упрямо закусив губу и поддавая упрямому гравиконяжке метафорических и матерных шенкелей. За байком хорошо ухаживали – наверное, Баз Джезек лично по утрам выдавал ему гравиовес и грависено, за что техника благодарила его гравинавозом и, время от времени, лишними винтиками, – поэтому всадница имела неплохие шансы достичь горных вершин и скрыться в облаках раньше, чем ее догонит рассерженный лорд Аудитор.

Оставалось одно – прыгнуть.

…и провалиться в ледяную грязь, замерзшую топь Кайрила, с радостным чавканьем сомкнувшееся у него над готовой. «Зона инверсии вечной мерзлоты! – заорал кто-то. – Вечной! Ты слышал? Сложи из замороженных плиток рациона слово «Вечность», получишь весь мир и гравиконьки впридачу».

– А другое чудо… можно? – выдохнул Майлз, барахтаясь в обжигающих ледяных объятиях болота.

Любым чудом – ему нужен Бенин! На обезумевшую от ярости Райан надежды нет, дай ей волю – она со своей Дикой Охотой будет гонять его по льдам до тех пор, пока от него не останется лужица слизи. Ладно, он согласен, пусть гибель – но только тогда, когда он исполнит предназначение. Не зря он шел к нему полтора десятка лет, преодолевая судьбу, болезнь и смерть.

«Сдохнуть – но сделать! Черт с вами, я согласен».

… Писк медицинского прибора смолк настолько внезапно, что Катерина даже не поняла, что случилось. Зеленая линия, отмечающая ритм сердцебиения пациента, только что мельтешила безумной лягушкой, а сейчас прекратила. Выровнялась. Остановилась.

*7*

Звучный, глубокий голос циня резонировал от окрестных скал. Мелодия рассыпалась сложными переборами, обрушилась на слушателя серебристым каскадом, потом затихла, почти исчезла – лишь для того, чтобы сопровождающее ее визгливое песнопение прозвучало отчетливее и достигло самых глухих и дальних ушей.

– А-я-йя-а-йя-а-йа-йа-айя-йя-я… – заводил невидимый обладатель гнусного голоса. – Ай-я-а-а-я-йая-а-а меня убили-и-и, совсем-совсем убили-и-и… А-а-йяа—йяа-йя-а-яа, ни за что ни про что, взяли и убили-и-и-и…

Линь Чэнь сделал попытку закрыться от пронзительного исполнения одеялом, неловко повернулся и упал. Как оказалось – на дорогу, выложенную старым, растрескавшимся от времени красным кирпичом. Через секунду на Молодого Хозяина Архива упала его подушка, одеяло, а затем и ложе – основательная деревянная конструкция, на которую, как он припомнил – сразу же, после того, как высказал громко и с чувством свое мнение по поводу поведения мебели, – его бренное тело легло отдохнуть в придорожном постоялом дворе.

Никакого постоялого двора поблизости не наблюдалось. Была дорога – красно-оранжевая. Хилые кусты на обочинах. Горы – вокруг, сплошной стеной, каменные и величественные. Облака – где-то там, в вышине.

И потусторонний песнопевец, изгаляющийся почем зря.

– Снова Архивные шуточки! – в сердцах буркнул Линь Чэнь. – Архив, будь же человеком! Я до утра пил, потом весь день в седле, дай поспать!

– А-ая-ай-яй-й-я-а… меня убили, совсем убили, не жалко сироту-у-у… – жаловался певец.

– Найду – добавлю! – пригрозил Хозяин Архиву. Тот оживился, к циню добавилась егоза-сяо и звучные серебряные колокольцы, бодро отмечающие ритм – надо сказать, что несколько вихляющийся, отличный от признанных канонов, а потому звучащий на редкость вульгарно. Такими песенками иной уважающий себя веселый дом постыдится даже пьяную солдатню развлекать, побоится за репутацию.

– И вот лежу я под забо-о-о-ором… – поделился невидимый певец очередным шедевром, – Прибит метёлкой удалец…

Линь Чэнь не выдержал. За неимением лошади он вскочил на ложе – оно, повинуясь шуточкам Архива, зависло в двух бу над кирпичным трактом – и, размахивая над головой подушкой, как степняк кривой саблей, бросился искать источник песенного беспокойства. Кровать, всхрапывая, как заправский рысак, заскользила по воздуху, словно лодка по воде.

Но стоило Линь Чэню направить свое средство передвижения к обочине, исследовать, кто, или что, прячется под сенью нарисованных воображением и Архивом гор, как ложе превратилось в черного жеребца – гладкая чешуя, мощная битюжья шея, вороньи лапы, огненные глаза и раздвоенный змеиный язык в клыкастой пасти, – заржало и вместе со всадником нырнуло в красный кирпич.

– Развлекаешься, – подвел Линь Чэнь итог, просочившись в какой-то другой мир. Здесь дорога была выслана кирпичом песочно-желтого цвета, на обочинах стояли маленькие аккуратные домики с невиданными в Великой Лян крышами из соломы, и на каждом крылечке лежали тыквы. Иногда вместе с собаками.

Несколько смущал тот факт, что на тыквах были вырезаны маски демонов, а собаки по большей части не только не лаяли, но и откровенно гнили. Картину дополняли скелеты, мерно покачивающиеся на кольях – в обычных лянских селениях так, посреди огорода да повыше, пристраивали чучела, отпугивать воронье. Здесь же явно были приняты другие порядки.

Цинь, кстати сказать, тоже звучал по-другому – резво, с дребезжанием, а голос гнусаво и малоразборчиво вел повесть о сяо Э Ли, прикончившей ведьму ради пары вышитых туфель.

Вяло подпевая мерзкой песенке, Линь Чэнь притормозил у очередного огородика. Здешнему скелету надоело пугать собой отсутствующее воронье, и он сидел на крыльце. Поглаживая, или, вернее, постукивая фалангами пальцев по оранжевой тыквенной «голове», он велеречиво и торжественно расспрашивал ее о каком-то общем знакомом с непроизносимым варварским имечком «Ю О Рик».

«Всё это напоминает паршивую пьесу», – осенило Молодого Хозяина Архива, и тут же демоническая «лошадка», будто услышав команду, нырнула в кирпичи. На сей раз они не пропустили Линь Чэня без борьбы. Он застрял в каких-то балках, пыльных разрисованных холстах, веревках, а когда вырвался – рухнул на деревянный пол, прямо под ноги человека в странных одеждах. Незнакомец наставил на Линь Чэня меч – за версту видно, что поддельный, – и сурово вопросил, достойно ли смиряться под ударами судьбы, иль надо оказать сопротивленье и в смертной схватке с целым морем бед покончить с ними? Умереть, забыться и знать, что этим обрываешь цепь сердечных мук и тысячи лишений?..

Линь Чэнь даже ответил не сразу – сперва ему надо было прийти в себя от шока, вызванного костюмом убогого лицедея: обтягивающие штаны, еще более узкие чулки, в которых ноги выглядели чуть ли не голыми, и просторная нижняя рубаха. Да в таком виде даже сумасшедший постесняется выйти на люди! А лицо такое гладкое, разрисованное, что фарфоровая ваза. Ну и нравы! Мужчина, а красится как гулящая певичка! Фи, какая безвкусица!

– Конечно, достойно! Чему тебя учили родители, непутевый ты сын речной черепахи?! – неожиданно для себя Линь Чэнь вспомнил о заповедях учителя Кун-цзы и даже немного рассердился. – Что, никогда не слышал о добродетели повиновения и смирения?

\- Я… отец мой, призраком колеблясь на стенах обители… Почтеннейший, вы кто?! – возмутился лицедей. – По какому праву вмешиваетесь?

«Да на нем же маска!» – догадался Линь Чэнь, с достоинством поднимаясь и выпрямляясь во весь рост. Он быстрым, атакующим движением мазнул пальцами по лицу своего собеседника – и тонкая скорлупка, сделанная из бумаги, лака и краски, полетела в сторону.

– Мэй Чансу?! – поразился Линь Чэнь.

Это действительно был он! Фигура перед Линь Чэнем странно двоилась – будто пыталась решить, быть ли ей высокой и худощавой, но в целом стройной и статной, или же скукожиться, отрастить горб и охрометь на обе ноги. Но вот лицо… он же сам, собственными руками его создал. Ему ли не знать?

– Чансу… – повторил он. Темные глаза давнего друга выглядели странно тусклыми. – Это действительно ты?

Мэй Чансу отпрянул и взмахнул бутафорским мечом – который, подправленный фантасмагориями Архива, оказался достаточно острым, чтобы заставить Линь Чэня из лишней осторожности отступить на шаг, второй…

– Слушай, с твоей стороны просто несправедливо так со мной обращаться! – вскричал Хозяин Архива, вдруг обнаружив себя на краю – нет, не деревянной сцены, а пропасти.

Той самой, заполненной обгорелыми окровавленными телами, у подножия горы Мэйлинь.

– Нет справедливости, – мерным, гулким голосом ответил ему мертвец. Лицо Мэй Чансу облезло, явив череп молодого командующего Линь Шу. В пустых глазницах трупными червями ворочались зарождающиеся новые вселенные. – Есть только Я…

Тут Линь Чэнь сорвался и полетел вниз. Туда, где на заснеженных склонах под алыми сполохами огня тяжело поднимался к небу вонючий черный дым, взрывался порох, кричали умирающие лошади, а люди просто молча рубили друг друга — без пощады, без надежды, так, будто завтра никогда не наступит. Топор крушил копья, скользкая от крови рукоять меча выскользнула из пальцев, удар разорвал броню и впился ему в грудную клетку, пробиваясь к сердцу… к сердцу…

– Вот уж не пойдет! – возмутился такому развитию событий Линь Чэнь. – Архив выше военных склок и политических дрязг. Истина не умирает, рукописи не горят – и вообще, что за любовь к драме и роковому развитию сюжета?

Язык огня послушно обтек его со всех сторон, на лету отращивая конечности с кривыми когтями-ятаганами, блестящей броней чешуи; вот уже прорезалась заостренная морда, гибкое тело туго сжало Линь Чэня кольцами, завертывая в кокон из золотых — императорских! — одежд. Уже не Архив — а Сын Неба, пусть и в абстрактно-теоретическом смысле слова, гарант законности и основа правопорядка.

И он, Линь Чэнь, голова этого дракона. Восседающего на троне и правящего вечно… вечно…

– Смерть – всего лишь начало, – шепнуло облако черного пепла, принимая дракона в ласковые раскаленные объятия.

– Угу, – надменно хмыкнул Молодой Хозяин Архива. – Ты еще мне расскажи про круги перерождения, вечных фениксов и изначальный хаос!

Черный пепел возмущенно похлопал краями, поразмыслил какое-то время (его хватило, чтобы устроившийся падать с комфортом Линь Чэнь пролетел до подножия Мэйлинь, пронзил собой прочную на вид каменную гряду и уронился дальше, в земную твердь, оставив кольца драконьего тела за собой) и превратился в ворона. После чего весьма целенаправленно попытался выклевать человеку глаз.

Пришлось врезать обнаглевшей птице в клюв, оттолкнуться от нее и падать без комфорта – тем более, что показавшаяся в глубине пропасти багрово-золотистая точка, неумолимо приближающаяся, доверия не внушала. Наоборот, у Линь Чэня появилось твердое убеждение, что как только его бренное тело достигнет ее, придет конец – и полёту (что, в принципе, нормально), и подсказкам Архива (что хуже), и его собственному существованию. Что вообще ни в какие ворота.

Отчаянно заработав руками и ногами, как будто не летел сквозь небытие, а плыл в стремительном потоке, он зашарил взглядом в поисках хоть какой-нибудь спасительной кочки. Веточки? Соломинки? «Кто-нибудь, спаси-и-и-ите-е-е!..»

Прикосновение оказалось неожиданным и ледяным. С трудом выровняв сбитое дыхание, Линь Чэнь перевел взгляд на того, кто так вовремя протянул ему – буквально! – руку помощи.

Его держал воин, с головы до ног закованный в странного вида доспех. Неведомый даже всезнайке с горы Ланъя металл серебрился под лучами далекого светила, уплывающего за горизонт, и был весь покрыт изморозью. Холод пробрал и Линь Чэня – начиная с ладони, соединившейся в рукопожатии с мертвецом. Он заглянул в прозрачный пузырь на голове нежданного спасителя и увидел его лицо, будто расплющенное, с заледеневшей кровавой кашей на месте лопнувших глаз, с испачканным последней рвотой ртом. Пока Линь Чэнь-целитель озадаченно гадал относительно причины такой смерти (упорно просилась версия, что воина пытали звуками подлого циня, пока не подобрали те, что разрывают мозг, легкие и прочие нежные ткани человеческого тела), позади мертвеца показалась огромная конструкция, чем-то похожая на цветок на толстой ножке, помигала огнями и – вдруг потянула к себе обоих потерявшихся, уносимых в небесные просторы.

Совершенно неподобающим великому ученому и бывалому путешественнику образом, то есть – отчаянно цепляясь за мертвеца, задыхаясь от холода, растерявшись от неожиданности и запутавшись в двух пушистых кроликах, в которых вдруг превратились его привычные дорожные сапоги, – Линь Чэнь оказался втянут в это странное сооружение.

– Адмирал! – рявкнул над головой Хозяина Архива, разбиравшегося с кроликами, какой-то исполнительный солдат. – Сержант Бо найден!

– Отлично, – одобрил из воздуха голос, заставивший Линь Чэня встрепенуться. – Продолжаем поиски Вэйна и Тонаку.

«Май Лзы? Здесь?» Хотя, собственно, почему бы хитроумному духу не передвигаться по Ничто на крытой лодке, похожей на фаллос в оборочке. Ну-с, посмотрим, посмотрим…

Пользуясь тем, что местные обитатели не замечают его присутствия (а иногда даже просто проходят сквозь него. Оно и понятно – коридоры здесь узкие, разойтись другим способом никак не получается!), Линь Чэнь отправился на поиски. Одобрительно присвистнул, попав в местный госпиталь: тяжелораненые, хорошо обездвиженные, содержались под специальными колпаками, дабы перекрыть вход посторонним болезненным частицам и выход – жизненным силам самого больного. Легкораненые получали обезболивающее и лекарства посредством больших серебристых штуковин, заинтересовавших Линь Чэня просто до дрожи в коленках. Эх, была бы у него такая штука тринадцать лет назад, возможно, даже кости Мэй Чансу ломать не пришлось, обошлось бы уколами в нужные точки!

– Адмирал на палубе! – скомандовал очередной головорез (воображение упорно отказывалось воспринимать людей, обитающих в летающем детородном органе, приличными людьми). – Смирна-а!..

– Отставить, – бодро ответил Май Лзы, появляясь во всем великолепии своей горбатой персоны и не замечая Линь Чэня в принципе. Темно-серое одеяние маленького адмирала, пусть нелепое, блестело богатой серебряной вышивкой, а лицо было чуть моложе, чем в предыдущую встречу, зато с тенями под глазами. – Медтех, доложите обстановку.

– Невосполнимых потерь – шестеро. Включая сержанта Бо, чье тело мы только что отыскали, – тут же отозвался один из подчиненных. – М-м… Адмирал, мне по-прежнему требуется ваше разрешение, чтобы отключить капрала Сливяу от системы жизнеобеспечения.

Май Лзы прошествовал к закрытой прозрачным пологом койке в углу. Линь Чэнь, заглянув поверх адмиральского плеча, увидел… юного Линь Шу.

Молодой командующий армией Чиянь лежал, неестественно вытянувшись, устремив в потолок настойчивый немигающий взгляд. Паутина прозрачных полых шнуров опутывала его тело. Линь Чэнь готов был зубами грызть защитный купол, но его руки сами собой прошли насквозь, позволив убедиться – страшных рубленых ран нет, только незначительные по площади и чистые ожоги в верхней части груди, на шее, на затылке… Почему же он не может дышать?

– …выжжена половина ствола мозга, – размеренно, с лекарской отстраненностью объяснял «медтех». – Вы же понимаете – такое восстановлению не подлежит.

– На Колонии Бета…

– Даже на Бете. Адмирал, при всем моем уважении, капрала уже не спасти… – голос лекаря отдалился, затих, как, впрочем, и остальные присутствующие – в стальной конструкции, летящей через Ничто, остались только Линь Чэнь, умирающий Линь Шу и Май Лзы, которому предстояло совершить убийство.

Даже не убийство.

– Прекратить муки обреченного – достойный поступок, – проговорил Линь Чэнь, позабыв, что его никто не может слышать.

Май Лзы потянулся к перемигивающейся разноцветными огоньками доске в изголовье раненого:

– Он совсем мальчишка. Мальчишка, мечтавший о подвигах, а получивший… это. Как… несправедливо! Неправильно! – пальцы адмирала-горбуна сжались в кулак.

– Адмирал, – напомнил о необходимости принятия решения его подчиненный.

– Его состояние стабильно? – Май Лзы заговорил резко, отрывисто. – Тогда я хочу услышать мнение другого специалиста. Без обид, медтех, но без консультации с нейрохирургом не обойтись.

– Хорошо, – коротко поклонился лекарь. И добавил, одними губами, в спину стремительно удаляющемуся командиру: – И на что ты надеешься?

Линь Чэнь молча кивнул. Умирающий парень уже выглядел совершенным трупом: глаза ввалились и потеряли всякое выражение, кожа побледнела до серости, волосы выпадали клоками, тяжелое дыхание вырывалось с хрипом и клекотом… уже не сяо Шу, и даже не Мэй Чансу, а что-то бездушное, нагло попирающее законы Неба и Природы, но продолжающее цепляться за жизнь.

Как сам Линь Чэнь, только что радовавшийся чудодейственному спасению из рук мертвеца.

Еще-не-покойник с трудом моргнул и воззрился на него в упор. В его глазах вспыхнуло по отражению багряно-золотой точки. Той самой, которая конец всему. Даже всезнающему Архиву.

– Сто-о-ой! – закричал Линь Чэнь, бросаясь вдогонку за Май Лзы. – Еще не поздно всё исправить!

Расталкивая людей и призраков, он выскочил из госпиталя – чтобы оказаться в другой палате. На узкой койке, опутанный паутиной прозрачных стеблей, с придвинутыми досками из черного нетающего льда, на которых в беспокойстве мельтешили огоньки и нити, лежал сам Май Лзы. Вернее, то, что от него осталось – почти не поврежденная голова, руки, нижняя часть живота и ноги, все еще в серых штанах и сапогах на шнуровке. Вместо груди – месиво, полное осколков ребер, кровавых сгустков и кусков омертвевшей плоти.

Вокруг адмирала суетились женщины и несколько мужчин, разные возрастом, но почти одинаковые внешностью и легким одеянием. Черные (или с проседью, или полуседые) гладкие волосы, черные внимательные глаза, ловкие руки, блестящие хирургические инструменты.

– Не смей умирать, идиот! – закричал Линь Чэнь, совершенно забывшись. – Не смей умирать, пока всё не исправишь!

Одна из женщин повернулась и посмотрела прямо в лицо коллеге из Великой Лян.

– Ирис? – позвала ее сестра. – Что-то случилось?

– Так, послышалось, – ответила Ирис, возвращаясь к копанию во внутренностях пациента. – Напомни мне попросить Лилию больше не экспериментировать с той частью генома, которая должна усиливать наше эмоциональное взаимопонимание с пациентом. От некоторых эмо-резонансов у меня потом раскалывается голова.

– Эмоциональное взаимо… Эмоции! – бессвязно повторил Линь Чэнь. Резонанс, взаимопонимание и постепенное усиление – как раскачивающийся под шагами мост, пока не выйдут из пазов опоры. Линь Чэнь и позабыл, когда видения Архива столь сильно воздействовали на него самого. Как будто не бедняга Май Лзы, хитроумный горбун, сейчас медленно угасал под руками искусных лекарей, и не Мэй Чансу, хитроумный… ну, не горбун, но сам себя он почитает великим уродом, пусть кривым не спиной, а душою, – сейчас задыхается после каждой попытки пережить обычные человеческие – и столь нежелательные для восставшего мертвеца – чувства.

Хватит слов. Линь Чэнь вытер со лба холодный пот. Он стоял в Ничто и Когда-то и смотрел, как из лап Смерти медленно, по частичкам, по косточкам, лекари выцарапывают пациента.

Бесконечная история. Собственно, всё многообразие миров и Вселенных можно поместить в нее: Жизнь борется со Смертью.

И даже зная, что победит Смерть, Жизнь все равно надеется.

– Смерть – это только начало, – прошептала одна из лекарок.

Механическая конструкция в изголовье дернулась, опустила на израненную, перебинтованную и залитую студенистым клеем грудь Май Лзы металлический щуп. Едва заметное движение вниз – выдох. Вверх – вдох.

– Искусная работа, – похвалил коллег Линь Чэнь. – И спорить с основной идеей я не собираюсь. Только… что же делать мне?

– Можете пройти в комнату ожидания, – скучающим голосом посоветовала тезка-Ирис, сосредоточившись на мельтешащих огоньках и пульсе пациента.

Линь Чэнь рассеянно поблагодарил и переступил порог палаты исцеления.

То, что оказалось за ней, походило то ли на пещеру совершенно свихнувшегося даоса, набившего ее до самого потолка бесценными предметами из обсидиана и прозрачного фарфора, то ли на воротный механизм башни. В любом случае в этой тесноте был совершенно неуместен полуголый человечек: босой, в одних нательных штанах и коротком халате, грязный настолько, что почти потерял человеческий облик. Он сгорбился на полу и суетливо что-то ворожил, делая ритмичные движения пальцами.

– Да ты все-таки живой, брат Май! – обрадовался Линь Чэнь.

*8*

Видения бегут по кругу? Опять вылезла бывшая ящерица-будущая Дюрона в халате и с веером? Майлз мазнул по появившейся фигуре лишь мимолетным взглядом и продолжил свое дело. Важнейшее во всей Вселенной дело – смыкать и размыкать контакты на регистраторе метеостанции. Один раз, утонув в болоте на Кайриле, ему уже удалось таким образом достучаться до людей и спасти свою жизнь – а сейчас речь идет не о какой-то его одной, а о пятидесяти миллионах. Если он сейчас сможет добраться со своими вестями до цетагандийцев, до правды, до всего мироздания в целом – у него есть шанс…

Вот только какой-то шум отвлекал. Голос. Не могли бы посторонние видения проявить немного любезности и помолчать?

И все же Майлз невольно поднял голову. Халат и веер гостя в его снах оставались на месте, а вот горбоносое лицо с крупными чертами на долю секунды наполнило его безумной радостью.

– Император Флетчир?!

– Это вряд ли, Май Лзы, – вежливо ответил ему невозможный двойник цетагандийского императора из другого пласта реальности. Господин Архива.

Кто-то, а этот врач-библиотекарь был здесь совершенно не к месту. Майлз зажмурился, выбрасывая лишнее из головы, и онемевшими распухшими пальцами продолжил стучать проводками друг о друга.

– Ты ждал кого-то другого? – не смущаясь невнимания, продолжил голос у него за спиной. – Прости, что разочаровал.

«Ты ведь в коме, – бесстрастно напомнил ему кто-то безымянный. Напоминание всплывало прямо перед глазами пухлыми облачками из комиксов. – Тебя догрызают невидимые цетагандийские твари. Все эти приборы и провода, да и обмороженные пальцы, если на то пошло – чистый бред умирающего мозга. Почему ты предпочитаешь скорчиться на полу, делая нечто бессмысленное, а не провести эти последние минуты в приятной беседе?»

– Ты не из этой сказки, – буркнул Майлз, выпрямляясь. Льдинки с шорохом осыпались со спины его кителя.

Хозяин Архива-с-хрен-знает-какой-горы меж тем огляделся с одобрительным любопытством. Постучал ногтем по ближайшему экрану, пробормотал что-то про искусно обработанный обсидиан, проследил за зеленой линией пробежавшей изобары. Поправил утратившие совершенство одежды, после чего со скучающим формализмом штатного врача осведомился:

– Как самочувствие?

Майлз чувствовал себя дико и с каждым мгновением все более мертво. Не зная, какой из ответов выбрать, он помедлил секунду, подбирая слова, но потом сдался и в изысканных выражениях, подслушанных у подвыпивших дендарийцев, военнопленных с Дагулы (у которых было два, а то и три года, чтобы в подробностях обсудить, как именно отомстить своим тюремщикам, если – когда! – они покинут узилище без границ, ночи и надежды), и особенно – у деда, рассказал. Всё, в подробностях – что он думает об императоре Флетчире Джиядже, его двадцати прабабках, генералах, болонках, трубопроводчиках, летописцах, а также про его внутреннюю и внешнюю политику.

– Я просто только что видел, как тебе разворотило грудь, вот и уточняю... – не дернувший даже бровью Линь Чэнь прищурился, будто оценивая состояние собеседника, и попробовал снова:

– Так на что ты жалуешься?

Прекрасный, прекрасный вопрос! Майлз возблагодарил свои затухающие нейроны, что в последний момент они подкинули ему такую возможность высказать все, что он думает о справедливости мироздания. Ведь тот, кто во время оно придумал устройство Вселенной, почему-то схалтурил и не предусмотрел неизбежную тупость военных или оскорбленные чувства власть предержащих.

– На скорость связи, – вздохнул он, посмотрел на безмятежное восточное лицо и поправился: – Что делать, когда две державы желают воевать насмерть из-за искусно устроенной провокации, а единственный, кто может развязать этот узел, застрял в нескольких днях пути?

– Есть ведь и другие посланцы, – элегантно пожав плечами, господин архивариус опустился рядом. Метеостанция, сволочь, явно требовала проверки на политическую лояльность – она услужливо расширилась, подкинула заморскому гостю шелковых подушек и даже откуда-то подогнала чайничек на жаровне. Но стоило Майлзу потянуться к ней, как его руки обожгло, а в голове полыхнул голос барраярского медтехника: «Еще ампулу пирозаморозки! Восемь миллиграмм...», – отчего на сердце стало еще пакостнее.

– Голуби… – продолжил меж тем перечислять Линь Чэнь.

– Бусинные ящерицы, – в том ему подхватил Майлз. – Черепахи. Еще можно светящимися жучками выложить SOS на берегу озера...

Он вздохнул:

– Если без шуток, то я должен вернуть украденную ценность, да еще доказать, что крали ее не мы. Самое неудобное в этой ситуации то, что я умираю, а все мои нынешние потуги и даже возможность поболтать с тобою – не более чем утешительный бред.

Он удивился, насколько просто оказалось это произнести. Без жалости к себе, без яростных требований к миру вернуть все обратно.

– Отказываюсь считать себя за бред, – Линь Чэнь повел раскрывшимся веером, на котором последовательно промелькнули голуби на жердочке, дракон в небесах и, наконец, несомненно опознаваемый скачковый звездолет в космосе, правда, это изображение выглядело неуловимо непристойным, все равно как некогда Большой ключ – в руках Айвена. – Раз я здесь, не упусти возможность посоветоваться с одним из лучших умов Поднебесной. Давай перевернем фарфоровую вазу и взглянем на узор с другой стороны.

Вазу? Воображение отчего-то немедленно пририсовало Господину Архива отнюдь не антикварный сосуд для цветов невесть какой китайской династии, а фаянсовую кошку-копилку, расписанную в самых жгучих традициях дендарийских горцев. Мордой кошка очень напоминала графа Петера, только вдрызг пьяного.

– Ты хотел написать кому-то свиток с объяснениями, так?

– Позвонить я хотел бы, – поправил Майлз, с любопытством вертя фарфоровое убожество в руках. Внутри немедля что-то звякнуло, тоненько и требовательно, как дребезжание вызова на комме. Кошка-копилка икнула и смущенно прикрыла усы лапой.

– В тревожный колокол? – Линь Чэнь порылся в рукавах и извлек оттуда расписной фарфоровый колокольчик. Поглядел внутрь, как в подзорную трубу, прищурив один глаз.

Майлз невольно рассмеялся. Смех выкашливался из горла ворохом льдинок.

– На борту моего корабля украденное сокровище. И пойманный вор, вместе с признанием. А еще я сам и моя жена, свидетели всего произошедшего. Если бы я мог объясниться, то без сомнения уговорил бы горячие головы по ту сторону не предпринимать ничего рискованного. Там мне кое-чем обязаны.

«Спасением предыдущего сокровища и разоблачением прошлого заговора. Ах да, еще и постом главы СБ Райского Сада, и титулом императрицы. Кстати, Райан, душа моя, если ты так бушуешь на самом деле, а не только в моих снах, ты поразительно несдержанная для своего звания особа».

– Но твой корабль плывет медленней, чем летят слухи и вскипают страсти.

– Вот именно.

– Иногда именно отсутствие посланцев сообщает о произошедшей беде лучше громогласного глашатая, – методично продолжал Линь Чэнь. – Правда, чтобы таким образом отследить ход событий, требуется еще больше времени, а это, как я понимаю, именно то, чего ты желаешь избежать.

– Ты зануда, – буркнул Майлз невежливо. – Если мы будем пускаться в перечисление всего, чего я не могу или что для меня бесполезно, мы потратим на это оставшуюся мне вечность и еще время до ужина.

«И что это ты ворчишь, как старый дед?» – всплыла непрошеная мыслишка.

«А вот и ворчу! – огрызнулся Майлз невесть на кого. – Что хочу, то и делаю. Мне, может, жить осталось меньше, чем этим самым дедам, имею право хоть на дурацкое последнее желание, раз настоящего мне все равно никто не исполнит».

– Я бы предложил тебе самому рассказать, кто или что тебе в состоянии помочь. Но, похоже, сейчас тебе больше бы хотелось сбросить пар, а то у тебя зубы стучат от напряжения, – заметила проницательная зараза в восточных шелках и с веером.

«От холода они у меня стучат! От страха. От нетерпения. Хорошо тебе быть спокойным, гуляя по чужим снам как по павильонам Шара Неземных Наслаждений, ничем не напуганным и ни к чему не причастным наблюдателем». Какая-то мыслишка вертелась в охлаждаемом медиками мозгу, никак не ухватить за хвост. Ах да, что Майлзу не в первый раз за все годы приходится лежать в медицинской коме, под наркозом и просто в глубоком сне, но этот Линь Чэнь не приходил к нему ни разу. Не считая того случая полгода назад, когда он несдержанно орал и хватал Майлза за грудки, требуя что-то вернуть, потому что его друг и давний знакомец Майлза был в смертельной опасности. «Надо будет спросить, как оно там, обошлось? Даже в последнем сне не стоит себя вести, как невежливая скотина, тем более, что истерики все равно ничему не помогут».

– Да какой пар, – фыркнул Майлз уже не без юмора, пусть и черного. – Меня там охладили до точки замерзания, должно быть. А толку?

– Не знаю, не знаю, – покачал головой и веером Линь Чэнь. – Выглядишь ты вполне бодро. Особенно по сравнению с тем, что мне давеча снилось. Такой, знаешь ли, наглядный экспонат для хирурга, который желает изучить богатый внутренний мир пациента… Ладно, давай. Расскажи, до кого бы ты добрался первым, сумей твоя мысль обогнать ветер и волны.

Ветер, подхватил Майлз про себя. Солнечный. И гравитационные волны. Все логично. Эта логика даже немного пугала – потому что с чего бы быть нелогичным его собственному сознанию, подсознанию и вообще остаткам мозговой активности? Вот вам и аргумент в пользу бреда против чуда. Правда, Хозяин Архива был уверен, что настоящий тут как раз он, зато в настоящести Майлза откровенно сомневался. Голову сломаешь, короче.

– Я бы достучался до единственного хладнокровного человека на той стороне, которого я знаю. Мне всего-то нужно, чтобы он придержал войска на те несколько дней, что нам осталось лететь. Возможно – ценою своей репутации, если не головы, но генерал Бенин в подобных делах не менее отчаянный тип, чем я сам.

– Генерал? – гость из другой реальности требовательно направил на Майлза веер. – Давай-ка про него подробнее. И… прости, что отвлекаю, но что ты сейчас делаешь с чучелом павлина?

Майлз удивленно перевел взгляд на фарфоровую кису, которую продолжал вертеть в руках, отчего копилка немедля выгнула щербатую спину, выскользнула из его рук, презрительно мявкнула и, виляя кончиком хвоста, удалилась сквозь стену.

– Низко полетел... – прокомментировал Линь Чэнь. – Должно быть, опасается Фэй Лю – отрок ныне накушался жареных уток в гостях у главнокомандующего Мэна, а это даром не проходит… Да ты не отвлекайся, рассказывай!

– Командующего… – тупо повторил Майлз. Жареные утки и пугающий отрок на мгновение сбили его с мысли. – Ах, да. Я тебе говорил про гем-генерала Бенина. Он, можно сказать, тоже командующий – руководит личной охраной цетагандийского императора, имеет доступ к его уху и пользуется достаточным доверием, чтобы хотя бы быть выслушанным со всем вниманием. Если мне не поверит он – не поверит никто. Но как, небеса черные и голубые, он способен мне поверить, если он там, а я здесь?

– Ну а как мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем, раз ты здесь, и я тоже здесь? – деланно всплеснул руками, бровями, рукавами и веером господин Линь. – Подумать только, и этого человека я считал гением, посланным истинным цилинем! Скорее уж – бодланутым в задницу вздорной коровой! Эй, любезнейший, очнитесь!

– И рад бы, – пробормотал Майлз, но господин Зараза его не слушал:

– Открой свой ум и тряхни воображением!..

Веер, демонстрирующий на этот раз мультфильм про капитана Форталона (адаптация сериала, рейтинг «Для дошкольного образования», серия «О шашках, штанишках и книжках»), похлопал неразумного слушателя по лбу. Звук получился неожиданно громким и обидным.

– Уж не знаю, в каком из миров пребывает твое бренное тело, но мое – в этом я уверен так же, как в том, что западные варвары разъезжают на полосатых лошадях, что ведьмы могут спрятаться в персиковой косточке, а на дне моря ворочается великий змей-земледержец, – сейчас спит на постоялом дворе по дороге в Цзиньлин.

– И чем мне поможет твой постоялый двор? Предоставит койку на ночь? – вздохнул Майлз. – Если я и обрел способность шастать по вашим китайским снам, ну или ты по моим, не знаю, как правильней, в нормальную жизнь это чудо не переносится. А даже если мне приснится, что я летаю павлином с персиковой косточкой в клюве над двором возле окраин, как его, Цзинь-Цзиня, это никаким образом не поспособствует решению моих задач, настоящих и смертельно важных.

Линь Чэнь не ответил. Он не спеша налил себе чая, поднес крошечную фарфоровую чашечку к губам – и со смаком, картинно в нее фыркнул, так, что брызги полетели в разные стороны, превращаясь по пути в маленькие зимнепраздничные фейерверки.

– Ну так навести сны того человека, которого хорошо знаешь, там, у себя, – проговорил он. – Чего проще?

– Сны… навестить сны… глупость какая-… подожди-ка, – забормотал Майлз невпопад, не обращая внимания на гримасу, которую скорчил доктор Линь. – А ведь когда ты приходил ко мне во сне ругаться – помнишь, еще пресс-папье у Иллиана утащить хотел?.. 

– Мне чужого не надо, – заявил Линь Чэнь с достоинством и поправил волосы. 

– Да при чем тут это! Иллиан видел тот же сон, вот что я хочу тебе рассказать. Мы с ним специально сидели и сверялись, в два столбца выписывали – все совпало. Значит этот сон – не совсем сон, так?

– Молодец, – поощрил его доктор великодушно. – Возьми с полки лунный пряник. И давай!

— Но я не знаю, как! У твоего Линь Шу я просто появлялся без каких-либо усилий с моей стороны. А если ты умеешь, ну, покажи, как это делается, а не плюйся, как... как граф Фортрифранни на заседании Совета.

Неизвестно почему, но уездный ван Фортрифранни представился Линь Чэню похожим на старшую сестру нынешнего правителя Пьянпина — зажиточного города на окраине Западной Лян. Девица была рослая, крепкая, с сотней мелких косиц (на кончике каждой звенело по золотой монете), да и на лицо миловидна. Водилась за ней привычка в разговоре то и дело плеваться и разбрасываться ядовитыми словами, но в остальном девушка была такая правильная и праведная, что весь остальной город, включая близ лежащие деревни и даже монастыри, казались рассадниками беспутства. В итоге именно настоятель храма Парящих Драконов заплатил Архиву десять тысяч лян за мудрый совет, как от нее избавиться. С тех пор, как пьянпинка отправилась замуж в Страну Сун, ковровые узоры тамошних ткачих перестали быть похожи на спутанные рыбацкие сети, полосы на халатах приобрели небывалую четкость и зазмеились в одном направлении, и даже кобылы жеребились строго по графику, без опозданий.

Вдохновившись примером отважной укротительницы диких сунцев, Линь Чэнь приступил к объяснениям. Самым простым, наглядным, какие понял даже бы туповатый Ин Цинь, да и небесному варвару они тоже должны были оказаться впору. К его священному ужасу, Май Лзы немедля набросился на новое знание, как армейский мул — на зеленую лужайку. И…

— Почему не получается? — возмущенно завопил он недолгое время спустя.

Линь Чэнь поскреб подбородок: ему только что довелось наблюдать за странным магическим обрядом: горбатый адмирал бегал по линиям багуа и набрасывал в получившийся восьмиугольник пригоршни невесть откуда взявшегося снега. Внутри засеребрилась женская фигура, померцала и принялась медленно таять.

— Ты сказал мне представить, будто реально все здешнее, а сон — то, что снаружи. Но это же глупо, – кипятился тот. – Элементарный здравый смысл просто не позволит мне поверить, что я какая-то там спящая бабочка... Что, ты не знаешь эту историю? Вашу же, китайскую?

Линь Чэнь подивился, что прагматичный адмирал, оказывается, слышал о духовных странствиях прославленного Чжуан-цзы, который в свое время, будучи смотрителем плантаций лаковых деревьев, изрядно надышался испарениями этого растения, отчего регулярно беседовал с цикадами и воображал себя бабочкой, обустроившей себе спальню в цветке камелии, третьем с краю пятой ветки.

– Ты можешь мне просто и без выкрутасов объяснить, что делать? – напирал Май Лзы. – Ты, учитель хренов, чтоб тебя трижды подняло да об пол хлопнуло! Дай мне четко вводные!

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Линь Чэнь, отложив до лучших времен заковыристое адмиральское проклятие. — Представь себя... пчелой.

— Жуком, — обреченно зажмурился Майлз. Он упал на колени, запрокинул голову и заорал в небеса: — Я чертов масляный жучара! Катерина, да услышь ты меня!

Едва различимая фея, сотканная реальностью Архива из инея и морозного дыхания, истончалась из сонной реальности, как жар из остывающего чайника. Глядя на ее застывшее, едва ли не скорбное лицо, Линь Чэнь устыдился и приказал сдохнуть недостойной шутке, что госпожа, должно быть, сможет притушить кипящий нрав своего неуемного супруга, только став вдовой.

— Скажи, — вкрадчиво спросил он вместо колкого ответа, — а что ты собираешься рассказать своей жене такого, что бы она и так не знала? Может, не стоит беспокоить бедную женщину и орать ей в ухо, извещая, что ты не только на грани смерти, но и немножко свихнулся в процессе? Я бы не хотел оказаться во сне этого вашего жука. Должно быть, страшные твари, хуже снежных.

— Ты что предлагаешь? — огрызнулся тот. — Кем еще я себя должен вообразить? Котодревом, с поэтами и русалками, развешанными по веткам?

Эхом воплей рассерженного полумертвеца в павильоне свихнувшихся даосов, как Линь Чэнь для себя обозначил нынешний вид Архива, действительно проступило какое-то засохшее дерево: на его верхушке одиноко висела пузатая ваза из драгоценного прозрачного фарфора, привозимого из-за пустынь по Шелковому пути. А может быть, это была покосившаяся виселица, увенчанная черепом; кто его знает, воображение маленького адмирала.

– Может, дело не в том, кто такой ты сам, а в том, чего ты желаешь? – осторожно предположил Линь Чэнь. Он ткнул в сторону дерева веером: — Смотри! Архив явно настроен тебе помогать. Между вами уже существует какая-то связь, прочная, как канат из ста тысяч шелковых нитей. Но только надо идти по нему осмотрительно, с тщанием глядя вокруг и не сосредотачиваясь на сердцевине собственного «я»

– Да слышал я это уже, слышал, – брюзгливо отмахнулся Май Лзы. – «Забудь о себе, отрешись от своего «я», проникнись дао и его нерушимыми связями».

Более точной инструкции и представить себе было трудно, но расстроенный Май Лзы не желал ничего слышать, как не желал слушать цоканье сверчков за окном правитель Южной Ма, погруженный в суетные заботы, которые ошибочно считал государственными делами. Что ж, Линь Чэнь привык использовать любые возможности для того, чтобы вселить в пациента надежду. Даже если подселение придется проводить хирургическим путем.

– Слышал – так попробуй, я уверен, что получится… – начал он тоном, обычно припасаемым для уговоров упершегося Фэй Лю. Дальше в ход шли, по обстоятельствам, сладости или погони по крышам. Определенно, Хозяин Архива соскучился по этому несносному мальчишке.

— Ничего не получается, потому что ты галлюцинация и не можешь правильно сформулировать инструкцию! Иллиана на тебя нет, — злобно прищурился Май Лзы, — он бы тебя быстро прогнал через дешифратор.

Таким отчаянным, верно, было желание маленького гения добиться результата при явной неспособности делать вещи, доступные даже ученику, что Архив немедленно расщедрился: истончив до молочной прозрачности стену павильона, он показал за ней богато убранную комнату. Золотистые стены, удобные диваны с мягкими спинками, низкий круглый столик и немолодая чета: супруга, женщина элегантная и статная, занимается каллиграфией, а супруг... Этого господина Линь Чэнь даже немного знал. И предпочел бы не попадаться ему под горячую руку — потому что по прошлому опыту был в курсе, что эта рука способна изрыгать огонь, что обычно не свойственно немолодым чиновникам, удалившимся от двора в свое поместье ради мягких туфель и созерцания разноцветных карпов со ступеней бамбукового павильона.

Под руками у дамы и господина нежно и в унисон зазвенели невидимые колокольчики, оба почти одинаковыми жестами подняли к глазам чудные обсидиановые плашки.

— Оранжевый, — подняв бровь, сообщила госпожа.

— Красный.

– Саймон! Тетя Элис! – выкрикнул Май Лзы отчаянно, но его никто не услышал. Оба уже направлялись к дверям во внешний павильон. Сановник на ходу накидывал куртку, дама подобрала подол длинного струящегося платья, показывающего при ходьбе мыски туфелек – изящных «фениксовых клювов».

– Шеф, ну же! Саймон Иллиан, будешь ты меня слушать или нет? Вот же пень глухой! Тетя Элис, ну вы хоть ему скажите! – бушевал Май Лзы.

Натягивая дорожные сапоги, сановник Или Ань вдруг замер и поднял взгляд. Но он не ответил кричащему Май Лзы. Его лицо было полно решимости сказать своей подруге – и услышать в ответ – самые важные слова за ту минуту, что оставалась до расставания.

— Если возникнут трудности, ты знаешь, где меня искать, - сказал он нежно.

Красиво очерченные губы госпожи изогнулись в ироничной улыбке:

— Под химерами, в шесть часов вечера. Где искать меня, ты тоже знаешь, - госпожа заботливым жестом поправила супругу шарф с вытканными узорами-оберегами.

– Саймон, ну же! У меня тут не шутки, это война, ты же сам видишь! – Май Лзы застонал и горестно обхватил голову, видя, как немолодая пара постепенно истончается в воздухе, на прощание обмениваясь коротким поцелуем с согласным пожеланием: «Будь осторожна» – «Будь осторожен». Напоследок сановник и вовсе прошел сквозь своего бывшего подчиненного, усиленно размахивавшего руками, но так и не соизволил одарить его вниманием. — Они что, сговорились?!

Линь Чэнь целую секунду всесторонне обдумывал, что он может знать об утонченном заговоре пожилой пары, живущей за сотню небес отсюда, где бы ни было это «здесь», и лишь потом удивился:

— Мне откуда знать? Может, просто не хотят с тобой разговаривать, ты им и в обычной жизни надоел хуже прогорклого пива. Нет? Или они сейчас просто не спят. Видишь же, люди делом заняты.

Сказал – и сам устыдился. Какое такое может быть «сейчас», когда и «здесь» толком нет?

– Они, значит, делом заняты. А я, значит, развлекаюсь… – пробурчал его собеседник безнадежно. Сел на пол, и от него невесть почему протянулись сразу две тени. Одна, светло-серая и почти светящаяся по краям, подергивалась на месте, точно приплясывала, другая, темно-бурая, замерла с каменной неподвижностью хорошего воина в засаде. – И вообще, ты уверен, что они – настоящие?

– Я не уверен даже в том, что настоящий ты сам, маленький дух, – проникновенно сказал Линь Чэнь. Посмотрел на горестное лицо Май Лзы и сжалился: – Ну подумай. Ты так сильно хочешь поговорить с этими людьми, что порождение твоего собственного сна точно не устояло бы против этого желания, а не продолжило и дальше рассуждать о выгоде подачи чая в железной посуде.

— И лады. Значит, тянемся к тем, кого хорошо знаем!.. – объявил Май Лзы решительно. Уныние стекло с него быстро, точно вода с упитанного гуся. — А кто у нас из близких знакомых ленивая задница и постоянно спит на работе?

Май Лзы прикусил губу так, словно тащил в гору мешок на собственном горбу. И из стены проступила… нет, не задница, но физиономия достойного мужа. Несмотря на варварскую короткую прическу, тот был хорош собой, молод годами и наверняка разбил не одно девичье сердце. Сейчас, впрочем, бедолагу омрачали труды и заботы и не утешал даже дивной красоты волшебный узор, пляшущий в воздухе под его пальцами над обсидиановым алтарем. Кисть духов сама писала поперек этой картины тоненьким муравьиным письмом, но так отчётливо, что все можно было разобрать:

«Позвонить матушке».

Май Лзы напрягся, скрючив пальцы. Строка перед лицом красавца заплясала, изгибаясь, превращаясь в четкое:

«Айвен, ты болван. Стреляй по воробьям тчк грузи байки помпонами».

Аи Вэн заинтересованно поднял бровь и смотрел как завороженный, пока перед его глазами рождались, сталкиваясь и преображаясь, одно сообщение за другим, и каждое следующее было выписано все более крупными знаками:

«Требуется Аудитор. Кормится сплетнями, злобен. Не кантовать! Не замораживать!!!»

«Императрица Райского Сада опять потеряла вибратор, готов вернуть, но меня не слышат».

И, наконец, мигающее, разноцветное, точно огни фейерверка в ночь Нового Года:

«Айвен, болван, я же сказал — немедленно звони леди Элис! У меня полный трюм младенцев и бешеное ба, я один не справляюсь!!!»

— Форпатрил!.. — громыхнуло над головой красавца.

Знаки на экране расточились, как и не было. Аи Вэн подскочил, потер глаза. Покаялся:

— Простите, сэр. К совещанию всё готово…

И эта картинка тоже быстро таяла, но Линь Чэнь еще успел увидеть, как щеголеватый Аи Вэн, вставая, пробормотал себе под нос:

— Приснится же! Я был уверен, что звонил Майлз. Хотя откуда? Этот мелкий гаденыш болтается где-то в космосе, где нет связи по определению…

Стена затянулась туманом. Май Лзы стоял, тяжело дыша, уперев ладони в колени, словно только что не ел своего приятеля глазами, а куда-то бежал, долго и отчаянно. На его выразительном лице чувства читались так же просто, как традиционная надпись над воротами поместья – и сейчас там надежда мешалась с ошеломлением.

– Я ведь его почти зацепил, – пробормотал он. И тут же энергично и зло растер лицо ладонями. – Почти – не считается! Да и не Айвен мне был нужен, и даже не его матушка. Считай, это была тренировка. Действуем по той же схеме!

Линь Чэнь посмотрел на его красные глаза, на лицо, явно осунувшееся за последние полстражи – хотя это было и невозможно, сон все-таки! – пробежался пальцами по рукояти веера и заметил:

– Может быть, сделаем перерыв, брат Май? Времени в снах – все равно что воды в реке, она не иссякнет, сиди ты на берегу хоть целый день. Если только ты по глупости своей не поставишь плотину.

– Ты забыл, что я, скорее всего, умираю? – огрызнулся тот.

– Глядя на тебя сейчас, в это нетрудно поверить. Ты ревностен, прямо как проворовавшийся чиновник из притчи: тот, что, желая избежать обвинений, на дознании сам заковывал себя в цепи и хлестал кнутом до полного изнеможения.

– А, спецслужбы. Знакомый почерк, с веками не меняется. Эх, наведаться бы в сны гем-генералу Бенину…

– Он тоже спит на работе? – поинтересовался Линь Чэнь, но Май Лзы только хмыкнул:

– Если я правильно понимаю, сейчас он круглосуточно сидит на стимуляторах, а обед получает исключительно в жидком виде, из прикрепленной к его рабочему столу трубки. И не знаю, приходится ли ему кого-то хлестать кнутом во время следствия, или у цетов достаточно вколоть подследственному препарат, который размягчает мозги до состояния жидкой овсянки...

Он поднялся на ноги и принялся нарезать круги по маленькому залу, ощутимо прихрамывая на ходу. Ноги у него были босыми и посиневшими от холода.

– Правда, не знаю, как он отнесется к тому, что я ему приснюсь, – бормотал он лихорадочно себе под нос. - Подозрительность – профессиональная болезнь моих бывших коллег. Ну да ладно, кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает… а с теми ставками, что на кону, я просто обязан выиграть!

*9*

На шестые сутки профессиональной бессонницы гем-генерал Бенин сдался. В 25.14 он дисциплинированно отложил комм-планшет, надвинул на лоб и глаза нейрошлем для экстренного сна и откинулся в кресле.

Использовать этот «быстрый» вариант отдыха рекомендовалось раз в сто часов, но сначала Бенин ждал новостей, во второй раз — действительно дождался, побежал лично допрашивать капитана корабля, доставившего последнюю информационную сводку. Как оказалось — зря. Сплошные «нет», «не обнаружено», «не наблюдается», «следы отсутствуют».

А закачанные с инъекциями стимуляторы расточились бесполезно — да и что толку в сверхскорости, удивительной силе мышц и доведенной до абсолюта остроте восприятия и прочности запоминания, когда просто не к чему их приложить?

Сон, как того требовали инструкции для Внутренней Службы Безопасности Райского Сада, представлял собой скорее управляемую медитацию. Так что гем-генерал Бенин припомнил знаменитое изречение, что инструкции пишутся кровью тех, кто в свое время не выполнил их до буквы, с усилием расслабил сжатый в тугую пружину разум и включил устройство.

Он представил себя в павильоне на вершине горы. Почувствовал прохладный воздух, овевающий чело, ощутил ровное сильное тепло в солнечной чакре и пронизывающие его тело потоки силы, вдохнул аромат кедровой хвои, запах свежезаваренного белого чая... Он уже услышал чириканье пичуг, звон бронзового колокольчика — а вслед за ними совершенно неуместный здесь сдавленный шепот:

— Осторожно, не спугни! Держи его тепленького! Держи-и-и!!!

В следующий миг Бенин почувствовал, как вокруг его туловища — небольшого (смотря, конечно, с кем сравнивать, но против габаритов церемониальных гвардейцев любой нормальный гем мелковат, надо смотреть правде в глаза), плотного, отлично развитого, смыкается чья-то гигантская ладонь. Генерал дернул... как выяснилось, крыльями, взроптал с басовитым гулением, но взлететь не получилось. Огромный человек с неуловимо знакомым лицом подтянул гем-голубя к себе поближе и внимательно заглянул в его клюв и перепуганный вытаращенный глаз.

— Ты уверен, брат Май? — спросил почти-знакомец.

Второй голос, искаженный временем, расстоянием и сонной реальностью, но настолько ожидаемый, что Бенин узнал его в единую секунду, ответил:

— А ты много видел голубей с красно-черными узорами на голове? Эх, тебе бы послушать байки моего деда, тоже научился бы слету читать гем-грим!

Заверив таинственного друга, что тот поймал кого следует (поймал?! Глава императорской службы Безопасности с усилием вытеснил эту мысль из своего рассудка, пока она не свела его с ума), говоривший появился в поле зрения Бенина. Барраярский лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, предполагаемый сообщник императрицы-Детоубийцы, как ее называли цетагандийские СМИ, был безошибочно узнаваем, хоть и выглядел сейчас не ахти. Да, барраярец не был и вполовину таким потрепанным, когда много лет назад Бенин вытаскивал его с корабля губернатора-изменника аута Кети. Глаза в красных прожилках белков, лицо осунулось, пальцы дрожат, губы такие синие, словно ему не хватает кислорода на этой чудесной, окутанной ароматом нагретой листвы горной вершине.

— Какая необычная и интересная трансформация, — продолжал бормотать знакомый незнакомец, рассматривая добычу со всех сторон, отчего у гем-генерала отчетливо зачесались маховые перья — вероятно, как проекция желания как следует врезать бесцеремонному исследователю. — С чего бы это?

— Может, птичьи гены, добавленные аутами кому-то из его прадедов? — бросил Форкосиган. — Или намек, что хорошему СБ-шнику и крохи информации для пропитания паранойи хватит? Какая разница, не отвлекай!

Он неловко уселся напротив, скрестив ноги и положив ладони поверх колен, и Бенин физически почувствовал, насколько тяжело барраярцу дается деланное спокойствие.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, гем-генерал, — начал тот миролюбиво. — Я всего лишь хочу поговорить. Просто не ожидал, что вы изберете такой... поэтичный облик.

Форкосиган вдохнул — и внезапно закашлялся: долгим, лающим кашлем, явно не притворным, который был бы предназначен просто для того, чтобы скрыть неуместный смешок. Пленитель Бенина подался было к нему, но Форкосиган мелко замахал ладонью, останавливая. Наконец, смирив дыхание, он заговорил — проникновенно и размеренно:

— Гем-генерал Бенин, я прошу вас выслушать меня со всем вниманием. Уверен, вы на это способны и в нынешнем облике. Это жизненно важно. Слабовооруженный конвой барраярского военного флота, состоящий из двух кораблей малого тоннажа, кодовые опознавательные номера такие-то, направляется к Ро Кита. Он везет вам живыми и невредимыми ваших похищенных младенцев, арестованного злоумышленника, который осмелился их украсть — слугу вашего же императора, кстати, — и свидетелей преступления, включая меня самого...

Трудно выслушивать настолько серьезные вещи, когда твой пленитель вертит тебя в руках, причем, что обидно, без каких-то враждебных намерений, а исключительно из любопытства, заглядывая тебе под хвост. Бенин извернулся и клюнул держащую его ладонь. Вышло слабо и неубедительно. Ну что ему стоило воплотиться сейчас в ястреба; как-никак, эта гордая птица — эмблема Райского Сада?..

— Какая прелесть! Как настоящий! — восхитился любитель голубей. — Эх, жаль, Фэй Лю нет, погонять его по крышам не получится, да тут и крыш-то нет почти...

Но тут не выдержал Форкосиган, и в кои-то веки Бенин был согласен с представителем предполагаемого противника:

— Ты можешь постоять спокойнее? — прикрикнул барраярец на своего неведомого приятеля.

— Я-то могу, — хмыкнул знакомый голос в вышине. — А вот у твоего генерала сердечко так и трепещет. Похоже, до него дошло, что он заговор проворонил, да преступников проворковал. Не справится — от него даже бульона не останется, верно?

Бенин решил, что хватит с него отдыха, сублимации самоотречения и прочих испытаний, и попытался проснуться. Не тут-то было.

Человеческий глаз заглянул глубоко-глубоко в голубиный, и Бенину показалось, что этот странный человек с развевающимися волосами и в белых одеждах знает о нем абсолютно всё. Даже больше, чем Госпожа Звездных Яслей, приложившая изящную руку к его назначению и самореализации, а это просто невозможно. Неужели сказки, рассказываемые неразумными людьми их не-генно-модифицированным младенцам, не врут, и где-то во Вселенной есть некто более могущественный, чем аут-лорды? Неужели... тут Бенин очень порадовался, что он временно птиц и может дозволить своему крошечному мозгу нечеловеческую глупость. Неужели ему повезло встретить во снах Создателя создателей?

«Срочно на прием к психиатру. Сначала извинения по всей форме его величеству, потом быстренько переродиться и тут же, не откладывая, к психиатру!» — заворковал он.

— Э, да он сейчас совсем лапки сложит, — протянул длинноволосый и ловким жестом щелкнул голубя по клюву.

В следующую секунду Бенин обнаружил себя снова человеком и даже стоящим во вполне достойной позе — на одном колене, разве что слегка пошатываясь. Он поднял голову — и желание подняться с колен у него немедля исчезло, а полчище мурашек пробежало у него по спине, прикрытой, к счастью, уже не перьями, а мундиров. Строго нахмурясь, на него смотрел его Небесный Господин Флетчир Джияджа. Зачем-то с веером в руках, но в прочем выглядящий совершенно обычно, и даже легкая гримаса недовольства, кривившая его губы, была точно той, которую Бенину случилось лицезреть всего два дня назад.

— Так привычней, — обыденно прокомментировал Форкосиган его возвращение в человеческий облик, а на повелителя восьми планет Небесной Империи и вовсе не обратил внимания. — Гем-генерал, пожалуйста, теперь соберитесь. Да, это ваш сон, но не галлюцинация и не бред, все самое что ни есть настоящее. Считайте, это экстрасенсорика. Нет, лучше считайте, что происходит чудо — нам сейчас всем жизненно необходимо чудо, верно?

Он помолчал, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, точно собираясь с силами.

— Запомните мои слова дословно. Мы летим к вам со всей возможной скоростью и везем обратно ваших пропавших детишек и вашу же блудную овцу, ответственную за их пропажу. Данные вам пересланы заархивированным пакетом. Все детали мне сейчас не под силу изложить… ваше чертово ба и меня достало, так что, возможно, мне не удастся долететь до цели живым — но остальные будут готовы дать показания. Мои офицеры. Моя жена. Еще одна станционерка…

Он замолчал, обхватив себя руками, точно замерз. Будь это не сон, где достойные люди обращаются в голубей, а всякие наглые коротышки разговаривают с тобой с другого конца Вселенной, Бенин кликнул бы медиков. Пожалуй, Форкосиган не соврал про свое здоровье — как говорят на их варварской планете, краше в гроб кладут.

— О чем я? Да, это неважно. Все, что я вас прошу сейчас: сделайте всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы задержать начало военных действий до нашего появления. И обеспечьте моему конвою свободный проход. Тогда у вас в руках окажутся все доказательства нашей невиновности, и вопрос сам собой разрешится.

Он подался вперед. Возможно, это так солнечный свет обтекал его фигуру, но Бенину показалось, что маленький барраярец начал мерцать и расплываться по краям.

— Возможное и невозможное, Бенин! Любой ценой. Будь я на вашем месте, я бы не колеблясь поставил на это свою карьеру. Нет, даже свою голову. Но я — на своем, и могу только просить.

Флетчир Джияджа кивнул и подтвердил своим звучным глубоким голосом:

— Тебе стоит прислушаться к его просьбе.

— Но вы же… вы, сир, сами… — недоумевающе и совершенно невежливо перебил своего повелителя Бенин.

— Что за люди?! — произнес император брезгливо, глядя на него в упор. — Все нужно разъяснить. Это же твой сон, генерал, и твое задание; действуй!

Взмах веера заслонил все небо, отсекая и крышу павильона, и скрюченную криптомерию, и два идеально прямых кедра, и возможность спокойно выспаться…

***

Растаяло небо, в которое совсем недавно так привольно и радостно влетел голубь с гем-гримом на голове, и смешные маленькие деревья, и деревянная беседка в восточном стиле.

– Голубь… – выдохнул Майлз блаженно и рассмеялся.

Сделано! Он не до конца верил, что такое возможно, до самого последнего момента, и все же – исполнено! В коротком девизе «Сдохни, но сделай!» он наконец-то исполнил важнейшую половину. Даже если теперь все полетит к чертовой бабушке и молодцам капитана Клогстона не удастся удержать его на этом свете, не важно.

Голова у него кружилась, то ли от восторга удачи, то ли от усталости. Он совершил невозможное, проломил время и пространство, успел высказать гем-генералу Бенину все, что было жизненно необходимо – хоть последние секунды удержаться на месте ему было непросто. Наверное, так же себя чувствует электрон, который стремится сорваться со своей орбитали.

– А знаешь, ты славно сообразил. Я до того и не подумал, какими глазами Бенин станет смотреть на тебя. Нет, я не про то, что круглыми и птичьими! – Майлз хотел засмеяться, но лишь заперхал. Слова не шли из горла, будто вентиль на шланге прикрутили, выходило какое-то сипение. Он откашлялся и все-таки выдавил: – Интересно, он и вправду принял тебя за своего императора?

– А мне вот стало интересно, почему Фэй Лю так пристрастен к этим крылатым тварям? – рассеянно ответил Линь Чэнь на самую первую его реплику. – То есть, конечно, меня это всегда занимало, но теперь я думаю: видит ли он в голубях только дурных вестников, или на самом деле чувствует среди них шпионов?

– А кто такой Фэй Лю? – захотел узнать Майлз.

«Эй, почему я говорю, а голоса почти не слышно?» Как забавно. Он засмеялся, с удивлением чувствуя, что заканчивается воздух в легких, голова кружится все сильнее, а сердце и почему-то шея, запястья и сгибы локтей просто вспыхнули болью, словно исколотые инжекторными иглами, хотя откуда они возьмутся во сне?

– О, это очень интересная история, – оживился архивариус. – Когда-то давно мы с Мэй Чансу...

Голос его растаял в зуммере какого-то медицинского прибора, картинку вокруг Майлза сменили зеленые искры в глазах. Кажется, кто-то приоткрывал ему веки и светил мерзким расплывающимся светом в зрачки – или просто мимо него плыла звезда, старая, багровая, угасающая, пришедшая к своему естественному концу, как и он сам. «Готовьте оборудование для анабиоза», – приказал голосом капитана Клогстона бесконечный космос. Озабоченное лицо медтеха приобрело сходство с цетагандийским императором, или наоборот, Линь Чэнь оброс защитным костюмом и интерьером барраярского медотсека…

– Брат Май?!

Отголосок бронзового колокольчика, разлетевшиеся от порыва ветра волосы, нарастающее беспокойство.

Майлз ощутил, что уже уплывает по мягким глицериновым волнам, все дальше и дальше, вот только из этих волн начали выскакивать какие-то подлые рыбы и кусать его за чувствительные места острыми, как иголки зубами. И ругаться. Боже, как они ругались!

– Куда это ты собрался, Май Лзы? В реку, осчастливить врагов, рассевшихся по ее берегам? Собираешься на новый круг перерождения? Надеюсь, тараканом, потому что подобную подлость – умирать при мне – только тараканы себе и позволяют! Не хватало мне дома одного любителя пытаться красиво отъехать в мир иной, так еще ты на мою голову!

– Я... не... нарочно... – все-таки прошептал Майлз.

Голос к нему вернулся. И зрение больше не застилал черный дым. Скосив глаза, он с некоторым испугом обнаружил, что из его груди торчит несколько совершенно чужеродных предметов. Нет, будь он ежом, иголки в его бренной плоти были бы кстати, но сейчас...

– А по-моему – специально, со злостным умыслом и вообще бессовестно! – парировал Линь Чэнь, поправляя одни иглы и втыкая другие. – Ах ты, гуй варановый, как смеешь двигать коней, когда с тобой разговаривает сам Хозяин Архива Ланъя?! Дышать! Лежать! Сердцем трепыхаться!

– Вообще-то, – кротко заметил Майлз, – я весь выложился, пытаясь достать до Бенина. А теперь просто сдулся, как воздушный шарик. И немножко умираю. Имею право.

– Нет, не имеешь, – решительно ответила Катерина. Она парила над ним ледяным туманным облачком, едва застилающим потолочные квадраты, но прикосновение к его безвольной ладони показалось обжигающим, а слеза, упавшая ему на щеку, прожгла плоть чуть ли не до кости.

– Там у себя ты, может, и собираешься умирать, а здесь изволь быть молодцом, как хрустящий редис. Что, не в рифму? Буду я еще тратить еще на тебя высокий слог, ты, скудоумный сын речной черепахи, вообразивший, что во сне его тело так же слабо, как и наяву! – не слыша призрака его жены, в полном согласии с ней бушевал целитель. Он нависал над Майлзом, словно мифологический герой над поверженным чудовищем, его руки двигались стремительно, втыкая иглы, поправляя, что-то прижимая, и под ловкими пальцами по замерзшей коже растекались блаженные лужицы тепла. – Права, свободы... Ты мне еще демократию предложи, это ублюдочное изобретение голоногих варваров! У нас в Поднебесной разговор короткий: один голос, одна правда, и этот голос сейчас – мой, не будь я лучший лекарь этих земель!

***

Линь Чэнь настолько энергично включился в спасение горбатого духа-хранителя, что совершенно забыл, где находится. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что кроме его собственных пациента держат и чужие руки, мимолетно удивился, почему это выглядит так, будто Май Лзы плывет, подвешенный на невидимых нитях, через пустое черное Ничто, вытер пот – и лишь потом вспомнил, где находится.

Архив будто только и ждал возможности напомнить о себе и радостно оскалился тысячей зеркал. Молодой Хозяин Архива увидел себя – в образе собственного отца, совершенномудрого и непогрешимого, но всего лишь четырнадцатилетнего, нагло списывающего из припрятанного свитка на экзамене по свойствам трав и ядов. Увидел брата Чансу и княжну Нихуан сидящими рядом, под крышей одного шатра – только вот он сидел на склоне горы, негромко наигрывая на флейте, а она – посреди военного лагеря с улыбкой выслушивала доклад какого-то из подчиненных. Увидел Фэй Лю, сосредоточенно гадающего на лепестках цветков персика; поскольку в умении считать парень ранее замечен не был, а сад принадлежал императору, процесс грозил затянуться. И снова мир мигнул, увечное тело Май Лзы дернулось в очередном вздохе, и видение поменялось. Архив подкинул очередную горсть осколков, и они закружились падающими снежинками.

Снова и снова Линь Чэнь видел себя. Себя, разрезающего плоть Линь Шу, чтобы сотворить Мэй Чансу. Себя-императора знания, повелевающего мирами и солнцами. Себя-нищего, бредущего по пустыне в поиске крупицы истины.

Жизнь в конце концов неизбежно проиграет Смерти. Но не сегодня.

Линь Чэнь убрал руки, позволил себе отойти на шаг, убрать с лица упавшие пряди волос, принять величественную позу. Посмотрел, как медленно тает видение Май Лзы, почивающего на узкой койке в окружении заботливых подчиненных. И повторил, уже увереннее: не сегодня.

**Часть 3. Ветер меняется**

_Великая Лян, 11 года эры Чэнпин: Цзиньлин, 8 месяц, и гора Мэйлин, 9 месяц.  
Галактическая сеть П-В туннелей, Сектор V, 2905 г., и Барраяр, 2907 г._

*1*

Дул ветер. Он поднимал фонтанчики пыли на высохшей в жару улице, выдергивал незаплетенные пряди из прически и трепал их, шелестел листвой, заглушая стук конских копыт, поскрипывал створками ворот у входа в поместье. В Цзиньлине, как всегда, было пыльно, сухо и ветрено, и будь на то воля Линь Чэня, он бы в жизни сюда не приехал. Суетливость торжественной столицы, ее церемонии и условность – да тьфу на них! Большое видится издалека, и все подводные течения придворной политики легко различимы с высоты горы Ланъя.

Но сейчас нетерпение и беспокойство притянули его в сторону Цзиньлиня; так юношу, плененного какой-нибудь красавицей, так и тянет прогуляться вдоль стен ее дома. И в точности как тот влюбленный юноша, он вез предмету своего интереса редкий, собственноручно добытый подарок, пускай на поимку и допрос милой Баньжо ему и пришлось потратить лишние несколько дней.

Да, он соскучился, конечно! Линь Чэнь не стыдился в этом признаться. А если какие-то неблагодарные цилини и не скучали все два года, что провели в столице, то с чего это Молодой Хозяин Архива должен брать с них дурной пример? И так он всё это время обуздывал свою скуку (тревогу, панику, желание бегать по потолку – нужное подставить), руководствуясь соображениями здоровья пациента. Но теперь – всё поистине удачно сложилось. И опасности мятежа Мэй Чансу миновал живым и невредимым, и еще один покрытый белой шерстью больной нашелся очень кстати, обеспечив целителю приглашение и повод для приезда, и, самое главное, флакон с золотыми пилюлями гарантированно опустел (стекло – нефритовая крошка – сродство и подобие) – значит, Чансу послушно допил весь десяток. Терпение воистину подобно персиковому дереву – со временем оно приносит плоды, содержащие в себе зародыш бессмертия.

В ворота поместья Су Линь Чэнь ворвался как тот самый ветер – шумный, веселый, в вихре развевающихся подолов и рукавов халата. Ему казалось, что в воздухе плещется радостная сила, несущая его вперед. Он срезал язвительной репликой одного домочадца господина Су, другого, взлетел, всплеснув шелком, на веранду главного дома…

Замер на долю мгновения.

Что-то здесь было не так. Золотое марево, не видимое глазу простецов, плыло в воздухе, истекая сразу от двух фигур – от покрытого белой шерстью мужчины в невзрачном халате и от фарфорово-бледного, изысканного в пепельном шелке и белом нефрите хозяина поместья.

Кажется, дальше Линь Чэнь грубил и ругался полностью без участия рассудка. Что-то там нес про положенные ему пельмени, или клецки, или деньги, которые затребовал за визит, – только чтобы иметь повод сбежать с веранды немедля, хотя это «немедля» было уже на десяток ударов сердца позже, чем требовалось. Ци, стремившаяся вернуться к своему первоначальному обиталищу, делает это быстрее, чем голос, разносящийся в воздухе. И, взяв за запястья обоих своих больных, прежнего и нового, он убедился в этом уже непреложно.

Но этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда! Если… если только Чансу принял все свои положенные пилюли сам, а не отсыпал немного другу.

«Ах ты негодник! Кто тебе вообще дал позволение делиться выданными тебе снадобьями с окружающими? Что ты в них понимаешь, самонадеянный цилинь, возомнивший себя гением во всём сразу?»

Обойдясь с бедным немым достаточно грубо, Линь Чэнь дал тому повод сбежать и наконец-то остался наедине с Мэй Чансу. Которого, будь они сейчас в Ланъя, он бы давно схватил за грудки и тряс, но, будучи гостем в доме, приходилось соответствовать и допрашивать хозяина вежливо.

– Ты уже пытался его лечить? – спросил Линь Чэнь напрямую.

– Я похож на лекаря? – переспросил Мэй Чансу очень ровным голосом.

– Если я скажу тебе, на кого похож ты, тебе это точно не понравится. А твой друг, кстати, похож на жабу.

– Что?!

(«– Жаба-жаба, скажи, отчего ты такая противная, скользкая и бородавчатая? – О достойный путник, не пеняй мне за это: это я сейчас болею, а так я – белая и пушистая!»).

– Хотя, если честно, сейчас ты больше всего походишь на павлина во время брачных игр, который не слышит ничего вокруг. Поэтому повторю свой вопрос: чем ты его лечил?

– Ничем особенным. – Если Мэй Чансу и смутился вопросом, то этого не показал. – Я не слишком разбираюсь в лечении от яда Огня-Стужи, так что давал ему просто кровь для снятия приступов и укрепляющие пилюли.

– Кровь? И чью же?

– Свою, разумеется! Не думаешь же ты, что я ходил с чашкой и резал жилы всем свои домочадцам, чтобы собрать кровь для бедолаги Не Фэна? Его и моя болезнь – секрет, и…

– А еще ты похож на идиота, – договорил Линь Чэнь с невыразимым сарказмом. – Добавить отравленному еще немного яда Огня-Стужи из твоей собственной крови; конечно, что может быть для него полезней! Да и тебе кровопускания прямо-таки прописаны. Ах, Чансу-Чансу, столько лет идя по жизненному пути рука об руку с лекарями, ты по-прежнему разбираешься в целительском искусстве хуже, чем дикарь с гор Пэн – в классической поэзии.

– Но он – мой брат по оружию, и я ему был обязан хоть как-то помочь!..

– Мог бы просто зарезать курицу. Или свинью. Хотя нет, в птице всяких зараз сидит меньше. Но мы же не ищем легких путей, да, брат Чансу? Ладно, кровью ты его отравил, себя до полуобморока довел, а что за укрепляющее добавил?

– Тоже мое. Ты мне его давал, помнишь, темный прозрачный флакон?

Ну точно, так и есть!

– Я-то помню! А тебе, умнику, не пришло в голову, что я давал его лично тебе, а для другого это мог оказаться то ли яд, то ли бесполезный кусок угля? Лекарское снадобье – это тебе не лакомое блюдо, которое у вас, владетельных господ, принято со своего стола посылать слугам! Это так трудно понять?!

– Почему ты злишься? – спросил Мэй Чансу равнодушно, с такой легкой ноткой раздражения в голосе, что ее почти заметно не было.

Линь Чэнь помолчал. И сказал проникновенно:

– Потому что кое-кто, не будем называть имя, по своей самонадеянности изрядно осложнил мне задачу и чуть не погубил больного, которого я надеялся выходить. Я полагал, что имею дело с человеком разумным, знающим, что надо слушаться врачебных предписаний в точности, а не трактовать их по собственному вкусу, но твои упрямство и гордыня когда-нибудь станут для тебя могильной плитой, Чансу!

– Ты не говорил мне, что даешь опасный яд, – возразил Чансу спокойно. – А я должен был бы знать об этом, ведь рядом со мной неразумное дитя.

«Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты сам – такое же неразумное дитя и, будучи главой военного союза, вовсе несведущ в отравах и предосторожностях при обращении с ними, да и Фэй Лю правила безопасности не преподал? Вот лисий сын!»

– Я не говорил тебе и ему не совать руку в жаровню, чтобы согреться, но, надеюсь, на это у вас обоих хватило предусмотрительности!

Линь Чэнь раздраженно щелкнул веером, прихлопнув забредший во внутренний дворик порыв ветра. Самонадеянность, упрямство, желание хранить тайну, уверенность, что ты всех умней, – все это ведет к краху. И только ли про брата Чансу это сказано?

– Но ты все-таки сможешь помочь брату Не? – настаивал Мэй Чансу. – Если нет, я бы лучше послал за твоим отцом…

– Да ты свихнулся тут в столице, брат Чансу! – Линь Чэнь всплеснул руками и веером. – Думаешь, Старый Хозяин стал бы бегать по твоим поручениям? Это я, глупец, вдохновленный узами давней дружбы, а также щедрым вознаграждением, обещанным мне Главой в случае успешной помощи…

Острым взглядом он старался поймать малейшую дрожь мускулов в лице Мэй Чансу, и результат не пришёлся ему по вкусу. Опять этот отрешенный взгляд и улыбка, не трогающая губ!

– Не беспокойся о своем генерале, с ним все будет хорошо. Побереги лучше себя. Твоя болезнь неизлечима и коварна, – неожиданно для себя обронил Линь Чэнь.

– Разве я сам не знаю о своём состоянии? – пожал плечами Мэй Чансу. – И без твоих напоминаний обойдусь.

«Не знаешь, не обойдешься, и как ты вообще мог надеяться, что, вызвав меня, избежишь изрядной доли моей заботы? Воистину, неблагодарный сын речной черепахи».

Ту долю ругани, что предназначалась для него самого, Линь Чэнь заботливо отложил на потом. Оставшись в одиночестве, он себя еще и не так пропесочит за то, что не учел характер пациента, его невыносимое стремление умничать и считать себя (почти обоснованно) гением, чей разум способен справиться с любой задачей: хоть отравление лечить, хоть крышу настилать, хоть власть при дворе сменить. Надо будет предусмотреть на будущее «защиту от гения», а заодно решить, как поскорее исправить нечаянно нанесенный вред и избавить больного от слабости.

– Мне лень воспитывать тебя, – вздохнул он. – Это такой труд, что порой я завидую каменотесам на каторге. Идём есть, а потом ты у меня выпьешь укрепляющего настоя.

 

*2*

Майлз маялся в безвременьи.

Вот-вот, самое точное слово. Времени здесь было не больше, чем пригодной для дыхания атмосферы за бортом космического корабля, поэтому нельзя сказать, что он соскучился. Или встревожился слишком долгим ожиданием. К его услугам было любое развлечение, которое он был способен сотворить из затхлого воздуха и собственного воображения, вот только заниматься этим творением в одиночку совершенно не тянуло.

Общество проявившегося из пустоты доктора Линя оказалось как нельзя кстати.

– О, отлично! В «морской бой» будешь?

Он повел ладонью над полом, пластик послушно вспучился волнами, из которых высунули тупорылые морды космические крейсера и один удивленный кашалот.

– Я не думаю… – ошалело начал Линь Чэнь, но Майлз махнул рукой, и длинные волосы доктора шикарно увенчала пиратская треуголка. Поерзала там немного, превратилась в ворона и с карканьем вспорхнула.

– Не слишком ли ты энергичен для человека, зависшего между тем и этим миром? – упрекнул доктор, обеими руками пригладив шевелюру.

– Ой, это как раз элементарно. Закон сохранения энергии! Если не тратить ее на жизнь, надо же куда-то девать? – Майлз смерил взглядом скептическую физиономию Линь Чэня. – Ага, вопрос лишь в том, как себя вести. Ты предпочел, чтобы я бегал по потолку и вопил от ужаса? Брось. Так веселее, а с точки зрения эффективности, в сущности, одно и то же.

Ворон спикировал обратно на голову Линь Чэня, но тот ловко поймал птицу за лапы. Под рукой лянца по вороньим перьям одна за другой побежали белые волны. Помесь ворона с голубем у Линь Чэня вышла устрашающая.

– Ну же, ходи, – поторопил его Майлз. – Играем!

– Я не хочу играть, – раздраженно ответил Линь Чэнь. – Я спать хочу!

– Так ведь ты и так спишь! – резонно напомнил ему Майлз. – Это только по анекдоту, знаешь ли, спящему приходится толкать поезд монорельса от Форбарр-Султана до Бонсанклара. Не вредничай, ходи.

Линь Чэнь помялся, словно прикидывал, как ему разгрызть неподатливый орех, и  
сосредоточенно уставился в разграфленную доску. Под его сердитым взглядом из пучин неведомого моря медленно поднялся великий кракен.

Увы, спустя некоторое время доктора ждал сюрприз, когда его корабли оказались атакованы со всех сторон (он точно должен был оценить захват флагмана боевым пончиком со сладкой начинкой!), а кракен увлекся, подкидывая полосатый мяч и время от времени пытаясь в восемь щупалец поставить рекорд по синхронной каллиграфии.

– Партия за мной. А все потому, что ты нервничаешь. – Майлз наклонился и меланхолично почесал кракену шестое щупальце. – Что бы не отнестись к жизни проще? Вот я умираю, и что? Если от тебя ничего прямо сейчас не зависит, спи и не волнуйся. Нет ведь ничего, что должно решиться в ближайшую долю секунды?

– А вы делите секунды на доли? – явно ушел от ответа Линь Чэнь. – Зачем? Это же не мандарин, в конце концов, да и кому интересен такой малый промежуток времени, что в одном биении сердца их уместится целая горсть?

– О! – Майлз расцвел от такой цепочки ассоциаций. – Мандарин. Отличная связка. Смотри, мандарин – это значит Зимнепраздник, в смысле Новый Год, Новый Год – это башенные куранты, куранты – это стрелки…

Он подскочил и уцепился за спустившуюся с небес огромную часовую стрелку, медленно возносящую его в высоту. Вторая такая же, но уже минутная, подкралась к Линь Чэню, подцепила за ворот и потащила следом.

– А когда они сольются в полночь, наступит то самое время, – жизнерадостно объяснял он, устроившись на ажурном кованом изгибе и болтая ногами. – Которого мы все ждем. Я надеюсь, меня тогда разморозят и выпустят из этих песочных часов предварительного заключения, ну а ты...

Линь Чэнь всплеснул руками, сорвался все-таки со стрелки и полетел, возмущенно курлыкая. Кракен проводил его тоскливым взглядом.

– И чего человеку со мною не сидится, – вздохнул Майлз. – Неугомонный…

 

*3*

— Ты это видел, Мэй Чансу?!

Дано: ветротекучий бездельник врывается в твой тщательно распланированный день и начисто отрывает от дел, подобно тому, как порыв ветра ворошит в убранном кабинете записки на столе, колеблет шелковые ширмы, а то и свеженаписанный лист готов подхватить и протащить по песку, размазав все чернила. Вопрос: что ты сделаешь?

Привыкший к порядку разгневается, занятый делами испытает раздражение, хороший друг рассмеется, ученый проявит любопытство, подобно тому, как если бы столкнулся с редким явлением природы, вроде тройной радуги над водопадом. Как поступит глава Мэй?

— Пойдем-пойдем, покажу! Разделишь меру моего негодования.

Линь Чэнь аккуратно подхватил Чансу под локоть и повел по галерее во второй дворик, где уже наливались на кустах плоды гуми. Вывел на ступеньки, поставил в нужную для наблюдения позицию, положил ладонь ему на щеку и легонько повернул голову, заодно прощупывая пульс.

— Смотри. Я, значит, по-твоему, должен жить вот здесь?! — голос Линь Чэня источал яд, словно редкая песчаная гадюка с крапчатым узором, которую потревожили во время сна на солнышке. — Будучи твоим гостем, стану ютиться в этой темной пристройке сзади главного дома, изображая из себя незамужнюю девицу, которая стесняется выйти на люди? Здесь дурно спится.

Мэй Чансу повел плечом, убирая чужую ладонь, но биение его сердца не ускорилось не капельки. Вяловатый был пульс, прямо скажем, словно все происходящее обтекало его, как вода — навощённую дощечку.

— И только-то. Я думал, случилась беда, а ты недоволен покоями. На новом месте всегда спится нехорошо. Ну найди себе другие. Только не проси, чтобы я сразу отдал тебе свою спальню.

— Нет, мне бы хватило и половины ее, раз уж ты предлагаешь, — великодушно подсказал ему Линь Чэнь.

Как обычно это происходило при любых фривольных намеках со стороны Чэня, тот сделал лицо лунным пряником и изобразил, что ничего такого не услышал и не понял, лишь отметил между делом:

— Мы вряд ли сойдемся в распорядке дня.

«Ладно, усилим нажим».

— Ага! — Линь Чэнь обличающе поднял палец. — Ты про свои тайные ночные свидания? Или уже не тайные? Я знаю все про подземный ход, который ты нынче приказал заделать. А зря, кстати. Пусть теперь твой драгоценный принц может невозбранно навещать тебя в любое время дня и ночи, входя прямо в главные ворота, но все равно — зря.

Смущение, недовольство, капелька нежности? Черта с два. Полнейшее пыльное равнодушие, с которым Чансу ответил:

— Воистину, ты любитель древностей. Все-то тебе нужно знать! Даже то, что уже осталось в прошлом и уже бесполезно.

— Бесполезно искать кости в курином яйце и учить тебя относиться к себе самому с большей заботой! А лишний выход из норы ни одному лису никогда не мешал.

— Такой тайный проход, про который известно даже тебе, — кому он нужен? — махнул рукой Чансу.

— Даже мне?! — воскликнул Линь Чэнь пафосно, вставая в позу и возвышая свой голос до драматического. — Что значит «даже»? Мэй Чансу, твое пренебрежение ко мне переходит все границы. Мало того, что в этом доме моему появлению не рады, и даже жалкую порцию клецок мне пришлось выпрашивать! Мало того, что от твоих знатных гостей мне придется прятаться в заднем дворике, точно стеснительной барышне на выданье! Что выданными мною по счету целебными снадобьями ты угощаешь приятелей, а из моих писем, вероятно, мастеришь "бумажных коршунов" для развлечения Фэй Лю!..

Отлично: юный негодник, привлеченный звуками своего имени, тоже показался на крыше.

— Молодой Хозяин сегодня встал не с той стороны постели? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Мэй Чансу.

— Скажи лучше, ворочался в ней всю ночь! — пожаловался Линь Чэнь, почти и не соврав. Снился ему, и это он помнил точно, ледяной грот, раскрашенные под исполнение в императорской опере голуби и странная механическая диковина, в которой по кругу ходили ажурные железные копья. Когда они должны были сойтись, встав оба строго вертикально, наступило бы что-то очень скверное. К счастью, Линь Чэнь проснулся раньше, потому что... Ах да, кстати! — И передай своему Чжэнь Пину, что мечник он, может, и сносный, но поет отвратительно. Во-первых, та песня про бойкую девицу из цзянху, под которую он разминается по утрам во дворе, исполняется на четверть быстрее, а во-вторых, в ней должно быть еще три куплета, да и в тех, что есть, он безнадежно перевирает слова. Сделай что-нибудь!

— Да ну тебя к болотным демонам, Линь Чэнь! — сверкнул глазами Чансу. — Ты сегодня так несносен, что я встревожился, не случилось ли чего-то. А если тебе угодно просто капризничать…

— Нет уж, не сбивай меня с мысли. Я займу вон тот восточный дом, и будь добр, попроси оттуда тех счастливцев, которые каждый вечер любуются закатными лучами из-за его створок! Я у тебя еще и слугу с опахалом потребую, должен же кто-то поддерживать ровный жар, когда я готовлю пилюли. Для тебя, между прочим. И сам изволь быть на месте ежедневно, когда я потребую, чтобы предать твои тощие телеса в мои целительные руки, — безнадежно плюнул он ядом в последний раз. — Уж я за тебя возьмусь. В столице пыльно! Эй, ты сейчас три раза кашлянул, куда только смотрит лекарь Янь?

 

*4*

День прошел в лекарских хлопотах и присущем почетному гостю брюзжании, но уж вечер с ночью в отвоеванных покоях Молодой Хозяин Архива оставил для себя. Да-да, для себя одного, а не для горбатых пришельцев, скучающих в одиночестве и превращающих чужой сон в фантасмагорию.

Фэй Лю сбежал на крышу при одном ласковом намеке, что «братец Чэнь» нуждается в помощи. Только и оставалось, что обратиться за содействием к другим домочадцам поместья Су.

– Ведро воды, – указал Линь Чэнь на угол рядом с выходом на террасу.

Старшина Ли Ган осмотрел предмет в углу, честно признал его ведрообразную форму и в-принципе-похожее-на-воду содержимое.

– Курильница с корой столетнего кедра, – продолжал объяснять Линь Чэнь. – Изгоняющие нечисть травы и корешки. Добавлять по щепоти каждые четверть стражи.

Ли Ган придирчиво сунул нос в мешочек, вдохнул, чихнул. Чихнул еще раз.

После пятнадцатого чиха так и не пришедший в себя старшина, обливающийся слезами, с распухшим красным лицом и поминутно извиняющийся, был признан и.о. гуя, возможно, кладбищенским вором, и заменен Чжэнь Пином.

– Вода. Травы, – инструктировал Линь Чэнь. – Если не помогут, вот бумажная армия. Подбрасывать в огонь по одному, но если и это не поможет, можешь бросить их всех разом…

– А в каком порядке? – деловито осведомился телохранитель.

– То есть?

– Если требуется обороняться от легкой конницы, нет ничего лучше пехоты в тяжелой броне, вооруженной копьями и дадао, – бывалый воин, выживший и тринадцать лет назад в Битве при Мэйлин, и в недавней осаде Охотничьего Замка, и демоны только знают еще скольких больших и малых сражениях, говорил уверенно, с пониманием сути. Его пальцы споро пробежались по ряду бумажных фигурок, подбирая нужные. – Опять же, лучники. Хорошо обученные стрелки еще на подходе проредят конников, если, конечно, они без брони. А вы, Молодой Хозяин, не в обиду будь сказано, своих воинов будто к смотринам готовите – ни на одном ни брони, ни шлема, мечи короткие, да и ручки у всех тоненькие…

Воинственного Чжэнь Пина сменил слуга, главным и доказанным достоинством которого было умение приносить жаровню – быстро, безмолвно, по первому же выразительному взгляду Главы Мэя... По нему же он и сбежал, не успел Линь Чэнь перейти к сути задания.

В итоге укладываться спать пришлось в компании Тетушки Цзи.

Пожилая кухарка смущенно хихикала, наблюдая, как Молодой Хозяин Архива приминает подушки, укрывается одеялом, расправляет поверх него пучок веток персикового дерева, перевязанных красной лентой.

– Может, метёлку принести, молодой господин? – участливо поинтересовалась женщина.

– Метёлка – это перебор, – строго ответил Линь Чэнь. – Метёлка означает мою некомпетентность. А вот обычные ветки… считаем, что это весенний букет с пожеланиями счастья и достатка в доме.

– Так не цветут же, – резонно возразила кухарка.

– А, там не разбираются в подобных тонкостях, – досадливо отмахнулся Линь Чэнь. Закрыл глаза и заснул.

Возвращение в «приют безумного даоса» происходило каждый раз всё легче и легче. Брат Май Лзы уже ждал его, как и полагается больному, чудом удержавшемуся на белом свете. Про окончательное излечение и речи не шло, но и окончательным умиранием пациент в настоящий момент не страдал; он завис в отвратительном безвременье, которое Линь Чэню уже приходилось наблюдать у своих подопечных.

Но никогда раньше Архив не позволял ему разделять их сны.

Теперь же… Линь Чэнь догадывался, что вынужденная беспомощность тела – тяжкое испытание для духа. Но, во имя девяти небес, почему беспомощность тела адмирала-наемника, бродяжного духа Май Лзы, является испытанием именно для Линь Чэня? За что?! Он же ему жизнь спас!!!

Сегодня Май Лзы с увлечением наблюдал за разрушением города. Городок был игрушечный –чем-то напоминающий Цзиньлин, только уменьшенный в сотню раз и умещающийся на полу павильона. На шпиль высокой пагоды карабкалась невесть откуда взявшаяся обезьяна, черная, лохматая и, судя по заполошенному фырканью и тяжелому дыханию, пребывающая в возбужденном состоянии. Что хотело животное от здания – знал только всеведущий Архив, а вот Май Лзы с увлечением запускал бумажных птичек, сопровождая их полёт имитацией звуков пороховых зарядов.

– А, привет, Зигмунд, – весело поздоровался «страдалец».

Линь Чэнь вяло трепыхнул веером. Ей-Архив! Зачем, спрашивается, было устраивать представление для слуг, если персиковые прутья сами, по собственной воле, решили превратиться в бесполезную бумажную ерундовину?

– Цзи Мун Ды? – на всякий случай поинтересовался он.

– Ты не знаешь? – задорно засмеялся Май Лзы. – О, полжизни потерял! Значит, слушай сюда. На Древней Земле, еще в доатомную эру, жил такой мудрец…

Линь Чэню удалось каким–то чудом, не прерывая спокойного сна, впасть в состояние безмятежности и без лишних вопросов прослушать повесть о горе-целителе, «открывшем» благостное воздействие любовных забав на душевное здравие пациентов. Правда, в конце, когда Май Лзы перешел к рассказу об обычаях страны своей матери, и его воспитанной годами выдержки не хватило,

– Погоди, – вздрогнул Линь Чэнь, глядя на обезьяну и пагоду совершенно другими, круглыми, вытаращенными и даже немного покачивающимися на стебельках, глазами, – ты хочешь сказать, что на языке символов того мира…

– Колонии Бета, – охотно уточнил Май Лзы. – Ты бы знал, какая там служба психического здоровья! А какая там Сфера!..

– Я знаю, что такое сфера, – попытался он призвать болтливого пациента к порядку. – Это материальное тело…

– Да еще какое!.. – Май Лзы закатил глаза и причмокнул. Повинуясь фантазиям своего создателя, чернявая обезьянка подбежала, выхватила из рук Линь Чэня веер, запрыгнула с ним под потолок, послала зрителям воздушный поцелуй и принялась танцевать нечто соблазнительное. Будь Молодой Хозяин Архива бабуином, точно бы не устоял.

– Тетушка Цзи, – взмолился Линь Чэнь шепотом. – Самое время добавить трав в курильницу. Тетушка Цзи!..

– Хочешь травки? А я тебе еще не рассказывал, как однажды мы с Элли и Белом…

Дальше последовала повесть, от которой у Линь Чэня отпала челюсть, пагода накренилась, а обезьяна выбросила веер и задумчиво принялась чесать затылок, многозначительно разглядывая Хозяина Архива.

– А вот сейчас время для бумажной армии, ну же, тетушка Цзи!..

– Армия? Доктор Линь, я что-то упустил? – заботливо поинтересовался Май Лзы. – Вы хотите услышать, чем обычно занимаются наши дендарийские медики? Я с удовольствием расскажу…

– Вода! – закричал Линь Чэнь, делая отчаянную попытку сбежать сквозь стену. Не получилось. Май Лзы примолк, а обезьяна показала язык. – Тетушка Цзи, пора выливать на меня воду-у-у!!!

– Ну, если ты так хочешь… – пробормотал злокозненный дух, и в следующий момент Архив услужливо бултыхнул своего Молодого Хозяина в океан. Покачал на волнах, завертел водоворотом.

– А знаешь, это ведь тоже сексуальная метафора, – подхихикнул Май Лзы, вытаскивая крошечного, размером с котенка, лекаря из метафорического водоема.

– ХВАТИТ! – заорал Линь Чэнь и проснулся.

Конечно же, Тетушка Цзи спала. Кухарка добропорядочно сидела у стены, вытянув натруженные за день ноги и обнимая ведро с вожделенной водицей.

– Владычица Си Ванму, подательница всех благ, скажи, зачем я его только спасал?!

– Ты кого спрашиваешь? – уточнил Май Лзы, выходя из стены. Прошелся по комнате, с удовольствием понюхал ароматный дым из курильницы. Травки тоже одобрил, заложил понюшку и громко чихнул. С детской непосредственностью схватился за бумажных воинов и потребовал цветную тушь, чтобы раскрасить их как должно и в лицах, пусть и бумажных, поведать спасителю-Чэню пять самых важных в истории Ба Ра Ра и Ци Тан Ди сражений.

– Тебе что, заняться больше нечем?! – из последних сил возмутился Линь Чэнь.

Май Лзы пожал плечами:

– Пока меня не вылечат, или окончательно не угробят, – нет. Если я не ошибаюсь в своих предположениях, лететь до Цетаганды нам еще суток трое, но я заметил, что у вас здесь, – дух указал на комнату и сереющий предрассветный полумрак, в который куталась столица, – время идет как-то поживее. Предположим, наши сутки у вас за неделю… Ты что-то сказал?

– Я не сказал! Я умоляю!!! Займись чем-нибудь и оставь меня в покое! – закричал Линь Чэнь и наконец-то проснулся по-настоящему.

 

*5*

— Я пришел вас поблагодарить. И обругать!

Оригинальное начало. Линь Чэнь поднял глаза от рабочего столика, на котором в кажущемся беспорядке были выложены сушеные сборы, порошки, флакончики, куски угля, обрывки бумаги и клочки овечьей шерсти, — и немедля воздел обе руки, останавливая неукротимое продвижение в комнату главнокомандующего Мэна.

— Я подумаю, что из этого соглашусь от вас принять. А вы замрите, Мэн Чжи!

Развевающиеся полы халата командующего грозили смести на пол добрую половину разложенного. Высокая приметная заколка сидела на волосах неуловимо криво. Глаза… да, точно, покраснели, и как бы не только от уличной пыли. И запах вещества, в очищенном виде служащего прекрасным растворителем, исходил от него отчетливо.

— Обругать! – повторил тот, но исполнительно застыл статуей скорби. – Вы бесстыдный насмешник, молодой господин Линь! Вы насмехаетесь тогда, когда мы все беспокоимся! Сяо Шу лежит без чувств уже целый день…

— А я вот, когда беспокоюсь, ехидничаю, — отрезал Линь Чэнь. — Не бойтесь, на этот раз я здесь, поэтому он скоро придет в себя и будет в порядке. Давайте уже, переходите к той части, где благодарность. Мне нечасто случается её слышать от вашей братии.

— Да, я вам благодарен! Вы спасаете его. Его жизнь. И его дело! — возгласил командующий звучным голосом, пригодным, чтобы отдавать приказы на поле боя. – Я чуть не сделал ошибку – вы меня остановили. Выругали, да! Но остановили! – Он сложил ладони в жесте благодарности и попытался поклониться, но и слегка пошатнулся.

— Садитесь, Мэн Чжи, будьте моим гостем, — поспешно кивнул ему Линь Чэнь в сторону столика подальше, а свой рабочий, точно бродячий фокусник — пестрым платком, накрыл куском полотна.

Из приличной закуски у него была разве что вяленая дыня, зато вино он припас хорошее — зеленое, настоянное на шафране, какое не стыдно подать и придворному, бывавшему на императорских пирах.

Предложенную чашечку с вином Мэн Чжи опрокинул одним глотком, благовоспитанно прикрыв ладонью. Было ясно, что выговориться тот желает куда сильней, чем напиться. Но выговориться на трезвую голову не было никаких сил.

— Вы так заботитесь о сяо Шу. И я забочусь. И мы все. А он!..

— Он?

— Как он может! — возопил тот.

А вот тут Линь Чэню и объяснять было не надо. Он был всей душой согласен и всеми фибрами оной возмущен. «Он» — определенно может. А им оставалось только жаловаться друг другу.

— Как он мог лгать о своем здоровье? Не думать о себе? Ценить свою жизнь не выше медного фэня, страдать тут? А я, дурак, верил его словам… Все глупости позволял. А ведь куда ему, немощному, по ночным улицам, под стрелами, в казематах… Эх.

— А я знаю про него все, вплоть до каждой косточки, до каждого удара сердца. Верите? И знаю в точности, как он умеет лгать. И все позволяю. В столицу, в тряской холодной повозке; в Восточную Ин на корабле; в гадюшник ваш здешний, к ядам и холодному железу; трепать себе нервы и работать по ночам на износ. Мы с вами оба дураки, командующий, верно? — вздохнул Линь Чэнь и выпил в ответ.

— Ему действительно плевать на свою жизнь? И на нас, которые о нем беспокоятся?

— Хуже, — Линь Чэнь поморщился. — Подозреваю, что ему теперь плевать на все, что не помогает ему продвинуться ещё на шаг на пути к цели. Когда добродетель поспорит в нем с целесообразностью, у добродетели не останется шансов на победу.

— Замолчите! — Мэн не только прикрикнул, но и кулаком по столу стукнул. Чашечки, дребезжа, подпрыгнули. — Это же наш сяо Шу! Как вы… как можно так про него говорить?

Линь Чэнь смотрел на него в упор. Он даже не думал, что умеет так многозначительно улыбаться. И что генерал, известный простотой своего нрава, умеет так неплохо понимать сказанное без слов.

— Ладно, пусть. — Тот вздохнул, протянул руку и налил обоим. — Но вы-то человек разумный. Вы все время были с ним рядом. Почему не сделали хоть что-нибудь?

— Ха! Встаньте на пути у снежного вихря и попытайтесь что-нибудь сделать с ним, генерал.

— Это не ответ! — Главнокомандующий Мэн яростно оскалился, словно намеревался ринуться в бой. — Мне случалось воевать и в метель, знаете ли.

Линь Чэнь кивнул, не споря, набулькал в обе чашечки еще вина.

— А вам случалось воевать с метелью рука об руку? И чтобы она посылала вас на разведку? Приходилось ли перевязывать какой-нибудь пострадавший в стычке с врагом буранчик?

— Вам бы поэтом быть, — буркнул генерал Мэн и снова употребил свою порцию одним глотком. Пришлось не отставать.

— Я много кем могу быть, — важно согласился Господин Архива. — Могу составлять списки, предсказывать будущее, гулять по снам, резать человеческое тело, писать стихи, танцевать с мечом…

— О последнем я лишь наслышан, — вздохнул с завистью Великий Мэн, второй в списке бойцов Поднебесной, составленном Архивом Ланъя. — Может, потом, когда у нас будет время, потанцуем, а, брат Линь?

А и действительно, к чему им эти церемонии и беседы на «вы»? Мэн Чжи был непосредственен, по-своему мил и вдобавок яростно предан Чансу — что вызывало у Линь Чэня законное сочувствие.

— С превеликим удовольствием, брат Мэн. — Линь Чэнь торжественно поднял чашку на уровень глаз, и они без слов выпили за боевое братство.

Потом еще раз, и еще, и за воинское искусство, и за всех погибших в боях, и за своих учителей — и наконец Мэн Чжи с пьяной откровенностью поинтересовался:

— И все же — ты… такой, и все равно не можешь обуздать этого безрассудного сяо Шу? Этого мальчишку! Как это?

— Действительно, я велик — и-ик! — и прекрасен, и Чансу на дюжину лет меня моложе, а познакомился я с ним, когда тот был вовсе юным… Нет, не могу.

— П-почему?

— Спрашиваешь! Вот ты, говорят, давным-давно учил сяо Шу воинскому искусству, брат Мэн — так много он тебя теперь слушает, своего бывшего наставника?

— Не-а, — признал могучий генерал и в буквальном смысле слова пустил скупую слезу. — Выпьем?

Выпили и за тщетность усилий обуздать Чансу, он же сяо Шу, он же хитрый лисий сын. Глаза у доблестного генерала к тому времени были влажные, и Мэн того совершенно не стыдился.

— Как подумаю, сколько он претерпел… В человеческих ли это силах? И гонит себя дальше, и гонит; загонит ведь вконец, сожжет, как горсть благовоний на алтаре!

— Этот может… — заметил Линь Чэнь мрачно.

— А нельзя! — снова Мэн хлопнул ладонью по столу, да так, что пустая бутылка упала и покатилась. — Ты уже тут, в столице, брат Линь, так чего же медлить? Один раз ты его с того света вытянул, тяни во второй, мы поможем! Не затем ли тебя боги сейчас в Цзиньлин привели?

— Меня привели. А его не привели. Как лошадь. Что? — переспросил он, глядя в круглые недоуменные глаза бравого генерала. — Ну, знаешь же: можно привести лошадь к водопою, но пить ее против желания не заставишь!

Линь Чэнь воздел чашку и показал на личном примере, что уж если пить хочется, тому нет никаких препятствий.

— …Это раз. А два — может, он и лисий сын, надо будет батюшку спросить, он с его отцом знакомство водил… но я его ув-важаю!

Выпили за уважение, пока Линь Чэнь объяснял Мэну на пальцах (и еще дивился, откуда это у него взялось не меньше дюжины пальцев, и это только на одной руке):

— Понимаешь, Чансу же пере… перепре… претерпел все ради одной цели. Ради Армии Чиянь! Четырнадцать лет ждал. Он сейчас как стрела на тетиве: толкнешь стрелка под руку, собьешь прицел. Пока это дело не закончится оправданием, я в их с принцем сторону даже дышать буду осторожно. Вот до того самого дня. Понял?

Мэн немедленно согласился, что с таким, как у них сейчас, дыханием надо бы поосторожнее, а то оно птиц способно сбивать на лету, тех, что поменьше. И вообще, это как с драконами.

— Драконов? Сбивать? На лету? — восхитился Линь Чэнь. Выяснилось, что Мэн намекал лишь на огненное дыхание, но к счастью, не сумел быстро отыскать зажженную свечу, чтобы проверить, дышит он уже настоящим огнем, или пока нет.

Для разрешения спора они позвали Фэй Лю, но негодный мальчишка лишь швырнул в них мандаринами, а пить вместе отказался. Так что закончилось все тем, что Линь Чэнь, привалившись к плечу брата Мэна, учил того правильно петь балладу о выдающихся достоинствах одной девицы из цзянху, которая несомненно заняла бы первое место в списке красавиц, если бы кто-нибудь знал ее имя.

Только пели они шепотом. Чтобы, не дай боги, не разбудить спящего в главном доме Мэй Чансу.

 

*6*

Со своего приезда Линь Чэнь уже был свидетелем двух или трех споров о том, почему ни в коем случае нельзя говорить нервному, вспыльчивому и упрямому Цзинъяню, что перед ним его лучший друг детства. Аргументы Мэй Чансу в этом споре казались ему самое меньшее натянутыми, но умный человек не лезет туда, где под поверхностью рассудка таится запутанный клубок давних отношений. Хочет молчать – пусть молчит. Рано или поздно этот фейерверк все равно взлетит, и вся тайна окажется написанной крупными знаками прямо на небе.

Увы, когда это случилось, все запуталось лишь теснее. Принц Цзин наконец-то стал относиться к своему советнику с опасливой заботой, да и излишней вспыльчивости не проявлял, зато этот самый советник вознамерился выложиться до последней капельки своих невеликих сил. Можно подумать, он наказывал себя за то, что дал себя разоблачить! Хотя в этом не было никакого смысла.

Линь Чэнь запугивал Мэй Чансу, что избыточное усердие сократит срок его жизни до жалких полугода, — бесполезно. Требовал от него жить дальше якобы из своих корыстных соображений – Чансу даже рассмеяться не соизволил. Клятвенно обещал не дать ему умереть и вытащить за шиворот от самого Желтого источника – тот воспринял это как должное. Изводил его массажами и жесткой стимуляцией точек ци – особого результата не увидел. В общем, он совсем отчаялся.

А тут еще и по ночам выспаться не удавалось. Сны один за другим швыряли его в ирреальное путешествие, и Линь Чэню оставалось только мрачно наблюдать за текучей бредовостью происходящего и перебирать в памяти рецепты настоек для бессонницы.

Умом он понимал: сам виноват. Как говорится, хотел бы лес покоя, да ветер не даёт. Происходящее по ночам – отражение его собственных дневных тревог. Весь клубок разматывается за одной ниточкой: целитель беспокоится о своем главном пациенте, Мэй Чансу; тот, в силу своей прыткости и склонности плескаться в мутных водах политики, своим состоянием колеблет дела всей Великой Лян; а уж такого масштаба проблем достаточно, чтобы и сам Архив взбаламутило, да он и шарахнул по сонным мозгам своего хранителя этим воплощенным источником беспокойства. Все – нити одной паутины: дернешь за нужную – наловишь целую стаю мух, а дернешь неправильно – утопишь паука, высушишь кракена, скормишь отличную песцовую шубу зловредной моли и вообще останешься сидеть у осколков драгоценной вазы времен Троецарствия, а толку?

Но Линь Чэнь еще не настолько возвысил свой дух до вершин благородного недеяния, чтобы совсем не дергаться тогда, когда делать пока нечего. Да, Мэй Чансу за шаг до достижения своей великой цели вел себя странно, презрев все, кроме нее, – но уж это Молодой Хозяин Архива понять мог: сам он, когда бывал одержим каким-то делом, забывал обо всем, включая еду, сон, собственное здоровье и осторожность. А неуловимую неправильность происходящего и всякие подозрения к подолу не пришьешь.

– Оставь меня, Архив, я в глубокой печали, – пожаловался Линь Чэнь.

Вместо сочувствия бессовестная и бессловесная овеществленная память Поднебесной выдала хоровод красавиц в весенних зеленых шелках; девушки пели о нехватке доблестных воинов в их селении, даже с нашествием берез справиться некому! Первой шла красотка в пару бу ростом, точно числящая в ближайшей родне ракшасов из страны Босы – и волосы огненные, и вон какие клыки, подгорным демонам на зависть. Замыкал же процессию – куда без него! – Май Лзы, низкорослый и скрюченный рядом со своими подружками, зато счастливый, как весенний пень.

– Потанцуем? – подмигнув, пригласил он Линь Чэня в хоровод. – Нет? Э-э, тогда чаю? Кофе у вас вряд ли знают.

– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Линь Чэнь и, против собственных принципов оставлять все тревоги за порогом комнаты пациента, тяжело, чуть ли не с рыданием, вздохнул.

– Что случилось?

Немедля вывалившись из хоровода, Май Лзы сдернул оголовье с самоцветами, к которому была прицеплена фальшивая коса, и уселся напротив Линь Чэня.

– Что-то случилось, – сказал он с нажимом и без привычного шутовства. – То ли с библиотекой, то ли с твоими близкими. Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь. Но хотя бы кивни.

А почему бы и нет? Пациент бодр и жизнерадостен сверх меры; да нет, пациент активен, как рой пчел, и изобретателен, как бродячий сказитель. Может, попробовать занять его настоящими проблемами, чтобы он дал хоть немного отдыха измученному разуму доктора?

– Не случилось. Но, боюсь, случится. Чансу, упрямец, собрался на тот свет, а я только и могу, что сидеть и ждать развязки.

– Слушай, ты серьезно? – Май Лзы нахмурился. – На том свете ничего хорошего нет, поверь моему опыту. И почему ты не устроишь ему ту же насильственную реанимацию, что и мне? Хотя... допускаю, что есть случаи, когда и врач не поможет. – Он выставил ладонь и принялся загибать пальцы. – Скажем, попытка государственного переворота с заведомо неудачным исходом. Или когда ты ставишь на себе самом рискованный эксперимент. Или, в конце концов, можно самому взорвать свой корабль, чтобы заблокировать П-В туннель… ой, извини, это не ваш случай. Но у тебя-то язык подвешен так же удачно, как и руки нужным концом приделаны. Почему ты его не отговоришь?

Линь Чэнь невольно восхитился: даже замороженными мозги маленького адмирала работали на полном ходу, а интуиция и вовсе попадала в точку. Умен почти как Мэй Чансу.

«Как Чансу, чтобы его боги со всех девяти небес хором ругали!»

И тут его прорвало. Наконец-то нашелся подходящий слушатель.

– Отговорить? Да он сделался просто невыносим! Вообще не заботится о себе. Жжет свою жизнь, как свечу, подпаленную с двух концов. Отдаляется от одних друзей, врет другим в глаза, лично мне врет, представляешь! Все его мысли сейчас только об одном – как бы довести до оправдания своих погибших, а там хоть в гроб ложись. Вот откуда он эту идею взял, насчет гроба? Рассказывали, он недавно из принципа чуть отравленное вино не выпил, прямо из рук отобрали. Кашляет постоянно, в обмороки падает, как юная девица, а это, между прочим, ни с одним врачебным каноном не сообразуется. И вообще, я не намерен хоронить пациента, на которого грохнул дюжину лет труда, из-за одного его упрямства!

– Э-э, гм… – Май Лзы пожевал губу. – Ты уверен, что с ним это самое?

– Сомневаешься в моем диагнозе? – прищурился Линь Чэнь. – Еще один неблагодарный на мою голову?

– Я благодарный! – маленький адмирал вскинул руки. – Я очень-очень благодарный, поверь! Настолько, что спрошу: я могу тебе в чем-то помочь?

– А попробуй сам поговори с ним! – предложил Линь Чэнь в порыве вдохновения. – Если этот негодник лжет последовательно своему дворецкому, товарищу по оружию, лучшему другу, бывшей невесте и личному целителю, может, у него не хватит наглости солгать хотя бы духу-покровителю?

 

*7*

Майлз обеими ладонями пригладил волосы, хмыкнул и с трудом подавил желание проверить, застегнута ли ширинка. Примерно те же чувства он испытывал, впервые отправляясь на прием на Цетаганде. Хотя — казалось бы — сейчас ему предстояло всего лишь присниться давнему знакомцу. Поэтому и прическа, и ширинка, да и все волнения, если на то пошло, существовали исключительно в Майлзовом воображении. И он решительно раздвинул плечами хрустящий упаковочный пластик, продираясь сквозь его завесу на свет.

Свет оказался луной (одной), парящей над ледяными торосами. Майлз обиженно заныл — льда ему хватало и в собственном сне, но кого это волновало? Торосы расступились, взмыли вверх мерцающими сталактитами, похожими на колонны, образовали изысканный зал с занавесками из полярного сияния. Посреди всего великолепия за низким столиком восседал совсем незнакомый Майлзу красавчик в восточной хламиде и гонял пальцем по полированной поверхности ледяной паззл. Пока что кусочки складывались у него только в перекошенную букву «Ж», что оптимизма не вызывало.

— Чего надо? — неприветливо спросил белый пушистый мех, плотно укутавший плечи незнакомца, и еще хвостом дернул.

— Приятеля ищу, — признался Майлз, не подходя вплотную. Зверек в роли воротника был такой милый, но зубы скалил вполне недвусмысленно. — Сяо Шу, это не ты ли?

— Сяо Шу умер, — ответил сидящий, прикрывая ладонью злобно щелкающую пасть горжетки. У него было гладкое точеное лицо, туго заплетенная прическа — волосок к волоску, а глаза холодные как лед. — Здравствуй, Май Лзы.

— Здравствуй, приятель. Ладно, а так тебя теперь звать? — Майлз знал верный ответ со слов Линь Чэня, снабдившего его данными перед отправкой в разведку, но это ничего не меняло.

— Мэй Чансу. Давно мы не виделись... знаешь, я и отвык, что меня называют по-другому.

— Да уж. Почти семь лет по моему счету, а по твоему сколько?

— Тринадцать, — чуть наморщил гладкий лоб красавчик.

— Выходит, вдвое больше. За это время я успел умереть, ожить обратно и, похоже, снова зависнуть на грани смерти. Вот, пока жду, решил прогуляться к тебе в гости, — усмехнулся Майлз.

Парень в мехах молчал и флегматично ждал продолжения. Его точеные длинные пальцы поглаживали "Ж", накидка-охранница вяло урчала, как сбойнувший генератор, сталактиты, подумав, начали выборочно краснеть и зеленеть. в лучших традициях Зимнепраздника. Догадавшись, что помощи с любезной беседой ждать неоткуда, Майлз решил воспользоваться нелюбезным приглашением, присел напротив и радостно заявил:

— А тут на днях меня опять пытались убить! Представляешь? Когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, практически не было шансов, что кто-то захочет пристрелить лично меня — ведь, как правило, охотились за головой моего адмирала Нейсмита, а вовсе не лейтенанта лорда Майлза Форкосигана. А тут — представляешь? Меня! Полноценного лорда Аудитора, личного доверенного посланника императора, и травят, как простого грузчика! Это ж умереть со смеху. Кстати, — продолжил Майлз, так и не дождавшись реакции от сяо Шу. Что касается сталагмитов, то у них-то реакция пошла избыточная. Они вихлялись в светомузыкальном твисте, как будто хорошенько накидались дармовой медовухой, — меня вытащил твой друг с горы, доктор Линь.

— Слава о целительском искусстве Молодого Хозяина Архива выше горы Ланъя, — подтвердил Мэй-как-его-там. Он неодобрительно следил, как под пальцами барраярского гостя к букве "Ж" стала прибавляться буква "о".

— Ну, а у тебя какие новости? — бодро предложил Майлз, чувствуя себя чем-то вроде отставника на встрече однополчан, когда и увидеться положено, и непонятно, о чем же говорить с этими старыми хрычами, в которых превратились твои веселые давние знакомцы. Не о болячках же, в конце концов? Хоть тема и животрепещущая.

— У меня? Все хорошо, все идет по плану, — пожал плечами Мэй Чансу. — Лишние камни сняты с доски, неопытный игрок учится и выказывает дарование, скоро я буду ему не нужен.

— Ты что, тренером по игре в го заделался? — не понял Майлз. — Ладно, неважно. А как твоя невеста? А друг? С ними все в порядке?

— Благословение небесам, с ними ничего дурного не произошло, — ответил Мэй Чансу точно с таким выражением, с каким обманутый муж выслушивает от шапочных знакомых пожелание семейного благополучия.

— А ты, похоже, не очень рад меня видеть. Конечно, незваный гость хуже иноземного вторжения, и нервов он может попортить изрядно. Но… раз уж я тебе приснился — или ты мне, один черт, — значит, оно зачем-то было нужно?

— Прошу досточтимого гостя с небес не держать обиды и поверить, что лицезреть его составляет мою величайшую радость, — Мэй Чансу сцепил пальцы и изобразил короткий поклон. — Знаешь, брат Май, я бы с охотой развлек тебя, поведав что-нибудь занимательное, но происходящее вокруг меня либо чересчур серьезно для досужих разговоров, либо совсем рутинно. Я теперь скучный человек, бледная моль, книжник. Великий отнюдь не самим собой, а теми делами, что творятся рядом. Даже моей смерти никто в последнее время не пожелал, что тут рассказывать?

Внутри сталагмитов заплясали огоньки, вздымаясь, словно столбики индикатора на детекторе лжи. В отсветах разноцветной иллюминации Мэй почти не пошевелился. В зверьке у него на плечах и то было больше живости, чем в его собственном неподвижном лице.

Майлз присмотрелся еще раз. То, что лежало на плечах его собеседника, нельзя было назвать иначе как «полный песец», а сын матушки-бетанки давно научился обращать внимание на шуточки подсознания, проявляющиеся в том числе и в подобных созвучиях. Да и остальные буквы, после «жо», были готовы выстроиться на гладком столе. И еще, если приглядеться…

— Знаешь, э-э, Мэй, не хочу сказать ничего плохого, но, по-моему, твоя горжетка тебя душит. — Ну да! То-то его собеседник цедит слова и говорит тихо, точно ему воздуха не хватает. — Вот я как-то на Земле купил в магазине живой мех в подарок своей девушке, так меня предупредили, чтобы я его не перекармливал, а то он ночью на спящего заползет… У тебя не той же фирмы воротник? Тогда ты его передержал в микроволновке.

— Это нормально, — Мэй Чансу наконец улыбнулся. Такой улыбкой, после которой в баре обычно начинается драка, причем не за благосклонность улыбнувшегося, а единственно из желания начистить этому паскуднику физиономию. — Я уже близок к цели, осталось немного, а потом она заберет мою жизнь. Таков уговор.

Ни черта себе заявочки! Майлз всмотрелся внимательней в этого хладнокровного суицидника, пытаясь отыскать в нем черты пылкого отважного паренька, которого знал если не очень долго, то достаточно близко. Но лица сяо Шу он тогда не успел увидеть за бинтами, а характер… Люди меняются.

А что, если… Тут Майлза осенила мысль, от которой он ожесточенно потряс головой, но, разумеется, не проснулся. Сон может шутить с человеком любые шутки, тем более волшебный сон, которых, если честно, не бывает. Может, перед ним вообще не Линь Шу, а оборотень, отдаленно на него похожий? Ведь не прозвучало ничего вроде: «Я был сяо Шу, а теперь переименовался, но все равно это я, и я рад, что ты зашел». Вроде в мифах говорится, что обитатели волшебной страны могут дурачить людей, но не лгать напрямую, — только в каких именно мифах, эх, вспомнить бы! Надо будет взять этого затейника доктора Линя за грудки, встряхнуть и хорошенько расспросить. А сейчас только и оставалось, что переспросить тупо:

— Она? С кем это ты уговорился?

— Или оно, или они; я не знаю. С тем, кто послал мне цилиня. С богами, знаешь ли, не торгуются и имен на закладной не спрашивают. Само по себе это жалкое тело не протянуло бы столько лет, но теперь мне остается только завершить начатое и раздать долги.

Ха, жалкое тело. Не видывал ты, братец, жалких. И какими усилиями их врачи за волосы с того света тащат. Линь Чэнь точно бы обиделся на такое замечание.

— Твой доктор наверняка возразил бы, что твое выживание — его заслуга.

— Не стану спорить. В конце концов, кто мы все, как не орудия в руках Небес? Даже такой насмешник, как Линь Чэнь.

— Что, и я?

— А почему нет?

Да, этот песцатый красавец не сильно походил на сяо Шу. И в своем оцепенелом ученом безразличии нравился Майлзу гораздо меньше того, прежнего. Но… «А ты бы сам себе понравился, сиди ты невесть где в смирительном ошейнике и под полным мониторингом физического состояния?» — спросил кто-то еще внутри его головы. Не иначе как Нейсмит проснулся: у того всегда было в наличии обостренное желание бежать и спасать. Может, затем Майлза сюда и выдернули?

— Что-то я не чувствую себя орудием, особенно главного калибра. При моих-то масштабах… — он добродушно хохотнул. «Ну же, ледяной принц, проснись хоть немного». — Но уж если я орудие, попробуй использовать меня с толком. Колоть орехи микро... гм, большой императорской печатью по определению неэффективно.

Мэй Чансу изящно склонил голову:

— Спасибо, брат Май. Но я не знаю, о чем и попросить. Я уже не тот юноша в поисках пути, которому ты так своевременно пришел на помощь… за что моя тебе благодарность с тех пор безмерна.

Майлз подумал, что с таким лицом обычно не благодарят, а на поминки приглашают, хотел уже пошутить — но ему хватило ума смолчать. Потому что песец плотнее вцепился зубами в собственный хвост, стягивая удавку еще на волосок.

— Все, что мне нужно сейчас, — строго договорил Мэй, — это чтобы остатка невеликих сил мне все же хватило до конца. Если я соблюду уговор, все будет хорошо. Повозка уже покатилась с горы, осталось лишь направлять ее бег.

— Но хотя бы заходить к тебе в гости ты не запрещаешь? — улыбнулся Майлз обезоруживающе. — Если не помочь советом, то порадоваться успеху.

— Недостойный всегда рад обществу своего благодетеля с небес и будет безмерно горд, если его незначительные достижения порадуют старшего брата хоть на мгновение, — ответил Мэй Чансу так официально, что у Майлза зубы заныли.

Изобразив оживленное прощание, он, пятясь, резво продрался обратно через шуршащую полиэтиленом воображаемую границу между мирами и немедля заорал:

-— Линь Чэнь! Ты тут? Твоего друга то ли взяли в заложники какие-то потусторонние силы с цилинем и песцом, то ли он совсем свихнулся и собирается запускать с горы катафалк!

 

*8*

— Сяо Цзинъянь, твое высочество... проходи же, — Янь Юйцзинь подмигнул наследному принцу, склоняясь в преувеличенном поклоне.

Особая почтительность, с которой все вокруг уже месяц обращались с наследным принцем, к молодому Яню вообще не приставала, скатываясь, точно с утки вода. Юйцзинь оставался все таким же — беспечным, нарочито капризным, знающим толк в развлечениях столицы, да настолько, что его вкус ценил даже дядя князь Цзи. Он (Юйцзинь, разумеется, не дядя) и взялся организовать принцу веселый мальчишник перед государственной свадьбой.

Гости собирались в доме Мяоинь без лишней спешки, без ажиотажа и нетерпения, свойственного людям более молодым и лишенным должного воспитания. Устроитель постарался на славу: присутствовали развлечения на самый изысканный вкус. Гранатовое и гибискусовое вино подавали в крошечных нефритовых чашечках; танцовщицы радовали взгляд, музыканты услаждали слух, и даже такие сухари, как министр Цай и министр Шэнь, сумели отыскать развлечение по собственному вкусу: принялись спорить, вводился ли с 12 года эры Кайвэнь налог на исполнение музыки, или же указ был применим только к выступлениям музыкантов на торжествах и вообще соблюдался только в просвещенной столице, а до отдаленных окраин Лян так и не добрался?

Самые отважные гости рисковали завести беседу с главным почетным гостем, то есть с принцем Цзином. Кое-кому удавалось продержаться три и даже четыре фразы, прежде чем стушеваться, извиниться и сбежать подальше: принц, торжественный и серьезный, в роли счастливого жениха был убедителен, как нарисованная кошка в роли живого тигра.

В те дни глаза Цзинъяня вовсе не глядели бы на развлечения. Он предпочел бы либо тосковать о своих ошибках в одиночестве, либо сидеть рука об руку с сяо Шу... с замкнутым, деловым господином Мэй Чансу, раз тому угодно так зваться, и ожесточенно работать. И предлог для любого, кто поинтересуется, у него был непрошибаемый, точно гранитная плита: возведение в сан наследного заняло бы любого человека делами от рассвета до заката длинного летнего дня и еще большую часть ночи при свечах. Но дядюшка-князь нарочито посмеялся в его присутствии, что праздность — грех простительный и даже ожидаемый в молодости, и Цзинъянь намек понял. Безупречность до сих пор оставалась в глазах отца-императора одним из худших проступков.

Да, он пошел за Юйцзинем в дом развлечений и намеревался веселиться добросовестно. С той же тщательностью, как упражнялся с мечом или писал доклады. Так что он улыбался широко, изъяснялся милостиво и хвалил все происходящее без разбора, а щедрость своих друзей — особенно.

И только прикрывая на секунду глаза, словно в восхищении от музыки, Цзинъянь позволял себе представить тонкие черты, сжатый неулыбчивый рот, узкие пальцы и глаза, темно-золотые, как настоявшийся чай с западных гор. Он уже не мог вспомнить, был ли в глазах сяо Шу тот же оттенок старого золота — и вообще, осталось ли в этом новом облике хоть что-то, не изменившееся по злому колдовству.

Раз он проливал слезы по мертвому — как бы он бросился на шею живому! Если бы только этот живой не сторонился его, точно гуй — персиковой метелки. То ли в холодной ли обиде на то, что его не признали прежде, то ли в нежелании выслушивать горячие признания сейчас. «Эх, Цзинъянь, упрямый ты буйвол. Двенадцать лет — полный круг Небесного колеса, за такой срок кто угодно может измениться». И сердечный друг сяо Шу, весь нынешний интерес которого в тебе — одна политика, много лучше, чем тот же друг, чьи кости давно сгнили в горах без погребения. Верно ведь? Радуйся.

Следовало отдать должное Янь Юцйзиню, тот постарался. Девичий смех порхал по саду, сливаясь с негромкой музыкой, а царившие повсеместно непринужденность и сердечность не позволили бы несведущим догадаться, что здесь отдыхает от забот наследник трона. Пожалуй, вольность обстановки вышла даже чрезмерной — это Цзин решил, обнаружив, что перед ним поднимает чашу в приветствии какой-то незнакомый тип. Типичный беспутный гуляка в вышитых шелках, который даже волосы посреди развлечений подвязать не удосужился. Должно быть, забрел во внутренний сад на звуки музыки, а охрана сочла его безобидным.

— Да продлится благополучие вашего высочества тысячу лет — а вместе с вами и всех ваших близких! — гуляка показал из-под ладони донышко опустевший чашки.

— Мы ведь с вами не знакомы — господин?.. — произнес принц Цзин с холодным намеком.

— Только по рассказам общих друзей, — усмехнулся тот вольно, словно и не с наследным принцем говорил. Не то чтобы Цзинъянь жаждал уважительных поклонов в исполнении подвыпившего бездельника, но меру-то знать надо! — Пользуюсь случаем свести знакомство там, где условности ранга смываются глотком доброго напитка. Моя фамилия Линь. «Линь» — как ирис. Имею честь быть наследником семейной традиции, цель которой — упорядочить и сохранить ценные знания.

— Нет ничего могущественнее знания, — вежливо ответил Цзинъянь. И, уже произнося эту фразу, внезапно понял, о какой традиции идет речь и кто перед ним. — Списки это подтверждают.

До сих пор Цзин представлял Хозяина Архива Ланъя как-то более... Почтенным с виду. А перед ним сидел щеголь с серьгой в ухе и выражением лица, как у подвыпившего столичного бездельника. Только взгляд был внимательным и тяжёлым.

— Ваше высочество не только проницательны, но и удачливы. Обычно Архив делится своими знаниями с просителями за плату, я же пришёл к вам сам и предлагаю помощь бескорыстно.

— Не предполагает ли такое бескорыстие, что вы блюдете еще чьи-либо интересы? Ведь именно с вашего предсказания о гении-цилине в нашу столицу и пришли перемены.

Перемены, вознесшие самого Цзинъяня к вершинам, безжалостно направляемые одной худой рукой и одним острым умом. Какое касательство ко всем этим делам имеет Архив? Известно, что он не предсказывает события — но, быть может, их устраивает?

— А Чансу в вас не ошибся, — улыбнулся господин Линь. — Упрямы, недоверчивы к посторонним…

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос!

— …и преданы своим, как он и говорил. Успокоит ли вас, что моя забота сейчас как раз о нем, Сяо Цзинъянь?

Внезапно вспомнилось, что Молодой Хозяин известен не только как знаток редких сведений, но и как целитель. Сердце дрогнуло, пропуская удар.

— Он нездоров?

Цзинъянь надеялся на утешительные заверения гениального лекаря, но господин Линь ответил жестко:

— Как и весь последний год, он уверен, что умирает. И я пока не в силах его излечить. Но если вы спросите его о здоровье, он соврет, глядя вам в глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Цзинъянь, уставившись в дно выпитой чашки. Сердце стучало так, что было готово прорвать шелка богатого наряда. — Тогда что именно вы от меня хотите?

—Я хочу вас предостеречь и заручиться вашей поддержкой на будущее. – Господин Линь поднял ладонь, останавливая любые возражения, готовые сорваться с языка Цзинъяня. – Прошу вас, обуздайте ту нетерпеливость, за которую вас попрекает Мэй Чансу. Выслушайте сперва.

— Говорите, — выдавил Цзинъянь сквозь зубы.

— Ваш — и мой — друг сейчас подобен стреле, несущейся к цели. Даже богам не ведомо, что произойдет, когда он ее достигнет, когда осуществятся ваши общие чаяния по делу Чиянь. Я пытался это выведать, но не преуспел, даже подсылая в его сны пучеглазых демонов с сотого неба. Все, что я могу сейчас, — предостеречь вас. Обращайтесь с Чансу бережно, как с зажженной свечой на пороховом складе. Не выдавайте то, что узнали от меня, не терзайте себя и его вопросами, на которые не знаете ответа, охраняйте его здоровье, насколько сможете. И если — когда —я попрошу вас о помощи для него, не медлите ни мгновения. Время — ещё более драгоценная вещь, чем знания, а я — человек Чансу, и, быть может, даже в большей степени, чем вы сами. Можете мне это обещать, принц Цзин?

— Но… как я могу вам верить? — спросил Цзинъянь оторопело. Не самый умный вопрос для человека, столь глубоко увязшего в придворной политике, как он. Но все, что касалось сяо Шу, неизменно выбивало его из привычной колеи, точно конь, вышибающий всадника из седла. — Хотя бы в том, что вы тот, кем назвались?

— Когда этот мальчик еще звался Линь Шу, — сказал господин Линь задумчиво и очень тихо, — он как-то произнес, что вы — половинка его души и скопище тех же недостатков, что и он сам. Решайте сами, кому он это мог бы сказать. А пока — всех вам благ, ваше высочество. Откланиваюсь.

Пару шагов, и он растворился в тенях галереи, среди резной листвы и цветных лужиц света от фонариков. Будто и не приходил вовсе.

 

*9*

Линь Чэнь проснулся от того, что его трясли за плечо.

Он распахнул сонные глаза и убедился в том, что подозревал и так: солнце еще толком не взошло, небо синело тусклым оттенком любимых халатов господина Су, усадьба была погружена в сон, и даже подручные тетушки Цзи пока не начали растапливать печь на кухне. А возле его, Линь Чэня, постели, сидел на корочках малыш Фэй Лю и требовал:

– Вставай! Лови!

Линь Чэнь зевнул с риском вывихнуть челюсть. Нынче ночью он преклонил голову на подушку, когда Бык уже давно вышел на середину неба. И пары часов свидания с этой замечательной мягкой, округлой штукой полагал недопустимо малым сроком.

– Фэй Лю, непослушный мальчишка! За то, что ты меня разбудил, я заверну тебя в колючее шерстяное одеяло и посажу – у-а-а! – в самый темный погреб. Вчера мы играли в догонялки, вчера – а сейчас дай поспать, ты, дитя ночного демона и быстроногой лани!

Фэй Лю выслушал его со своим обычным сосредоточенным видом и повторил упрямо:

– Лови! Надо.

– Кто-то проник в поместье? – догадался он. Фэй Лю энергично закивал. – Но я-то тебе зачем? Ты сам кого хочешь поймаешь, а если одному скучно, скажи Чжэнь Пину, он тут ведает охраной.

Малыш Лю скривился в выразительной гримасе:

– Нет, ты! Лиса.

Со стоном Линь Чэнь хлопнул ладонью по гудящему лбу:

– А я-то поверил! В Цзиньлине не то что лис, даже захудалых хорьков днем с огнем не сыскать. Или, по-твоему, наше скромное жилище лично навестила тысячелетняя хули-цзин?

Фэй Лю дернул его за плечо со всей силой. Не напрягись Линь Чэнь не думая, по вбитой в тренированное тело привычке, полетел бы на пол.

– Брат Су! Кусать! Сбежать!

Волшебные слова «брат Су» действовали всегда, вздергивая целителя на ноги независимо от того, какой абсурд эти слова сопровождал. Линь Чэнь накинул что под руку подвернулось и как был, взлохмаченный и неодетый, поспешил по влажной от предутренней росы галерее.

Чансу сидел в постели, занавесившись волной распущенных волос, держался за горло и тяжело дышал. Нехорошо, прямо скажем, дышал, мелко и с присвистом, точно силой воздух сквозь горло проталкивал. Э-э, как там рассказывал Бесприютный Лекарь? «Задыхается, словно покусанный дикими пчелами»? Линь Чэнь хлопнулся на колени рядом, чуть ли не силой отвел его пальцы от горла, всмотрелся – нет, не видать никакого укуса, ни насекомого, ни зверя, да и отека тоже нет.

– Да что вы, кх-хе, прибежали? – слабо выдавил Мэй Чансу. На лбу у него блестела испарина, щеки расцвели горячими пятнами. – К-кошмар… – Он тут же раскашлялся, прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко рту.

Линь Чэнь не медлил: с силой втиснул пальцы в точки ему за ушами, восстанавливая ритм вдохов, развернул, прижал к себе спиной (опасно тощей спиной, на которой позвонки можно было прощупать даже сквозь плотный шелк, словно у голодающего или аскета). Самый быстрый и бесцеремонный способ – задать ритм дыхания своим собственным. И массаж.

– Дыши. Не разговаривай. Кошмар приснился? Если да, просто кивни, – приказал он.

Фэй Лю быстро подполз на коленях и наябедничал ему на ухо: «Вот! Лиса! Кусает!» Пришлось шикнуть на него: «Не выдумывай!», – но тут Чансу просипел:

– Лиса? Я…

– Если ты продолжишь болтать и сейчас, я отниму у тебя голос минимум на полстражи! – пригрозил Линь Чэнь самым суровым целительским тоном. – Эй, Фэй Лю! Что за лиса? Расскажи.

– Спал. А она прыгнула! Белая. Кусает! В горло! – возбужденно заговорил Фэй Лю, показывая руками. Потом метнулся куда-то в сторону и притащил плащ Мэй Чансу – нарядный, густо-синий, с белоснежным песцовым воротником. – Вот!

Больной, который успел задышать тихо и покойно, усмехнулся:

– Теперь я могу говорить? Спасибо, Линь Чэнь. – Голос его окреп, обрел ту звучную, убедительную, насквозь лживую интонацию, которую Линь Чэнь узнавал с первого звука. – Не ты ли меня учил, какие дурные сны случаются у нормальных людей? Вот и мне иногда снится глупость, вроде той, что мех на плечах у меня ожил и пытается меня цапнуть. Должно быть, малыш нечаянно запомнил. Фэй Лю, ты не должен так бояться, – прибавил он увещевающе. – Мы зря побеспокоили брата Чэня посреди ночи, и теперь он наверняка будет на нас ворчать.

– Лучше ты побеспокоишь меня лишний раз ночью, чем, выспавшись, я приду к тебе и увижу, что ты выдохнул и забыл вдохнуть, – предсказуемо проворчал Линь Чэнь. – И давно тебя душит по ночам собственная одежда?

– Я уже не помню, – махнул тот рукой и отстранился из вынужденных объятий.

– Спал! Видел! – вызывающе выкрикнул Фэй Лю. – Сбежала. Лови.

– Сейчас я способен поймать только муху, если она залетит ко мне в рот, – ответил Линь Чэнь честно, давя зевок, на что Фэй Лю захихикал.

Внезапный страх и дрожь отпускали его, рассеиваясь под лучами восходящего солнца подробно туману, и лишь какая-то мелочь зудела, не давая покоя. Надо расслабиться – и тогда она сама всплывет перед глазами. Значит…

– Давай плащ сюда, я заберу его с собой, можете не бояться. Чансу, пять капель сока черной редьки на чашку воды, выпить одним глотком, прикрыться от света ширмами и спать допоздна. Фэй Лю, можешь скакать по всем крышам, кроме этой и моего дома, а еще лучше – подразни этого певучего Чжэнь Пина и уведи его в другой конец поместья. Солнце, можешь вставать!.. Все, я свое дело сделал. В постель!

***

– Май Лзы! Ты должен! – кипятился Линь Чэнь, словно чайник на углях. – Ты начал, тебе и продолжать. Это же ты первый рассказал мне про песцовый воротник?

Сонная реальность ходила взбаламученными волнами в такт его восклицаниям.

– Должен я тем, у кого деньги взаймы брал или кому присягу приносил, – буркнул маленький дух. Посмотрел на возмущенное лицо Линь Чэня, сжалился: – Да знаю, ты мне с изнанки небытия до живых достучаться помог. Не совсем я неблагодарная скотина. Но все-таки – врать человеку во сне? Хуже, чем у раненого без сознания по карманам шарить.

– Да он сам врет как дышит! Нет, это я сейчас вру: дышит он много хуже. Скверное дыхание, я бы сказал. А когда я, гениальный целитель, между прочим, говорю нечто подобное…

– То ты в панике, – понятливо кивнул Май Лзы. – Все-таки видно, что ты врач. – И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: – Спасать жизнь умеешь. Гениальные догадки делать - умеешь. Расследовать – умеешь. А вот допрашивать – нет, не умеешь.

– А ты?!

– А я – Аудитор, – сообщил тот что-то совершенно непонятное, щелкнул пальцами и растаял прямо в холодном воздухе.

 

*10*

– Господин Мэй Чансу, если не ошибаюсь? – бравируя показушной ленцой, Майлз приблизился к сидящему в центре ледяного зала снежному изваянию. Желание назвать старого знакомца прежним именем сразу пропало. Было бы глупо. Чужак, которого он видел перед собой, не вызывал ничего, кроме желания повыше поднять воротник от холода.

Запорошенные снегом ресницы дрогнули. Глаза открылись – нехотя, с позвякиванием льдинок. Тело изобразило церемонный поклон: ладони вытянутых рук плотно сомкнуты, широкие рукава вспорхнули крыльями, спина прямая, взгляд пустой, душа не здесь.

– Приветствую духа-покровителя.

– Как всё изменчиво в этом лучшем из снов! – бодро прочирикал Майлз. – В прошлый раз ты так смотрелся – краше в гроб кладут, зато я успешно выздоравливал. А теперь вот я сам едва жив, а ты выглядишь, м-м… – он покривил душой, – неплохо.

Со стороны застывшего айсберга с дюжиной фальшивых имен исходила холодная пустота.

Майлз уселся по-турецки, представил соответствующий кофе, но вредная реальность не пожелала слушаться. Пришлось намекнуть на продолжение разговора даже без чашечки бодрящего напитка:

– Как поживаешь, дружище?

Сидящий повел плечами, будто от сна просыпался. А может, и правда давал устроиться поудобнее своему живому воротнику.

– Ничтожный благодарит старшего брата за участие. Мои дела близятся к успеху, и я наконец-то готов отдать все свои долги. Если я не говорю о большем, то лишь затем, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Не так давно я позволил себе самонадеянность... и получил хороший урок.

– Урок, говоришь? Расскажи! Не сочти за праздное любопытство, – Майлз выставил ладони, как бы загораживаясь от возможного обвинения в бестактности, но не дождался даже дежурной усмешки. – После того, как я последний раз вляпался в неприятности... если честно, я еще не до конца из них вы... выляпался, но решение уже принял. Теперь – только осторожность! Буду использовать любую возможность учиться на чужих ошибках, чтобы мои дети лично имели возможность указывать мне – на мои собственные.

– Это простой урок, Май Лзы, – соизволил улыбнуться Мэй Чансу. – Никогда не недооценивай врага, никогда не возлагай слишком тяжкой ноши на друга. Цзинъяню и без того трудно приходится, и я надеюсь, что мне недолго остается испытывать своей персоной его терпение.

– Угу, угу, – покивал Майлз. И тут же, заговорщицки понизив голос, придвинулся ближе к собеседнику: – Почему твой друг не рад тебя видеть? Ты не похож на человека, способного учинить дурную шутку.

Тот лишь пожал плечами; песец приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Майлза равнодушно.

– Шутка воистину вышла злая, Май Лзы. Правы мудрецы, когда говорят, что чувства причиняют боль, даже самые возвышенные. Миновало столько лет, но Цзинъянь все еще тоскует по сяо Шу, мне же не хватило точности расчета, и я сделал его тоску лишь крепче, показавшись ему под прежним именем. Увы, он – чистая душа и не умеет отличить потерянного друга от оборотня.

– Оборотень? Ни разу не видел настоящего оборотня. Конечно, есть Таура, но это совершенно другой случай. Мой клон-брат Марк... если подумать, тоже не он. Ох, прости, – спохватился Майлз. – Значит, ты за последнее время сделался экспертом по оборотням?

– Я в переносном смысле, – сказал не-принц-в-мехах кротко. – Хотя желал бы я быть лисом-оборотнем, тогда бы многое было проще. Лисы хотя бы ни знают ни добродетелей, ни привязанностей.

– Вместо этого ты стал просто человеком в лисьем ошейнике... – Майлз не удержался и пропустил сквозь пальцы пышный хвост воротника. Песец поднял голову и злобно оскалился. – И доволен этим, похоже.

– Моя судьба не дает мне повода роптать, – сказал Мэй Чансу сурово. – Вожделенная цель так близко, что от ее близости у меня кружится голова. Император уже издал указ о пересмотре дела Чиянь. Еще пара десятков дней – и неправедно осужденным будет посмертно возвращено доброе имя.

– Прекрасно. Но?.. В твоих словах звучит такое ясное «но», что и глухой не ошибется.

– Мои товарищи, мои соратники не понимают меня! – провозгласил Мэй Чансу с тенью неожиданной страсти в голосе. – Вот ты – поймешь! Ты – дух, ты выше наших здешних суетных забот, и ты должен понимать, что такое – посвятить себя всего одному делу. Если я скажу Цзинъяню или Нихуан, что я – вовсе не чудом выживший их драгоценный сяо Шу, не друг и не возлюбленный, а осуществленные чаяния семидесяти тысяч душ, копье мести и не более того – они, чего доброго, просто примут это за дурные стихи или за приступ меланхолии. Но вот ты скажи, как могу я на пути к этой цели размениваться на простые человеческие желания?

Майлз, как на мгновение забыл выдохнуть – так и застыл с надутыми щеками. Но на прямой вопрос отмолчаться не посмел:

– Не знаю. А ты можешь?

– Не могу, – отрезал тот зло. – Я не для этого предназначен. Из вороньего гнезда не возьмешь куриного яйца, а дух справедливости и возмездия – не та компания, с которой можно прогуляться по улице в ночь праздника фонарей. Тринадцать лет надежды мертвых и последний отцовский приказ заставляют мою кровь течь по жилам, заменяют мне пищу и воду, горе и радость!.. – Мэй Чансу передернулся, попытался оттянуть пышный воротник от горла, отчего песец недовольно заурчал, и опустил руку. – Не знаю, оборотень ли я, но уж точно не человек. Человеку не под силу свернуть гору Мэйлин; мне же, даже с условленной ценой, удалось разобрать ее по камушку лишь сейчас, спустя тринадцать лет…

– М-м? «Условленной ценой»? – вклинился в поток откровений Майлз.

– Разве ты не помнишь? – удивился – действительно удивился, даже поднял брови, чуть потрескался ледяной коркой на лбу и на четверть градуса потеплел взглядом – бывший Линь Шу. – Тогда, в нашу первую встречу, ты учил меня, что нет и не может быть препятствий к тому, чего действительно желаешь достичь всем сердцем. Что ради того, чтобы выиграть, можно украсть, солгать или даже убить…

«Я такое говорил?» – ужаснулся Майлз, но, вспомнив некоторые слухи, ходившие об адмирале Нейсмите среди дендарийцев и коллег-эсбэшников, не посмел изображать невинность и просто молча слушал.

– Мог ли Линь Шу, золотой сын великого командующего Линя, гордость столицы, забыть о гордости, о чести предков и вершить темные, злые, жестокие дела?! Но Линь Шу умер – там, на горе Мэйлин. Его плоть досталась воронам, а кости смешались с останками других павших. Тот, кто беседовал с тобой в палатах Архива на горе Ланъя, изменился. Потому он и смог внять новой науке. Отринуть лишнее, отсечь от своей души все слабости, нелепые надежды и… и… – не в силах подобрать правильные слова, заснеженный, истощенный все-еще-не-мертвец закрутил ладонью. Песец взрыкнул, но на сей раз на него не обратили внимания, – …все прочие глупости. Пустые чувства, вроде желания коротать дни за праздной беседой с друзьями, слушать музыку или даже поехать в Юньнань и выяснить, хочет ли Нихуан за меня замуж, или это намерение давно растаяло, как снег весной…

– Отринуть лишнее? – эхом повторил Майлз.

– То, что вызывает бесполезное сотрясение потоков энергии, – ответил господин Мэй, возвращаясь к привычному для себя состоянию ледяной вежливости. – Признаюсь, я не счел это потерей. В ту пору я бы отдал за осуществление своих чаяний даже правую руку, если бы только мой план был способен исполнить калека.

Вот теперь Майлз все понял, и это понимание высыпало ему за шиворот горсть мурашек. «Твоя работа, приятель?» Благодетельный совет великого Нейсмита младшему товарищу и длинный язык того же Нейсмита сработали, так, что ли?

«Теперь хотя бы понятно, зачем меня сюда швырнуло. И кто обязан хотя бы попытаться исправить свои ошибки».

– Но, если вычеркнуть из души всё то, чем жил и чем гордился некий молодой господин Линь Шу, обменять его мечты на жажду мести и заменить плоть тем, что вырастили заботливые лекари – то кто это будет? – вкрадчивым тоном демона-искусителя спросил Майлз.

Господин Мэй наградил его острым, но непонимающим взглядом.

– Дружище Мэй Чансу, позволь, я расскажу тебе одну историю. О некоем самоуверенном засранце, который однажды решил, что ему можно абсолютно всё – ведь он умен и непобедим. А там, где победить невозможно – он с легкостью менял правила игры и бегал по минному полю, как по футбольному.

– Фу – что?.. Поле из мин? Странная придумка! Однако если раздобыть побольше пороха…

– Не отвлекайся, – Майлз наставительно поднял палец. – Знаешь, что случилось с этим самоуверенным бараном?

– По твоему лицу нетрудно догадаться: его убили, – губы Мэй Чансу исказила злая усмешка. – Если ты думаешь напугать меня, чей срок подходит к концу, смертью…

– Хуже, – резко перебил барраярец. – Из-за него стали гибнуть люди. Что ж, для некоторых профессий риск – неотключаемая опция; умереть, не дожив до тридцати – и такое бывает. Но, вернувшись с того света, я, пусть и далеко не сразу, начал подсчитывать, на сколько же жизней обменял свое спасение. Сначала это были потери, которые легко списать на боевые действия – в конце концов, солдаты умирают, это их долг! Но потом я сам чуть не убил… другого солдата, который да, просто выполнял свой долг, – Майлз вдруг понял, что говорить в полный голос не может – в горле застрял комок невысказанных сожалений лейтенанту Форбергу. А говорить о другом «убийстве» он заставил себя, выдавливая слова, как будто они были осколками гранаты в его плоти: – А потом по моей вине мой старый друг, вассал моего отца, человек, который научил меня жонглировать вселенными, потерял… если не жизнь, то большую ее часть.

– Смерть – всего лишь мгновение, сяо Шу. И ты, и я прекрасно это знаем на собственной шкуре. Каждый солдат, будь он командующим или последним рядовым, готов отдать свою жизнь в бою. Но готов ли он к тому, что его жизнь, а еще того вернее – его цель, взгромоздятся на кучу трупов случайных, невинных, а значит достойных жизни людей?

Распушившаяся тварь на плечах Мэй Чансу перестала прикидываться воротником, подняла голову и злобно оскалилась. Когда хозяин – впрочем, хозяин ли? – потянул к ней руку успокаивающе погладить, существо впилось зубами в бледные холодные пальцы. Бывший Линь Шу проговорил, не замечая, как его ладонь окрашивается алым:

– Случайные жертвы… Небеса знают, скольких усилий мне стоило… но иногда… Старшая принцесса Лиян! – вдруг со всхлипом втянул он воздух сквозь зубы. – Барышня Ци, ее дочь, в расцвете молодости и красоты… Я должен, должен был предусмотреть!.. И Цзинжуй. Я разрушил его семью, вырвал с корнем любовь и заботу, которая взращивалась столько лет…

Песец с окровавленной мордой забеспокоился, обернулся теснее вокруг шеи Мэй Чансу и вцепился снова – на сей раз в горло. Человек закашлялся, давясь то ли красно-белым мехом, то ли собственными слезами. В ледяном чертоге оглушающе взвыл ветер, заплакал на три разных, смутно знакомых голоса, и Майлза мгновенно вымело из чужого сна, словно сухой листик за порог.

 

*11*

– Чтобы я еще раз! – бушевал Линь Чэнь, страшный и резкий, как северный ветер. – Допрашивать он умеет, как же! Не иначе как у заплечных дел мастеров Ся Цзяна учился этому высокому искусству. Трое суток!..

– Ареста? – опасливо спросил Майлз, переступив порог своей верной уютной метеостанции.

Линь Чэнь выглядел не очень. Не зная о трудностях его профессии, можно было бы предположить, что он или намеревался изобразить древнее китайское животное панду, или беспробудно пил неделю подряд.

– Это не смешно, – грозно сверкнул он глазами. – Кашель с обильной кровью и трое суток в постели. Хорошо хоть потом у тебя хватило совести мне не сниться. Да чтобы я тебя на десяток бу теперь к Чансу подпустил! Вы что, подрались?

– Собственно, какое «потом»? – не понял Майлз. – Я прямо сейчас, поэтому и предупредить не успел. А про кровотечение из горла это понятно. Там зубы знаешь какие!

– Во-первых, не из горла, а во-вторых, никаких зубов, невежественный ты демон, у людей в горле нет и быть не может! – рявкнул Линь Чэнь.

Они непонимающе уставились друг на друга

У доктора явно имелся приличный опыт общения с психически неуравновешенными пациентами, но и Майлз был не лыком шит – пара недель возле койки потерявшего память Иллиана научили его терпению. И все же Линь Чэнь овладел собою первым.

– Май Лзы, – произнес он вкрадчиво и очень настойчиво, – я понимаю, что буйность твоей натуры сравнима разве что с твоим чувством юмора, а ждать на грани жизни и смерти ты уже истомился. Но сейчас не время для шуток. Если ты станешь развлекаться и усложнять мне задачу по спасению Чансу, я тебя… придушу. Ей-Архив, не до смерти, но чувствительно.

Майлз решил было обидеться, потом оценил всю глупость такого намерения – обижаться на персонажа собственного сна.

– Совсем уж болваном меня не считай, – буркнул он. – Мы все-таки из разных миров, встречаемся во сне, куда уж без забавных казусов с переводом. Но вот. Здесь твоего друга душит лед и какой-то хищный зверек, которому очень не нравится, когда он переживает и вообще думает о чем-то, помимо своей Великой Цели. Мэй Чансу назвал это «условленной ценой». На язык своей реальности будь добр перевести сам.

– Я, да... переживает… погоди-ка, – Линь Чэнь начал загибать пальцы, щелкать веером и производить иные хитрые действия, словно бухгалтер с древними счетами. При этом он еще бормотал незнакомые китайские имена и немного ругался сквозь зубы на некоего «хитрого лисьего сына», и Майлз сомневался, что имеется в виду белый песец. – Чувства! Чай в лавке! Совпадает, гуй его напугай в полночь! Погоди, а что ты говорил про «прямо сейчас»? Я с тобой пять дней назад разговаривал!..

Чертовы трудности перевода захватывали не только язык и культурный конфликт, но время и пространство. «Может, я вообще уже умер?» – подумал Майлз безнадежно. Мамина бетанская религия и барраярские воззрения на это вопрос расходились кардинально, но не мог он за свою жизнь нагрешить столько, чтобы быть приговоренным к бессрочному заточению в маленькой камере с одержимым профессионалом?

Который вдобавок мигает.

Нет, не в смысле «лукаво подмигивает». Появился – исчез. На середине фразы. Исчез – появился. Эй!

– …Сегодня наконец-то поминальная церемония, – выдохнул Линь Чэнь так, словно мешок с пластцементом на спине в гору тащил. – Чансу оделся в белое и ушел. Смотрю ему в спину – мороз по коже, как будто снег среди лета выпал. Суеверия, а, брат Май? Я его все утро силой накачивал, как мог, настойка женьшеня с золотым корнем у него скоро из ушей польется. Подозреваю, когда он вернется, в постель его потащат уже на руках. Надеюсь, не я – сейчас я даже веер поднимаю с трудом. Если хотя бы одну стражу не посплю, ни на что не буду годен. Будешь мне мешать…

– Не беспокойся, не буду, – успокаивающе закивал Майлз. – Э-э, доктор Линь, тебе не кажется, что это ты дошел сегодня до грани, а не твой пациент?

Линь Чэнь воззрился на него свирепо из окруживших темные глаза синяков:

– Этот безответственный, скрытный, упрямый негодяй – он может дойти хоть до грани, хоть за нее, но я его оттуда вытащу! Выволоку за шкирку, вынесу на руках, выпою собственной кровью, увезу на гору Ланья и там верну в мир живых еще раз. Он обещал стараться, но ему веры нет. Май Лзы, я заклинаю тебя – теми жизнями, что ты спас с моей помощью, – ты тоже постарайся! Я сам уже стараюсь так, что еще немного - и при жизни сделаюсь святым.

Майлз попробовал отшатнуться от тычка веером в лоб – шелковая штуковина плыла в воздухе ме-е-едленно, но он и сам, казалось, застыл, как жук в янтаре безвременья, – а потом мир с хлопком взорвался, и его снова потащило спиной вперед.

***

Мэй Чансу вошел в ворота поместья пошатываясь, опираясь на плечи Му Нихуан. Взмокшие волосы выбились из-под белой траурной повязки, лицо бледностью почти сравнялось с ней. На полголовы его ниже, боевая княжна почти тащила его на себе.

Лицо у Линь Чэня было привычно насмешливым, а пальцы не дрожали, когда он перебирал иглы в распахнутом футляре из змеиной кожи.

***

– Э-эй, Мэй! Мэй Чансу!

Сталактиты в чертоге Снежной королевы порушились, оплыли потеками. Ледяного трона было вовсе не видно. Над полом поднимался дрожащий горячий воздух, и в нем казалось, что сидящая на полу фигура двоится, взблескивает поочередно осколками льда или бляхами несуществующего панциря, меняется лицом.

Майлз опустился на колени рядом, опасливо потрогал его за плечо – но намокший мех богатого воротника оставался совершенно безжизненным, как ему и положено. Знакомое лицо над ним было таким же мокрым, залитым то ли растаявшим снегом, то ли слезами.

– Ты как, дружище? Все получилось?

– Да, Май Лзы. Самому не верится. Обвинения с Армии Чиянь сняты. Тринадцать лет… Боги! Тринадцать лет я не был собой.

– Совсем как я, сяо Шу. – Майлз облегчённо улыбнулся. Ну вот, глюки с хищным мехом и сменой имен закончились. Теперь вернется славный парень, которого он давно знал. – Совсем как я. Тринадцать лет карьеры тайного галактического оперативника – когда все внезапно завершилось, шок был такой, что я думал, сдохну… Может, ты тоже мой потерянный брат-близнец, а?

– Надеюсь, что твоя судьба светлее моей, Май Лзы, – улыбнулся тот в ответ, радостной, почти прозрачной улыбкой. – Мне осталось продержаться совсем немного, чтобы не опечалить друзей в их радости. Потом можно будет умереть.

«Двадцать пять за рыбу деньги!» – мысленно выругался Майлз фразой, подхваченной давным-давно от одного из русских сокурсников по Академии.

– Зря ты так, м-м, пессимистично. Твой доктор говорит, все не настолько плохо. Нет, серьезно! – Он поймал себя на том, что начинает горячиться. – Считай, ты теперь жизнь начинаешь: долг отдал, подвиг совершил, даже прятаться от закона больше нет необходимости. Ради этого можно и озаботиться своим здоровьем немного.

Мэй Чансу, или сяо Шу, или кто он там был, поднялся с пола одним легким текучим движением и протянул Майлзу руку.

– Почему плохо? Хорошо. Ты бы знал, насколько мне надоел этот Мэй Чансу! Отвратительный тип, терпеть его не могу. Интриган, позер, лжец, расчетливый делец, одни от него смуты и несчастья. Пора его похоронить с концами.

– Это вместо того, чтобы извиниться перед теми, перед кем ты провинился, и продолжать жить?

– Слишком сложно, – пожал плечами Мэй Чансу. – И неосмысленно. Думаешь мне, такому всему из себя прекрасному умирающему герою, их вернувшемуся с того света Линь Шу, любой не простит все содеянное и сверх того? Нет уж, хоронить, да поглубже, да еще землю сверху солью посыпать, чтобы уж точно не вылез добрым людям жизнь отравлять. Никто по нему не заплачет.

– Никто? – прищурился Майлз недоверчиво.

– Ну, разве что кто-нибудь из Союза Цзянцзо, по привычке. Привыкли, разбойнички: удобно ведь, когда самый главный все решает, отчего не всплакнуть над таким человеком, как над отцом родным… Ты-то что расстроен, Май Лзы? Порадуйся со мною. Я выбрасываю истрепанную бумажную маску, только и всего.

«Был отмороженный болван, стал отчаянный суицидник, вот радость мне на голову!»

– А-а… это ничего, что в одну могилу ты намерен снова уложить двоих? – попробовал Майлз то, что некогда сработало. – Даже самое распрекрасное творение — дело рук своего творца, и даже самую искусную маску кто-то должен носить. Если ты терпеть не можешь Чансу – допустим, но кто тогда такой «ты»?

– Я, – ответил сурово человек в сером халате, – живой мертвец. Тот, кому необходимо здесь напоследок прибраться. Лед разнести в осколки, шкафы пооткрывать, скелеты вытащить. Благовонную щепу настрогать, одеться в белое – да и сжечь остатки этой жизни к гуевой матушке, чтобы полыхнуло!

Линь Шу – глаза горящие, спина прямая, походка решительная – шел по бывшим ледяным чертогам, и в такт его шагам вокруг все действительно рушилось, падало, раскатывалось по полу мелким песком, ложилось под ноги свитками, остро блестело кристаллами то ли драгоценностей, то ли соли.

– Ты ошибаешься, Линь Шу, – возразил Майлз отчаянно. – Мертвецы не способны никого сыграть. Не способны побеждать. Не способны сожалеть и мучиться угрызениями совести. Будь ты мертвецом – ты бы не завел этих речей.

– Прости, Май Лзы. Не хотел с тобой спорить, но в том, как подвести черту и какой смертью умирать, мне и своего ума достаточно. К тому же боги милостивы, они подкинули мне подходящий повод.

«Повод? Линь Чэнь, лечить ты умеешь, как сам Гиппократ, но инструктаж перед миссией – это явно не твоя сильная сторона!»

– Ты не знаешь? – улыбнулся Линь Шу безмятежно. – Небеса не всеведущи, или именно до твоего Неба пока не дошли новости? Великая Юй снова напала на нас. Их армия опять выступила к перевалу Мэйлин, представляешь? И нам нужен командующий, чтобы возглавить войска на севере. Не бывает таких совпадений. Видно, божественные владыки простили мне все прегрешения за эти годы и дали шанс умереть с честью и с оружием в руках, а не в постели, захлебываясь кровью, в окружении рыдающих домочадцев. Отличная новость, брат Май! Замечательная!

Он повернулся и пошел дальше. Да еще начал искриться и мерцать, как изображение на головидео, когда прием неустойчивый.

– Я все твоему доктору расскажу, ненормальный! – завопил Майлз ему в полупрозрачную спину, потрясая кулаком.

– Ой, мне уже так страшно… – прошелестело и стихло. Майлз обнаружил, что стоит в растаявшей луже и совершенно один.

***

– «В Восточный дворец», – бормотал Линь Чэнь, в шестой раз выравнивая склянки, жаровни и лопаточки на рабочем столике. – Какого лысого подгорного демона его срочно вызывали в Восточный дворец? Принц Цзин, тиран и деспот, почему ты не даешь отлежаться больному человеку?

 

*12*

Закатное солнце пробивалось сквозь листву, пятнало ее бронзовыми бликами, превращало случайные капельки воды в киноварное вино. И, словно пьяный этим вином, бушевал в саду своего поместья обычно спокойный и невозмутимый господин Мэй Чансу.

— ...Советник Мэй Чансу — маска, исполнившая свое предназначение. А я — солдат и сын солдата, и у меня есть долг, к исполнению которого я был подготовлен наилучшим образом. Как бы я ни был искалечен, если есть способ преодолеть немощь этого тела — я обязан!..

Линь Чэнь этого ожидал. Уже не первый день ожидал, с того мига, как его друг принес поклоны табличкам предков в семейном храме и зажег поминальные благовония. Это напряжение должно было неизбежно прорваться, точно нарыв — а опытный лекарь угадывает внутреннее нагноение задолго до того, как оно разнесет больному руку. Только сделать заранее он на этот раз ничего не мог.

— Чушь, — сказал он только. — Я, конечно, даос не из последних. Но одушевлять терракотовых солдат — да и фарфоровых ученых — задача не по моим силам. Рассказывают сказки, что за горами на дальнем Западе один мудрец придумал вкладывать в голову глиняного болвана бумажку с письменами и тем самым дарить ему псевдо-жизнь, подчиненную одному приказу. Надо будет почитать, как он это делает... Но уж извини, ты — человек, от тебя я жду большего. А если тебе, Чансу, угодно по-прежнему считать себя куклой, оживленной ради одной-единственной цели... так ты дурак!

Гений оскорбленно поджал губы:

— Линь Чэнь. Хоть ты и Хозяин Архива, но не слишком ли самонадеянным ты сделался, чтобы судить за меня, зачем я живу?

— Мэй Чансу. Хоть ты и гений цилиня, но даже ты не сможешь мне объяснить, зачем ты вдруг решился сдохнуть!

Удивительно, но тот и вправду попытался предложить какое-то объяснение:

— Ты же знаешь, Мэй Чансу — это обман. Грязная выдумка ради благой цели, пора ей наконец уйти дымом в небеса. Все эти годы я жил в долг, заняв остатки несбывшихся жизней у семидесяти тысяч ради одной-единственной цели. Таков был последний приказ отца. И я все еще его сын — Шу из семьи Линь, и сам могу решить, как мне распорядиться собственной смертью!

— Да ты только ею все время и распоряжался, — фыркнул Линь Чэнь. — Жизнью твоего тела озаботился я. И заметь, без малого четырнадцать лет терпеливо не мешал тебе гробить себя ради великой цели. Подрывать свое здоровье дальними поездками и ночной работой, нарушать мои предписания под благим предлогом, критиковать вкус моих снадобий и шипеть на меня при первой же возможности. Ха! Меня это забавляло, а тебя поддерживало в тонусе.

— И за это я тебе благодарен, — ответил Чансу ровно. — Будь же последователен, и давай завершим то, что начали.

— Но теперь, когда ты совершил невозможное... Что там по списку? Вернул благое посмертие семидесяти тысячам душ, очистил имя своей семьи, сменил власть в Великой Лян, переменил судьбу лучшего друга... Ах да, и самое главное: чудом умудрился не отправиться на Небеса в процессе.

— И что?

— И все! Остынь. Линь Шу давным-давно умер, вот его-то оживлять — самое что ни есть черное колдовство. А Мэй Чансу жив и, надеюсь, в здравом уме, так что давай — воспользуйся этим умом.

Чансу решительным хлопком ладони расправил полу халата, которую только что теребил пальцами.

— Хочешь видеть проявления моего ума? Изволь. — Он вытянул кисть и принялся загибать тонкие пальцы. И лунки ногтей, кстати, опять в синеву — плохой признак. — Сперва ты утверждал, что остатки моего хрупкого здоровья не удастся растянуть и на два года сносной жизни. Теперь названные тобою два года истекают, и ты принялся вновь обещать мне какое-то будущее. Ты мне лгал тогда? Или лжешь сейчас? Мэй Чансу — великий мастер лжи, но ты и его переплюнул. Будь честен хотя бы на этот раз и скажи, чего мне ждать, гуй тебя побери! Долгого умирания у тебя на руках, что ли, когда ты последовательно переберешь все способы вытащить меня и отчаешься? Это кто еще из нас колдун, желающий оживлять мертвых...

— Киноварной пилюли бессмертия я тебе и раньше не обещал, — ответил Линь Чэнь хладнокровно. — Но надеюсь, что у тебя и нынче хватит смелости рискнуть и довериться мне с лечением.

— При чем тут доверие и лечение! На границах моей державы пылают огни войны. Войска есть — некому повести их в бой. Цзинъянь готов сам сесть в седло — но он не вправе рискнуть собой...

«Какое мне дело до твоего Цзинъяня?» — мог бы с полным правом осадить его Линь Чэнь, однако сдержался, лишь ответил:

— Всегда где-нибудь будет война. А между «рискнуть собой» и «убить себя» есть разница.

— К гую «всегда» и «где-нибудь», Линь Чэнь! Юйские войска идут к перевалу Мэйлин, снова, ты это понимаешь? Ты, беспечный созерцатель из Архива? Кто еще, кроме меня, способен их остановить... Может, Небеса в тот день и даровали мне жизнь лишь затем, чтобы тринадцать лет спустя я туда вернулся и завершил начатое!

— Интересно, — сказал Линь Чэнь словно себе самому. — Все четверо командующих, которых хотят сейчас отправить в четыре стороны света, замешаны в той давней истории. Трое недобитков Армии Чиянь плюс несостоявшаяся невеста одного из них.

«Замечательная страна — Великая Лян, которую способны защитить только бывшие мертвецы и мятежники... С императором, у которого войсками командуют либо трусы, либо воры, а кто не казнокрад и не убийца — давно сложил голову за измену». Пожалуй, решил Линь Чэнь, ему стоит сильней ценить этого самого Цзинъяня. Может, хоть при нем такого бардака после не выйдет.

— Вот, сам же видишь, что мое место среди них?!

— Гроб там твой, а не место! — выкрикнул раздосадованный Линь Чэнь и с трудом удержался, чтобы не швырнуть в упрямца лучшим своим веером с кисточкой на рукояти. — И ты это знаешь. И Цзинъянь твой — неблагодарный олух, если тоже знает и все равно отправляет тебя на...

Лицо Мэй Чансу лишь на долю мгновения стало идеальной бесстрастной маской, но Небеса не обделили Чэня зоркостью, и он успел это заметить.

— Обманул! — упрекнул он, наставительно воздевая палец. — Ты хоть в курсе, что великому герою, жертвующему собой ради Империи и все такое, невместно делать это тайком? А если я ему все расскажу?

— Не посмеешь! — рявкнул Мэй Чансу совершенно непроизвольно.

Линь Чэнь только изобразил лицом выразительную пантомиму. Мол, кто это не посмеет, я? Если понадобится, так и в тронном зале у всех на глазах... А что он уже успел поймать принца Цзина в саду и выложить ему всю правду, и вовсе смолчал.

— Ты уж реши пожалуйста, чего именно ты хочешь, – прибавил он. – Вернуть себе удалую силу хотя бы ненадолго, умереть героически и быстро, спасти страну, выиграть битву именно на перевале Мэйлин? Что-нибудь одно. Ты не в лавке у торговца, который может отдать тебе три штуки товара за одну цену по случаю Праздника Фонарей…

– Линь Чэнь, – Мэй Чансу справился со своей вспышкой и произнес это ровно и незло, но так, словно заклинал его именем к повиновению. – Я понимаю, ты столько лет удерживал меня на краю, вложил столько усилий, часть своей жизни, в конце концов. Никто не сделал для меня так много, никому я не благодарен так сильно, как тебе. Но теперь в тебе говорит упрямство лекаря, а не холодный разум. Зачем меня держать здесь дальше?

– То есть? – оторопел искусный лекарь и великий ум, вообще не понимая вопроса.

– Моя жизнь все эти пятнадцать лет была ложью и обманом. Фальшивое имя, фальшивая личина, тайные цели, двойные смыслы, тьфу! Столько лет подряд, что бы я ни делал, как бы не объяснял благовидно свои поступки – а в рукаве, как убийца кинжал, вечно держал соображение, насколько происшедшее ляжет кирпичиком в мое здание великой цели. И пусть эта цель была про-настоящему великой – но я, пока шел к ней, замарался по уши.

– Но ты вовсе не…

– Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Ни один из моих поступков не был продиктован любовью, состраданием, уважением – да что, даже ненавистью, жадностью или испугом; одним лишь холодным рассудком. С равной легкостью ломать судьбы друзей и врагов – на это не всякая хладнокровная гадина способна. Я рад, что мне это было под силу столько лет, но, знаешь, я не хочу больше иметь дела с человеком, которому это было под силу. С меня достаточно. Я устал быть Мэй Чансу, с его ядом в костях и хитроумием, которое въелось глубже всякого яда. Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу? Хочу выйти на поле битвы перед всеми под тем честным именем, которое дали мне родители, и погибнуть, совершая то, чему меня учил отец. Сражаться. Я же сказал, недаром войска Великой Юй идут к Мэйлин именно сейчас… таких совпадений, знаешь ли, не бывает. Может, хоть это боги зачтут мне при перерождении и дадут судьбу прямую, ясную и счастливую.

Все-таки язык – самое страшное оружие Мэй Чансу; когда он говорил, перед его правотой хотелось склониться. Сказанное звучало сильно и страстно, и все же что-то мешало Линь Чэню воспринять эту логику, что-то его раздражало, как выпавшая ресница в глазу.

– Ты именно сейчас решил сдаться? – переспросил он. – Устал жить как есть и хочешь переродиться заново в здоровом облике и прожить спокойно и счастливо?

– Что же, ты осуждаешь меня за это?

– За это – никогда. Но с чего ты взял, что божества ведут твоим деяниям счет, в точности как считают очки на турнирном поединке? Покончил с собой – проигрыш, умер от болезни – ничья, пал в бою – гость камешков на весы добродетельной жизни… Думаешь, раз ты вроде как попросил у меня не яд для самоубийства, а лекарство для подвига, они это не сочтут жульничеством?!

Чансу сощурился, стиснул зубы, в глазах натурально блеснули злые слезы. Линь Чэнь раздосадованно всплеснул руками; даже веер самым унылым образом повис на петельке у него на запястье. Пора заканчивать это противостояние, оно никому не пойдет на пользу.

— Я никогда не обманывал тебя и не поступал против твоего желания, — напомнил Линь Чэнь негромко, обнимая его за худые плечи. — Но как я могу дать тебе яд, потакая твоему самообману? Слишком уж велика цена ошибки.

Он отвел Чансу в покои и усадил на край кровати. Тот не противился и долго ничего не отвечал.

— О какой цене ты говоришь, — произнес наконец Мэй Чансу медленно и тихо, точно в полусонном приступе откровенности перед тем, как задремать. — Цель достигнута, пора и долг вернуть, лечь наконец в тамошние снега…

Линь Чэнь чуть не заскрипел зубами при виде столь ясной и безнадежной картины недуга, но повести себя так было бы с его стороны глупо. Чансу его сейчас просто не услышит, поглощенный открывающейся перспективой героического последнего успокоения. Кого он способен услышать — вопрос сам по себе интересный.

— Я понял. Отдохни, — ответил он со всей нежностью, на какую способен прирожденный лекарь, циник, человек, много повидавший в своей жизни — да и, в сущности, давно не юноша. — Перетрудишь себя прямо сейчас — не будет тебе не то что пилюли Бинсюй, но и вовсе позволения вставать с постели. Я обещал тебе помогать и от слова своего не отказываюсь. Спи. Дай мне подумать.

 

*13*

– Доктор Линь!

Всегда так. То сваливается тебе на голову, когда ты мирно играешь в самолетики, а то его не дозовешься, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти. Буквально.

– Линь Чэ-ень!

Есть хоть какое-нибудь понятие времени в глубокой коме, или в его сне секунда растягивается в неделю, и неделя ужимается до часа? Майлз не знал ответа на этот вопрос, а вопрос был жизненно важный. Потому что один упрямый осел только что решил красиво самоубиться, и как бы понять, сколько времени минуло с этого "только что"?

Когда доктор Линь все же мигнул и проявился, заговорили они одновременно:

– Меня то ли приводят в себя, то ли нейроны уже умирают к чертовой матери… поэтому выслушай быстро, что я расскажу!..

– Видно, я проклят на шесть поколений вперед, раз этот сумасшедший Чансу собрался идти на войну, поэтому говори быстрей, что там у тебя!..

М-да, а сведения разведки безнадежно устарели. Обидно.

– Но ты хотя бы знаешь, что он идет на эту войну с намерением сложить там голову и лечь в уже выкопанную могилку? – вздохнул Майлз, садясь на пол.

– Безумец. Или герой, что одно и то же. «Я – последнее воплощение Армии Чиянь, а армия должна воевать!». Какой из него вояка, если его первые же холода убьют быстрее, чем вражеское копье?

Лицо Линь Чэня было свирепым и сосредоточенным.

– Я больше дюжины лет с ним знаком; иные и в браке столько не живут. И я знаю, что Чансу – гений. Вот без преувеличений, почти как я сам. Когда в его доводах появляется изъян, видимый даже постороннему…

– Слушай, может, этот ваш песец его придушил в драке? Мозги там повредились в результате кислородного голодания?

– Язык придержи, – бросил доктор беззлобно.

– Молчу, молчу! – Майлз поднял обе ладони, да еще пальцы суеверно скрестил.

Самый страшный страх Майлза – «Кто я такой без мозгов? Ни на что не способный калека». Это же должно быть справедливо и для изящного красавца Мэй Чансу, по словам врача – такого же инвалида по здоровью, как и Майлз Форкосиган. Но если справедлив закон подобия...

– Знаешь, я боюсь, от военного похода тебе его не отговорить, – сказал Майлз задумчиво. – Уж если мужчина с потугами на геройство вбил это себе в голову… Когда мне было семнадцать и меня по здоровью не взяли в солдаты, я сделал охренительный кульбит и отправился на другой конец вселенной собирать собственную армию. Свалился с прободением язвы, побывал под обстрелом, попал под трибунал – в общем, выжил чудом.

– Чансу хочет, чтобы я дал ему снадобье, которое сперва придаст ему сил, а потом быстро убьет. Двух гусей одной стрелой, так сказать, – Линь Чэнь безрадостно усмехнулся. –. Как назло, нечто подробное у меня в запасе найдется.

Майлз помолчал.

– Гений заставляет других людей мыслить в том же направлении, что и он сам, верно. Тогда не думай как он; заставь его думать как ты.

– Да! Вот именно. Не все капризы должны исполняться, в конце концов. Или пусть это будут мои капризы! Я, знаешь ли, заслужил! – Линь Чэнь отер лоб и принялся ритмично похлопывать веером по ладони. – Так… Хочет на войну – что с ним сделаешь: сына генерала в землепашца не превратишь. Но примериваться к готовой могиле я ему не дам, и яда из моих рук он не получит! И с мечом в первые ряды атаки тоже его не пущу. Его битва – в штабной палатке.

– Угу, заднице адмирала самое место в мягком кресле тактической рубки, – поддакнул Майлз. – Командирского шатра, если по-вашему.

– Самая беда в том, что война будет на севере, в горах, – размышлял доктор Линь вслух. – Сложность не в том, как ему воевать, а как доехать до места битвы, дожить в походе и не разболеться прямо в сражении, это раз. И еще в том, чтобы у одного слишком умного цилиня прямо на месте не возникла мысль геройски погибнуть, это два. Но об этом я лично позабочусь, иначе зачем иду к нему в охрану? Если понадобится, свяжу и сяду сверху, да еще Фэй Лю на помощь позову.

Майлз глубоко вздохнул, неожиданно вспомнив, как двадцать лет назад его перед сражением у Тау Верде в тех же выражениях распекал сержант Ботари. Стоп! Никаких аналогий!

– Э-э, санитарный транспорт? – быстро подсказал он. – Я о том, что «раз».

Вот теперь дело пошло живее, и даже складка между бровей доктора Линя понемногу разгладилась. Сперва тот дотошно выяснял, что такое «Сяо-Ни-Та-и что-то там», потом Майлз, путаясь и разбираясь заново, чертил на полу устройство рессор для древней кареты и примитивную шахтерскую лампу, а взамен Линь Чэнь объяснял ему принципы трех видов сыновней непочтительности, и как ее избежать. Кончилось тем, Майлз зачем-то начал излагать теорию «Эроса и Танатоса» из психоанализа в мамином пересказе, запутался, озадачил лянского врача, попытался завершить все анекдотом, как бетанские терапевты меняют лампочку, да и махнул рукой.

И все это время пространство вокруг них обоих мутнело все сильней, точно в толще воды ранней зимой зарождались кристаллики льда – или, не дай бог, это не вода, а криожидкость, а в этом случае кристаллизация смерти подобна в буквальном смысле слова, эй! «Я жить еще хочу!» В отличие от прекрасного самоубийцы Мэй Чансу, Майлз всем сердцем надеялся протянуть еще достаточно, чтобы вырастить своих детей и порадовать успехами собственных родителей, поэтому он кинул Линь Чэню неразборчивое «Пока, удачи!» и рванулся сквозь матовую толщу наверх, к бестеневому свету похожей на летающую тарелку хирургической лампы.

***

 

Линь Чэнь поглядел вслед неугомонному духу, выскочившему из сна, как поплавок из воды. Точно из воды – потолок сонных чертогов затянуло колышущееся матовое зеркало, какое бывает, если в солнечный день нырнуть и посмотреть вверх.

 

– А вот я выныривать не стану, – сказал Линь Чэнь упрямо. – Туда я беги, здесь я помоги, дайте мне хоть одну стражу поспать, черепашьи дети! В застенках Сюаньцзин, говорят, и то милосерднее с узниками обходятся. 

 

Он лег на спину и принялся жевать вытащенную из-за отворота ханьфу травинку. Высоко над ним на перламутровом колышущемся полотне менялись картины. Пролетели огромные, как облака, туманные жемчужины; проплыли, не касаясь лотосными стопами земли, прекрасные девы-небожительницы в печальных белых одеждах. Боги и богини девяти небес окружили севшую на лугу гигантскую птицу Пэн, чье оперение блестело чистым серебром. И даже Май Лзы смирно сидел на летающем троне в окружении богов, не пытаясь по живости нрава учинить какой-нибудь каверзы. Хороший такой сон, мирный, скучный.

 

Будто услышав Линь Чэня, прекраснейшая из владычиц взмахнула рукавом, облака посерели, обернулись плоской стеной. В малом покое Май Лзы настойчиво расспрашивал кого-то:

 

– …И он так прямо вам поверил? И приказал не открывать огонь?

 

Незнакомец, раскрашенный приметными черными и белыми полосами, отвечал:

 

– Убедить Небесного господина последовать моим советам и сдержать свой гнев до выяснения обстоятельств не было самым сложным. Когда я заверил его, что ручаюсь своей головой, этого было достаточно. Кстати, лорд Форкосиган, удовлетворите мое любопытство: неужели у барраярцев это всего лишь образное выражение? 

 

– Хотите сказать, что в случае вашей ошибки император действительно украсил бы вашей головой свой каминный зал? 

 

– Вы действительно варвар и потомок коллекционера скальпов, – с гортанным смешком, напомнившим Линь Чэню воркование, ответил раскрашенный. Ага, так ведь он, выходит, старый знакомый. Как его там, гем-генерал? Господин Архива был согласен, что порой горбатый дух ведет себя хуже любого варвара, но это не уменьшило его негодования и немедленного желания пообщипать перышки его собеседнику.

 

– Спасибо, гем-генерал Бенин, и вас тоже очень ценю, – ответил Май Лзы с равной иронией. Или даже нет: ответил не шутя. Его худое лицо было в эту секунду предельно серьезно. – Теперь видите, как это приятно – спасти от кризиса сразу две Империи? Уверен, император Джияджа вам искренне признателен.

 

Молодец, горбатый флотоводец, добился-таки своего! Линь Чэнь почувствовал гордость за то, что и он приложил руку к этому мирному посольству. 

 

– Я тоже надеюсь на признательность Его Величества, – меж тем ответил генерал чопорно. Титулование в его речах было явно прописано наилучшим уставным письмом и раскрашено киноварью и золотом. – Ведь лишь оно одно может защитить меня от неодобрения Ее Величества Старшей Небесной Госпожи…

 

– Вам случилось поспорить с императрицей Райан? – удивился Майлз. – Будучи знакомым с нею, уверяю, она кротка и незлобива, сколь это возможно для драко… простите, гем-генерал, для аут-леди.

 

– Именно то, что вы были знакомы с нею, сделало ее гнев особенно сокрушительным. Госпожа решила, что ее доверие обмануто, и… – Генерал развел руками. – Мне пришлось не подчиниться некоторым из высказанных ею в тот момент распоряжений и наложить вето именем моего господина. И, поверьте, вам она сейчас безмерно признательна ровно в той же мере, как негодует на меня… 

 

Господин Архива расхохотался, не дослушав. Надо будет записать в одном из тайных свитков, что на небесах, оказывается, творится все то же, что и при дворе любого крохотного царства, а Небесная Императрица отнюдь не взвешивает справедливость на нефритовых весах, а строит интриги за спиною своего божественного супруга не хуже любой красотки-гуйфэй из Внутреннего дворца. 

 

Слова расплылись в гул, подобный жужжанию шмелей на лугу, и Линь Чэню осталось лишь наблюдать, как огромное лицо его небесного близнеца выплывает из-за края небес, расплывается по зеркалу воды и безмолвно шевелит губами, словно важная рыба. 

 

*14*

Над главным домом поместья Су воздух словно дрожал – как он вибрирует нетерпением над площадью, где выступают искусные акробаты и толпа не сводит с них сотни глаз, ожидая, ухватит ли канатоходец удачу за хвост или полетит с каната, натянутого в десятке бу над пыльной площадью, навстречу своей смерти. Мэй Чансу с самого утра не находил себе места и не давал покоя своему другу. И причина была ясна обоим.

– Я вижу, как тебе хочется стать Линь Шу, блистательным на поле боя и полным сил. Настолько, что ради этой цели ты готов разменять все, что у тебя остается.

– В конце концов, это «все» остается у меня, Линь Чэнь! И только мне решать, как его потратить.

Пальцы на чашке с чаем дрожали. Гладь жидкости заметно подрагивала.

– Но даже тебе не обернуть время вспять, – возразил Линь Чэнь.

– Мне и не нужно, для этого у меня есть ты. Ты сам сказал, что пилюля Бинсюй сделает из меня здорового человека. Сотрет немощного Мэй Чансу, вернет меня к тому, кем я был и должен быть…

– Это интересная мысль… Знаешь что, подойди к зеркалу. – Линь Чэнь подпихнул его к листу полированной бронзы. – Кого ты видишь?

– Калеку, – ответил Мэй Чансу безжалостно. Похоже, нынче его нелюбовь к своему телу достигла пределов.

– Самокритично. Но сказать, кого вижу я? Мягкотелого ученого, который тринадцать лет не вставал из-за стола и не поднимал ничего тяжелее кисти.

«Чье запястье я могу обхватить двумя пальцами и кого поднять на руки легче, чем хрупкую девицу». Истощенное ци Мэй Чансу не давало ему нарастить мускулы сверх того, чтобы он мог ходить, не падая.

– Это все неважно, – отмахнулся тот. – Когда после приема пилюли ко мне вернутся силы…

– Мышцы-то к тебе сами собой не вернутся, хоть отвори все источники ци, – перебил его Линь Чэнь бесцеремонно. – Или ты знаешь волшебный отвар, который позволяет обрасти плотью за одну ночь? Нет? Я так и думал.

– Я буду тренироваться и восстановлю утраченную форму, – заявил Мэй Чансу с упрямым блеском в глазах.

– А-а, то есть ты знаешь волшебные упражнения? Снова нет? Ты, должно быть, наблюдал за мною, когда жил в Архиве – припоминаешь, сколько я тренируюсь с мечом каждый день? Каждый день с девяти лет, добавлю.

– Мне не нужно быть первым в Списке, – сказал Мэй Чансу угрюмо. – Я вообще намерен весь бой просидеть в палатке командующего Мэна. Так что хватит и месяца хороших тренировок. Тело-то помнит.

Во время тренировки Линь Чэнь не раз замечал, с какой тоской и почти завистью смотрит на него Мэй Чансу. Воинские каноны из памяти не изглаживаются, и тот видел и понимал смысл каждого движения, невольно тянулся его воспроизвести, отчего невозможность повторить, должно быть, жалила его особенно нестерпимо.

– Допустим. И когда ты намерен тренироваться в походе, Чансу?

– Вечерами, когда армия встанет на привал, – разъяснил тот очевидное.

Мышцы помнят, да. Душа, похоже, помнит еще упрямее. Брызжущую энергией юность и радость хорошо обученного тела, которая само собой разумеется в твои девятнадцать лет. И удовольствие ехать верхом на отличном, вышколенном боевом жеребце. Хорошее помнится спустя много лет, а вот мелкие досадные детали, несомненно, забывается.

– Снова ошибка. Ты случайно не помнишь, какое у хорошего солдата должно быть седалище, чтобы он выдержал дневной переход верхом и не стер там себе все в хлам? Извини за прозу жизни, но твоя тощая и нежная задница для таких подвигов пока не годится. Вечерами ты будешь лежать. Возможно, не в обмороке, но точно плашмя.

– Я смогу!.. – Чансу если не густо покраснел, то порозовел уж точно.

– Сможешь, сможешь, – Линь Чэнь покивал. – Если я дам тебе вожделенную пилюлю Бинсюй, ты, несомненно, сможешь после этого связать курицу. И даже, не побоюсь этого снова, догнать ее, не захлебнувшись кашлем. Беда в том, что в военном походе с курицей ты будешь иметь дело разве что в котле.

– Перестань надо мной насмехаться, Линь Чэнь, гуй тебя задери! Если у меня хватило силы осуществить план длиной в полтора десятка лет, то уж на три месяца похода хватит точно.

Дух управляет телом. Дух держит поводья. Ему нет дела до того, что опасно погонять и без того измученную до предела лошадь. Но даже дух Мэй Чансу не способен выжать воду из камня, а мощь – из хилой плоти.

– Это разные силы, Чансу, – ответил Линь Чэнь ласково. – Твоей силой воли можно двигать горы и запускать в воздух драконов, не спорю, но в твоем теле на солдатскую долю сил сейчас не хватит, как ни старайся. Сколько весит панцирь, даже кожаный, ты помнишь? А полный доспех? Загляни к своему дорогому Цзинъяню и попробуй хотя бы оторвать его от земли. Нет, не Цзинъяня, доспех, и нечего смеяться. Ощути его вес, а потом напряги воображение и представь, что самое меньшее двадцать часов подряд каждый день эта тяжесть лежит у тебя на плечах.

Чансу аж зажмурился и глухо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. То ли черное проклятие давил, то ли воображение у него слишком хорошо сработало.

– Но ты понимаешь, что я должен! Гун Юй, и та идет в поход, с тем самым панцирем, с переходами верхом, с рукопашной и все прочим. Ты хочешь мне доказать, что я слабее нежной девицы в шелках?

– Эта девица рубится с мужчинами и ловит стрелы рукой, между прочим. Ты сам видел. Но я рад, что ты снова начал обращать на нее внимание. Симптом обнадеживающий.

Чансу надулся, как делал всякий раз при намеках на прелесть барышни Гун:

– Тьфу на тебя! Не уходи от разговора. Ты знаешь, что я должен пойти в поход против Великой Юй, и я это сделаю, с твоим позволением или без него, даже если мне придется пройти через ад. Дважды.

Линь Чэнь подошел и тихонько обнял его за напряженные плечи.

– А то ты за эти годы по аду не нагулялся, – вздохнул он. – Ох уж это твое отличительное упрямство…

– Это «да»? – спросил тот быстро.

– Это предложение поторговаться, мой неуступчивый друг.

– Я что, не знаю? Если с тобой торговаться за сладкий пирожок, ты выторгуешь вместе с ним и пальцы, и руку по локоть, – хмыкнул Чансу.

– А ты в том положении, чтобы выбирать? Поверь, то, что я предложу, тебе даже понравится.

– Ну? – подстегнул его Мэй Чансу нетерпеливо.

– Тогда слушай. Ты возьмешь у меня пилюлю – ту, что я дам, не спрашивая и не требуя чего-то иного.

Чансу почуял подвох немедля и взвился:

– Но мне нужно!..

Линь Чэнь неумолимо продолжал:

– Корень Пяти царей даст тебе достаточно сил, чтобы ты несколько дней чувствовал себя именно тем, кем желаешь. Полным сил молодым командующим, способным как положено выехать из городских ворот верхом во главе войска.

В карих глазах Чансу разгорался гнев:

– Нет, мне нужно не несколько дней, а все три месяца! Ты обещал!

– Цыц, неугомонный! – прикрикнул на него Линь Чэнь и продолжил обстоятельно объяснять: – Потом, когда войско отъедет от столицы достаточно, ты сменишь свой блестящий доспех на теплые халаты и пересядешь в повозку. Нет, ляжешь в закрытую, теплую, специально устроенную повозку. Где все оставшиеся дни будешь в основном спать, а, просыпаясь, безропотно принимать лечение из моих рук. Отвары, пилюли, иглы и массаж, все как обычно. И. конечно, никаких тренировок по вечерам. Рано тебе еще.

Лицо Мэй Чансу отвердело, словно захлопнулись ворота крепости. И над стенами этой крепости уже показались чаны с кипящей смолой, готовые для отражения атаки.

– Линь Чэнь, мне это совершенно не нравится. Во-первых, я не хочу становиться предметом насмешек всей армии, это сделает меня бесполезным как командующего. Я иду на все это затем, чтобы вернуть себе силы по-настоящему, а не чтобы устроить очередное притворство и обман. Во-вторых, этих отваров и пилюль в меня за дюжину лет впихнули столько, что я имею право хоть напоследок пожить спокойно, не давясь ими. И, в-третьих, самое главное: в повозке я просто не смогу поспевать за войском, ведь ни одна не выдержит скорости конницы на марше – иначе ее обитателю вывихнет все члены в первые же полстражи, а еще через столько же она сломается в хлам. Спать? Да там хорошо, если удастся сохранить все зубы целыми, а кости – не сломанными. Ты должно быть давно не путешествовал иначе, как верхом, и память тебя подводит. Так что не говори глупости.

Линь Чэнь только загадочно хмыкнул, припомнив волшебное слово «рессоры», которое втолковывал ему, размахивая руками и рисуя пальцем на полу, изобретательный Май Лзы. А потом то, как он растолковывал эту странную штуку лучшим войсковым мастерам, перепуганным и со всей спешностью доставленным прямо под руки охраной наследного принца. Сяо Цзинъянь ничего не умел делать наполовину и, уж если обещал помощь, – выкладывался как мог. «Вы только привезите его обратно живым, – говорил он тихо и яростно. – Я постараюсь взять с него слово вернуться, но сами знаете, мастер Линь, чего сейчас стоит его слово…»

– Это ты не говори о том, что не понимаешь, и не падай духом. Воистину говорят: «Самое сильное искушение сдаться приходит незадолго до победы». Лучше поверь в даосские чудеса и в то, что эта повозка будет баюкать тебя нежнее, чем мать – младенца на руках, а двигаться со скоростью походной рыси. Твоей заботой будет лишь спать и набираться сил.

Он невольно хмыкнул, представив себе отважного и сурового командующего армией, чьи заботы будут сведены до дел младенца, и это оказалось зря. Чансу мотнул головой, как норовистая лошадь и сделал шаг назад. На обтянутых кожей скулах заиграли желваки, лицо стало злым и строгим.

– Линь Чэнь. Ты мой давний друг, и тебе с твоим отцом я обязан жизнью, но сейчас уже ты преступаешь все пределы, который позволяет и дружба, и лекарский долг. Я не несмышленое дитя, врученное твой заботе, и даже не ученик, которым ты можешь помыкать по собственному усмотрению. Не много ли ты на себя берешь, не позволяя мне поступить так, как я считаю правильным? Или ты думаешь, что долг жизни дает тебе до конца моих дней право этой самой жизнью распоряжаться?

Если у Мэй Чансу хватает силы на гнев, хватит и на выживание – если он захочет выжить. А пока стоит поберечь его гордость

– Чансу?..

– Что? – проворчал тот, отворачиваясь.

– Я прошу прощения за свой длинный язык. Не хотел тебя задеть.

Сказать, что Мэй Чансу изумился, значило сильно преувеличить. Но все-таки тот удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Я настолько не привык слышать от тебя нечто подобное, что даже верится с трудом. А чего тогда ты хотел?

Линь Чэнь пожал плечами:

– Поступить в деле с этой проклятой пилюлей как друг, а не как дух-обманщик из сказки, который за сто лянов серебра продал безногому туфли из волшебных перьев. Речь все-таки идет о твоей жизни, а не о серебряных монетах.

– Ты так одержим мыслью спасти жизнь этого жалкого тела, Чэнь…

– Жалкое тело? – Линь Чэнь выразительно поднял бровь. – Посмотри на своего духовного двойника по ту сторону небес. Ему выпало кое-что похуже. Поучись у него выигрывать с теми камнями, которые остались на доске.

– Он, пусть скрючен и невзрачен, но хотя бы может жениться и продолжить род! На что мне жизнь, где предки каждый день станут проклинать меня с небес за сыновью непочтительность?

– О, вот теперь ты мыслишь в нужном направлении! – целитель одобрительно покивал. – А разве я говорил, что у тебя детей быть не может? Ах, нет! Тогда у тебя один путь: выжить, выздороветь, а потом лично проверить. А если не получатся свои – усыновишь племянника; вон, Мэн Чжи так и сделал, и предки им довольны.

– Ему одно слово – он в ответ два… Этот твой длинный язык, Линь Чэнь, равен лишь твоей одержимости! Я уже опасаюсь, что для своих целей ты не остановишься даже перед обманом.

– И я тебя тоже очень люблю. Померяемся, кто из нас больший лжец? Да, было бы просто вместо пилюли Бинсюй дать тебе то, от чего ты свалишься в беспамятстве, а потом попросить твоего Цзинъяня крепко тебя стеречь… – Он протянул паузу, глядя в побелевшее от возмущения лицо. – Нет, Мэй Чансу, будь спокоен. Твои друзья по обе стороны небес держат слово и уважают твой выбор. Ни славу, ни подвиг, ни служение стране – ничего такого, что вы, военные люди, так цените, мы у тебя не отберем. Но никто из нас не хочет, чтобы ты истратил себя понапрасну. Старайся – и мы будем стараться тоже.

 

*15*

Сливового цвета флажок, установленный напротив палатки генерала Мэя, обвился вокруг древка в напрасной попытке согреться. Из-за налипшего на него снега ткань казалась выцветшей, а благодаря шальным стрелам (на Медвежьем перевале три недели назад и четвертого дня, во время ночной вылазки противника) – неровный край приобрел способность шевелиться даже от слабого порыва ветра. Но сейчас…

Снег завис в воздухе, будто играющие им демоны льда и холода оставили пустую забаву. А потом – вдруг полетел снизу вверх, увлекая за собой макушки сугробов. Серое небо над головой посветлело, и горящие стрелы, летящие в лагерь юйцев, стали не так заметны, и битва как будто притихла…

А потом ветер вернулся. Только другой. Хитрый и неустойчивый ветер с востока, принесший армии Великой Лян сотни простуженных глоток, сопливых носов и воспаленных ушей (по версии лекаря Линь Чэня) и удачу в действиях разведчиков и легкой конницы (по словам генерала Мэн Чжи), пал перед мощной атакой северного собрата.

Фэй Лю деловито закатал полог палатки, чтобы генерал Мэй лично убедился: сливовый, трепыхающийся порванным краем флажок вытянулся длинным хвостом в сторону желанного теплого юга, и даже постанывает, так и норовя дезертировать с поля боя.

Мэй Чансу кивнул, поднес к губам чашку целебного отвара и продолжил негромким голосом беседовать с командиром Пятого отряда.

– Ветер поменялся, – зачем-то сообщил Юйцзинь, который ждал, когда генерал Мэй объявит диспозицию для отряда под его командованием. – Везёт юйцам – теперь, чего доброго, их стрелы до нас будут долетать. И какие демоны им ворожат? – бывший столичный щеголь с тоской посмотрел на небо в клочковатых облаках, на метель, надвинул поглубже шлем и, не чинясь, вытер потекший нос ладонью.

Раздался приглушенный расстоянием взрыв. Фэй Лю, не сдержав любопытства, – а за ним и Юйцзинь, – побежали смотреть, что происходит. Юный телохранитель заулюлюкал и замахал руками, глядя, как со склона горы сходит лавиной тяжелая конница под командованием генерала Мэна. Юйцы, справедливо не доверяя крепости своих щитов и копий, использовали пороховые заряды, чтобы смешать ряды атакующих. «Лучники на фланг!» – закричали вестовые. Юйцзинь, спохватившись, побежал к своим людям, догоняя приказ. «Лучники! Целься! Стрелы поджечь! Стреляй!..»

И ветер, пронзенный тысячами черных жал, пришпаренный сотнями огненных поцелуев, визжал от обиды.

«Лучники!» «Генерал Мэн!» «Держать левый фланг!» «Мечники, готовьсь!» «За императора!» «Тетушка Цзи, дайте угля!» – крики не смолкали, то приближаясь, то удаляясь.

***

Очередная стрела воткнулась в древко флажка. Ее огненная сестренка подоспела почти сразу; оранжевый язычок затрепетал, зашипел, сражаясь с ледяной корочкой. По сливовому шелку поползло черное пятно.

– Генерал Мэн достиг второй линии обороны противника! – кричали вестовые. Их кони храпели, били копытами, кусались, а Фэй Лю дулся – братец Су строго-настрого запретил ему играть с лошадками, пока сражение не закончится.

– Командиру Яню отвести лучников к… – Ветер украл окончание фразы, и вестовому пришлось, не чинясь, бежать за воришкой, выкрикивая приказ и надеясь, что он успеет вовремя.

– Прорыв по правому флангу!!!

Шум, лошадиное ржание, визг летящих гранат, отголоски сигнальных труб. Крики раненых и просто испуганных людей. Фэй Лю снова не усидел в палатке и увидел, как его давний друг-недруг Линь Чэнь что есть сил бежит вверх, поднимаясь к каменной насыпи. Рядом с укреплением нарастала сумятица: несколько возчиков, на чьих телегах полагалось развозить огненный припас к катапультам, сцепились между собой; кто-то требовал пропустить умирающего брата к целителю, кто-то орал про демонов и их мать…Со стороны вражеского лагеря раздался низкий, вибрирующий звук и жесткий удар – сработала метательная машина. Выпущенный ею бочонок пронесся сквозь серое небо, выпустил пышный оранжево-красно-черный хвост и со злобным ревом атаковал людей и лошадей.

Взрыв!

Не такой, который когда-то спалил целую улицу, а Водяной Буйвол вышел из бывшей мастерской весь черный и злой и вовсю несправедливо ругался – но достаточный, чтобы для Фэй Лю небо и земля поменялись местами. Он поднялся, отплевываясь от горького, смешавшегося с пеплом, снега. Побрел навстречу к братцу Су, в тревоге выскочившему из палатки.

– Ты живой? – побеспокоился тот участливо.

Фэй Лю коротко кивнул. Конечно живой, как бы он иначе ходил! Успокоившись, Мэй Чансу продолжил отдавать приказы вестовым, пришлось терпеливо подождать, чтобы выбрать момент для вопроса:

– А братец Чэнь? Он живой?

– Что ты сказал? – не понял Мэй Чансу.

– Там, – Фэй Лю ткнул пальцем в черные обугленные камни, над которыми поднимался жирный дым и людской вой. – Братец Чэнь там. Он живой?

– От…отп-п-правь кого-нибудь узнать, – медленно прошептал братец Су. Заикания за ним раньше не водилось, поэтому Фэй Лю не бросился выполнять приказ, а решил узнать, что будет дальше.

Дальше генерал Мэй попятился к палатке, развязал непослушными, вмиг закоченевшими пальцами полог, чтобы закрыть происходящее внутри от посторонних глаз, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к жаровне и сложенным рядом с нею подушкам, закатил глаза и упал, захлебываясь кровавым кашлем.

***

Порывы зимнего ветра хлестали полотно командирского шатра со свирепостью кнута, подгоняющего заморенную клячу, и вой метели мешался с ржанием лошадей и криками тех, кто рубился и умирал на затоптанном снегу в каком-то ли отсюда. Посвист снега передразнивал приказы флейты, хлопья облепляли яркие штандарты, мешая отличать свои от чужих. Когда генерал Мэй пытался обозреть поле битвы, метель так ярилась, что вышибала слезы из глаз, картинка расплывалась, и невесть откуда у самого горизонта проступали обугленные остовы деревьев тринадцатилетней давности.

Он и не помнил, что зимой в горах так холодно. Будь может, вернувшись сюда в прежней силе и телесной крепости, он бы этого вовсе не заметил? Воины идут в бой, не кутаясь в пуховые одеяла.

Только он не воин. Задешево и товар будет с гнильцой, сказали бы торговцы. Пилюля Бинсюй дала бы ему полную силу, хоть и прикончила бы после не хуже удара мечом – но кто сказал, что холод не добьет его понемногу? Линь Чэнь все-таки просчитался в попытках его спасти.

Линь Чэнь… Словно обвалился столп, подпирающий один из пределов неба.

Беспечный, неуязвимый, проскальзывающий между всех бурь большой политики и интриг дворов, как масло по волнам, Хозяин Архива Ланъя. Какой гуй его понес на чужую войну? Одно царство Поднебесной пошло войной на другое, что до этого за дело Архиву, бесстрастному и вечному? Только Линь Чэню, ветротекучему нахалу, было важно все это время хранить твою жизнь. Охранять, как сокровище, вытягивать, как золотую нить, делиться своей кровью. Отправиться с тобою в битву, тратить отпущенный ему срок на твою жажду подвига. «Пока я с тобой, ты не умрешь», – пообещал он всерьез. Но на двоих даже его удачи не хватило.

Больно-то как.

Кашель, уснувший в эти зимние месяцы, как довольный медведь в берлоге, рвался наружу, раздирал грудь кривыми когтями. При каждом приступе кашля в голове точно взрывался пороховой заряд, ослепляя вспышками, раскалывая череп; удушье черной пеленой застилало глаза. Мэй Чансу попытался продраться сквозь этот плотный дым к свету, успел разглядеть круглые испуганные глаза Фэй Лю, расслышал голос, почему-то женский… Но того единственного голоса, который ругался и язвил над ним всякий раз, когда он выныривал из самого страшного беспамятства, не было. И чуда – не происходило.

Черная пелена сгущалась, голоса отдалялись, тело исчерпало свои пределы. Все тот же конец, против которого яростно протестовал Линь Чэнь, отказываясь отдавать в твои руки смертоносную пилюлю. Который пытался отсрочить всеми силами. Теперь ты еще и его утащил за собой. «Твои хитроумные планы прежде всего, да, генерал Мэй?» Старые привычки жертвовать всеми ради своей цели никуда не деваются, как бы лицемерно ты ни кричал ему в лицо: «Я – Линь Шу!»

Знакомые стены ледяного чертога смыкались надежно, плащ с мехом советника Мэя обнимал плечи вместо генеральского доспеха. «Ты – давно уже не Линь Шу». Не надо было обманывать Цзинъяня надеждой, что он вернется.

…В их последний разговор лицо Цзинъяня над роскошным воротом облачения наследного принца казалось странно молодым и умиротворенным.

– Это ничего, сяо Шу, – говорил тот спокойно, накрыв его руку своей и переплетя с ним пальцы. – Сила, слабость, хитрость, прямодушие – мы все это как-нибудь поделим на двоих. Можешь перестать мне врать – с правдой я как-нибудь худо-бедно справлюсь.

– Я не сяо Шу, – ворчал он привычно, позволив себе недолгую роскошь уткнуться ему в висок.

– Так и я давно не Буйвол, – пожимал плечами Цзинъянь.

– Мне, может, немного осталось… – объяснял Мэй Чансу честно.

– Сколько тебе осталось, одни боги ведают, да еще твой чудо-целитель предполагает, – отвечал его друг, не дрогнув голосом. – Мене хватит одного твоего желания вернуться из сражения. Настоящего желания, понял?..

Желание, пожалуй, хитроумный Линь Чэнь в него все же вколотил. А вот возможности после себя не оставил. Меховой воротник сомкнулся на горле, перекрывая последний глоток воздуха, и в последнее мгновение во рту было сухо и горько от вины.

 

*16*

Когда жаркий порыв ветра растопил лед на его ресницах, очищая взор, перед которым расплывалось золотисто-алое пятно, Мэй Чансу даже успел удивиться. Дракон? Здесь? Откуда?

Не дракон, всего конек, крошечный и нелепый – не живой даже, а раскрашенная детская игрушка-качалка. Правда, язычок пламени угасал у самой хитро вырезанной деревянной морды. А на спине лошадки во всем своем гордом пафосе, в кафтане с серебряным шитьем восседал Май Лзы, горбатый дух с небес. Мэй Чансу засмеялся бы этому зрелищу, если бы не так берег воздух.

Май Лзы спешился со своего потешного скакуна, прохромал к нему и без лишних слов потянул с его плеч плащ. Рычание, сдавленное ругательство сквозь зубы, гулкий шлепок, визг. Мэй Чансу не понимал, что происходит, но перехваченное горло немного отпустило.

– Вот же пакость! – пожаловался Май Лзы не чинясь, тряся окровавленным пальцем. – Ты бы лучше кота себе завел, приятель, чем этого агрессора.

– Извини, Май Лзы, – ответил Мэй Чансу, быстро сглатывая, но стараясь сохранить достойную вежливость. – Жаль, что и ты от меня пострадал. Но попытки отказаться от своей сущности, боги, как видишь, не прощают. Спасибо, что пришел проводить.

– Проводить? – возмутился Май Лзы. – Что за похоронный тон? Я вообще-то тебя полгода поджидал, с тех самых пор, как сам болтался между тем и этим светом. И все хотел поговорить…

– Смею надеяться, у тебя все в порядке? – поинтересовался Мэй Чансу. Не из чистой вежливости, разумеется; скорее во внезапно накатившем страхе, что в лице Май Лзы видит собственную судьбу – зависнуть в посмертии в бесконечных разговорах об одном и том же.

– Все отлично! – тот широко улыбнулся. – Я выжил, войны мы с гем-генералом не допустили, детишек спасли, у меня самого уже растет двойня… А ты, напротив, был жив-здоров тогда, когда усвистал от меня по этому самому залу, выкрикивая, как славно пасть на поле брани! А я даже не успел тебя выругать и объяснить, что мертвецы проигрывают по определению. Возможно только выжить и победить.

– Эту мысль в меня уже втиснули, -– Чансу судорожно вздохнул. – Но победить, Май Лзы, удается не всегда. А в иных случаях красивая победа стоит слишком дорого, особенно если платить не тебе. Разве не ты мне это рассказывал? Про самоуверенного мальчишку, чьи победы оплачивались чужими жертвами?

Май Лзы понял.

– Кто? – потребовал ответа коротко и жестко. Сделал шаг к нему вперед, поглядел в упор; сейчас они были почти одного роста, стоящий перед креслом низкорослый дух и сидящий в нем долговязый господин Мэй.

– Линь Чэнь. – Он опустил глаза. Стыд палил лицо даже на краю смерти, во льду последнего чертога. – Высшая неблагодарность – бесконечно полагаться на друга, как на опору, черпать из него силы, точно воду из источника, считать его вечным, тянуть за собой на грань гибели. И высшая глупость к тому же. Приходит минута, когда в тебе вовсе нет сил, кроме тех, что ты взял взаймы! Хорош генерал, свалившийся в разгар боя!!!

Он почувствовал, что кричит, надрывая и без того пересохшее горло.

– Погоди! – Май Лзы взял его за плечи и встряхнул. – У вас там идет сражение? Та самая великая Битва номер два?

Кивок.

– И ты командующий?

– Стратег, – поправил он зачем-то. – И знамя. Генерал Мэй, чтоб его так.

– И позволяешь себе роскошь свалиться без сил, когда достаточно одного крика – «Генерал погиб!» – чтобы армия дрогнула и все побежали в разные стороны, давя сами себя, или как это у вас случается в наземных сражениях? – голос Май Лзы стал вдруг опасно тих.

– Старший брат, тебе нет необходимости меня укорять, – сложил ладони Мэй Чансу. Стиснул зубы так, что заныли челюсти. Нет уж, плакать, точно дитя, перед лицом духа-покровителя он не станет. Слова роились злыми осами, но дыхания высказать все упреки, которых он заслужил, у Мэй Чансу не осталось. Он только и смог пробормотать: – В моей ли воле выбирать, на каком свете оставаться…

Май Лзы не стал его бранить. Он поступил хуже.

– Укорять? Черта с два. Между прочим, твоей воли хватило, чтобы выдернуть меня из иного пласта реальности. Чтобы, чуть не отдав богу душу, сотворить из себя другого человека. Не рассказывай мне, чего может и не может сила воли. У тебя хватит этой самой воли сделать тут хотя бы обстановку поуютнее? Ну?! – он выразительно подпихнул ногой обмякший на мокром полу плащ с недовольно тявкающим воротником.

– Чего желает досточтимый гость? – покорно выдавил Чансу. Слезы так и застыли у него в глазах, мешая смотреть; рукавом смахнуть, что ли?

– Стол! Карту! Фишки, – распоряжался Май Лзы. Оглядевшись, он подхватил деревянного коняшку, сдернул с него седло, смял – и готова гора Мэйлин. И поторопил немощного генерала: – Слезай с трона! Расставляй войска.

Мэй Чансу с некоторым усилием отвлекся от созерцания вспыхивающих по углам покоев фейерверков – исключительно черно-зеленых, иногда с фиолетовым отливом, – и заставил себя вцепиться в карту.

– Авангард. Здесь катапульты. Лучники должны поддерживать пехоту, за которой следует... – Следует тяжелая конница главнокомандующего Мэна, штурмовые копья, доспехи, они пройдут где угодно, но медленно, о Небеса, как медленно...

Май Лзы, дождавшись, когда Мэй Чансу объяснит диспозицию своих, коварным быстрым движением перевернул Мэйлин лагерем юйцев к нему:

– Какие силы противника?

– По данным разведки... – он осекся. Черные круги заволокли всё вокруг. Мэй Чансу закашлялся и увидел, как из его горла вылетают золотистые шелковые ниточки. Зрелище было завораживающее и прекрасное, настолько прекрасное, что он готов был любоваться им остаток жизни – минуту или две, как получится.

Получилось иначе: Май Лзы схватил нити в кулак, ногой в крепком сапоге отпихнул оживившийся и готовый подпрыгнуть за легкой добычей меховой воротник, потом скатал их в комок и швырнул в Мэй Чансу. Сам шумно перевел дыхание и потребовал безапелляционным тоном:

– Понимаю, что тяжело, но соберись. Что донесла разведка?

Дыша, словно после бега с полной выкладкой, Мэй Чансу выдавил полдюжины емких фраз, завершив их честным:

– Но ситуация… могла перемениться. Ветер. Мы стреляем против, кх-хе, северного ветра, а юйцы...

– Значит, этот отряд, – Май Лзы очертил пальцем группу красных, как запекшаяся кровь, фишек, – получит преимущество. Плюс они уже начали обстрел вашего лагеря, выцеливая пороховой склад... Сходи, посмотри, что сейчас вокруг твоей палатки творится. Быстро!

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился генерал Мэй, почувствовав себя зеленым новобранцем-вестовым. Шагнул к двери…

Лицу мгновенно стало холодно от растаявшего снега, влетающего в палатку между полотнищ входа. Растерянный Фэй Лю, поддерживающий тело Мэй Чансу в полусидячем положении, завопил:

– Братец Су живой!

– Да потише же ты!.. – простонал чей-то до боли знакомый голос. – Ну что за люди! На пару часов их оставил, а один уже взялся умирать, а другой орет так, что его слышно на том конце вражеского лагеря! Живой он, конечно, живой, я еще только учусь оживлять мертвецов… о-о, моя голова. А ему голову запрокинь. Барышня Гун, это надо лить тонкой струйкой прямо в горло, я же говорил!..

Мэй Чансу терпеливо пережил целый глоток маслянистой гадости, поднял голову и всмотрелся изо всех сил в сидящую у стенки палатки фигуру. Недовольно перекошенная физиономия. Встрепанные пряди вечно незаплетенных волос, блеск серьги из-под них. Пропитавшаяся кровью повязка на лбу.

– Что смотришь, гуев задохлик? – непочтительно спросил великий лекарь. – В следующий раз попытаешься помереть – своими руками тебя придушу! Гун Юй, довольно. Дай ему вон ту плошку с отваром, девочка, а сама сходи наружу, позови к нашему полуживому генералу вестовых. И мне принеси льда, приложить ко лбу. Мыслимое ли дело, пара даней пороха взорвалось! Да если бы не мое несравненное умение парящего полета, вы бы уже оплакивали мою безвременную кончину!..

С темной поверхности отвара Чансу подмигнула и медленно растаяла физиономия Май Лзы.

Мэй Чансу не успел удостовериться, насколько талантливым стратегом был маленький адмирал с небес в делах войны, но в хитроумии тот точно не знал себе равных. Только теперь стало ясно, что цель у внезапного военного совета в чертогах смерти была одна: заставить отчаявшегося генерала Мэя снова думать об идущем бое, понемногу отогнать от него хищную немочь и силой, словно ворота – тараном, вышибить, выбить его сюда обратно.

Это осознание накатило вместе с уверенным стуком сердца Фэй Лю, на которого он опирался спиной, с отдаленным ревом продолжавшиеся битвы за полотняными стенками палатки, со звуком голосов, выкрикивающими у самого входа его имя. 

– Вестовых – ко мне, – просипел полу-, но все же несомненно живой генерал Мэй. 

***

Линь Чэнь задумчиво размешивал в плошке очередное снадобье. Ложечка из темного узловатого корня тихонько укорачивалась, само варево змеилось золотистым дымком. Потом лекарь сноровисто поднес ее к губам больного:

– Пей, хорошее зелье.

Пузырьки в виде маленьких горбатых человечков бегали по резной деревяшке, дразнились и швыряли в нос снежками с забористым, острым запахом.

Мэй Чансу храбро проглотил содержимое ложечки, улегся – даже почти не рухнул! – на подушки, позволил поправить себе одеяло.

Теперь можно было спокойно лежать, пить, болтать о всяких глупостях. Все можно – после победы во второй битве на перевале Мэйлин. Юйский серебряный дракон на черном поле был повержен в этом сражении мощью Великой Лян, его крылья и лапы надежно связаны - и над перевалом Сливового Леса снова распростерся холодный покой. 

– Может…– с вопросительной интонацией заговорил Молодой Хозяин Архива.

– Скажи, а… – одновременно начал болящий.

Друзья – Подбитый Лоб и Гуев Задохлик, – обменялись смущенными ухмылками.

– Вообще-то, – первым взбодрился Линь Чэнь, – я хотел, чтобы ты подумал, чем займешься дальше. Знаешь ли, войны имеют обыкновение заканчиваться. И даже политические кризисы иногда уходят на нерест. Или куда там они уходят, может быть, в райские кущи, прохлаждаться у водопада, есть виноград и слушать напевы младых дев.

– Не ты ли говорил, что политические и военные дела – что поле у рачительного хозяина, нельзя даже на час оставить без присмотра. Или рис не вырастет, или сорняки заполонят собой всю округу.

– Я такое говорил? Я тебе что, землепашец? Я нагло врал!

– Вообще-то, пока лежал, я уже начал составлять планы, как убедить Цзинъяня провести несколько реформ, когда… ну, ты понимаешь.

– Когда он займет трон.

– Но тут подумал, какой же я буду друг, если так и буду вести его за руку, как малое дитя, через все беды и опасности царствования? Он умен и честен, его решения правильны – к чему мне вечно вмешиваться и делать из себя опору для его правления там, где оно и само способно стоять? Смешивать долг подданного и дружбу сердца? Наверняка я смогу найти и иное приложение для своего ума.

Линь Чэнь согласно покивал. Нахмурился.

– Слушай, тут такое дело… – начал он.

Он со щелчком сложил веер, убрал его и отступил от ложа больного на три шага. Там сложил руки и глубоко поклонился.

-– Простишь ты ли меня за ту же ошибку, брат Мэй?

Мэй Чансу изумленно открыл было рот, возразить, но Линь Чэнь поднял руку и торжественно произнес:

– Я, Молодой Хозяин Архива, был самоуверен и глуп. Я нижайше прошу прощения за то, что не сумел удержать рубеж, где встречаются восхищение чужими достоинствами и похвальба собственными. Я позволил тебе, человеку, доверившему мне жизнь и рассудок, думать, что без меня ты не можешь и шагу ступить. Сегодня я получил урок – не стоит мнить того, о ком заботишься, собственным продолжением. Правда… – закончив с поклонами, Линь Чэнь встал, легким взмахом поправил пряди волос, раскрыл веер и принял обычный томный вид, – тогда мне будет скучно… Но что поделать! Такова моя судьба. Давно пора принять ее и не искать уловок, пытаясь обойти волю небес. Придется, наверное, вернуться на гору Ланъя, засесть за свитки… Буду размышлять о том, насколько возможны иные миры и какова связь между духами-покровителями и гениями цилиня… Может, даже сподоблюсь поймать какого-нибудь цилиня – странные же твари, толком не изученные! Ну, ты понимаешь, – скомкал он торжественность момента.

Мэй Чансу подтянул одеяло к подбородку:

– Ты предлагаешь мне помочь тебе в делах Архива?

– Занятие уважаемое и почетное, – охотно затараторил Линь Чэнь. – Начать, конечно же, придется с самых простых поручений. Растереть тушь, записать за наставником - в данном случае – за мной, – поучительную историю, как ему приснились гигантский мантоу и разговоры с десятком себя, – но у тебя должно получиться.

Со стороны гения цилиня полетела подушка. Пусть расстояние она преодолела невеликое, шлепнулась в позабытую плошку и расплескала ее содержимое, это был первый шаг на пути к полному выздоровлению.

Или не полному. Но определенно – к новой жизни.

 

*Эпилог*

Лорд Майлз Форкосиган, имперский Аудитор, наследник своего отца и графский депутат в Совете, счастливый отец семейства и прочая, и прочая, сидел в библиотеке своего особняка наедине с бутылкой бренди лучшего урожая за последние двадцать лет. Наедине – значит совершенно один, без детей, кошек и срочных звонков из Комитета по юридическим аспектам современной репродукции. Это был тот редкий ленивый момент, который почти никогда не выпадает человеку его положения, обязанностей и неуемной энергии. Неудивительно, что Майлз задремал.

Более удивительным оказалось то, что из самой глубины сна в него прилетела сложенная штучка из шелка и бамбуковых планок и хлопнула по голове.

– Это ты во всем виноват, Май Лзы! – провозгласил хозяин бамбукового веера.

А вот это был редкий гость, тревожащий сны Майлза едва ли чаще раза в год. Но почтенного Хозяина Архива забыть было невозможно. Правда, при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что сегодня прядь выбилась из его прически больше обычного, а глаза малость косят. Зато такого роскошного вышитого халата Майлз на нем не видел ни разу – ни одна накидка цетагандийских аут-леди с этим нарядом и сравниться не могла.

– И тебе здравствуй, Линь Чэнь, – поздоровался Майлз доброжелательно. – Твое здоровье! Давно не виделись.

– Уж-жасно давно! – весело подтвердил тот. – Два года! 

Вот теперь, похоже, время в обоих мирах потекло с одинаковой скоростью. Майлз уже давно бросил идею вычислить, когда и где оно бежит, а когда ковыляет, как охромевший пони. То ли пропорция зависела от того, кто из контактёров лежал без сознания, а кто был более-менее здоров, то ли вообще менялась по воле левой пятки Архива.

– И все это время я знаю точно, кто виноват! – договорил его Хозяин триумфально.

– Я? – уточнил Майлз, опустошая рюмку. Во сне его бутылка бренди, разумеется, снова оказалась полна, гордо сияя выпуклыми боками и демонстрируя выпуклый позолоченный вензель.

– Ты, конечно! Если бы не ты, я бы перед ним не извинялся. Если бы не стал извиняться – он бы меня слушался! Если бы... 

Оба не стали уточнять, кто такой «он». Но выражение глаз у обоих в эту секунду было одинаковым – ласковым и чуть раздосадованным.

– Точно слушался бы? – уточнил Майлз скептически.

– Скорее всего, – заявил Линь Чэнь с излишним оптимизмом и принялся что-то мелодично мурлыкать себе под нос.

– И что бы тогда было? – подсказал ему Майлз, салютуя бутылкой и отхлебывая из горлышка. Потом решил упростить вопрос: – Или лучше спросить, чего бы в этом случае не было?

– О-о, небесам точно не стоит знать о нарушении должного порядка вещей, – выговорил Хозяин Архива, усиленно щуря левый глаз. – Но тс-с-с... Я тебе не говорил, с кем драгоценный Сын Неба гулял до самого рассвета в праздник Двух Семерок, а ты этого не слышал!

Майлз поперхнулся, откашлялся и торжественно поднял руку, в знак клятвы: нет, не слышал, ни в коем случае!

– И я ни за что не скажу, на ком гений цилиня учился со шпильками и гребнем заплетать сотню варварских косичек! А также выписывал знак «ай» самой тонкой кистью головастиковым письмом, о чем имел наглость сообщить мне вот в этом свитке! – прибавил Линь Чэнь угрожающе и потряс за лапу возмущенного голубя.

– Безобразие! – согласился Майлз.

– Когда он приедет, я ему такое устрою, – пообещал его собеседник туманно. – Или не я. Или не устрою. В общем, это будет сообразовываться с небесной справедливостью, сроками цветения хризантем и соображениями его хрупкого здоровья. Ему понравится. А у тебя как дела, духовный брат источника моих тревог?

Майлз хихикнул:

– Да все как обычно. У меня родилась третья дочь, Саймон увлекся евразийской кухней, Федечку Лукина взяли обратно на действительную и повысили до старшего сержанта, а в одном из голубей, гнездящихся на карнизах нового Управления Безопасности, обнаружили подслушивающее устройство…

– Значит, будем пить за это, – Линь Чэнь запрокинул чашечку и показал ее безусловно пустое донышко. – Играем?

И они сели играть в вэйци нефритовыми кругляшами до самого утра, причем Майлз то и дело жульничал и расстреливал доску такти-го из табельного парализатора.


End file.
